Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Nachdem Akihito von Feilong entführt wurde, ist nichts mehr wie es war. Asami ht ihn gerettet, aber es gelingt ihm nicht in sein altes Leben zurückzufinden. Dann trifft er den Auftragskiller Roy Tashiro. Und Angriff ist bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

Hallo Leute!

Ich habe euch eine neue Finder Story versprochen und hier ist sie! Ich hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. Ich werde die Story in 3 Teilen hochladen. Der erste Teil hat 8 Kapitel, der zweite und der dritte Teil jeweils 6 Kapitel. Update ist jeden Samstag, also zwei Mal. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Anmerkungen:**

Ich habe mir einen Charakter aus Kizuna geliehen: Roy Carsten Tashiro und ein Charakter aus Love Mode haben noch einen kleinen Gastauftritt. Ich setze allerdings nichts voraus und es ist kein Problem, wenn man die Charaktere nicht kennt.

**Roy Carsten Tashiro** stammt aus Amerika und ist von seinem Großvater, der Japaner war, aufgezogen worden. Als er starb, vermachte er sein Grundstück der Kirche, die darauf ein Waisenhaus errichtete, indem Roy sich um die Kinder kümmerte. Mit 20 Jahren traf er dort Jack B. Neeson, einen amerikanischen Auftragskiller, der dort in die Kirche kam, um Vergebung für seine Taten zu finden und Geld für die Kinder zu spenden. Als ein Mädchen aus dem Waisenhaus vergewaltigt wurde, schwor Roy Rache. Er wurde jedoch von Jack aufgehalten, der ihn davor bewahrte bei dem Versuch die Vergewaltiger für ihre Taten bezahlen zu lassen umgebracht zu werden. Jack eröffnete Roy, dass er Auftragskiller ist und Roy bat ihn daraufhin ihm beizubringen wie man tötet. Als er jedoch nach seinem Training seine Rache an den Vergewaltigern nehmen wollte, musste er erkennen, wie schwer es tatsächlich ist eine Waffe auf jemanden zu richtigen und abzudrücken. Jack rettete ihn erneut und sie verbrachten eine gemeinsame Nacht zusammen. Am nächsten Morgen verließ Jack ihn, weil er es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte einen unschuldigen Jungen zu einem Mörder ausgebildet zu haben. Das hielt Roy jedoch nicht davon ab, dennoch als Auftragskiller zu arbeiten, erst recht, da er hofft, Jack, in den er sich verliebt hat, eines Tages wieder zu treffen.

Mir gehört weder Kizuna noch Finder, noch Love Mode (leider, die Jungs sind so süß *schmacht*) und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Mir gehört folglich nichts außer meinem Plot.

**Zeitlicher Rahmen:**

Nach Finder Band 5

(Achtung Spoiler: Akihito wurde von Asami gerettet, auf eine Insel verschleppt, um sich wieder etwas zu erholen und es wurde begonnen das Tattoo mit einer Laserbehandlung zu entfernen.)

Nach Kizuna Band 6 und vor Kizuna Band 9 (also dazwischen ^^)

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Nachdem Akihito von Feilong entführt wurde, ist nichts mehr wie es einmal war. Zwar hat Asami ihn gerettet, aber es gelingt ihm nicht in sein altes Leben zurückzufinden. Als er durch Zufall auf den Auftragskiller Roy Tashiro trifft, sieht er einen Weg sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, denn Angriff ist bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung.

**

* * *

**

**Teil 1**

**Say "I am wonderful"**

The person that you were has died.

You've lost the sparkle in your eyes.

You fell for life - into its traps,

Now you want to bridge the gaps,

Now you want that person back.

If what you've lost cannot be found,

And the weight of the world weighs you down.

No longer with the will to fly

You stop to let it pass you by.

Don't stop to let it pass you by

You've got to look yourself in the eye

And say "I am wonderful"

* * *

**Say "I am wonderful"**

**by CarpeDiem**

**1**

Die Lichter des dunkelblauen Kleinbusses, der zwischen mehreren anderen Fahrzeugen auf dem großen Parkplatz stand, blinkten kurz auf, als Akihito den kleinen Knopf auf dem Zündschlüssel drückte, um aufzusperren. Während er den Schlüsselbund umsichtig in die Tasche seiner dicken Jacke gleiten ließ, konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er dem glänzenden Fahrzeug einen neidischen Blick zuwarf. Der Bus war bestimmt noch kein Jahr alt und gehörte zu der Sorte von Fahrzeugen, die sich Akihito niemals im Leben würde leisten können.

Er war erst vor ein paar Minuten mit seinem Roller vor der großen Halle angekommen, und obwohl es während der Fahrt eiskalt gewesen war, war er froh, dass er zumindest einen fahrbaren Untersatz hatte - obwohl dieses Teil Unmengen an Benzin verschlang. Früher war das immer ein großes Problem gewesen und nur aus Gewohnheit hatte Akihito während der ganzen Fahrt hier her genau auf die Tankanzeige gesehen, obwohl er eigentlich keinen Grund mehr dazu hatte.

Als freischaffender Fotograf war es immer fraglich, ob man es schaffte seine Miete zu bezahlen, aber mit seinem neuen Job musste er sich darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen. Eigentlich hätte das eine willkommene Abwechslung sein sollen, aber der schale Beigeschmack, den diese Änderung in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte, wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Asami hatte ihm diesen Job verschafft.

Es hatte Asami vermutlich nicht mehr als zwei Anrufe und die Einforderung eines Gefallens gekostet, ihn bei dieser Fotoagentur unterzubringen, aber dennoch war Akihito dadurch von ihm abhängig und das war im Moment das Letzte, was er wollte.

Zuerst hatte er versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, aber Asami hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht wollte, dass Akihito weiterhin Fotos für die Zeitungen machte. Das Ende vom Lied war schließlich gewesen, dass alle Zeitung - vermutlich in ganz Japan - sich weigerten Akihitos Fotos zu kaufen, sobald er seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Früher hätte er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Art Bevormundung gewehrt und Asami gesagt, er könne sich seine Drohungen sonst wohin stecken, aber dieses Mal hatte sich Akihito notgedrungen für den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes entschieden.

Er hatte versucht sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan und ohne einen Job war es vollkommen unmöglich. Während er in Hong Kong gewesen war, hatte Asami die Miete für sein Apartment bezahlt, was der einzige Grund dafür war, dass Akihito überhaupt noch ein Apartment hatte, und da er Asami weder um Geld bitten, noch bei ihm einzuziehen wollte, hatte er lieber diesen Job angenommen. Zwar sagte ihm sein Gewissen, dass das in etwa auf das Selbe hinaus kam, aber zumindest konnte er sich auf diese Art und Weise sein Geld mit ehrlicher Arbeit verdienen, bis er bereit war, wieder auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen.

Akihito zog die seitliche Schiebetür des Kleinbusses auf und kletterte hinein. Im Inneren des Busses war es auch nicht wärmer als draußen und Akihito zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke ganz zu.

Er war schon halb in der Halle, in der heute das Fotoshooting für ein bekanntes Modemagazin stattfinden sollte, gewesen als er seiner Chefin in die Arme gelaufen war. Reika Ayumu war die Fotografin, der Akihito als Assistent zugeteilt worden war, und obwohl sich das Wort _Assistent_ in Akihitos Ohren beim ersten Mal entsetzlich langweilig angehört hatte, war überraschenderweise genau das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen. Er musste nicht halb so oft Sachen durch die Gegend schleppen, wie er befürchtet hatte und er bekam öfter die Gelegenheit tatsächlich Fotos zu machen, als er gedacht hätte.

Reika Ayumu war eine ältere Frau um die 50 Jahre mit stachligen, blonden Haaren, die es geschafft hatte erstaunlich jung und energiegeladen zu bleiben. Obwohl sie, was manche Dinge anging, definitiv eine sehr spezielle Meinung vertrat und ihr Modegeschmack sich auf weite Kleider mit vielen Schals, Armreifen und Ketten beschränkte, bewegte sie sich in der Modewelt mit Eleganz und Sicherheit und Akihito konnte nicht umhin sie dafür zu bewundern. Erst nachdem er bereits einige Wochen für sie gearbeitet hatte, war ihm zu Ohren gekommen, dass er ihr nicht zufällig zugeteilt worden war, sondern, dass er von Reika Ayumu als ihr neuer Assistent ausgesucht worden war. Sie hatte einige Fotos von ihm gesehen und hielt ihn für talentiert, was Akihito allerdings nicht für einen Zufall hielt, denn irgendjemand musste ihr diese Fotos immerhin gegeben haben und dieser Jemand war unzweifelhaft Asami gewesen. Zwar war Akihito von dieser Einschätzung sehr geschmeichelt, aber er hatte trotzdem nicht vor, sich jemals in der Modewelt einen Namen als Fotograf zu machen. Sein Traum war es immer schon gewesen irgendwann eine Anstellung bei Magnum Photos zu bekommen, einer berühmten, unabhängigen Fotojournalismus-Agentur, die von den Krisenherden dieser Welt und den entlegensten Regionen der Erde Bericht erstattete.

Akihitos Vater war auch Fotograf gewesen und er hatte ihm bereits früh beigebracht, wie man mit einer Kamera umzugehen hatte. Während seiner Schulzeit hatte er bereits selbst Fotos gemacht und bevor es ihm richtig bewusst gewesen war, hatte er mit kleinen Fotoaufträgen sein eigenes Geld verdient. Nach seinem Abschluss hatte ihm sein Vater eine Stelle als Lehrling bei einem befreundeten Fotografen verschafft und dieser hatte Akihito auf eine Ausstellung von Magnum Photos mitgenommen.

Schwarz-weiß Aufnahmen von Kindern aus Kriegsgebieten, Bilder von Naturkatstrophen auf der anderen Seite der Welt, Fotos von Sportlern aus fernen Ländern, die ihre Siege feierten - jedes dieser Bilder hatte Akihito tief berührt und sein großes Ziel war es seitdem, eines Tages auch solche Bilder zu machen - Bilder, die die Menschen berührten. Von diesem Tag an hatte Akihito sich dem Journalismus verschrieben und angefangen interessanten Geschichten nachzujagen.

Wenn er genug Geld hatte, um sich seinen Lebensunterhalt wieder selbst zu finanzieren, würde er auf der Stelle bei der Fotoagentur kündigen, so viel stand fest. Er würde schon einen Weg finden, wie er seine Fotos verkaufen konnte, auch wenn Asami versuchte das zu verhindern. Dieser Job hier war nur eine Überganslösung, aber obwohl Akihito sich das immer wieder sagte, fehlte ihm im Moment einfach der innere Wille jetzt schon etwas zu ändern.

Akihito öffnete eine große, schwarze Kiste, die unter der Sitzbank des Kleinbusses stand, und holte einen Strahler samt Stativ heraus. Reika hatte ihn draußen vor dem großen Gebäude abgefangen und wieder auf den Parkplatz geschickt, um einen stärkeren Scheinwerfer zu holen, weil ihr die Lichtverhältnisse in der Halle nicht gefielen.

Mit dem unhandlichen Scheinwerfer unter dem Arm, zog Akihito die Tür des Kleinbusses wieder zu und schloss anschließend ab. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Halle.

Was genau das Thema dieses Fotoshootings war, wusste Akihito nicht, aber er hatte Reika irgendetwas von dem Kontrast zwischen starrem, kaltem Metall und modernen, knalligen Farben sagen hören. Der junge, aufstrebende Designer, dem die Kollektion gehörte, wollte sich heute seinen Platz in der Modewelt sichern. Die große Halle, in der das Fotoshooting stattfinden sollte, war eines von mehreren Studios, in denen regelmäßig Aufnahmen für Modemagazine gemacht wurden. Ansonsten fanden hier kleinere Konzerte und Veranstaltungen statt. Ein externes Studio bedeutete allerdings immer einiges mehr Aufwand. Akihito würde vermutlich den ganzen Tag damit verbringen irgendwelche Sachen zu holen - wie diesen Scheinwerfer - denn dieses Shooting war zu wichtig und die Gagen der Models zu hoch, als dass Reika ihn an eine Kamera lassen würde.

Akihito überlegte sich gerade, wie er mit dem Scheinwerfer in der Hand die Tür der Halle öffnen sollte, ohne ihn dabei abstellen zu müssen, als die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde. Die junge Frau, die hinaus ins Freie trat, war eines der Models. Sie trug einen dicken Pelzmantel über ihrem kurzen, roten Lacklederkleid und ihre Haren waren mit Lockenwicklern fixiert. Als sie Akihito die Tür aufhielt, sah er die Schachtel Zigaretten in ihrer Hand - es waren Dunhill.

Akihitos Blick blieb für einen Moment lang an der Zigarettenschachtel hängen und er hatte augenblicklich das vertraute Aroma des Rauchs im Mund. Asamis Zunge schmeckte immer danach, wenn er ihn küsste, nachdem er eine Zigarette geraucht hatte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Asami, ohne dass Akihito sie aufhalten konnte. Seit er wieder aus Hong Kong zurück war, hatte sich zwischen ihnen einiges geändert. Akihito hatte sich eingestanden, dass er durchaus Gefühle für Asami hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, was das auf lange Zeit gesehen bedeuten sollte. Was er jedoch wusste war, dass er sich in Asamis Gegenwart sicher fühlte und er vermied es darüber nachzudenken, warum das so war. Er brauchte dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit im Moment wie die Luft zum Atmen und er hatte Angst davor, dass er unangenehme Antworten auf seine unzähligen Fragen finden würde, wenn er begann die Dinge genauer zu betrachten.

Akihito zwang er sich den Blick wieder abzuwenden und bedankte sich knapp bei dem Model, bevor er die Halle betrat. Er folgte einem schmalen Korridor und bahnte sich dabei einen Weg durch zahlreiche Kleiderständer, einige Models und Makeup-Artists, die kurz vor Beginn des Fotoshootings alle wie aufgescheuchte Ameisen durcheinander liefen, was Akihito regelmäßig ziemlich lustig fand. Schon aus diesem Grund wollte er nicht Modefotograf werden - alle diese Leute hatten eindeutig nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

Mit mehreren Entschuldigungen erreichte er schließlich das Ende des Ganges und bog nach rechts in die eigentliche Halle ein. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Set huschen, um nach Reika Ausschau zu halten und sie zu fragen, wohin er den Strahler stellen sollte, doch als er den Aufbau vor der großen, schwarzen Fotoleinwand sah, blieb er nach einigen Schritten wie erstarrt stehen.

Inmitten mehrerer Scheinwerfer stand ein etwa eineinhalb Meter hoher, quadratischer Käfig mit dicken, silbernen Eisenstäben. Akihitos Finger klammerten sich um den Griff des Scheinwerfers und ihm wurde mit einem Mal eiskalt. Er hörte Reikas Stimme, die ihm von der anderen Seite der Halle aus zurief, wo er den Strahler hinstellen sollte, aber sein Körper weigerte sich ihm zu gehorchen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und einen Moment darauf ging das erste Model an ihm vorbei. Die junge Frau auf den hohen, schwarzen Stilettos trug ein gelbes Ballonkleid aus Lackleder und ihre braunen Haare waren mit mehreren bunten Strähnen zu einer zerzausten Föhnfrisur auf toupiert worden. Auf Reikas Anweisungen hin, stieg sie durch eine kleine Tür an der Seite in den Käfig. Erst jetzt bemerkte Akihito die Ketten, die von der Decke des Käfigs hinunter hingen. Ein Mann, der zusammen mit dem Model den Käfig betreten hatte, schloss die Eisenschellen um ihre Handgelenke und weitere Ketten am Boden des Käfigs um ihre Fußknöchel. Reika gab erneut eine Anweisung und die junge Frau klammerte sich daraufhin an die Gitterstäbe und drückte sich mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht dagegen.

Akihito wurde mit einem Mal schlecht. Hastig stellte er den Strahler, der beinahe umgefallen wäre als er ihn losließ, auf den Boden, bevor er fluchtartig aus der Halle rannte. Hinter ihm hörte er noch wie Reika ihm etwas nachrief, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, und es war ihm auch vollkommen egal. Er rannte durch den Korridor und rempelte dabei mehrere Leute an, doch ihre erbosten Rufe hörte er kaum. Dann stieß er die Toilettentür auf, stürzte in den Raum und übergab sich in eines der weißen Waschbecken.

Nachdem Akihito sich von seinem Frühstück verabschiedet hatte, drehte er den Wasserhahn auf, um sich den Mund mit kaltem Wasser auszuwaschen, bevor er sich mit den Händen auf der Porzellanzeile abstützte und den Kopf hob.

Der junge Mann, der ihm von der breiten Spiegelfront entgegenblickte, sah grauenvoll aus. Seine Haut wirkte im kalten Neonlicht der Strahler über dem Spiegel noch bleicher als sonst; an die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt, immerhin sah er sein Gesicht jeden Morgen im Spiegel. Er hatte schon seit einer Ewigkeit keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen - seit zwei Monaten, um genau zu sein.

Akihito kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch seine dunkelblonden Haare und bemerkte dabei wie seine Hand zitterte. Er versuchte es unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht und schließlich klammerte er sich an den Rand des Waschbeckens und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Das Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, aber langsam beruhigte er sich wieder etwas.

Er wusste, warum er überreagiert hatte und gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass seine Reaktion vollkommen irrational und dumm gewesen war.

Alles war aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Sein Leben ging scheinbar normal weiter, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre, doch er kam sich die meiste Zeit vor, wie ein Zuschauer. Bis auf die Momente, in denen irgendeine Kleinigkeit der Auslöser dafür war, dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie instabil sein Zustand war, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass vollkommen unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten ihn aus der Bahn warfen. Er war wie eine tickende Zeitbombe, die jederzeit hochgehen konnte.

Noch immer sah er die junge Frau vor sich, die mit den Handschellen gefesselt in dem Käfig gefangen war. Die Szene hatte die Erinnerungen an seine Entführung wieder an die Oberfläche kommen lassen. Er spürte beinahe das kalte Metall um seinen Knöchel herum und er kämpfte gegen die erneut aufsteigende Übelkeit an, als er sich an den kleinen Käfig erinnerte, in dem man ihn nach Hong Kong gebracht hatte.

Als er dort gefangen gewesen war, hatte er irgendwann einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er angefangen hatte zu glauben, was Feilong ihm erzählt hatte. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er nie wieder zurück nach Japan kommen würde und dass er nicht damit rechnen konnte, dass Asami kam, um ihn zu retten. Feilongs Worte hatte ihn glauben lassen, dass er für Asami nichts weiter als ein amüsantes Spielzeug war, und als er begonnen hatte sein Selbstwertgefühl zu verlieren, war etwas in ihm zerbrochen.

Seit er wieder zurück war, war alles seltsam taub. Doch das schlimmste war die Hilflosigkeit, die ihn immer wieder überkam. Er hasste dieses Gefühl zu tiefst. Er war immer stark gewesen und es hatte nichts gegeben mit dem er nicht fertig geworden war, aber jetzt war alles anders. Er versuchte die Zeit in Hong Kong zu vergessen, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er schaffte es nicht. Die Erinnerungen kamen immer wieder hoch und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Feilong hatte ihm seine Stärke und seine Selbstsicherheit genommen und er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Wunden verheilen würden. Langsam aber sicher zweifelte er jedoch daran, dass das überhaupt möglich war.

Akihito löste die Finger seiner rechten Hand von der Kante des Waschbeckens und hielt sie einige Zentimeter über das weiße Porzellan. Das Zittern hatte kaum nachgelassen und Akihito ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust.

Er würde sich nicht von diesen Erinnerungen überwältigen lassen! Es waren nur Erinnerungen und sie konnte unmöglich eine so große Macht über ihn haben, dass sie sein ganzes Leben beeinflussten! Er würde dagegen ankämpfen, auch wenn er kaum noch Kraft dazu hatte, aber er musste es versuchen. Sein Kampfgeist mochte erloschen sein, aber er war immer noch da und Akihito würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er musste sich nur noch etwas mehr Zeit geben, das war alles.

Der leere Ausdruck in seinen Augen wich einer gewissen Entschlossenheit und Akihito nahm seine ganze Stärke zusammen und zwang sich wieder zurück ans Set zu gehen. Er würde einfach sagen, er habe etwas Falsches gegessen und ihm wäre schlecht geworden.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf sein Spiegelbild, wandte er sich ab und verließ anschließend die Toilette. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und das Geräusch hallte laut an den weißen Fliesen wider.

tbc.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**Say "I am wonderful"**

**by CarpeDiem**

**2**

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, aber Tokio war immer noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Die zahllosen, bunten Lichter der Wolkenkratzer und Leuchtreklamen der Innenstadt verschwammen hinter der großen Panoramafensterscheibe in Asamis Schlafzimmer zu einem hellen Lichtermeer, das die ganze Stadt erleuchtete. Weiter unten in den Straßen herrschte ebenfalls noch geschäftiges Treiben und die Scheinwerfer und Rücklichter der Autos jagten unablässig über den Asphalt.

In Asamis Apartment hingegen war es beinahe vollkommen dunkel; nur die Lichter der Großstadt tauchten den Raum in ein schwaches Licht und ließen die großen Gegenstände im Zimmer lange Schatten werfen.

Akihitos Rückenmuskeln spannten sich unter der hellen Haut an, als er sich nach vorne beugte, um die Knöpfe von Asamis weißem Hemd zu öffnen. Sein eigenes T-Shirt war bereits irgendwo auf dem Boden gelandet.

Asami lag auf dem Rücken auf dem großen Bett, das mühelos das gesamte Schlafzimmer dominierte und obwohl Akihito seine goldenen Augen kaum sehen konnte, spürte er Asamis Blick auf sich, während er einen Knopf nach dem anderen durch das dazugehörige Knopfloch schob. Der weiße Stoff unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich kühl an und sobald Akihito den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, schob er das Hemd auseinander und ließ seine Finger über die freigelegte Haut wandern. Er spürte die harten Muskeln unter seinen Händen und beobachtete im schwachen Licht, wie sich Asamis Bauchmuskeln anspannten, als er mit seinen Fingerspitzen darüber strich. Am Bund von Asamis dunkler Hose hielt er an und stützte sich dann mit seinen Händen rechts und links von Asami auf der Matratze ab, um seine Lippen und seine Zunge über die helle Haut des anderen wieder nach oben wandern zu lassen.

Akihito ließ sich Zeit dabei Asamis Haut mit kleinen Küssen zu übersähen, als er sich langsam wieder nach oben arbeitete und er fragte sich flüchtig, wie lange Asami ihn noch gewähren lassen würde. Er wusste, dass der andere seine Berührungen genoss, aber für gewöhnlich dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis Asami ihm das bisschen Kontrolle, dass er Akihito von Zeit zu Zeit zugestand, wieder entriss.

Akihitos Lippen strichen über Asamis Brust und erreichten schließlich die Stelle, an der eine von Feilongs Kugeln Asami damals getroffen hatte. Die Wunde war längst verheilt, aber eine Narbe war zurückgeblieben und Akihito ließ seine Zunge vorsichtig darüber gleiten. Diese Narbe erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran, was Asami für ihn riskiert hatte. Er war bereit gewesen sein Leben für ihn zu geben und er hatte sich trotz seiner Verletzungen auf den Weg nach Hong Kong gemacht, um ihn aus Feilongs Fängen zu befreien.

Akihito spürte, wie Asamis Finger in seine Haare glitten und er hob den Kopf, nur um direkt in die goldenen Augen des anderen zu blicken. Asami Gesicht war die ausdruckslose Maske, die es immer war, aber seine Augen sahen Akihito mit einer Intensität an, die ihm das Gefühl gab, Asami würde bis hinab in seine Seele blicken. Seit seiner Entführung war das auch alles andere als schwer. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Seele vollkommen ungeschützt vor ihm lag, wie ein offener Nerv.

Asamis Hand wanderte in Akihitos Nacken und zog ihn bestimmt zu sich hinunter. Akihito folgte Asami ohne sich zu wehren, bis ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen und Asami seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss plünderte.

Akihito verlor sich vollkommen in diesem Kuss und sein Denken setzte aus, als er Asami die Kontrolle überließ. Für ein paar Stunden konnte er alles vergessen und musste sich nicht zusammenreißen, um so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er vertraute Asami und er ließ sich fallen, in dem Wissen, dass er ihn halten würde.

Während Asamis Zunge jeden Winkel seines Mundes erforschte, drehte er Akihito in einer fließenden Bewegung mit sich herum und setzte sich über seine Hüften, ohne den Kontakt zwischen ihren Körpern zu unterbrechen. Er begann sein Becken langsam gegen Akihitos beginnende Erektion zu reiben und wurde dafür mit einem leisen Stöhnen des anderen, das er begierig schluckte, belohnt.

Dann löste Asami den Kuss und seine Lippen begannen sich an Akihitos schlankem Hals zu schaffen zu machen. Wieder gab Akihito ein leises Stöhnen von sich und bog seinen Hals ein Stück zur Seite, um Asami seine Arbeit zu erleichtern. Er spürte wie Asami immer wieder seine Zähne einsetzte und sanft in seine Haut biss, was Akihito kleine Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte, die ihr Ziel allesamt zwischen seinen Beinen hatten.

Erst als er Asamis Finger um seine Handgelenke herum spürte und Asami seine Arme mit sanftem Druck über seinem Kopf zusammenführte, setzte ein kleiner Teil seines Denkens wieder ein. Akihito schlug die Augen auf und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich schlagartig in ihm breit. Er versuchte halbherzig sich dagegen zu wehren, doch Asami achtete nicht auf ihn und verstärkte seinen Griff. Gleichzeitig rieb er sein Becken härter gegen Akihitos Unterleib.

„Asami…", keuchte Akihito leise und seine Augen fielen zu, als sich seine Hüften wie von selbst gegen den anderen bewegten und das ungute Gefühl, das er gerade noch gehabt hatte, von Lust überdeckt wurde.

Neben seinem Kopf hörte er einen Moment darauf ein leises Klimpern, doch er war bereits viel zu erregt, als dass er ihm irgendeine Bedeutung beimaß. Erst als Akihito kaltes Metall an seinen Handgelenken spürte und das charakteristische Klicken von Handschellen ertönte, erstarrte er. Diese Starre hielt jedoch nur einen Augenblick lang an, bevor sein Denken aussetzte und nackte Angst von ihm Besitz ergriff.

Akihito versuchte seine Hände wegzureißen, doch die Handschellen verhinderten es und schnitten ihm in die Haut, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Vollkommen panisch begann er mit den Füßen zu strampeln und um sich zu schlagen, um irgendwie seine Hände frei zu bekommen, während er schrie, dass man ihn losmachen sollte.

Und plötzlich war er frei. Die Handschellen um seine Handgelenke gaben mit einem Mal nach und ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was geschehen war, ergriff Akihito blindlings die Flucht. Er sprang vom Bett und versuchte so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen. Dabei stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße und fiel zu Boden, wo er liegen blieb. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und seine Brust hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge, während er versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nur ganz allmählich wurde ihm klar, was gerade passiert war und seine Augen registrierten im Halbdunkel des Raumes die vertrauten Konturen von Asamis Schlafzimmer.

Asami hatte die Handschellen wieder geöffnet, als Akihito in Panik geraten war - früher hätte er das nicht getan. Akihito war dankbar dafür, dass er es getan hatte, aber gleichzeitig spürte er auch Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden, nur weil er von Feilong entführt worden war. Er hasste Feilong dafür, dass er ihm seine Stärke genommen hatte, aber noch viel mehr hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er sich seine Schwäche soeben vor Asami hatte eingestehen müssen.

Akihito ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um das unkontrollierte Beben seiner Finger zu verhindern. Er atmete immer noch schwer und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er spürte wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Beinahe rechnete er damit, dass Asami die Arme um ihn schlingen würde, um ihn zu beruhigen und dementsprechend erschrak er, als er statt des Raschelns der Laken das helle Klimpern der Handschellen hörte.

Akihito schloss die Augen und einen Moment lang wünschte er sich, dass Asami die Handschellen wieder um seine Handgelenke legen und ihn erneut ans Bett fesseln würde, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Angst zu überwinden, doch zugleich fürchtete er sich zu tiefst davor. Er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper und er wusste, wenn Asami ihn dazu zwingen würde, dann würde etwas tief in ihm unwiderruflich zerbrechen. Andererseits fragte er sich aber auch, ob es danach vielleicht besser werden würde - oder zumindest anders.

Wieder hörte Akihito das Klimpern der Handschellen, doch dieses Mal folgte auf das Geräusch ein dumpfer Schlag. Akihito drehte den Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte die Handschellen neben sich auf dem Teppichboden. Asami hatte sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers geworfen, wo das Metall im schwachen Licht aufblitzte. Akihito wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Er atmete ein Mal tief durch und spürte wie unendlich erleichtert er war, dass Asami nicht vorhatte ihn erneut zu fesseln.

„Komm her, Akihito."

Akihito wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen und drehte sich dann zu Asami um. Er saß auf dem Bett und sein weißes Hemd hing ihm immer noch offen um die Schultern. Der Blick, mit dem er ihn ansah, war vollkommen ruhig, aber Akihito glaubte einen wehmütigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Einen Moment darauf war dieser Ausdruck jedoch wieder verschwunden.

Mit wackeligen Knien stand Akihito auf und ging zurück zum Bett. Er zitterte immer noch, aber er versuchte es zu verbergen, als er zurück auf die Matratze kletterte. Schließlich griff Asami nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran, bevor er Akihito erneut unter sich brachte und sich über seine Hüften setzte.

Akihito ließ es geschehen, doch er wandte den Blick ab. Er schämte sich für das, was gerade geschehen war und er wollte nicht, dass Asami die Verwundbarkeit in seinen Augen sah. Dieser Wunsch wurde ihm jedoch nicht gewährt, denn Asami griff nach seinem Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück, sodass Akihito ihn ansehen musste. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, bevor Asami seine Hand in Akihitos Nacken wandern ließ und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte, um Akihitos Lippen mit einem Kuss zu verschließen.

Der Kuss war sanft und langsam und Akihito vergrub seine Hände in Asamis Haaren, um ihn mit einer verzweifelten Geste dazu zu bringen ihn härter zu küssen. Er ertrug diese Zärtlichkeit im Moment nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass Asami sich seinetwegen zurückhielt, denn das erinnerte ihn nur an den Grund, warum er es tat. Stattdessen wollte er, dass Asami ihn vergessen ließ, was gerade geschehen war.

Asami schien ihm jedoch auch diesen Gefallen vorerst nicht zu tun, denn er fing Akihitos Handgelenke ein und drückte sie ihm erneut über den Kopf.

Akihitos Körper spannte sich augenblicklich an und er erstarrte noch bevor er sich dazu zwingen konnte es nicht zu tun. Als jedoch nichts weiter geschah und Asami lediglich den Kuss löste, um seine Lippen an Akihitos Hals abwärts wandern zu lassen, während seine Hände ihren Griff um Akihitos Handgelenke beibehielten, entspannte er sich langsam wieder. Die Handschellen lagen am anderen Ende des Raumes und so wie es aussah, hatte Asami tatsächlich nicht die Absicht ihn erneut zu fesseln. Akihito war unglaublich dankbar dafür, aber er bemerkte auch die Veränderung. Früher hätte Asami das nicht zugelassen, egal wie sehr Akihito sich gewährt hätte, aber seit seiner Entführung war alles anders und er wünschte sich, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen.

Akihitos Gedanken wurden von seinem eigenen Stöhnen unterbrochen, als sich Asamis Lippen um eine seiner Brustwarzen schlossen und Asami begann mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen das empfindliche Fleisch zu reizen. Er wusste ganz genau, was er tun musste, um Akihitos Körper in Brand zu stecken und das langgezogene Stöhnen, das immer wieder über Akihitos Lippen kam, verfehlte seine Wirkung auf ihn ebenfalls nicht.

Asami löste eine Hand aus seinem Griff um Akihitos Handgelenke und öffnete dessen Jeans, um seine Finger hinein gleiten zu lassen und Akihitos beginnende Erektion aus seinen Boxershorts zu befreien. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über die Spitze, während er damit fortfuhr, Akihitos anderer Brustwarze dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, wie der ersten.

Akihito drückte seinen Rücken durch und hob unwillkürlich seine Hüften an, um in Asamis Hand zu stoßen. Asami wich seinen Bewegungen nicht aus, wie er es sonst immer tat, sondern begann seine Finger an Akihitos Erektion auf und ab wandern zu lassen, während er immer wieder mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze strich.

Akihito hatte längst den Punkt überschritten, an dem er noch in der Lage gewesen wäre einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen und so war das einzige, was aus einem Mund kam, ein konstanter Strom aus Stöhnen und Keuchen, während Asami ihn mit seinen Fingern immer weiter um den Verstand brachte.

Als Akihito spürte, wie Asami den Griff um seine Handgelenke aufgab, ließ er seine Arme einfach über seinem Kopf liegen, doch als Asamis Lippen über seinen Bauch bis hin zu seiner Erektion wanderten und sich um seine Eichel schlossen, krallten sich seine Finger in das Bettlaken. Asami begann an der Spitze seiner Erektion zu saugen und Akihito hob unwillkürlich seine Hüften an, um Asami dazu zu bringen ihn noch tiefer in den Mund zu nehmen. Ein lautes Stöhnen kam über Akihitos Lippen, als Asami ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllte und Akihitos harte Erektion beinahe vollständig in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Im selben Moment spürte Akihito wie zwei kühle Finger gegen seine Öffnung drückten und einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, wann Asami nach dem Gleitmittel in der Schublade gegriffen hatte, doch dann schoben sich Asamis Finger mit einer fließenden Bewegung in ihn, und jeder weitere Gedanke floh in weite Ferne. Während Asami seine Erektion weiter mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge bearbeitete, ließ er seine Finger immer wieder über diesen Punkt in seinem Inneren gleiten, der Akihito jedes Mal Sterne vor den Augen sehen ließ.

Schließlich ließ Asami von ihm ab und zog seine Finger zurück, was Akihito mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen kommentierte. Er wartete nur darauf, dass er die Spitze von Asamis harter Erektion an seinem Eingang spüren würde, nachdem sich Asami über ihn geschoben hatte, doch als das nicht geschah, öffnete er die Augen.

Asami lag über ihm und Akihito sah direkt in seine goldenen Augen, die im schwachen Licht des Zimmers dunkel vor Lust funkelten. Einige Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn und Akihito war unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden. Dann hob Asami eine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über Akihitos Wange. Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl sich vollkommen außerhalb der Realität zu befinden, bevor Asami sein Kinn ergriff und sich dann zu ihm hinunter beugte, um seine Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss zu verschließen. In dem Moment als Asami seine Zunge tief in seinen Mund stieß, drang er mit einem harten Stoß in ihn ein.

Akihito keuchte vor Überraschung und Schmerz gleichermaßen in Asamis Mund und sein Körper wand sich unter ihm. Dabei wusste er jedoch nicht, ob er versuchen sollte von Asami wegzukommen, oder sich ihm entgegen zu drücken, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen zu können und schließlich brachte er es fertig beides gleichzeitig zu tun.

Asami hielt nur einen kurzen Moment still, um Akihito die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, bevor er anfing sich zu bewegen.

Akihito hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verbrennen, als Asami ihn mit harten, schnellen Stößen um den Verstand brachte. Der Schmerz war da, aber er vermischte sich mit seiner Erregung, bis Akihito nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte und wollte, wo der Schmerz aufhörte und die Lust begann. Er ließ sich vollkommen fallen und als Asami seinen Mund wieder freigab, stöhnte er bei jedem Stoß laut auf und verlangte nach mehr. Asami gab ihm, was er wollte und beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus.

Schließlich schlossen sich seine Finger um Akihitos Erektion und Akihito konnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen. Mit einem heiseren Schrei, den er selbst kaum hörte, riss sein Orgasmus ihn mit sich und er kam in Asamis Hand. Nur am Rande registrierte er, wie Asami noch ein paar Mal tief in ihn stieß, bevor er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Akihito hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer, während er vollkommen erschöpft auf der Matratze liegen blieb. Er genoss den Augenblick, in dem das einzige, was er hörte, sein eigener Herzschlag war, der laut in seinen Ohren widerhallte, während sein Kopf vollkommen leergefegt war. Für ein paar kostbare Momente gab es nichts, was auch nur die geringste Bedeutung besessen hätte und Akihito wünschte sich, dass dieser Zustand niemals wieder enden würde. Doch mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, verschwand dieses Gefühl mehr und mehr, und während sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte, glitt er Stück für Stück zurück in die Realität.

Als Asami sich aus ihm zurück zog und sich die Matratze neben ihm senkte, öffnete Akihito widerwillig die Augen. Er beobachtete den anderen dabei, wie er aus dem Bett stieg und in das angrenzende Badezimmer ging, während er selbst bewegungslos zwischen den zerwühlten Laken des Bettes liegen blieb. Durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür hörte er kurz darauf wie Asami das Wasser der Dusche aufdrehte.

**+++ XXX +++**

Asami hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das heiße Wasser, das über sein Gesicht und seinen Körper rann. Seine Muskeln waren vollkommen entspannt und für einen Moment blieb er einfach unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen, bevor er tief durchatmete und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass er Akihito genug Zeit gegeben hätte, um zu vergessen, was Feilong ihm angetan hatte. Er hatte sich geirrt. Es war noch zu früh gewesen ihn mit seinen Erinnerungen und den darin verborgenen Ängsten zu konfrontieren und Asami hätte es wissen müssen. Er sah, wie der Junge sich Tag für Tag quälte. Er versuchte sein Leben weiter zu leben, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, aber er schaffte es nicht. Seine Reaktion auf die Handschellen hatte das ein Mal mehr deutlich gemacht.

Der Blick, der in Akihitos Augen getreten war, als das Metall seine Haut berührt hatte, war vollkommen panisch gewesen. Die Situation hatte eine Parallele zu den Erinnerungen an seine Entführung gezogen und sein Unterbewusstsein hatte sich gewehrt. Asami wusste, dass dieses Verhalten rein gar nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, und dass solch ein Trauma bei Entführungsopfern zu erwarten war, aber ein Teil von ihm hätte sich gewünscht, dass Akihito ihm genug vertrauen würde, um seine Ängste zu überwinden.

Obwohl Asami es sich verbot, konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich erneut fragte, ob Akihito es überhaupt schaffen würde, sein Trauma zu überwinden. Er hatte versucht ihm Zeit zu geben, aber manchmal war das nicht genug und langsam begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. Akihitos Zustand wurde nicht besser und auch wenn Asami versucht hatte die Augen davor zu verschließen, konnte er nicht übersehen, dass es Akihito immer schwerer fiel sich zusammen zu reißen.

Allerdings konnte Asami einfach nicht glauben, dass es Feilong gelungen sein sollte Akihito zu brechen. Der Junge besaß eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit und Asami wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass Akihitos starker Willen während seiner Entführung zerbrochen sein sollte.

Geistesabwesend strich er mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand über die Narbe an seiner Schulter, die Feilongs Kugel hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte sich zwei Kugeln für Akihito eingefangen und er würde es ohne zu Zögern wieder tun.

Asami war erst klar geworden in welche Gefahr er Akihito gebracht hatte, als es bereits zu spät gewesen war. Indem er ihn das erste Mal gerettet hatte, hatte er Feilong sehen lassen, dass Akihito mehr für ihn war, als nur eines seiner Spielzeuge, und damit hatte er ihn zur Zielscheibe gemacht.

Feilong hatte die einzige Schwäche, die er je gehabt hatte, gnadenlos ausgenutzt, um ihn für alles, was vor sieben Jahren geschehen war, bezahlen zu lassen. Feilong war immer noch der Meinung, dass er auf seinen Bruder und anschließend auf ihn geschossen hatte. Er hatte Asami nie die Gelegenheit gegeben die Dinge richtig zu stellen, und Asami legte mittlerweile auch keinerlei Wert mehr darauf. Das Leben in der Unterwelt hatte Feilong kalt und erbarmungslos werden lassen. Aus dem Wunsch eines jungen Mannes nach Anerkennung, war ein verbitterter Kampf um Macht geworden und Feilongs größte Angst war es seitdem, diese Macht wieder verlieren zu können.

Manchmal fragte sich Asami, ob es etwas ändern würde, wenn er mit Feilong geschlafen hätte, aber er bezweifelte es. Feilong hasste ihn, aus dem simplen Grund, weil Hass einfach war. Als er gesehen hatte, wie viel Akihito Takaba, ein Junge, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug, Asami bedeutete, war es sein Ziel gewesen, ihn zu brechen und nur eine leere Hülle für Asami zurückzulassen.

Asami hatte alles getan, um Akihito so schnell wie möglich zu retten, bevor es Feilong gelingen konnte, das Feuer in Akihitos Augen zum Erlöschen zu bringen. Aber mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er rechtzeitig gekommen war.

Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass er nicht wusste, wie er Akihito helfen sollte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war ihm Zeit zu geben, aber Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Er wollte den Jungen zurück, der damals vom Dach eines Hochhauses auf eine Leuchtreklame gesprungen war, um ihm zu entwischen. Er wollte wieder sehen wie der Junge versuchte sich mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen gegen ihn zu wehren, nur um letzten Endes seinen Gefühlen zu erliegen. Er wollte seinen Akihito zurück.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er sich eingestanden hatte, wie wichtig Akihito ihm geworden war. Am Anfang war es nur ein Spiel gewesen und Asami konnte immer noch nicht genau sagen, an welchem Punkt sich das geändert hatte. Indem er den Jungen bei sich behalten hatte, war er immer tiefer in Asamis Welt hinab gezogen worden und jetzt gab es für ihn keinen anderen Platz mehr, als an seiner Seite, denn nur dort konnte Asami verhindern, dass einer seiner zahllosen Feinde versuchen würde Akihito gegen ihn zu benutzen. Und das würde er unter allen Umständen verhindern.

Asami wusste, dass er kein Recht gehabt hatte, Akihitos Leben zu bestimmen, aber er hatte sich schon immer das genommen, was er wollte und er hatte es immer bekommen. Das war nun einmal, wer er war. Wenn man sich damit aufhielt, zuerst zu fragen, hatte man am Ende gar nichts.

Akihito gehörte ihm und nichts konnte das ändern. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas das jemals ändern würde. Niemals.

tbc.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

**Say "I am wonderful"**

**by CarpeDiem**

**3**

Akihito betrachtete den weißen Schaum, auf dem Boden der Bierflasche, die vor ihm auf dem Tresen stand. Immer wieder zuckten bunte Lichter durch den dunklen Raum und tauchten das Glas und die Schaumblasen darin in verschiedene Farben. Akihitos Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die grellen Scheinwerfer gewöhnt und der Alkohol tat sein Übriges, um alles zu einem undurchsichtigen Farbenmeer verlaufen zu lassen. Mit seiner rechten Hand griff Akihito nach der Bierflasche und schwenkte sie ein paar Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, bevor er den Rand an die Lippen setzte und den letzten Schluck austrank. Dann stellte er die Flasche zurück auf die Theke und das Geräusch ging mühelos in der lauten, hämmernden Musik um ihn herum unter. Normalerweise war diese Art von Musik nicht sein Fall, aber sie blendete alle Geräusche um ihn herum genauso zuverlässig aus, wie jede andere Musik auch und das war im Moment das einzige, das ihn interessierte. Gegen seine Gedanken konnte die Musik allerdings nichts tun, aber das übernehm dafür der Alkohol.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Akihito, wie der Barkeeper an ihm vorbei kam und er hob seine leere Flasche an.

„Noch eins", bestellte er über den Lärm der Musik hinweg, aber obwohl der blonde Typ vermutlich kein Wort verstanden hatte, wusste er sofort, was Akihito von ihm wollte und nickte, bevor er ihm eine neue Flasche hinstellte.

Akihitos Finger schlossen sich um den Flaschenhals und während er einen Schluck trank, überlegte er, sein wievieltes Bier das heute schon war. Es dauert einen Moment, bis er die Antwort gefunden hatte. Es war die dritte Flasche und er war gerade einmal etwas über eine Stunde hier. Früher hatte er nie viel Alkohol vertragen, aber langsam bekam er Übung darin. Und wenn das so weiter ging, könnte das in absehbarer Zeit zu einem Problem werden, denn sein Geldbeutel würde das nicht mehr lange mitmachen.

Es war jedoch nicht sein Ziel sich bis zu Besinnungslosigkeit zu betrinken, auch wenn der Gedanke mit der Zeit immer verlockender wurde. Es genügte ihm gerade so viel zu trinken, bis sich das Chaos in seinem Inneren ein wenig legte. Er hatte kein Verlangen danach vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Zum einen, weil er keine große Lust hatte herauszufinden, was passieren würde, wenn sein Unterbewusstsein die Kontrolle übernahm, und zum anderen, weil er bei seinem Glück vermutlich von dem Barhocker, auf dem er saß, kippen und anschließend im Krankenhaus landen würde.

Er spürte jedoch bereits deutlich das Kribbeln in seinen Armen und Beinen und somit tat der Alkohol genau das, was er tun sollte: er beruhigte und betäubte sein Denken soweit, dass er nicht mehr versuchte permanent über Dinge nachzudenken, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Außerdem half er ihm dabei nicht mehr überall Typen in schwarzen Anzügen zu sehen, die ihn scheinbar verfolgten. Allerdings wusste Akihito nicht, ob er wirklich paranoid wurde, oder ob das Asamis Leute waren, die ihn tatsächlich verfolgten, um ihn zu überwachen oder zu beschützen oder wie auch immer Asami es nennen wollte.

Als Akihito einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche nahm, konnte er es jedoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken wieder zu Asami abschweiften und er daran denken musste, was heute Nacht passiert war. Er wusste, dass er überregiert hatte, und jetzt, da er sich an das Gefühl der Panik, das ihn überkommen hatte, als er das kalte Metall der Handschellen an seinen Handgelenken gespürt hatte, nur noch dumpf erinnern konnte, war er wütend darüber, dass er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Trotzdem wusste er nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn Asami ihn nicht losgemacht hätte. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so schlimm wie heute Abend, war es noch nie gewesen. Er verlor zunehmend die Kontrolle.

Danach hatte er Asamis Apartment beinahe fluchtartig verlassen, weil er es dort nicht mehr länger ausgehalten hatte.

Akihito nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck. Er wollte über diese Dinge nicht nachdenken und der Alkohol half ihm dabei, genau das nicht zu tun. Als er seine Bierflasche wieder abstellte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte über die dröhnende Musik hinweg eine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr.

„Hey, bist du ganz alleine hier?"

Akihito drehte etwas erschrocken den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf eine junge Frau mit kinnlagen, roten Haaren. Sie stand direkt neben ihm und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Akihitos Blick wanderte abwärts und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er einen Moment lang auf ihr Dekolleté starrte, das in ihrem schwarzen Kleid kaum zu übersehen war. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat, hob er hastig den Blick, um wieder in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Sie war wohl etwa in seinem Alter, aber es war dunkel und Akihito war schon immer schlecht im Schätzen gewesen. Was er jedoch augenblicklich sagen konnte war, dass sie verdammt heiß war und er fragte sich zwangsläufig, warum sie gerade ihn angesprochen hatte. Vermutlich wirkte depressiv auf heiße Frauen wie geheimnisvoll.

„Ich… ähm, ja. Ich meine…", Akihito merkte, dass er rot wurde, als er versuchte sein Stottern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Zum Glück war es ziemlich dunkel und er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

Die Rothaarige schien ihn jedoch über die Musik hinweg gar nicht gehört zu haben, denn sie beugte sich näher zu ihm.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie und Akihito bemühte sich dieses Mal lauter zu sprechen, als er seinen Mund beinahe an ihr Ohr legte.

„Ich bin allein hier. Kann ich dir vielleicht einen Drink ausgeben?"

Die Rothaarige nickte und schenkte ihm dabei erneut ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Gerne. Wodka-Soda."

Akihito winkte den Barkeeper zu sich heran und bestellte einen Wodka-Soda. Der Typ drehte sich um, und nach ein paar Handgriffen stellte er ein flaches Glas mit einer Limettenscheibe am Rand vor ihn auf den Tresen. Akihito nahm das Glas und reichte es weiter. Wieder lächelte die Rothaarige, bevor sie den kleinen Strohhalm mit ihren rot geschminkten Lippen umschloss und einen Schluck trank. Dann beugte sie sich wieder zu ihm.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Akihito. Und du?"

„Ich bin Miyu. Was machst du so?"

„Ich bin Fotograf."

„Echt?", fragte Miyu überrascht. „Dann fotografierst du Models und so?"

„Ähm naja, eigentlich bin ich Pressefotograf."

Als sich Miyu wieder von ihm wegbeugte, um noch einen Schluck von ihrem Drink zu nehmen, sah Akihito wie ihr Lächeln ein wenig schmaler wurde. Anscheinend hatte sie gehofft, dass er Modefotograf wäre und sich bereits ihre Chancen ausgerechnet. Akihito versuchte die Situation zu retten.

„Im Moment fotografiere ich aber tatsächlich Models. Und was machst du so?"

„Ich bin Schauspielerin. Aber es läuft gerade nicht so gut."

Akihito schenkte ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick und nickte, bevor er antwortete. „Das kenn ich."

Miyu lächelte wieder und schaute über die Schulter, um ihren Blick über die Tanzfläche schweifen zu lassen. Dann beugte sie sich wieder zu Akihito.

„Willst du tanzen?"

Akihito warf ebenfalls einen Blick zur Tanzfläche hinüber, aber dort waren genug Leute, dass er sich nicht vollständig zum Idioten machen würde, wenn er mit ihr tanzte. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich gar nicht schlecht war, aber er war noch nicht betrunken genug, um keinen Gedanken mehr daran zu verschwenden, dass er sich trotzdem blamieren könnte. Er wusste auch, dass er bei schönen Frauen bis jetzt nur selten Glück gehabt hatte, aber irgendwann musste sich das Blatt ja einmal wenden.

Akihito war drauf und dran zu antworten, dass er sehr gerne mit ihr tanzen würde, als ihm eine andere Frage in den Sinn kam.

Und dann?

Er wusste nicht wo diese Frage hergekommen war, aber sie hielt sich lange genug in seinem Denken, dass er versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Wenn er tatsächlich einmal ein bisschen Glück haben sollte, dann würden sie die Nacht miteinander verbringen und es war nicht so, dass Akihito das nicht wollte.

Miyu war definitiv heiß und was seine sexuelle Orientierung anging, war er sich sicher, dass er immer noch auf Frauen stand. Allerdings konnte er auch nicht länger ignorieren, dass er Männer ebenfalls anziehend fand. Er hatte lange versucht davor die Augen zu verschließen, aber irgendwann war das nicht mehr länger gegangen. Am Anfang hatte er sein Bestes versucht, das Thema zu ignorieren. Asami hatte es ihm in dieser Beziehung leicht gemacht. Er hatte ihn unter Drogen gesetzt, als er ihn vergewaltigt hatte, sodass Akihito lange nicht gewusst hatte, was seine eigenen Gefühle gewesen waren, und was ihm aufgezwungen worden war. Dann hatte Feilong ihn entführt und Akihito hatte genauso auf ihn reagiert wie auf Asami. Auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch versucht es zu verdrängen und es war ihm immer unangenehm gewesen mit Asami zusammen zu sein, zumindest solange, bis seine Lust das überspielt hatte. Aber während seiner Zeit in Hong Kong hatte er viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt und ihm war klar geworden, dass er wohl schon immer auch auf Männer gestanden hatte, und dass Asami nur der erste gewesen war, der es bemerkt hatte.

Das brachte ihn zu einem anderen Punkt. Asami würde ihn umbringen, oder vielmehr würde er Miyu umbringen, wenn er herausfand, dass Akihito mit ihr geschlafen hätte. Und er würde es herausfinden. Außerdem hatte er erst von ein paar Stunden bewiesen wie kaputt er war und auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Miyu versuchen würde ihn bei ihrem ersten Date ans Bett zu fesseln, könnte irgendetwas anderes der Auslöser dafür sein, dass er wieder durchdrehte. Das wollte er ihr nicht zumuten, nicht einmal für eine Nacht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sie damit in diese Welt ziehen würde, aus der er selbst mittlerweile nicht mehr herauskam.

„Was ist los?"

Akihito schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er merkte, dass er nur vor sich hingestarrt hatte, anstatt Miyu zu antworten. Er ließ seinen Blick wieder über ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper wandern. Sie sah verdammt gut aus und genau deshalb verdiente sie jemand besseren als ihn.

„Sorry, ich kann nicht", lehnte Akihito ab. „Ich sollte nach Hause gehen."

Miyu machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, bevor sie sich nach dieser Zurückweisung noch ein Lächeln abrang. Irgendetwas in Akihitos Augen musste sie davon abgehalten haben, es nicht noch einmal zu probieren. „Okay, danke für den Drink."

Akihito nickte und sah dann zu, wie Miyu mit ihrem Glas in der Hand in der Menge verschwandt, bevor er sich wieder zum Tresen drehte.

Seit er Asami kannte, war er mit niemand anderem mehr im Bett gewesen und Akihito fragte sich zwangsläufig, warum das so war. Wenn er es ernsthaft versucht hätte, dann hätte er es auch geschafft von Asami loszukommen, aber im Grunde hatte er es nie ernsthaft versucht und jetzt war es dafür zu spät.

Akihito griff nach seiner Bierfalsche und trank den Rest des Inhaltes in einem Zug aus. Dann winkte er dem Barkeeper und zahlte seine Rechnung. Anschließend stand er auf, zog seine Jacke, auf der er gesessen hatte, wieder an und machte sich dann auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang.

Da die meisten Leute auf der Tanzfläche waren, was Akihito bei der Musik allerdings beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte, kam er trotz seines Alkoholpegels ohne Schwierigkeiten voran. Auch nach dem letzten Bier sollte er keinerlei Probleme haben nach Hause zu kommen.

Plötzlich bekam Akihito einen Stoß in den Rücken versetzt und stolperte zur Seite. Er glaubte schon das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als er gegen jemand anderen stieß und sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Tschuldigung, tut mir leid", sagte Akihito hastig und hob dann erst den Kopf, um zu sehen mit wem er da gerade zusammengestoßen war. Er musste seinen Blick ein wenig weiter heben, als er erwartet hatte und fand sich schließlich einem Kerl mit Glatze und schwarzer Sonnenbrille gegenüber, der nicht so aussah, als würde er Akihitos Entschuldigung annehmen, besonders nicht, da die beiden blonden Mädchen, die neben ihm standen, ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen du Wixer?"

Akihito riss die Augen auf und schluckte schwer, als er versuchte rückwärts auszuweichen. Das tat er auch keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn der Kerl hatte gerade beschlossen, dass er ihm eine Abreibung verpassen wollte, und versuchte Akihito mit einem rechten Hacken für seine Unverschämtheit bezahlen zu lassen. Akihito wich dem Schlag so gut er konnte aus, und unter dem nächsten tauchte er weg, aber dann ließ ihn sein Gleichgewichtssinn im Stich. Er taumelte zur Seite und wartete darauf, dass ihn der nächste Schlag mitten ins Gesicht treffen würde, aber das passierte nicht.

Mit Müh und Not schaffte es Akihito sich auf den Beinen zu halten und als er den Kopf drehte, um zu sehen, was ihn gerettet hatte, sah er, dass der Glatzkopf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden kniete, während seine Faust, die eigentlich Akihito hätte treffen sollen, von einem anderen Kerl abgefangen und festgehalten wurde. Akihito brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war und sein Blick blieb an dem blonden Kerl hängen, der ihn gerade davor bewahrt hatte, verprügelt zu werden.

Er war größer als Akihito, fast einen ganzen Kopf, aber er hatte in etwa dieselbe Statur. Vermutlich war er auch nur ein paar Jahre älter, als Akihito selbst, aber die Lichtverhältnisse in dem Club waren nicht besser geworden und außerdem sah er nicht so aus, als wäre er Japaner, zumindest nicht ausschließlich.

„Hat dir deine Mami nicht gesagt, dass man nett und höflich zu anderen Leuten sein soll?", fragte der blonde Typ mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er stand scheinbar vollkommen lässig da, während er den Glatzkopf, der um einiges stärker aussah, als er selbst, mühelos am Boden hielt, indem er die Finger seiner Hand zerquetschte.

„Au, verdammte Scheiße! Du brichst mir die Hand!", fluchte der Glatzkopf laut, doch Akihitos Retter dachte gar nicht daran ihn loszulassen. Das schien nicht die Antwort gewesen zu sein, auf die er gewartet hatte und er drückte fester zu, was den anderen schmerzhaft aufstöhnen ließ.

„Nimmst du seine Entschuldigung an?"

„Ja, verdammt ja! Aber lass mich los!"

„Na also, es geht doch", entgegnete der Blonde übertrieben zufrieden und ließ daraufhin die Faust des anderen los, der jedoch auf dem Boden liegen blieb und seine Hand umklammerte.

Dann drehte sich der Blonde zu Akihito um, der die Szene mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte.

„Alles okay mit dir, Kleiner?", fragte er und Akihito fing sich wieder.

„Ähm ja, klar. Mit dem wäre ich auch allein fertig geworden", behauptete er großspurig und funkelte den Blonden ärgerlich an. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn behandelte, wie ein Kind.

Der andere grinste lediglich. „Klar", entgegnete er, aber sein Tonfall macht mehr als deutlich, dass er Akihito kein Wort abkaufte.

Akihito verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Den hätte ich locker fertig gemacht, ob du es glaubst oder nicht", antwortete er herausfordernd.

Das schiefe Grinsen des anderen wurde eine Spur breiter, aber er stellte Akihito nicht weiter in Frage.

„Komm, lass uns verschwinden, bevor Kojack seine Kumpels holt und hier eine Schlägerei anfängt. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen ein bisschen Spaß hätte, aber das ist den ganzen Ärger hinterher nicht wert."

Akihito schnaubte abfällig. Der Kerl hatte eine ziemlich große Klappe. Dass er ihn eben gerettet und diesem Glatzkopf eine Lektion erteilt hatte, war bestimmt nur Glück gewesen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte seine Probleme für ihn zu lösen.

Akihito wollte gerade zu einem spitzen Kommentar ansetzen, der ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, als er sah, wie der Typ mit der Glatze mit einer erhobenen Bierflasche in der Hand hinter Akihitos Retter auftauchte.

„Pass auf!", rief Akihito und schubste den Blonden kurzentschlossen zur Seite. Das führte allerdings dazu, dass er die Bierflasche nun selbst auf den Kopf bekam, da er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffte, auszuweichen.

Die Flasche zersplitterte über ihm und das letzte, was Akihito spürte, war ein dumpfer Schmerz, der sich von seiner Stirn aus in seinen ganzen Kopf ausbreitete.

_Na toll_, dachte er, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

tbc.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

**Say "I am wonderful"**

**by CarpeDiem**

**4**

Etwas kitzelte Akihito an der Wange und sein Kopf ruckte ein Stück zur Seite, um dieser störenden Empfindung auszuweichen. Bis vor einem Augenblick hatte er tief und fest geschlafen, aber langsam kam sein Bewusstsein zurück an die Oberfläche. Wieder spürte er etwas; dieses Mal kitzelte es ihn an der Nase und Akihito hob eine Hand, um was auch immer ihn aufgeweckt hatte, zu verscheuchen. Im nächsten Moment war es jedoch schon wieder da und Akihito spürte eine raue, feuchte Zunge, die ihm über die Wange leckte.

Mit einem leisen Lachen hob Akihito wieder seine Hand und öffnete gleichzeitig die Augen. Über sich sah er eine weiße Katze, die ihn aus runden, blauen Augen heraus neugierig anblickte und dann wieder ihren Kopf senkte, um an ihm zu schnuppern. Die langen, weißen Schnurrhaare kitzelten Akihito dabei erneut auf der Haut.

„Das kitzelt", gluckste er leise und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch das war keine so gute Idee und er bereute es bereits im nächsten Augenblick, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr.

Akihito hob eine Hand an seine Stirn wo seine Kopfschmerzen definitiv am schlimmsten waren. Seine Finger berührten ein großes, glattes Pflaster und er zog seine Hand mit einem schmerzhaften Aufstöhnen wieder zurück. Anscheinend hatte er eine ziemlich große Beule am Kopf.

Erst jetzt registrierte Akihito wo er sich befand und er drehte den Kopf, um sich umzusehen. Er war in einem großzügigen, modern eingerichteten Wohnzimmer und lag auf einer breiten, schwarzen Ledercouch. Dort wo sein Kopf gelegen hatte, war ein kleines, dunkelblaues Handtuch ausgebreitet worden. Draußen vor dem Fenster, das sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes befand, war es bereits hell und er sah sich nach einer Uhr um. Über der Tür, die in einen kleinen Gang hinaus führte, wurde er fündig. Es war halb zehn.

Stirnrunzelt fragte sich Akihito wie er hier gelandet war, und wo genau hier überhaupt war. Er hatte diese Wohnung noch nie zuvor gesehen und das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er eine Bierflasche auf den Kopf bekommen hatte.

Die weiße Katze, die ihn vorher aufgeweckt hatte, saß auf dem gläsernen Couchtisch und beobachtete jeder seiner Bewegungen. Als Akihito eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an seine Finger und Akihito streichelte über das weiche Fell.

„Und wer bist du?", fragte Akihito leise und natürlich hatte er nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, was ihn erstaunt den Kopf drehen ließ, als er eine Antwort auf seine Frage bekam.

„Spot! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du auf dem Tisch nichts zu suchen hast?"

Im Türrahmen stand der blonde Mann, den Akihito gestern in dem Club getroffen hatte, und der genau genommen daran schuld war, dass Akihitos Kopf Bekanntschaft mit einer Bierflasche gemacht hatte. Er trug Jeans und T-Shirt und hatte eine Hand in die Hüften gestemmt, aber er wirkte eher amüsiert als sauer.

Mit ein paar Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer und hob Spot mit einer Hand vom Tisch in die Luft. Einen Moment lang sah er den Kater mit schief gelegtem Kopf an und Spot gab daraufhin ein herzzerreißendes Miau von sich, was seinem Besitzer ein leises Lachen entlockte. Danach setzte er den Kater wieder auf dem Boden ab und Akihito sah ihm nach, als er aus dem Zimmer lief. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum der Kater Spot hieß, denn er hatte einen einzelnen, schwarzen Fleck auf dem Bauch.

Dann wandte sich der Mann an Akihito.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Wie geht's dir? Ist die schwindlig oder schlecht?"

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab nur fürchterliche Kopfmerzen."

Der Mann nickte und stellte ein Glas Wasser, das er in der anderen Hand gehabt hatte, auf den niedrigen Glastisch. Daneben legte einen Streifen eingeschweißter Tablette.

„Gut, du hast keine Gehirnerschütterung. Hier, gegen die Kopfschmerzen. In zehn Minuten sollte es besser werden."

Akihito schwang vorsichtig die Beine von der Couch und versuchte seinen Kopf nicht allzu sehr zu bewegen, als er sich hinsetzte. Dann griff er nach den Tabletten. Der Rückseite des Streifens zufolge, waren es Schmerztablette und Akihito drückte eine davon aus dem Plastik, bevor er nach dem Glas Wasser griff und die Tablette schluckte.

Der blonde Mann hatte sich währenddessen ihm gegenüber auf die andere Ledercouch an der Wand gesetzt.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Akihito, nachdem er das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte und musterte den anderen neugierig. Im Gegensatz zu vergangener Nacht in dem Club hatte er seine blonden Haare mit einem Haargummi im Nacken zusammengebunden, was allerdings nicht besonders gut funktionierte, da sie nicht lang genug waren. Die Strähnen, die ihm herausgefallen waren, schob er sich mit den Fingern hinters Ohr, bevor er Akihito antwortete.

„In meiner Wohnung. Ich dachte mir du würdest wohl nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringe, also hab ich mich selbst um deine Verletzung gekümmert. Es hat zwar ganz schön geblutet, aber Kopfwunden bluten immer ziemlich stark. Der Schnitt war nicht tief, also sollte das Pflaster seinen Zweck ganz gut erfüllen. Dein T-Shirt kannst du allerdings vergessen."

Akihito hob erneut eine Hand und betastete vorsichtig seinen Kopf. Seine Haare waren noch etwas feucht, aber es war Wasser und kein Blut. Erst jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass das T-Shirt, das er anhatte, nicht ihm gehörte. Allerding ergab der Anfang dieser Erklärung keinerlei Sinn für Akihito.

„Warum dachtest du, dass ich nicht ins Krankenhaus will?", fragte Akihito, was den Blonden dazu brachte ihn verständnislos anzusehen und dann die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Das Tattoo auf deinem Handgelenk", antwortete er, als ob diese Tatsache vollkommen offensichtlich wäre und Akihitos Blick zuckte zu seiner rechten Hand.

Auf der Oberseite seines Handgelenkes waren immer noch die hellen Schatten des Tattoos zu sehen, mit dem Feilong ihn als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet hatte, als er in Hong Kong gewesen war. Die gewundene Schlange war nicht mehr so dunkel, wie sie es damals gewesen war, aber sie war immer noch deutlich zu erkennen.

Nachdem Asami ihn zurück geholt hatte, war er mit Akihito in ein Tattoostudio gegangen, um das Tattoo entfernen zu lassen, aber solch eine Prozedur erstreckte sich über mehrere Behandlungen. Die Farbpigmente wurden mit Laserstrahlen zerstört und dann vom körpereigenen Immunsystem abgebaut. Akihito war bis jetzt drei Mal dort gewesen, aber die Baishe Schlange war immer noch auf seinem Handgelenk zu sehen. Der Kerl in dem Studio hatte gesagt, dass es bei einem frischen Tattoo länger dauerte, da noch sehr viel Farbe vorhanden war und Akihito wohl mit bis zu zehn Behandlungen rechnen musste, zwischen denen jeweils vier Wochen liegen sollten. Mit jedem Mal wurde das Tattoo heller, bis es schließlich ganz verschwunden sein würde und obwohl die Behandlung verdammt schmerzhaft war, sehnte Akihito den Tag herbei an dem er nicht länger Feilongs Zeichen auf seiner Haut tragen würde.

Normalerweise versuchte Akihito das Tattoo mit Fingerhandschuhen zu verstecken, aber als er vergangene Nacht in diesen Club gegangen war, hatte er gedacht, dass ein langärmliges T-Shirt die Schlange ausreichend verbergen würde.

Akihito ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und versuchte das Tattoo mit seiner anderen Hand zu verdecken, was jedoch im Grunde vollkommen sinnlos war. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er, dass seinem Retter dieser Versuch, das Tattoo zu verbergen, keineswegs entgangen war. Als Akihito ihn feindselig ansah, hob er abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, das geht mich nicht das Geringste an und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Weder woher du es hast, noch warum du es dir entfernen lässt. Aber ich kenne mich in dieser Welt ziemlich gut aus und daher weiß ich, was das ist."

Akihito bedachte den Blonden mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Er sah nicht aus wie ein Yakuza und auch nicht wie ein Mitglied der chinesischen Triaden. Zumindest war er keiner von den üblichen Anzugträgern mit den Kanonen unter den Jacketts und er machte auf Akihito auch nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er Geschäftsmann, wie Asami. Allerdings hatte er dem Kerl in dem Club eine ziemliche Lektion verpasst und seine Erfahrung mit Feilong hatte Akihito gelehrt, dass man Leute niemals nach ihrem äußeren Anschein beurteilen durfte.

Als Akihito nicht antwortete, stand der Blonde auf und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Hast du Hunger? Komm mit, ich hab gerade Frühstück gemacht", sagte er, bevor er das Wohnzimmer verließ, ohne darauf zu warten, ob Akihito ihm folgen würde oder nicht.

Akihito sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, entschied sich dann aber dafür nicht sofort zu verschwinden. Der Kerl schien ganz in Ordnung zu sein, auch wenn Akihito ihn nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Immerhin hatte er ihn mitgenommen und sich um die Wunde gekümmert, obwohl er keinerlei Grund dazu gehabt hatte. Jemand, der einem anderen half, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu erwarten, konnte kein schlechter Mensch sein.

Akihito stand so vorsichtig er konnte auf, aber obwohl er immer noch ein dumpfes Pochen an seiner Stirn spürte, hatte die Schmerztablette seine Kopfschmerzen weitgehend verschwinden lassen. Dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer und wandte sich nach links, wo er durch die offene Tür bereits die Küche sehen konnte.

Die Wohnung war großzügig angelegt, aber nicht so übertrieben wie Asamis Apartment. Zumindest war sie größer, als seine eigene, aber das war auch keine große Kunst. Die Küche war ebenfalls sehr modern und westlich mit viel Glas und Metall eingerichtet worden und Akihito ließ sich auf einen der roten Hocker fallen, die als Küchenstühle dienten. Er beobachtete den Blonden dabei, wie er mit einem Pfannenwender Spiegeleier auf zwei Teller verteilte und die Pfanne anschließend in die Spüle stellte. Dann kam er mit den Tellern an den rechteckigen Tisch und stellte einen vor Akihito, während er sich ihm gegenüber setzte und zu essen begann, nachdem er reichlich Wochestersauce auf seinen Eiern verteilt hatte.

Akihito musste zugeben, dass die Spiegeleier wirklich gut aussahen und jetzt, da er sie vor sich stehen hatte, bekam er tatsächlich Hunger. Er aß ein paar Bissen, aber so einfach wollte er sich nicht bestechen lassen. Er hatte immer noch mehrere Fragen an seinen Retter und vor allem wollte er wissen, warum dieser Typ ihm geholfen hatte. Niemand tat irgendetwas um sonst.

„Warum hast du mir diesen Kerl gestern vom Leib gehalten? Nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar dafür bin - obwohl ich mit dem auch allein fertig geworden wäre - aber du hast dir damit nur Ärger gemacht."

Der Blonde trank einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Er verzog das Gesicht und druckste etwas herum, bevor er Akihito schließlich antwortete.

„Naja, weil das Ganze im Grunde meine Schuld war."

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Akihito verwirrt.

„Du bist geschubst worden, deshalb hast du diesen Kerl angerempelt, erinnerst du dich?"

Akihito nickte, immer noch nicht so recht wissend, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hatte.

„Ich war derjenige, der dich geschubst hat", gab er etwas verlegen zu und als er Akihitos entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck sah, redete er hastig weiter. „Das war keine Absicht - echt nicht. Und immerhin habe ich dich hinterher vor dem Typen gerettet - naja, fast."

Akihito glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Dir habe ich es zu verdanken, dass dieser Kerl Kleinholz aus mir machen wollte? Na schönen Dank auch!", regte er sich auf. „Und ich hab dich auch noch aus dem Weg gezogen, als er dir die Bierflasche drüber ziehen wollte."

Warum musste er sich auch immer in Dinge einmischen, die ihn nichts angingen? Immer wenn er versuchte, jemandem zu helfen, fand er sich hinterher in größeren Schwierigkeiten wieder, als vorher.

„Ja, dafür wollte ich mich noch bei dir bedanken", entgegnete der andere. „Und das mit deinem Kopf tut mir wirklich leid."

Akihito bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick, antwortete aber nicht. Ärgerlich begann er weiter zu essen und sein Gegenüber dabei vollkommen zu ignorieren.

„Ich heiße übrigens Roy."

Akihito überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er antworten sollte. Aber immerhin war er ein höflicher Mensch und dazu gehörte, dass man jemandem seinen Namen sagte, wenn man danach gefragt wurde. Besonders wenn dieser jemand einem geholfen hatte, nachdem man eine Bierflasche auf den Kopf bekommen hatte. Allerdings hatte Roy ihm nur seinen Vornamen gesagt und Akihito hatte vor das gleiche zu tun.

„Akihito."

„Takaba, ich weiß", antwortete Roy daraufhin, nachdem er hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

Akihito sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher?"

„Ich hab deinen Geldbeutel durchsucht und deinen Ausweis gesehen", antwortete der andere mit einem Schulterzucken.

Akihito schnaubte abfällig. Das wurde ja immer besser. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, obwohl er es vermutlich hätte tun sollen. Er konnte sogar verstehen, warum Roy das getan hatte, aber er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man seine Sachen durchsuchte. Roy hatte nicht einmal den Anstand schuldbewusst drein zu schauen. Außerdem wusste er jetzt alles über ihn und Akihito hatte nur einen Vornamen - wenn das überhaupt sein richtiger Vorname war.

„Hey, kein Grund eingeschnappt zu sein. Ich war nur neugierig, wer du bist", rechtfertigte sich Roy gelassen, bevor er seinen Kaffeebecher austrank.

„Ich bin nicht eingeschnappt", entgegnete Akihito scharf.

Roy versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Dann stand er auf, um seinen Teller und seine Tasse in die Spüle stellen. Anschließend drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und begann abzuspülen.

Akihito bedachte Roy mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Dennoch blieb er noch einen Moment lang sitzen und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er nach einem Handtuch griff und begann seine Sachen abzutrocknen. Schließlich stand er ebenfalls auf und stellte seine Sachen neben das Spülbecken auf die Küchenzeile. Er wollte gerade verkünden, dass er jetzt nach Hause gehen würde, als Roy sein Geschirr nahm und ihm zuvorkam.

„Wenn du noch kurz wartest, kann ich dich nach Hause fahren."

„Danke, aber ich geh lieber zu Fuß."

„Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle nochmal überlegen", antwortete Roy mit einem Seitenblick auf Akihito, während er die andere Tasse und den Teller abspülte. „Da ich weiß, wo du wohnst, kann ich dir sagen, dass das einige Zeit dauern könnte."

Akihito verzog das Gesicht und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Das hier war offiziell der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens. Das letzte was er jetzt wollte, war zurück zu seiner Wohnung durch die halbe Stadt zu laufen und Geld für ein Taxi hatte er auch nicht mehr. Vermutlich wusste Roy das und hatte ihm deshalb angeboten ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Und da er keine Lust hatte einen Fremden um Geld zu bitten, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl, als Roys Angebot anzunehmen.

**+++ XXX +++**

Roy bremste, als die Ampel vor ihm auf Rot schaltete und der weiße BWM kam langsam zum Stehen. In der Innenstadt von Shinjuku herrschte wie immer ziemlich viel Verkehr, aber Roy hatte es nicht eilig und so saß er, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Fahrern, entspannt hinter dem Steuer. Während er sich mit einem Ellbogen neben dem Fenster abstützte und darauf wartete, dass die Ampel auf Grün sprang und die Autoschlange wieder anrollte, drehte er den Kopf und sah zu dem Jungen hinüber.

Akihito hatte seinen Blick durch sein Fenster nach draußen gerichtet. Er war während der ganzen Fahrt schon nicht besonders gesprächig gewesen und so hatte Roy schließlich den Radio angeschaltet, in dem gerade irgendein japanischer Popsong gelaufen war, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte augenblicklich einen anderen Sender einzustellen.

Von Akihitos Ausweis wusste Roy, dass er 23 Jahre alt war, aber er hätte ihn eindeutig jünger geschätzt. Außerdem wusste er von einer Karte in seinem Geldbeutel, dass er Fotograf war, aber Roy konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was dieser Junge mit der chinesischen Mafia zu schaffen hatte. Er wusste, dass es nur zwei Wege gab so ein Tattoo zu bekommen. Entweder war man dumm genug diesem Club freiwillig beizutreten, oder man hatte sich gewaltigen Ärger eingehandelt. Da Akihito eindeutig zu jung dafür war, seine Mafia Karriere jetzt schon an den Nagel zu hängen, blieb wohl nur die zweite Alternative. Roy konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass der Kleine mit seiner vorlauten Klappe Schwierigkeiten bekommen hatte, denn er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass einem eine zu scharfe Zunge verdammt schnell die eigene Kehle durchschneiden konnte. Vermutlich hatte er Fotos von den falschen Leuten gemacht und aus dieser Art von Schwierigkeiten kam man im Allgemeinen nur sehr schwer wieder heraus. Das alles war jedoch nicht Roys Problem. Er hatte ihm geholfen, weil es seine Schuld gewesen war, dass Akihito Ärger bekommen hatte, aber sobald er ihn vor seiner Haustür abgesetzt hatte, wäre die Sache damit erledigt.

Die Ampel schaltete wieder auf Grün und Roy trat aufs Gas. Einige Straßen weiter, bog er nach rechts in eine Seitenstraße ab, in der sich, in einem der Häuserblöcke, Akihitos Wohnung befinden musste. Er fuhr langsamer und zählte die Nummern an den Hauswänden, als sein Blick auf zwei Kerle in schwarzen Anzügen fiel, die vor der Tür von Nummer 45 standen. Das war das Haus in dem Akihito wohnte und Roy konnte ohne Schwierigkeiten erkennen, dass die beiden Männer Waffen unter ihren Anzugsjacken trugen. Der Junge schien tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten mit der Mafia zu haben.

Roy drehte den Kopf und sah zu Akihito. Seinem starren Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er die beiden ebenfalls gesehen.

„Soll ich weiterfahren?", bot Roy an, doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Akihito den Kopf.

„Nein, das bringt nichts", antwortete er verärgert. „Irgendwann muss ich schließlich wieder in meine Wohnung."

„Deine Entscheidung", entgegnete Roy mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen, während er rechts ran fuhr. Er hätte erwartet, dass Akihito angesichts seiner Besucher ängstlich oder zumindest besorgt aussehen würde, aber das war nicht der Fall. Das Ganze war anscheinend nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte.

Akihito öffnete die Tür. „Danke fürs nach Hause fahren", sagte er und rang sich ein schmales Lächeln ab, bevor er die Tür wieder zu warf und anschließend über die Straße ging.

Roy sah ihm nach. Eigentlich ging es ihn nicht das Geringste an, wenn diese Typen Kleinholz aus Akihito machen würden, aber aus purer Neugier blieb er am Straßenrand stehen und beobachtete die Szene.

**+++ XXX +++**

Während Akihito über die Straße ging, fragte er sich, warum Asami seine beiden Gorillas geschickt hatte. Es machte garantiert keinen guten Eindruck, wenn solche Typen ständig vor seiner Tür standen. Vermutlich hielten ihn seine Nachbarn schon für einen Kriminellen. Außerdem war es keine zwölf Stunden her, dass er in Asamis Wohnung gewesen war und seit er aus Hong Kong zurück war, hatte Asami niemanden mehr geschickt, um ihn holen zu lassen. Das war auch gar nicht nötig gewesen; Akihito war von selbst zu ihm gekommen.

Einen der beiden Männer hatte Akihito sofort erkannt. Es war der Kerl, der auf Feilongs Yacht angeschossen worden war, als er versucht hatte Akihito zu beschützen. Im ersten Moment hatte Akihito geglaubt, er wäre tot, aber später hatte sich glücklicherweise herausgestellt, dass nur ohnmächtig gewesen war. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass der Typ mit den braunen Haaren und der Brille Kirishima hieß und wohl so etwas wie Asamis rechte Hand war. Den anderen mit den schwarzen Haaren hatte er jedoch noch nie zuvor bewusst gesehen.

Akihito hatte seinen Schlüssel bereits in der Hand, als er die beiden erreichte. Er wollte nichts weiter als seine Ruhe, denn seine Kopfschmerzen machten sich trotz der Tablette langsam wieder bemerkbar, doch da die beiden wie Schrankwände vor der Tür standen und nicht im Mindesten daran dachten ihn vorbei zu lassen, musste er notgedrungen stehen bleiben.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte Akihito genervt.

„Wo bist du gestern Abend gewesen?", fragte der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und es klang, als würde er einen Straßenköter zu Recht weisen.

„Das geht euch einen feuchten Dreck an!", schnappte Akihito und versuchte sich an dem Kerl vorbei zu schieben, um zur Tür zu kommen, doch der Typ packte ihn grob am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Hauswand.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Kleiner! Der Boss will wissen, wo du letzte Nacht gewesen bist! Also antworte gefälligst."

Akihito funkelten den Kerl wütend an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Lass mich sofort los oder du wirst es bereuen, wenn Asami dir deine Finger dafür abhackt!", zischte er.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde der Typ ihm eine reinhauen, doch er kam nicht dazu, denn Kirishima legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn von Akihito weg. Er sah den anderen streng an, denn obwohl Asami im Allgemeinen zuerst auf seine Leute und dann auf Akihito hörte, war diese Drohung durchaus ernst zu nehmen. Asami würde sich allerdings nicht mit ein paar Fingern aufhalten, sondern ihm gleich eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er seinen Liebhaber angerührt hatte. Der andere senkte nach einem Moment seinen Blick und trat zurück.

Dann wandte sich Kirishima an Akihito und legt den Kopf schief, während er Akihito nachsichtig ansah und einen höflicheren Ton anschlug. „Wo bist du gewesen?"

Akihito überlegte einen Moment ob er antworten sollte, aber wenn er es nicht tat, würden sie ihn vermutlich zu Asami schleifen und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.

„Der Typ, der mich hergefahren hat, hat mich gestern Nacht mitgenommen, nachdem mir so ein Kerl in einem Club eine Bierflasche über den Kopf gezogen hat. Ich habe sogar Beweise", antwortete Akihito spitz und zeigte Kirishima das Pflaster an seinem Kopf. „Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich hab Kopfschmerzen und möchte ins Bett."

Kirishima warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, doch dann nickte er. „In Ordnung."

Akihito wartete nicht, ob Kirishima noch etwas sagen würde, sondern drängte sich an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Er schloss auf und verschwand im Gang ohne Asamis Gorillas weiter Beachtung zu schenken. Er wollte jetzt nur noch seine Ruhe.

tbc.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

**Say "I am wonderful"**

**by CarpeDiem**

**5**

Das Telefon klingelte. Einen Moment lang blieb Akihito einfach auf seinem Bett liegen und überlegte sich, ob er rangehen sollte. Es klingelte wieder und Akihito beugte sich schließlich widerwillig über den Rand seiner Matratze, um nach dem Telefon zu suchen. Mehrere Kleidungsstücke flogen daraufhin durch die Gegend, als er sich durch den Berg an Sachen, der sich neben seinem Bett befand, wühlte. Normalerweise war er ordentlicher, aber er hatte in den letzten Wochen einfach keine Zeit gefunden aufzuräumen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er in den letzten Wochen grundsätzlich für gar nichts Zeit gefunden hatte.

Akihito suchte weiter und fand unter einem roten T-Shirt seine Fernbedienung, die er schon seit mehreren Tagen suchte, doch erst als er seine Jeans hoch hob, wurde das Klingeln lauter. Während er nach dem Telefon griff, fragte er sich mit einem missmutigen Brummen, warum er kein Telefon mit Kabel hatte, wie sie es früher bei sich zu Hause gehabt hatte, das hatte man wenigstens nicht so leicht verlegen können.

Ohne auf die Nummer zu sehen, meldete sich Akihito, bevor sein Anrufer wieder auflegen würde. „Ja?"

„Hey Kumpel, ich bin's Kou - dein Freund, erinnerst du dich? Früher sind wir abends zusammen um die Häuser gezogen. Das war bevor mein bester Freund unter mysteriösen Umständen für einen Monat verschwunden ist und sich jetzt in seiner Wohnung eingeschlossen hat."

Akihito schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen, während er sich mit dem Telefon am Ohr auf seinem Bett zurück fallen ließ. Er hatte seinen Freunden dieselbe Geschichte erzählt wie seinen Eltern: Er hätte nach einem Job kurzfristig untertauchen müssen, nachdem er wegen einiger Fotos, die er für die Polizei gemacht hatte, in Schwierigkeiten geraten war. Die Polizeibeamten, die ihn versteckt hatten, hätten ihm verboten seine Familie oder seine Freunde anzurufen, bis sich die Sache geklärt hatte. Seine Mutter war sehr besorgt gewesen, hatte sich aber damit zufrieden gegeben, als Akihito ihr versichert hatte, dass er in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein würde. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sein Vater, der bereits vor einigen Jahren gestorben war, bestimmt stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre, aber Akihito glaubte nicht, dass das ein Kompliment gewesen war. Sein Vater hatte sich auch nie von irgendwelchen Risiken abschrecken lassen, aber auf den großen Durchbruch hatte er dennoch vergeblich gewartet.

Was seine Freunde anging, war es schwieriger gewesen, sie von dieser Geschichte zu überzeugen. Sie hatten ihm nicht geglaubt, besonders nicht, da sie die Sache mit Feilong mitbekommen hatten und wussten, dass Akihito in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Außerdem hatte sich Akihito verändert, seit er wieder zurück war und da er nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, immer wieder alles abzustreiten, hatte er sich seitdem von ihnen ferngehalten. Er wünschte sich, dass er ihnen alles erzählen könnte, aber er wusste, dass er das nun einmal nicht konnte. Sie würden es nicht verstehen und er wollte sie nicht auf noch mit hinein ziehen.

„Hi Kou. Wie geht's dir?"

„Ach, eigentlich ganz gut, wie immer. Mir würde es allerdings besser gehen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du nicht versehentlich in deiner Wohnung an Vereinsamung stirbst. Aber immerhin bist du mal wieder ans Telefon gegangen, das ist schon mal ein Anfang."

„Ja, ich weiß, tut mir leid", antwortete Akihito, aber seine Entschuldigung klang nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig. „Ich hab im Moment ziemlich viel um die Ohren."

„Das hast du letzte Woche auch schon gesagt, und die Woche davor und die Woche davor. So viel kannst du doch gar nicht zu tun haben, dass du keine Zeit mehr für deine Freunde hast."

Akihito schloss die Augen und seufzte lautlos. Er wusste, dass Kou Recht hatte und er vermisste seine Freunde, aber er war einfach noch nicht bereit dafür wieder in sein altes Leben zurück zu kehren. Dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit so ansahen, als könnte er jeden Moment durchdrehen, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht besser. Kou hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen in Ruhe gelassen, weil er gespürt hatte, dass Akihito Zeit für sich brauchte, aber anscheinend hatte er beschlossen, dass er ihm jetzt genug Zeit gegeben hatte.

„Okay, hör zu. Takato, Yoshida und ich wollen heute Abend in einen neuen Club, der letzte Woche aufgemacht hat, gehen. Der Laden ist wirklich der Hammer. Und der Barkeeper ist ein Freund von mir, also bekommen wir die Drinks umsonst. Kommst du mit? Ich kann mir zwar eigentlich schon denken, wie deine Antwort ausfallen wird, aber ein Nein akzeptiere ich heute nicht, damit du es gleich weißt."

Akihito fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, während er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er konnte seinen Freunden nicht ewig ausweichen und das wollte er auch gar nicht. Kou und er kannten sich schon wahnsinnig lange und sie waren immer für einander da gewesen, wenn einer von ihnen Probleme gehabt hatte. Jetzt war es irgendwie so, als gäbe es eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen, die dort nicht hingehörte.

„Komm schon, das wird lustig", ermutigte ihn Kou noch einmal und Akihito gab sich einen Ruck. Vielleicht war etwas Ablenkung genau das, was er im Moment brauchte.

„Okay, ich komm mit."

„Na also, das war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?", fragte Kou begeistert. „Wir holen dich in einer Stunde ab."

„Ja, okay bis dann", entgegnete Akihito und versuchte dabei fröhlich zu klingen, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Dann legte er auf und ließ das Telefon neben sich aufs Bett fallen, während er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.

Er konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken und das hier waren immerhin seine Freunde. Sie waren ihm wichtig und vielleicht schafften sie es ja ihn wieder zusammen zu setzen.

Dann würde er sich jetzt wohl etwas zum Anziehen suchen müssen.

**+++ XXX +++**

Das kleine Rädchen am Zielfernrohr des Präzisionsgewehres klickte kaum hörbar, als Roy es eine viertel Umdrehung nach vorne drehte, um damit die geänderten Windverhältnisse auszugleichen. Zwar würde er seinen Schuss aus einer relativ geringen Distanz abgeben, aber die Fahnen vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes zeigten ihm an, dass der Wind stärker geworden war und Roy wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Sein Blick blieb durch das Zielfernroh auf den hell erleuchteten Eingang des Hotels gerichtet, während er beobachtete, wie eine schwarze Limousine vorfuhr. Die hintere Tür des Wagens wurde geöffnet und ein älterer Mann in einem teuren Anzug stieg gefolgt von einer Frau in einem Pelzmantel aus dem Auto. Beinahe sofort war ein Page zur Stelle, um das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum auszuladen und hinein zu tragen, während das Paar bereits die Stufen zur breiten Eingangstür hinauf ging.

Roys Finger blieb bewegungslos am Abzug liegen. Keine dieser Personen war sein Ziel. Er wartete darauf, dass jemand das Hotel verließ und nicht es betrat. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr und verzog das Gesicht. Er wartete jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde. Dieser Kerl schien es mit seinem Terminkalender nicht allzu genau zu nehmen. Nicht dass Roy ungeduldig werden würde, das konnte man sich in seinem Job nicht leisten, aber er wollte nicht die ganze Nacht auf diesem Dach verbringen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er früher oft stundenlang mitten im Nirgendwo gelegen und darauf gewartet hatte, dass sich vor der Linse seines Zielfernrohrs etwas tat, aber die Zeiten waren Gott sei Dank vorbei. Es war jedes Mal totlangweilig gewesen. Allerdings hatte er sich in offenem Gelände keine Sorgen um eine freie Schusslinie machen müssen, was in der Stadt zugegeben immer ein Problem war.

Heute hatte er jedoch Glück gehabt und den perfekten Platz gefunden. Außerdem war der Auftrag wie geschaffen für seine Kate - wie er seine Bravo 51 liebevoll nannte. Er hatte ein Ziel bekommen, eine Zeit, einen Ort und obendrein ein ordentliches Honorar. Alles was er tun musste, war darauf zu warten, dass dieser Kerl das Hotel verließ und abzudrücken. Leicht verdientes Geld.

Es war nicht immer so und Roy fielen auf Anhieb mehrere Jobs ein, bei denen er von Glück reden konnte, dass er jetzt überhaupt hier auf diesem Dach lag und nicht in irgendeiner Gefängniszelle oder sogar ein paar Meter unter der Erde. In seinem Job waren Ausnahmen die Regel und Improvisation war meistens die halbe Miete. Allerdings hatte er sein Ziel noch nie verfehlt und dementsprechend war sein Preis.

Im Eingangsbereich waren Bewegungen zu sehen, als mehrere Männer in schwarzen Anzügen auf die Türen des Hotels zugingen und Roy konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart. Als sie näher kamen, konnte Roy mühelos die Gesichter erkennen. Einer dieser Männer war sein Ziel. Er wartete, bis der Mann die Tür passiert hatte, dann drückte er ab. Ein halbe Sekunde später traf seine Kugel den Mann genau zwischen die Augen und er brach tot auf den Stufen des Hotels zusammen.

Roy beobachtete noch einen Moment lang wie Chaos ausbrach und die Assistenten des Politikers in Deckung gingen, während die beiden Bodyguards ihre Waffen zogen und sich wachsam umsahen. Von seiner Position aus, war Roy für die Männer jedoch nicht zu sehen und so machte er sich keine großen Sorgen, dass sie ihn entdecken könnten.

Mit ein paar Handgriffen hatte Roy sein Gewehr zerlegt und verstaute es in einer schwarzen Tasche. Dann holte er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb eine SMS an seinen Auftraggeber, dass er den Job erledigt hatte, wie sie es vereinbart hatten. Danach zog er seine Jacke wieder an, auf der er gelegen hatte und warf sich die Tasche um die Schultern, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Feuerleiter machte, um das Dach wieder zu verlassen. Es war besser so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden; die Polizei würde jeden Moment hier sein, denn die nächste Polizeistation war nur einen Block entfernt.

Reue verspürte er keine. Das war hier sein Job - nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

**+++ XXX +++**

Akihito ließ die Tür des Hinterausgangs, der in eine kleine Seitenstraße hinaus führte, hinter sich zufallen. Die kalte Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen und er atmete tief ein, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden hatte er zwar nicht viel getrunken, aber er hatte noch nie besonders viel Alkohol vertragen.

Kou hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Sein Freund war tatsächlich Barkeeper und hatte ihnen beinahe alle Drinks ausgegeben, was mit ein Grund dafür war, dass Akihito zum Hinterausgang raus ging. Außerdem waren sie hier auch rein gekommen, um keinen Eintritt bezahlen zu müssen und Akihito wollte es nicht darauf anlegen, dass die Türsteher bemerken würden, dass er keinen Stempel auf der Hand trug.

Er musste zugeben, dass ihm der Abend tatsächlich Spaß gemacht hatte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte mit seinen Freunden zu feiern. Die anderen waren immer noch in dem Club, aber Akihito hatte morgen früh einen Job zu erledigen und er wollte noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor er wieder aufstehen musste. Takato war ziemlich betrunken, aber Kou und Yoshida würde ihn bestimmt wieder sicher nach Hause bringen, so wie sie auch ihn selbst bereits unzählige Male wieder nach Hause gebracht hatten. Auf seine Freunde konnte man sich eben einfach verlassen.

Akihito machte den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu, während er die Gasse entlang ging. Es war nicht weit bis zu ihm nach Hause und er würde keinerlei Probleme haben, trotz der paar Drinks, die er gehabt hatte, dort anzukommen.

Auf halbem Weg zur Hauptstraße hörte Akihito jedoch auf einmal etwas, doch bevor er ausmachen konnte, wo genau die Geräusche herkamen, sprang plötzlich eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt vor ihm auf die Seitenstraße. Akihito blieb wie erstarrt stehen und sein erster Gedanke war, dass dieser Kerl ihn ausrauben wollte, doch diese Überlegung wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Gestalt vor ihm den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte und sein Gesicht vom schwachen Licht der Lampe über der Tür des Hinterausgangs beleuchtet wurde.

„Roy?", fragte Akihito überrascht, als er den Mann erkannte. Es war der Typ, der Schuld daran war, dass Akihito vor einer Woche eine Bierflasche auf den Kopf bekommen hatte.

In Roys Gesicht spiegelte sich Erkenntnis wider, als er Akihito entdeckte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, leuchteten hinter ihm auf der Hauptstraße helle Scheinwerfer auf, als ein Auto vor der Gasse hielt.

„Verdammt! Das war schneller, als ich gedacht hatte", fluchte Roy unterdrückt, als er erkannte, dass es sich um ein Polizeiauto handelte. Er sah sich hastig um und sein Blick fiel schließlich auf Akihito, der ihn immer noch vollkommen überrascht ansah.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich küsse?"

Akihitos Augen weiteten sich, als er Roys Frage hörte und er war sich sicher, dass er ihn falsch verstanden haben musste.

„Was?", fragte er perplex, doch bevor Akihito noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, hatte Roy ihn bereits an die Wand in seinem Rücken gedrückt und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem harten Kuss.

Akihitos Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was hier gerade geschah. Er wollte Roy von sich wegschieben, doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn der andere presste ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Wand, während er eine Hand in Akihitos Haaren hatte, um ihn festzuhalten. Als er versuchte zu protestieren, nutzte Roy die Gelegenheit und schob seine Zunge in Akihitos Mund. Vollkommen überfordert von der Situation, in die er hinein geraten war, blieb Akihitos nichts anderes übrig, als Roy gewähren zu lassen und er fing an den Kuss zu erwidern, um ihm zumindest irgendeine Gegenwehr zu bieten. Dabei stellte er überrascht fest, dass der andere verdammt gut küssen konnte und bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, verlor er sich in den Empfindungen, die der Kuss in ihm auslöste. Roys Lippen lagen nachdrücklich auf seinen und der Kuss war keineswegs sanft, aber es fehlte die kompromisslose Dominanz mit der Asami ihn sonst immer küsste. Es war anders und ungewohnt, aber Akihito konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel.

Ein paar Augenblicke darauf, löste Roy sich jedoch wieder von ihm und als Akihito die Augen öffnete, von denen er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie geschlossen hatte, sah er, dass Roy zur Hauptstraße blickte. Das Polizeiauto, das dort gestanden hatte, war nicht mehr zu sehen und Roy entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Danke Kleiner, du hast was gut bei mir", sagte er und Akihito kam wieder zu sich. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was hier gerade passiert war. Roy hatte verhindern wollen, dass die Polizisten ihn sahen und da war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen, als ihn einfach so gegen die Wand zu drücken und ihm seine Zunge in den Hals zu schieben.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", fragte Akihito aufgebracht. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du machen kannst, du Perversling?"

Roy legte den Kopf schief und stützte sich mit einem Arm neben Akihito an der Wand ab, während er sich mit einem wissenden Grinsen zu ihm hinunter beugte. Instinktiv versuchte Akihito vor ihm zurück zu weichen.

„Jetzt mach nicht so einen Wind. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es dir nicht gefallen hätte."

Akihito merkte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und er rot wurde. Es stimmte, er hatte den Kuss erwidert, aber nur weil es ihm gefallen hatte, gab das Roy noch lange nicht das Recht ihn einfach so zu küssen! Er sah Roy trotzig an, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und wechselte das Thema.

„Was sollte das eben überhaupt? Warum wolltest du nicht, dass die Polizei dich sieht?"

„Die Polizei und ich vertragen uns nicht besonders gut", entgegnete Roy wage, ohne dass das schiefe Grinsen von seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Der Rest geht dich nichts an."

Akihito war mit dieser Antwort alles andere als zufrieden, und als Roy erneut seinen Blick die Straße hinauf und hinunter wandern ließ, entdeckte Akihito die große, schwarze Tasche, die er um die Schultern hängen hatte. Jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass Roy ganz ins schwarz gekleidet war und die ganze Sache kam ihm immer seltsamer vor.

„Was hast du auf dem Dach gemacht?", fragte Akihito misstrauisch, doch als Roy ihn wieder ansah, war seine Miene mit einem Mal verschlossen.

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass dich das nichts angeht und wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, belässt du es dabei", informierte Roy ihn und seine Stimme klang eindeutig bedrohlich. „Du hast Glück, dass ich dich gut leiden kann, Kleiner. Sonst müsste ich mir jetzt überlegen, wie ich sicher stelle, dass du mich nicht an die Polizei verrätst, immerhin kennst du meinen Namen und weißt wo ich wohne. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du der Polizei von mir erzählen wirst, zumindest nicht so lange du noch dieses schicke Tattoo auf deiner Hand hast."

Roy ließ seinen Blick nach unten zu Akihitos Handgelenk wandern und Akihito ließ seine Hand instinktiv hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden, was Roy mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

„Dacht ich's mir doch."

Akihito funkelte ihn böse an, während Roy sich von der Wand hinter ihm abstieß.

„Schönen Abend noch", wünschte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, bevor er Akihito stehen ließ und dann ganz gemütlich die Seitenstraße entlang schlenderte.

Akihito sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwand. Er hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, dass mit diesem Kerl etwas nicht stimmte, aber jetzt war dieses Gefühl zur Gewissheit geworden. Nach außen hin machte er einen freundlichen Eindruck, aber als er ihm gerade zu verstehen geben hatte, dass er keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellen sollte, war Akihito ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter gelaufen. Außerdem wusste er, was sein Tattoo bedeutete und mit diesem Kerl in der Bar letzte Woche war er ohne Schwierigkeiten fertig geworden, was bewies, dass Roy eindeutig kein gewöhnlicher Durchschnittsbürger war.

Allerdings hatte er ihm letzte Woche geholfen und jetzt gerade hatte er ihn gehen lassen, mit der bloßen Vermutung, dass Akihito wohl nicht zur Polizei gehen würde. Zwar hatte er damit durchaus recht, aber sicher sein konnte er sich nicht. Wenn er wirklich ein Verbrecher war, wovon Akihito im Moment ausging, hätte er andere Maßnahmen ergriffen, um sicher zu stellen, dass Akihito nicht redete, wobei er allerdings nicht einmal wusste, was er der Polizei eigentlich über ihn erzählen sollte. Es war schließlich kein Verbrechen mit schwarzen Klamotten und einer schwarzen Tasche mitten in der Nacht auf dem Dach eines Hauses herum zu spazieren, obwohl es eindeutig verdächtig war.

Dann dachte Akihito daran, wie Roy ihn geküsst hatte und seine Lippen kribbelten bei dieser Erinnerung immer noch angenehm. Ihm war unweigerlich warm geworden, als Roy ihn mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand gepresst hatte und er musste zugeben, dass ihm der Kuss gefallen hatte.

Entschlossen schüttelte Akihito den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken an den Kuss zu verdrängen. Nur weil er gut küssen konnte, musste sich Akihito noch lange nicht anstellen wie dummes Schulmädchen. Viel wichtiger war jetzt, dass Asami nicht herausfand, dass er einen anderen geküsst hatte, aber es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass das passieren würde, denn seine Gorillas waren nirgends zu sehen und Akihito würde es ihm ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Außerdem hatte er ihn ja nicht freiwillig geküsst, also gab es nichts, wofür er sich rechtfertigen müsste.

Akihito machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause und ging die Seitenstraße entlang, bis er nach links auf die Hauptstraße abbog. Bereits als er um die Ecke kam, sah er, dass etwa hundert Meter weiter vorne auf der anderen Straßenseite etwas passiert sein musste. Zwei Polizeiwagen standen mit blinkenden, roten Lichtern auf der Straße, während die Beamten gerade dabei waren, ein gelbes Absperrband um den Eingangsbereich des Hotels zu ziehen, um ein paar neugierige Gäste fernzuhalten. Viel war jedoch nicht los, immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht. Akihito ärgerte sich augenblicklich, dass er seine Kamera nicht dabei hatte, denn soweit er sehen konnte, waren noch keine Journalisten vor Ort. Dann fiel ihm jedoch wieder ein, dass Dank Asami keine Zeitung in ganz Tokio seine Fotos kaufen würde und er verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

Als Akihito die Straßenseite gewechselt hatte, da er auf seinem Weg nach Hause ein paar Straßen weiter vorne abbiegen musste, fuhr gerade ein Leichenwagen vor. Aus purer Neugier blieb er kurz an der Absperrung stehen und sah, dass vor den Stufen des Hotels ein weißes Tuch auf dem Boden lag, mit dem man die Leiche abgedeckt hatte. Einer der Polizisten unterhielt sich neben der Absperrung mit einem Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug, der aussah wie ein Sicherheitsbeamter und Akihito stand nahe genug bei ihnen, um das Gespräch mitzuhören.

„Der Schuss wurde wohl von dem Dach dort drüben abgegeben, aber niemand hat etwas gesehen. Das war ein Profi, die Kugel hat ihn genau zwischen die Augen getroffen. Vermutlich eine 308 [AN: 0,308 Zoll] Winchester Patrone für ein Präzisionsgewehr, der Größe der Eintrittswunde nach zu schließen. Genau wissen wir das aber erst, wenn die Kugel von den Ballistikern untersucht worden ist."

Akihito ließ seinen Blick zu dem weißen Laken wandern, unter dem eine dunkle Blutlache auf dem Asphalt zu sehen war und plötzlich fügte sich alles zusammen.

Roy hatte ihn geküsst, um sich vor der Polizei zu verstecken und in der schwarzen Tasche, die er um die Schulter getragen hatte, war sein Gewehr gewesen. Der Polizist hatte gesagt, es wäre ein Profi gewesen und das ließ für Akihito nur einen möglichen Schluss zu, der ihm alle feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken zu Berge stehen ließ: Roy war ein Auftragskiller. Er war auf dem Dach gewesen, um einen Mordanschlag zu verüben und Akihito hatte ihn gesehen, nachdem er die Feuerleiter hinunter geklettert war. Und trotzdem war er noch am Leben.

Für einen Moment war Akihito versucht dem Polizisten dort drüber zu sagen, dass er wusste, wer diesen Mord verübt hatte, aber dann dachte er über die Konsequenzen nach und ihm wurde klar, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Akihito ballte wütend seine Hände zu Fäusten. Zwar sagte ihm sein Gerechtigkeitssinn, dass er einen Mörder nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen durfte, aber die Polizei würde zweifellos Fragen stellen und sobald sie das Tattoo auf seiner Hand sahen, würden diese Fragen sich in eine ganz andere Richtung bewegen und am Ende würden sie ihm ohnehin kein Wort glauben. Roy hatte recht gehabt, er konnte nicht zur Polizei gehen und nur deshalb hatte er ihn nicht auf der Stelle erschossen, um seinen einzigen Zeugen aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Akihito zwang sich seinen Blick abzuwenden und weiter zu gehen. Während er an dem Absperrband vorbei ging und er sich überlegte, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gäbe, der Polizei zu erzählen, was er wusste, ohne selbst zur Zielscheibe zu werden, kam ihm mit einem Mal ein Gedanke. Es war ein verstörender, aber gleichzeitig auch äußerst verlockender Gedanke.

Roy musste bestimmt nie vor jemandem Angst haben. Er würde jedem, der es wagen sollte, Hand an ihn zu legen, ohne zu Zögern eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen. Und er konnte sich selbst befreien, wenn ihn jemand entführte und musste nicht, wie Akihito, darauf warten, dass jemand kam, um ihn zu retten.

Akihito dachte daran, wie er vor wenigen Wochen selbst eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt und sie auf einen Menschen gerichtet hatte. Er spürte den Griff der Pistole beinahe in seiner Hand und er erinnerte sich daran, was für ein Gefühl es gewesen war, abzudrücken. Er hatte sich stark und unantastbar gefühlt, aber danach hatte er am ganzen Körper gezittert.

tbc.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

**Say "I am wonderful"**

**by CarpeDiem**

**6**

Draußen vor dem Fenster des Treppenhauses regnete es immer noch in Strömen, als Akihito die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf ging. Bei jedem seiner Schritte hinterließ er eine nasse Spur auf der Treppe, obwohl er nur wenige Meter bis zu seiner Tür gegangen war. Ein Kollege von der Agentur hatte angeboten ihn nach Hause zu fahren und Akihito konnte von Glück reden, dass er bei diesem Wetter nicht mit seinem Roller hatte fahren müssen. Er wäre vollkommen durchnässt hier angekommen und vermutlich hätte er sich dabei wohl auch noch eine schlimme Erkältung eingefangen.

Akihito strich sich mit einer Hand durch seine feuchten Haare und kramte anschließend in seiner Tasche nach seinem Schlüssel. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er freute sich darauf sich für den Rest des Abends einfach nur vor den Fernseher zu setzen und nichts zu tun.

Als Akihito seine Wohnungstür erreicht hatte, steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn herum. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ den Schlüssel mit einem Klimpern in eine kleine Schale auf seinem Schuhschrank fallen, während er hinein ging.

Seine Wohnung lag im Halbdunkeln und das trübe Licht, das von draußen herein kam, ließ alles kalt und trist erscheinen. An der Fensterscheibe lief in langen Schlieren der Regen entlang und Akihito blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen. Mit einem Mal überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte und es widerstrebte ihm, auch nur einen Schritt weiter in die Wohnung zu gehen. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut nach Hause zu kommen, aber jetzt kam ihm seine Wohnung furchtbar leer und einsam vor. Er wusste, dass er nur das Licht anmachen musste, um die trübe Atmosphäre zu vertreiben, aber das würde nichts daran ändern, dass in dieser Wohnung nicht das Geringste auf ihn wartete. Selbst, wenn es ein wenig freundlicher aussehen würde, wäre er trotzdem immer noch allein.

Akihito stellte die Tasche mit seiner Kamera und seiner Ausrüstung auf den Boden und griff wieder nach seinem Schlüssel. Er konnte es jetzt nicht ertragen allein zu sein und die Vorstellung, in einer leeren Wohnung zu bleiben, schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er überlegte einen Moment lang, aber der einzige Mensch, der ihm einfiel, und zu dem er gehen konnte, war Asami. Der Gedanke an ihn gab Akihito ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Sicherheit und er brauchte dieses Gefühl gerade jetzt wie die Luft zum Atmen. Er sehnte den Moment geradezu herbei, in dem er Asamis starke Arme um sich spüren würde. Er wusste, dass es draußen immer noch in Strömen regnete, aber er hatte noch genug Geld für ein Taxi.

Akihito drehte sich um und zog die Tür wieder hinter sich ins Schloss, bevor er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg nach unten machte.

**+++ XXX +++**

Asami saß an seinem breiten Mahagonischreibtisch in seinem Büro und telefonierte. An der großen Fensterscheibe des Hochhauses hinter ihm lief unablässig der Regen hinunter, während Tokio in einem Meer aus grauen Wolken versank.

Das alles hätte Asami im Augenblick jedoch nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Sein Blick blieb auf die geöffnete Mappe in seiner linken Hand gerichtet, in der sich der Lebenslauf und das Foto eines schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mannes befand, während er sich von dem Geschäftsführer des Sion auf den neusten Stand bringen ließ.

Er hörte weiterhin mit einem Ohr zu, als er sich den Hörer auf die Schulter klemmte, und dann nach einer Schachtel Zigaretten auf seinem Schreibtisch griff. Er öffnete die Packung und holte die letzte Zigarette heraus. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob die Schachtel nicht vor einer Stunde noch voll gewesen war, aber auch das war jetzt unwichtig. Asami ließ die Mappe in seiner Hand auf den Schreibtisch fallen und nahm sein Feuerzeug, um die Zigarette anzuzünden. Während er einen tiefen Zug nahm, endete der Bericht am anderen Ende der Leitung und Asami nickte knapp.

„In Ordnung, leitet alles in die Wege, um den Rest werde ich mich heute Abend persönlich kümmern."

Dann legte Asami auf und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette, aber auch das schaffte es nicht seine angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Schreibtisch und auf das Bild des jungen Mannes in der Mappe. Wenn keine unvorhergesehenen Komplikationen auftraten, würde dieser Mann in spätestens vierzehn Tagen zum neuen Oberstaatsanwalt von Tokio ernannt werden. Er war ein sehr engagierter junger Anwalt und hatte sich in den richtigen Kreisen einflussreiche Freunde gemacht. Außerdem legte er mehr Wert auf seine persönliche Karriere, als auf das Gesetz, und das würde ihm letztendlich diesen Aufstieg einbringen. Das und der Umstand, dass Tohru Matsushita vergangene Nacht vor einem Hotel in Shinjuku erschossen worden war, was gewisse Dinge ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

Wer genau Matsushita eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt hatte, wusste Asami nicht und es war ihm auch vollkommen gleichgültig. Die Sache war von einem Profi erledigt worden und Asami hatte eine ganze Liste mit Auftragskillern, die so einen Job mit links erledigten. Viel interessanter war jedoch die Frage, wer den Auftrag für diesen Mord gegeben hatte, anstatt sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Matsushita war ein angesehener Politiker in Tokio gewesen und nebenbei in zahlreiche Drogengeschäfte verstrickt. Er und Asami hatten vor zwei Jahren, als Matsushita mithilfe einiger Wahlkampfspenden von Asami in den Stadtrat gewählt worden war, die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass Matsushita an gewissen Geschäften beteiligt wurde, wenn er sicher stellte, dass sich weder der Polizeichef, noch der Oberstaatsanwalt zu genau mit Asamis Clubs beschäftigten. Was den Polizeichef anging, war das nicht schwer gewesen, Kitaru Ishikawa war kurz darauf selbst geschmiert worden, aber der Oberstaatsanwalt hatte ein ernst zu nehmendes Problem dargestellt. Leute mit ideellen Wertvorstellungen waren immer ein Problem. Bis jetzt hatte dieses Arrangement sehr gut funktioniert und der Oberstaatsanwalt hatte es dank Matsushita nicht geschafft Asami Schwierigkeiten zu machen, aber jetzt nachdem Matsushita tot war, sah die Sache mit einem Mal ganz anders aus.

Eines stand bereits fest: Wer auch immer den Auftrag für diesen Mord gegeben hatte, wollte Asami damit persönlich schaden und er war gerade drauf und dran dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Eine Razzia in einem von Asamis Clubs wäre fatal, und ohne Matsushita, der den obersten Richter davon abhielt auf Drängen des Oberstaatsanwalts einen Durchsuchungsbefehl auszustellen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dem Polizeichef nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde, als den Einsatzbefehl zu erteilen. Asami hatte bereits alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um heraus zu finden, wer den Auftrag Matsushita zu erschießen gegeben hatte, aber dieser Bastard hatte seine Spuren sehr gut verwischt.

Asami würde sich aus diesem Grund noch heute Abend mit dem Polizeichef im Sion treffen und ihm ein Angebot machen, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte, um ihm dabei zu helfen den Oberstaatsanwalt endgültig loszuwerden. Morgen früh würden die Zeitungen dann berichten, dass es belastende Beweise gab, dass der Oberstaatsanwalt während der letzten Jahre große Summen Bestechungsgeld angenommen hatte, und selbst wenn er alles abstreiten sollte, würde ihn diese Anschuldigung sein Amt kosten. Einen neuen Staatsanwalt zu finden, war nicht weiter schwer gewesen. In dieser Stadt war wirklich jeder korrupt; jeder bis auf den amtierenden Oberstaatsanwalt, aber der würde bald sehen, wohin ihn das gebracht hatte.

Die Situation war im Moment äußerst prekär und Asami durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben. Ein falscher Schritt und seine Geschäfte würden schweren Schaden nehmen. Viele einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten dieser Stadt kamen täglich in seine Clubs, um dort zu feiern, ihre gesellschaftlichen Kontakte zu pflegen oder Geschäfte von eher fragwürdiger Natur zu tätigen. Sie alle vertrauten darauf, dass diese Mitgliedschaft diskret behandelt wurde, und Asami hatte kein Verlangen danach, dass sich daran etwas änderte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass durchaus die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er ins Gefängnis ging, wenn die Sache ernst wurde.

Aber soweit war es noch lange nicht und Asami würde das mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern wissen. Das hier wäre nicht der erste Staatsanwalt, den er aus dem Weg geräumt hätte.

**+++ XXX +++**

Mit jedem Schritt, den Akihito Asamis Büro näher kam, spürte er, wie er langsam wieder ruhiger wurde. Sobald das große Gebäude durch das Fenster des Taxis, das ihn hergebracht hatte, zu sehen gewesen war, hatte er wieder leichter Luft bekommen und es fühlte sich nicht mehr so an, als würde bei jedem Atemzug nur ein Bruchteil des Sauerstoffs in seiner Lunge ankommen. Er wusste, dass das alles nur Einbildung war, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem besser, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Asami jeden Moment sehen würde.

Er war Kirishima stumm durch das Gebäude gefolgt und schließlich waren sie in dem Korridor, der zu Asamis Büro führte. Zu beiden Seiten wurden die Wände von zahlreichen Gemälden gesäumt, von denen jedes einzelne vermutlich mehr kostete, als die Jahresmiete für Akihitos Apartment. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Asamis Gorillas ihn bereits unzählige Male durch diesen Flur geschleift hatten, weil Asami ihnen befohlen hatte, Akihito zu ihm zu bringen. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass Akihito jetzt die Nähe des Mannes suchte, vor dem er noch vor einem Monat davongelaufen war.

Als sie die Tür zu Asamis Büro erreichten, bedeutete Kirishima ihm kurz zu warten, während er die Tür öffnete. Akihito blieb stehen, auch wenn er es nur äußerst widerwillig tat.

„Boss, Takaba ist hier", sagte Kirishima und durch den offenen Spalt konnte Akihito Asami sehen, der mit seinem Telefon am Ohr hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Als er Kirishima bemerkte, sah er kurz auf und nickte ihm dann zu, was Kirishima zum Anlass nahm, die Tür ganz zu öffnen und Akihito herein zu lassen.

Akihito betrat das Büro und blieb etwas unschlüssig mitten im Zimmer stehen, während er darauf wartete, dass Asami sein Telefonat beenden würde. Kirishima hatte die Tür hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen und ging an Akihito vorbei zu Asamis Schreibtisch. Er legte ihm eine schwarze Mappe mit mehreren Blättern auf den Tisch und Asami griff nach einem Kugelschreiber, während er anscheinend gerade dabei war sein Telefonat zu beenden.

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch", sagte er knapp. „Ich melde mich später nochmal."

Dann legte Asami den Hörer auf und richtete seinen Blick auf Akihito.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, bevor er seine Unterschrift unter eines der Dokumente setzte.

Der gleichgültige Ton in seiner Stimme ließ Akihito einen Moment lang zögern, doch schließlich antwortete er.

„Ich wollte dich sehen."

Das Telefon auf Asamis Schreibtisch klingelte erneut und Asami klappte die schwarze Mappe zu und gab sie Kirishima zurück, bevor er Akihito wieder ansah.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich. Geh wieder nach Hause. Ich ruf dich an", entgegnete er abweisend und griff anschließend nach dem Hörer des Telefons, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

Akihito brauchte einen Moment, bis Asamis Worten bei ihm angekommen waren, aber als er begriffen hatte, dass er ihn wieder wegschickte, blieb er wie erstarrt mitten im Zimmer stehen. Sein Blick blieb auf Asami gerichtet, der wieder telefonierte, ohne ihm weiter Beachtung zu schenken, doch Akihito hörte das Gespräch nicht.

Die Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen und er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Das Gefühl nicht richtig Luft zu bekommen, war mit einem Mal wieder da, doch dieses Mal war es viel schlimmer, als vorhin in seiner Wohnung. Dort hatte er sich dazu zwingen können noch eine Zeit lang durchzuhalten, denn er hatte gewusst, dass das Gefühl der Einsamkeit verschwinden würde, sobald er bei Asami war.

Doch Asami schickte ihn wieder weg, weil er keine Zeit für ihn hatte und Akihito spürte, wie etwas tief in ihm in hunderttausend kleine Splitter zerbrach, die in seine Eingeweide schnitten. Er brauchte Asami und das einzige, das ihn davor bewahrt hatte, während der vergangenen Wochen den Verstand zu verlieren, war die Gewissheit, dass Asami ihm Sicherheit gab. Doch jetzt brach diese Vorstellung, an die er sich mit aller Macht geklammert hatte, um Halt zu finden, mit einem Mal wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen und Akihito wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf, wie er es das letzte Mal in Hong Kong verspürt hatte. Doch das war etwas anderes gewesen. Damals hatte ihn Feilong davon überzeugt, dass Asami nicht kommen würde, um ihn zu retten und dass er ihm vollkommen gleichgültig war, aber jetzt hatte Asami die Worte selbst ausgesprochen.

Akihito zuckte zusammen, als Kirishima ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen.

„Du hast den Boss gehört. Komm schon, Takaba", sagte er auffordernd und Akihito ließ sich widerstandslos aus Asamis Büro führen. Normalerweise hätte er sich jetzt gewehrt und Asami wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen, wie er es wagen konnte, ihn einfach so wieder weg zu schicken, aber stattdessen folgte er Kirishima einfach nur nach draußen. Er war zu durcheinander, um sich gegen ihn zu wehren und selbst wenn er die Kraft dazu gefunden hätte, sah er keinen Sinn darin.

Als Akihito durch die Eingangstür des Gebäudes nach draußen trat, wandte er sich nach rechts und begann die Straße entlang zu gehen. Der Regen hatte nicht nachgelassen und die großen, schweren Tropfen durchnässten Akihito in kürzester Zeit bis auf die Haut, während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, ohne die geringste Ahnung, wo er eigentlich hinging.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass sich zwischen ihm und Asami etwas verändert hätte, seit er aus Hong Kong zurück war, aber anscheinend hatte er sich das nur eingebildet. Asami hatte ihn nur gerettet, um vor Feilong keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Er war für ihn nicht mehr, als sein Eigentum, das er sich zurück geholt hatte, nachdem es ihm gestohlen worden war. Das hatte nicht das Geringste mit Gefühlen zu tun gehabt, sondern war lediglich eiskalte Berechnung gewesen. Für Asami war Akihito nicht mehr, als ein Spielzeug, mit dem er seinen Spaß haben konnte, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Und wie ein unliebsames Spielzeug hatte er ihn jetzt fallen gelassen. Akihito wusste, was der Grund dafür war. Er war nicht mehr derselbe wie vor seiner Entführung; er war beschädigte Ware und Asami hatte scheinbar nach dem letzten Mal, als sie zusammen geschlafen hatten und er wegen der Handschellen durchgedreht war, endgültig das Interesse an ihm verloren.

Für Asami war das hier von Anfang an ein Spiel gewesen, aber an irgendeinem Punkt hatte Akihito angefangen, in Asamis Verhalten etwas zu sehen, das nicht da gewesen war. Er schalt sich einen Idioten, dass er es soweit hatte kommen lassen, aber irgendwann, nachdem er entführt, verprügelt und so oft vergewaltigt worden war, dass er aufgehört hatte mit zu zählen, war das einzige, das ihn noch am Leben gehalten hatte, die Vorstellung gewesen, dass Asami etwas für ihn empfand. Denn wenn Asami Gefühle für ihn hatte, dann hätte er es vor sich selbst rechtfertigen können, dass er trotz allem jedes Mal, wenn Asami mit ihm schlief, mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen zum Höhepunkt kam.

Feilong hatte ihm gesagt, dass Asami jedes Mal auf ihn hinunter sah und ihn erniedrigte, wenn er seinen Körper in Besitz nahm, aber Akihito hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Er hatte tief in sich gewusst, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn Feilong Recht haben sollte. Während der ganzen Zeit, in der ihn Feilong in Hong Kong eingesperrt hatte, war sein Stolz das einzige gewesen, das er noch gehabt hatte, aber jetzt musste er erkennen, dass er seinen Stolz und sein Selbstwertgefühl schon längst verloren hatte.

Asami hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über nur benutzt und Akihito hatte Lust dabei empfunden. Er fühlte sich schmutzig und wertlos, wenn er daran dachte, was man ihm alles angetan hatte. Es war Asami gewesen, der Akihito in diese Welt gezerrt und an den Abgrund getrieben hatte, und nachdem es Feilong nicht gelungen war, ihn hinein zu stoßen, hatte Asami das nun selbst getan.

Akihito wünschte sich, dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre sich zu wehren, aber er hatte es immer mit Leuten zu tun gehabt, die stärker waren als er und rücksichtslos über Leichen gingen. Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, dass er getan hatte, was er tun musste, um am Leben zu bleiben, aber so einfach war das nicht. Er wünschte sich, dass er stark genug wäre, um sich selbst zu beschützen, und dass er die Kraft gehabt hätte von Asami loszukommen, bevor er sich selbst verloren hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Feilong seine Freunde gefangen gehalten hatte, um an Asami heran zu kommen und er wollte sich nie wieder so hilflos fühlen wie damals. Er wollte stark sein, um zu verhindern, dass er je wieder von anderen benutzt wurde, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das schaffen sollte. Alles was er wusste war, dass er so nicht weiter leben wollte. Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er einfach nicht mehr konnte.

Und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Es war derselbe, der sich bereits vor ein paar Tagen in sein Denken geschlichen hatte, aber dieses Mal wollte er sich nicht so einfach wieder bei Seite schieben lassen.

Akihito wünschte sich, dass er so wäre wie Roy. Dann könnte er sich selbst verteidigen und er müsste nie wieder vor irgendjemandem Angst haben. Roy war ein Auftragskiller, er war stark und er konnte seine Probleme selbst lösen. Er würde niemals jemandem hilflos ausgeliefert sein und er würde jedem, der es wagen sollte ihn zu bedrohen, eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen.

Akihito hatte erst ein Mal in seinem Leben auf einen Menschen geschossen, aber er erinnerte sich noch daran, was für ein berauschendes Gefühl es gewesen war. Er hatte sich stark gefühlt und unangreifbar. Allerdings erinnerte er sich auch noch daran, wie er angefangen hatte zu zittern und was für ein schreckliches Gefühl es gewesen war, als er geglaubt hatte, er hätte diesen Kerl erschossen. Akihito verdrängte diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder. Dieses Schwein hätte den Tod verdient, nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Jeder, der auf andere hinabsah, als wären sie einen Dreck wert und der Menschen benutzte und mit ihnen spielte, nur um sich dadurch überlegen zu fühlen, verdiente es, dafür mit seinem Leben zu bezahlen.

Akihito blieb mitten auf dem menschenleeren Bürgersteig stehen. Der Regen fiel immer noch unablässig in dicken Tropfen vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel herab und mittlerweile hatte es zu dämmern begonnen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie lange er durch die Gegend gelaufen war und erst als er einen Blick auf die Straßenschilder warf, wusste er wieder, wo er sich befand. Seine Haare hingen ihm in nassen Strähnen in die Augen und sein T-Shirt und seine Jeans klebten ihm vollkommen durchnässt auf der Haut. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er zitterte und sein ganzer Körper steif vor Kälte war. Aber all das spielte jetzt keine Rolle.

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in Akihitos Augen, als er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er wollte lernen stark zu sein und er würde alles dafür tun, was nötig war, um nie wieder jemandem hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein.

tbc.


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

**Say "I am wonderful"**

**by CarpeDiem**

**7**

Roy suchte in einem großen, roten Wäschekorb, der auf seinem Küchentisch stand, nach dem zweiten, farblich passenden Socken zu dem, den er bereits in der Hand hatte.

Während er sich einige lose Strähnen, die aus seinem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gefallen waren, aus dem Gesicht strich, fragte er sich, warum man eigentlich grundsätzlich nie auf Anhieb den zweiten gleichfarbigen Socken fand, wenn man Wäsche zusammen legte. Bei seinem Glück war der Socke, den er gerade suchte, wieder einmal aus unerfindlichen Gründen von seinem Wäschetrockner gefressen worden und er würde sich ein neues Paar kaufen müssen. Im Internet hatte er gelesen, dass es Leute gab, die behaupteten, dass sich aufgrund der Umdrehungen der Wäschetrommel schwarze Löcher bildeten, in denen die Socken verschwanden. Roy lachte leise, als an diese haarstäubende Erklärung dachte. Manche Leute waren echt nicht ganz dicht.

Roy hatte da eine andere Theorie und die bezog sich nicht nur auf seine Socken. Edward A. Murphy hatte es bereits vor über fünfzig Jahren überaus treffend auf den Punkt gebracht: Alles was schiefgehen konnte, würde auch schiefgehen. Roy konnte das nur bestätigen und er hatte gelernt immer für den schlimmsten, möglichen Fall zu planen, wenn er einen Auftrag erledigte.

Ganz unten, auf dem Boden des Wäschekorbs fand Roy schließlich den Socken, den er gesucht hatte und grinste triumphierend. Er zog ihn heraus und schob die beiden Socken ineinander, bevor er sie neben sich auf den Stapel Wäsche legte, der sich bereits auf der Glasplatte des Küchentisches auftürmte.

Im Hintergrund lief ein Stück von Philip Glass, einem amerikanischen Komponisten, der unter anderem mehrere CDs mit Minimal Music herausgebracht hatte. Es war langsame und melodische Musik, die meist auf einfachen Akkorden und vielen Wiederholungen beruhte und bei der sich nur unbewusst im Laufe eines Liedes etwas veränderte. Roy schloss für einen Moment die Augen und hielt kurz inne, als eine seiner Lieblingsstellen kam. Die Töne waren vollkommen klar und sauber und er entschied wieder einmal, dass die neue Soundanlage, die er sich gekauft hatte, wirklich jeden Yen wert war. Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ für klassische Musik, aber wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand, dann wollte er einen ordentlichen Klang haben. Seiner großzügigen Sammlung an Rockmusik war das im Allgemeinen egal, aber bei klassischer Musik hörte man einfach den Unterschied.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und wenn es weiterhin so regnete, würde das Wasser bald aus den Abwasserdeckeln wieder heraus kommen. Ein unfreundlicheres Wetter konnte Roy sich kaum vorstellen, zumindest nicht, wenn man draußen sein musste - und er hatte bereits oft genug im strömenden Regen mit seinem Gewehr in der Hand auf irgendeinem Dach gelegen - aber wenn man in einer warmen, trockenen Wohnung saß, hatte es irgendwie etwas Gemütliches. Roy hatte sich vorhin heißen Kakao gemacht und wenn er mit der Wäsche fertig war, würde er sich auf die Couch legen und den Abend vor dem Fernseher genießen.

Gerade als Roy die letzte Jeans zusammen gelegt hatte, klingelte es an der Tür und er warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht sehr spät, aber er erwartete niemanden mehr und er fragte sich, wer das wohl sein könnte. Vermutlich war es wieder einmal seine komische Nachbarin, die kein Salz mehr hatte oder seine Hilfe dabei brauchte einen Nagel in die Wand zu schlagen. Beides war in der Vergangenheit bereits öfter vorgekommen und da Roy ein hilfsbereiter Mensch war, hatte er zehn Minuten seiner Zeit geopfert. Wenn man in einem christlichen Waisenhaus aufgewachsen war, konnte man vermutlich auch gar nicht anders.

Roy legte seine Jeans oben auf den Stapel Wäsche, bevor er nach der Fernbedienung griff und den CD-Player auf Pause stellte. Dann ging er durch die Wohnung zu seiner Tür, entriegelte das Schloss und öffnete. Zu seiner Überraschung war es nicht seine Nachbarin, die draußen vor der Tür stand, sondern jemand, mit dem er nicht im Mindesten gerechnet hatte.

„Akihito, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verwundert und musterte den Jungen von oben bis unten. Er sah aus, als wäre er mit samt seinen Klamotten in einen Pool gesprungen. Er war nass bis auf die Haut und zitterte obendrein am ganzen Körper. Aus seinen Haaren tropfte noch immer der Regen und an der Stelle, an der er stand, hatte sich bereits eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden gebildet. Doch obwohl er aussah wie ein begossener Pudel, lag in dem Blick, mit dem er Roy ansah, eine gewisse Entschlossenheit.

„Ich möchte so sein wie du", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich will, dass du mir beibringst wie man ein Auftragskiller wird."

Roy klappte der Mund auf, als er das hörte und für einen Moment starrte er Akihito vollkommen entgeistert an. Dann fing er sich jedoch wieder und warf hastig einen alarmierten Blick den Flur hinauf und hinunter. Zum seinem Pech stand zwei Türen weiter besagte Nachbarin. Sie hatte den Schlüssel im Schloss ihrer Tür stecken und sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, während sie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt zu ihnen hinüber sah.

Roy nickte ihr zu und gab ein aufgesetztes Lachen zum Besten, während er in Richtung Akihito gestikulierte und versuchte die Situation zu retten.

„Mein Neffe", meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich sage ihm andauernd, er soll die Finger von den Drogen lassen, aber er hört ja nicht auf mich."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Akihito und packte ihn am Arm.

„Komm schon", zischte er leise und schubste den Jungen in seine Wohnung, während er seiner Nachbarin, die immer noch bewegungslos mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand vor ihrer Tür stand, ein letztes Grinsen zuwarf und schließlich die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

Roy strich sich ein paar Strähnen seiner Haare hinters Ohr und atmete geräuschvoll aus, bevor er sich zu Akihito umdrehte, der mitten im Gang stand und auf den Parkettboden tropfte. Mit einem vernehmlichen Seufzen schob Roy ihn ein Stück den Gang entlang und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Badezimmer.

„Geh da rein und zieh die nassen Sachen aus, ich bring dir ein Handtuch und was trockenes zum Anziehen."

Damit machte er die Tür hinter Akihito wieder zu und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, um eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt von sich zu holen. An seine Nachbarin verschwendete er im Moment keinen Gedanken. Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass sie das, was sie gehört hatte, ernst nehmen würde. So wie sie ihn manchmal ansah, hielt sie ihn wahrscheinlich eher für ein Modell oder einen Schauspieler, als für einen Auftragskiller. Er würde sich bei Geleigenheit eine Story einfallen lassen, um ihr das Ganze zu erklären.

Als Roy mit seinen Sachen wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, schnappte er sich noch zwei Handtücher aus dem Schrank gegenüber des Badezimmers, und öffnete die Tür anschließend einen Spalt breit, um alles auf einen kleinen Hocker zu legen.

„Wenn du fertig bist, komm ins Wohnzimmer."

Dann schloss Roy die Tür wieder und ging in die Küche, wo er zwei Tassen Kakao eingoss. Er fragte sich, was passiert war, das Akihito dazu gebracht hatte, durch den Regen zu ihm zu laufen - denn gelaufen war er, immerhin war er vollkommen durchnässt und unterkühlt. Der Junge kannte ihn schließlich kaum und alles, was er von ihm wusste war, dass er Auftragskiller war und ihn nicht umgebracht hatte, als er ihm an dem Abend in der Gasse begegnet war. Aus Roys Sicht waren das nicht unbedingt Dinge, die ihn vertrauenswürdig erscheinen ließen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Akihito ausgerechnet vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht war. Natürlich hätte Roy ihn auch einfach wieder wegschicken können, aber etwas in seinen Augen hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Außerdem war es nicht seine Art jemanden, der ihn um Hilfe bat, einfach wieder wegzuschicken, ohne sich zumindest anzuhören, was er zu sagen hatte. Und der Junge brauchte definitiv Hilfen, denn er sah aus, als wäre er mit seinen Kräften am Ende.

Mit den beiden Tassen in der Hand ging er ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er eine dicke Wolldecke aus einem der Schränke nahm. Als Akihito im Türrahmen auftauchte, sagte er ihm er solle sich auf eines der beiden Sofas setzen und gab ihm die Decke. Dann setzte er sich auf das andere Sofa, zog die Beine an und griff nach seiner Tasse, während sich Akihito in die Decke wickelte.

„So, und jetzt noch mal von vorne", entschied Roy schließlich und Akihito hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich will, dass du mir beibringst, wie man ein Auftragskiller wird", antwortete er mit fester Stimme und hielt Roys Blick stand, als dieser ihn eingehend musterte.

Offensichtlich war das hier tatsächlich kein Scherz, aber Roy konnte sich dennoch nicht vorstellen, dass das der Grund sein sollte, weshalb Akihito hier her gekommen war. Der Kleine hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er damit von ihm verlangte und das war bestimmt nicht das, was er wollte.

„Hm", entgegnete Roy skeptisch. „Du meinst das also wirklich ernst. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du lernen willst, wie man Menschen tötet?"

Akihito zuckte bei diesen Worten merklich zurück und das war genau das, was Roy erwartet hatte. Dann sah Akihito zu Boden und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er mit leiser Stimme antwortete.

„Ich… - ich will nicht länger allen hilflos ausgeliefert sein."

„Da gibt es einfachere Wege", belehrte Roy ihn ungerührt und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kakao. „Wie wäre es mit einem Selbstverteidigungskurs?"

Dieser Vorschlag war freilich nicht ernst gemeint gewesen und war in erster Linie dazu gedacht, Akihito zu provozieren, doch anscheinend hatte Roy die Situation falsch eingeschätzt, denn mit Akihitos aufgebrachter Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie es ist, wenn man von jemandem wie ein wertloses Spielzeug behandelt wird, mit dem man machen kann, was man will!", entgegnete der Junge wütend, während er weiterhin auf den Boden starrte und Roy sah, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, während seine Hände krampfhaft die Decke umklammerten. Obwohl ihm mittlerweile wieder warm sein sollte, begann er erneut zu zittern und Roy erkannte, dass das hier mehr war, als nur eine fixe Idee.

Akihitos verletzlicher Anblick erinnerte ihn daran, wie verzweifelt er damals gewesen war, nachdem diese Kerle Michelle vergewaltigt hatten. Roy konnte sich an keinen Tag im Waisenhaus erinnern, an dem das Mädchen nicht fröhlich gewesen war, obwohl ein Einbrecher vor ihren Augen ihre Eltern erschossen und ihr so ihre gesamte Familie genommen hatte. Als sie an einem Abend aus der Stadt nach Hause gegangen war, hatten ein paar Typen aus der Gegend ihr aufgelauert und sie geschlagen und vergewaltigt. Roy konnte sich an das Gefühl der Schwäche erinnern, das er empfunden hatte, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, das zu verhindern und sie zu beschützen. Er hatte sich vollkommen hilflos gefühlt, als seine kleine, perfekte Welt mit einem Mal Risse bekommen hatte und er zum ersten Mal erkennen musste, wie grausam und gnadenlos die Welt war. Er hatte sich geweigert das hinzunehmen und nach einem Weg gesucht, um stark zu werden und so ein wenig Gerechtigkeit in diese Welt zu bringen.

Das Problem war nur gewesen, dass er bei seiner Suche nach Gerechtigkeit an einen Killer, einen Todesengel geraten war, der ihm schnell klar gemacht hatte, dass es nur eine Art von Gerechtigkeit gab: seine. Als er Jack damals getroffen hatte, war er alles gewesen, das er selbst nicht gewesen war. Er hatte ihm beigebracht stark zu sein, damit er der Welt niemals wieder schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würde, aber der Preis dafür war seine Seele gewesen.

„Nein", antwortete Roy einfühlsam, als er wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte. „Aber ich weiß, wie es ist sich hilflos und schwach zu fühlen."

Akihito sah auf und blickte Roy einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er wieder auf die Decke starrte.

In gewisser Weise sah Roy in dem blonden Jungen, der auf seinem Sofa saß, viel von sich selbst. Er hatte in seinem Leben genug gesehen, um zu erkennen, dass Akihito nahe dran war seinen Lebenswillen zu verlieren. Wenn man an diesem Punkt angekommen war, gab es nur zwei Wege, die man einschlagen konnte. Entweder man verlor sich selbst und zerbrach an den Grausamkeiten des Lebens, oder man begehrte dagegen auf und versuchte zu kämpfen. Akihito hatte sich für den zweiten Weg entschieden, aber nur die allerwenigsten Menschen konnten diesen Weg aus eigener Kraft gehen. Er selbst hätte es auch nicht allein geschafft und wenn Jack ihm damals nicht geholfen hätte, wäre er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bei seinem Versuch Rache an Michelles Vergewaltigern zu üben von diesen Typen umgebracht worden.

Roy atmete ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus, während er darüber nachdachte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tasse mit Kakao, die er vor Akihito auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Dein Kakao wird kalt", bemerkte er zusammenhangslos und Akihito griff vollkommen mechanisch nach der Tasse. Er führte sie an die Lippen und trank einen kleinen Schluck, was ihn dazu brachte, trotz allem genießerisch die Augen zu schließen.

Roy lächelte leise. Wenn er eines konnte, dann war es Kakao machen. Während er Akihito dabei beobachtete, wie er einen weiteren Schluck trank, fragte er sich, ob Jack damals, vor sieben Jahren, als er es gewesen war, der mit einer Tasse Tee auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, denselben Wunsch verspürt hatte ihm zu helfen, wie er jetzt gerade, als er Akihito ansah. Er hatte Mitleid mit dem Jungen er wollte ihm helfen, so wie Jack ihm damals geholfen hatte. Aber zuerst musste er herausfinden, was es gewesen war, das ihm so übel mitgespielt hatte.

„Warum willst du, dass ich dir beibringe ein Auftragskiller zu sein? Was hat man dir angetan?", fragte Roy behutsam, doch Akihito schwieg und hielt seinen Blick auf die Decke gerichtet, während er seine Tasse umklammerte.

„Hat es etwas mit dem Tattoo auf deiner Hand zu tun?"

Wieder antwortete Akihito nicht und nachdem Roy ihm einen Augenblick Zeit gegeben hatte, wurde er ein wenig deutlicher.

„Hör zu Akihito. Das hier ist ganz einfach. Ich stelle die Fragen und du antwortest. Wenn mir deine Antworten gefallen, überlege ich mir, ob du hier bleiben kannst. Wenn nicht, setze ich dich wieder vor die Tür."

Roy beobachtete den Jungen von der Seite her, doch Akihito machte keine Anstalten ihm dieses Mal eine Antwort zu geben. Er seufzte leise. Wenn Akihito nicht mit ihm redete, konnte er ihm nicht helfen. Dieses Risiko konnte und wollte er nicht eingehen. Roy war gerade dabei aufzustehen und Akihito darum zu bitten zu gehen, als der Junge langsam anfing zu sprechen und Roy ließ sich wieder in die Polster sinken.

„Angefangen hat alles damit, dass ich auf einen Tipp der Polizei hin Fotos für die Zeitung gemacht habe. Ich wusste nur, dass es um irgendeinen Drogendeal ging. Ich hatte gehofft, damit endlich meinen Durchbruch als freischaffender Fotograf zu machen und eine Anstellung zu bekommen. Die Fotos wurden nicht veröffentlicht, aber der Kerl, den ich fotografiert hatte, Ryuichi Asami, hat sie in die Finger bekommen und mich entführt. Er hat mich unter Drogen gesetzt und vergewaltigt, damit ich nicht noch einmal Fotos von ihm mache. Seitdem bin ich so etwas wie sein persönliches Sexspielzeug. Das ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her."

Roy sah Akihito an und er spürte, wie eine unsagbare Wut in ihm aufstieg. Man hatte ihn vergewaltigt und eine Vergewaltigung war in seinen Augen das Schlimmste, das man einem Menschen antun konnte. Er dachte wieder zurück an Michelle und wie er sie in der Gasse, in der es passiert war, gefunden hatte, vollkommen apathisch und mit zerrissenen Kleidern. Sie war schon einmal Zeuge einer grausamen Tat gewesen und nach dem Mord an ihren Eltern hatte sie ihre Stimme verloren. Doch das Trauma, dass sie durch die Vergewaltigung erlitten hatte, war so schwerwiegend gewesen, dass sie wieder angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Und die ersten Laute, die ihren Mund verlassen hatten, waren ihre Schreie gewesen.

Roy wusste nicht, was danach aus ihr geworden war, denn er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht je wieder dorthin zurück zu kehren. Er wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte Schwester Marian, der Leiterin des Waisenhauses, in die Augen zu sehen - nicht nach allem, was er getan hatte, und nachdem er hatte erkennen müssen, dass der Gott, an den Schwester Marian glaubte, nicht eingegriffen hatte. Erst nach einiger Zeit war Roy klar geworden, dass Gott nicht selbst handelte, sondern sich der Engel, wie Schwerster Marian einer war, genauso bediente wie der Todesengel, zu denen er sich selbst zählte.

„Und was ist mit deinem Tattoo?", fragte Roy als nächstes und Akihito sprach weiter ohne aufzusehen.

„Der Anführer der Baishe Triade, Feilong, hatte mit Asami noch eine alte Rechnung offen. Er hat mich entführt und nach Hong Kong verschleppt, um Asami zu erpressen. Das war die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens. Feilong hat damit gedroht mich mit Drogen voll zu pumpen und zu verkaufen, wenn ich nicht alles tun würde, was er wollte. Asami hat mich gerettet, aber er wäre dabei fast erschossen worden. Ich dachte zwischen uns hätte sich alles geändert, aber das war wohl nur Einbildung. Ich bedeute ihm nicht das Geringste. Es ging ihm nur darum vor Feilong keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Das war der einzige Grund, warum er mich gerettet hat."

Roy antwortete nicht, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Akihito mit dieser Einschätzung falsch lag. Er wusste, wer Ryuichi Asami war, aber weder er, noch irgendein anderer Unterweltboss würde sich für sein Sexspielzeug abknallen lassen. Ihm musste tatsächlich etwas an dem Jungen liegen. Und umgekehrt war das offensichtlich genauso der Fall, obwohl Asami ihn vergewaltigt hatte, denn sonst wäre es Akihito nicht so nahe gegangen, dass man Asami beinahe erschossen hätte - und Roy hatte an seiner Stimme gehört, dass es so war. Er wusste, dass man einen Menschen durch gezielte Demütigungen und psychische Kontrolle dazu bringen konnte, Gefühle für seinen Peiniger zu entwickeln. Das nannte man Stockholm-Syndrom. Allerdings machte Akihito nicht den Eindruck einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden zu sein. Vielmehr sah er so aus, als wäre er gerade von seinem Liebhaber verlassen worden und Roy tippte darauf, dass es nur ihre erste Begegnung gewesen war, bei der Asami Akihito wirklich Gewalt angetan hatte. Anscheinend war es die Entführung durch die chinesische Mafia gewesen, die ihn gebrochen hatte und als er nun von Asami, aus welchem Grund auch immer, weggestoßen worden war, hatte ihm das den Rest gegeben.

All das erklärte aber immer noch nicht, warum Akihito ausgerechnet auf die Idee gekommen war, dass er seine Probleme dadurch lösten könnte, dass er sich zu einem Auftragskiller ausbilden ließ. Roy hatte diesbezüglich jedoch eine Vermutung.

„Hast du schon mal auf jemanden geschossen?", fraget er und es überraschte ihn nicht, als Akihito kaum merklich nickte.

„Ja, ein Mal."

Roy sah ihn aufmerksam an und die nächste Frage, die er Akihito stellte, würde gewissermaßen darüber entscheiden, ob er ihm helfen würde oder nicht. „Was war das für ein Gefühl?"

„Ich habe mich stark gefühlt", antwortete Akihito leise, während er einen unbestimmten Punkt auf der Decke anstarrte. Dann verzog er kurz das Gesicht, als er weiter sprach. „Aber hinterher habe ich am ganzen Körper gezittert, als ich dachte, ich hätte diesen Kerl erschossen."

Roy konnte nur zu gut verstehen, was in Akihito vorgegangen war und er lächelte traurig. Er wusste noch wie es gewesen war, als er damals an den Typen, die Michelle vergewaltigt hatten, Rache nehmen wollte und sie mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte. Er hatte sich unbesiegbar gefühlt, aber am Ende hatte er nicht abdrücken können.

„Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit dran", entgegnete Roy mit einem bitteren Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Er zögerte nicht mehr abzudrücken und das durfte man in diesem Job auch nicht, sonst hatte man schnell selbst eine Kugel im Kopf. Aber das erste Mal war etwas vollkommen anderes. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, das Leben eines anderen Menschen in der Hand zu haben und im ersten Moment fühlte man sich geradezu allmächtig. Doch dieses Leben zu beenden und einen Menschen zu töten, war eine grauenvolle Erfahrung. Und das sollte es auch sein. Roy hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Leute durch seine Hand gestorben waren, aber er hatte niemals Spaß am Töten gehabt, noch hatte er es jemals aus Rache getan. Es gab bestimmte Grenzen, die man nicht überschreiten durfte, oder man wurde zu einem Psychopathen.

Akihito hatte ihm die richtige Antwort gegeben und Roy traf seine Entscheidung. Er würde ihm helfen ein anderes Leben zu führen und das, was man ihm angetan hatte, zu vergessen. Allerdings würde das in seinem Fall vermutlich ziemlich kompliziert werden. Er wusste nicht viel über Ryuichi Asami, nur dass er ein eiskalter Geschäftsmann war, der seine Finger tief im Drogen- und Waffenhandel hatte, aber was Akihito ihm erzählt hatte, machte deutlich, dass er ihn unter keinen Umständen gehen lassen würde, auch wenn er ihn heute weggestoßen hatte. Asami würde alles andere als amüsiert sein, wenn sein Sexspielzeug alias Eigentum von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwand. Und genau das würde der einzige Weg sein. Akihito musste buchstäblich verschwinden, sonst würde Asami sie eher früher als später finden und vermutlich beide umbringen. Allerdings waren das keine Entscheidungen, die man ohne darüber nachzudenken treffen sollte, noch dazu, wenn man mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende war.

„Hör zu, Akihito", begann Roy und der Junge hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Es ist spät. Du solltest nach Hause fahren. Wenn du morgen früh immer noch willst, dass ich dir beibringe, wie man ein Auftragskiller wird, packst du deine Sachen und kommst wieder her. Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein: wenn du dich entscheidest, das zu tun, dann wirst du deine Familie und deine Freunde nicht so bald wieder sehen. Asami wird versuchen dich zu finden und der einzige Weg, das zu verhindern, ist für dich unterzutauchen, und zwar vollständig. Du kannst dich verabschieden, aber du darfst niemandem sagen wo du hingehst, oder was du vorhast. Wenn du auch nur die geringste Spure hinterlässt, wird Asami dich finden und uns vermutlich beide umbringen. Denk darüber nach."

Dann stand Roy auf und nahm die beiden Tassen, um sie in die Küche zu bringen. Als er zurück in den Gang kam, stand Akihito bereits vor der Haustür und Roy gab ihm seine nassen Sachen in einer Plastiktüte mit.

„Hast du genug Geld für ein Taxi?", fragte er, während er die Tür öffnete und Akihito nickte.

„Gut", antwortete Roy beruhigt. „Die Sachen kannst du mir irgendwann nächste Woche zurück bringen, falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest."

Er sah Akihito an, dass er ihm sagen wollte, dass er es sich nicht anders überlegen würde, aber der Junge sprach es nicht aus, sondern nickte nur.

„Danke", murmelte er schließlich, bevor er die Wohnung verließ und Roy die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss.

tbc.


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

**Say "I am wonderful"**

**by CarpeDiem**

**8**

Akihitos Zeigefinger schwebte nur noch einen Zentimeter über dem Klingelknopf, bevor er den letzten Abstand überwand und schließlich darauf drückte. Er konnten hören, wie der Ton der Klingel durch die Wohnung schallte und das Gefühl, dass er gerade dabei war, einen riesengroßen Fehler zu machen, stieg wieder in ihm auf. Doch Akihito verdrängte dieses Gefühl entschlossen und zwang sich stehen zu bleiben.

Es war nicht das erste Mal an diesem Morgen, dass er diese schleichende Panik niederkämpfte und mittlerweile hatte er etwas Übung darin. Trotzdem hatte er beinahe zehn Minuten gebraucht, um seine Schuhe zu zubinden, bevor er seine Wohnung verlassen hatte.

Während er darauf wartete, dass Roy die Tür öffnen würde, atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch und stellte seine Tasche neben sich auf den Boden. Die Tasche war seltsam schwer, so als befände sich sein ganzes Leben darin - was genau genommen nicht einmal falsch war. Alle Dinge, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, waren in dieser Tasche und den Rest würde vermutlich irgendjemand wegschmeißen, wenn er nicht mehr da war.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, ein ganzes Leben einfach so hinter sich zu lassen und nur einige ausgewählte Dinge mit zu nehmen. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass er sich damals, als er von zu Hause nach Tokio gezogen war, genauso gefühlte hatte, aber das hier war etwas vollkommen anderes. Er würde nie wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehren können und das bedeutete auch, dass er seine Freunde und seine Familie hinter sich lassen würde. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer das zu tun, aber er wusste, dass es der einzige Weg war, dafür zu sorgen, dass Asami ihn nicht finden würde. Er hatte seinen Eltern heute Morgen einen Brief geschrieben, in dem stand, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten, wenn er sich nicht meldete und dass er sie sehr lieb hatte. Was seine Freunde anging, war es im Moment besser, wenn sie gar nichts wussten. Asami würde zweifellos versuchen, etwas aus ihnen heraus zu bekommen.

Akihito stand immer noch vor der geschlossenen Tür und wartete, dass Roy ihm öffnen würde, aber nichts geschah. Mit einem unguten Gefühl klingelte er noch einmal, doch auch dieses Mal hörte er im Inneren der Wohnung keinerlei Geräusche.

Akihito wurde zunehmend nervöser. Was, wenn Roy ohne ihn verschwunden war? Zwar hatte er ihm versprochen auf ihn zu warten, aber es gab keinen Grund für ihn, sich auch an dieses Versprechen zu halten. Panik stieg in Akihito auf und er begann mit einer Hand an die Tür zu klopfen.

„Roy? Roy, ich bin's Akihito! Mach die Tür auf!", rief er, während er bereits nach ein paar Mal regelrecht gegen das Holz hämmerte und er spürte, wie ihm vor Verzweiflung die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich bin hier."

Die Stimme kam von rechts und Akihito drehte ruckartig den Kopf, bevor er aufhörte gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

Es war Roy und er kam in einer Jogginghose und einem T-Shirt den Gang entlang auf ihn zu.

„Kein Panik, ich war nur Laufen", sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln, während er sich ein paar Strähnen seiner blonden Haare hinter die Ohren strich. „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du schon um 8 Uhr in der Früh vor meiner Tür stehst."

Akihito starrte Roy einen Moment lang an, während er sich ungemein erleichtert fühlte, dass Roy sein Versprechen, ihm zu helfen, doch nicht gebrochen hatte. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sonst hätte tun sollen. Akihito sah zu Boden und wischte sich so unauffällig wie möglich die Tränen aus den Augen, während er sich wieder zusammen riss. Er kam sich dumm vor, weil er wie ein Verrückter gegen die Tür gehämmert hatte. Roy sagte jedoch nichts darauf und dafür war Akihito ihm sehr dankbar.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken und Roy nickte mitfühlend.

„Kann ich verstehen", entgegnete er und suchte in der Tasche seiner Hose nach seinem Schlüssel.

Akihito ging einen Schritt bei Seite, um Roy Platz zu machen, damit er die Tür aufsperren konnte. Roy steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, doch er drehte ihn nicht herum, sondern ließ ihn wieder los und wandte stattdessen den Kopf zu Akihito, um ihn mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht anzusehen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte er eindringlich und Akihito schluckte, bevor er in der Lage war zu antworten. Diese Frage hatte er sich während der letzten zwölf Stunden unzählige Male gestellt, aber genau genommen hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er wusste, dass er zerbrechen würde, wenn sich nichts änderte und Roy war der einzige Strohhalm nach dem er greifen konnte.

„Ja", antwortete Akihito entschlossen und Roy nickte knapp.

„Okay", entschied er, „das reicht mir."

Dann drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und öffnete die Tür. Akihito folgte ihm ins Innere der Wohnung und machte die Tür hinter sich wieder zu. Roy war bereits durch eine Tür auf der linken Seite des Gangs in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden und als er wieder herauskam, hatte er kein T-Shirt mehr an.

„In der Küche ist Kaffee, wenn du willst - in der blauen Kanne. Ich geh schnell duschen", verkündete er und Akihito nickte nur, während Roy die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Er hatte nicht übersehen können, dass Roy ausgesprochen durchtrainiert war und obwohl er nicht so breit gebaut war, wie Asami, war er sehr muskulös. Akihito fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er auch solche Muskeln hatte. Vermutlich eine ganze Weile, aber das war auch kein Wunder. Die einzige Bekanntschaft, die er bisher mit Kampfsport und Waffen gemacht hatte, war in seinen Videospielen gewesen.

Außerdem musste er zugeben, dass Roy wirklich gut aussah und er erinnerte sich zwangsläufig daran, wie er ihn vergangene Woche in dieser Gasse geküsst hatte. Allerdings hatte er das nur deshalb getan, um nicht von der Polizei verhaftet zu werden und obwohl Akihito glaubte, dass Roy auf Männer stand, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht das geringste Interesse an ihm hatte.

Akihito ging den Gang entlang bis in die Küche und öffnete dort mehrere Schranktüren, bis er die Tassen gefunden hatte. Er nahm sich eine heraus und füllte sie bis zur Hälfte mit Kaffee aus der blauen Kanne, die noch in der Kaffeemaschine stand. Die andere Hälfte füllte er mit Milch aus dem Kühlschrank auf, bevor er nach einem Löffel und Zucker suchte. Nachdem er drei Löffel Zucker in seinen Kaffee getan hatte, setzte er sich mit der Tasse an den Glastisch, um auf Roy zu warten. Er konnte das Wasser der Dusche rauschen hören und während er in seiner Tasse rührte, bewunderte er Roys Wohnung. Ihm war schon das erste Mal, als er hier gewesen war, aufgefallen, dass die Wohnung sehr modern eingerichtet war und obwohl die Möbel allesamt ziemlich teuer aussahen, wirkte es ausgesprochen gemütlich. Er fragte sich wie Roy es anstellen wollte, ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Vermutlich würden sie in eine andere Stadt ziehen und Akihito fühlte sich schuldig, dass er der Grund dafür war, dass Roy sein Leben in Tokio aufgeben musste.

Nach einiger Zeit betrat Roy angezogen und mit nassen Haaren die Küche. Er goss sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee ein und schüttete einen Schluck Milch darauf, bevor er sich mit der Tasse an die Küchenzeile lehnte und dann auf die Uhr sah. Er schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, doch dann nickte er, bevor er sein iPhone aus der Hosentasche seiner Jeans zog und eine Nummer wählte. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis sich jemand meldete.

„Hey, ich bin's Roy", sagte er, bevor er einen Moment lang wartete und dann verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, hier ist es nicht mitten in der Nacht. Es ist 8 Uhr in der Früh. - Nein, es sind 17 Stunden. Langsam solltest du es dir echt mal merken. - Ja, kein Wunder. Hör zu, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich die Wohnung nicht mehr brauche. - Nein, sie ist klasse. Naja, bis auf deine Soundanlage, aber das hab ich dir ja schon gesagt. - Hey, das fasse ich als persönliche Beleidigung auf!", beschwerte Roy sich und rollte anschließend mit den Augen.

„Kein Kommentar", antwortete er knapp, bevor er amüsiert auflachte. „Ja, in Ordnung. Ich werde die Schlüssel dem Hausmeister schicken. Und danke nochmal. Ich melde mich mal wieder, versprochen. Mach's gut!"

Dann legte Roy wieder auf und steckte das iPhone zurück in seine Hosentasche, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee trank. Akihito hatte das Gespräch interessiert verfolgt und es überraschte ihn, dass Roy diese Wohnung offensichtlich nur gemietet hatte.

„Das hier ist gar nicht deine Wohnung?", fragte er deshalb und Roy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie gehört meinem Freund Mick. Er lebt in Amerika. Wir haben uns damals in der Army kennen gelernt."

„Du warst in der Army?"

Akihito sah Roy überrascht an. Er hatte zwar bereits vermutet, dass Roy nicht ausschließlich Japaner war, aber er konnte ihn sich nicht in einem Tarnanzug mit Helm und Marschgepäck vorstellen.

Roy lachte leise. „Ja, ich bin in Amerika aufgewachsen. Mein Großvater hat mich aufgezogen, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind. Meine Mutter war Japanerin, meine Vater Amerikaner, deshalb habe ich eine doppelte Staatsbürgerschaft und konnte zur Army gehen. Ich war Scharfschütze und Mick wurde mir als Späher zugeteilt. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt. Er ist jetzt Waffenhändler und hat eine Zeit lang in Tokio gelebt, aber im Moment hat er viel in Amerika zu tun, deshalb hat er mir seine Wohnung zu einem Spottpreis angeboten. Mehr hätte er auch gar nicht verlangen können - bei der Soundanlage. Mag sein, dass das Teil völlig in Ordnung ist, solange man nur Radio hört, aber für klassische Musik hat es einfach nicht genug Tiefe."

Roy zuckte mit den Schultern und trank seinen Kaffee aus, während sich Akihito eines Kommentars enthielt. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was Roy damit meinte. Er hörte keine klassische Musik.

„Wo wohnt deine Familie?", fragte Roy einen Moment darauf und Akihito antwortete ihm, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, was Roy mit dieser Frage bezweckte.

„In Yokohama."

„Gut", entgegnete Roy. „Irgendwelche Verwandte oder Freunde in der Gegend um Osaka?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Weil ich mir überleg habe dorthin zu ziehen", erklärte Roy mit einem Grinsen. „Ich habe auch daran gedacht nach Amerika zu gehen, aber auf die Schnelle bekomme ich keinen Pass mit einem neuen Namen für dich. Und ohne einen neuen Pass, würde Asami sofort wissen wo er nach dir suchen müsste. Das einzige, was dich im Moment mit mir in Verbindung bringt, ist das Nummernschild meines BMW - falls diese Typen es sich damals, als ich dich nach Hause gefahren habe, gemerkt haben. Die Zulassung führt allerdings nur zu einem falschen Namen und dann ist Endstation. Ich hab noch ein paar andere Nummernschilder, also wird Asami uns darüber garantiert nicht finden."

Das klang logisch und Akihito nickte zustimmend. Er war überrascht, dass Roy scheinbar an alles zu denken schien, aber das musste er auch, wenn er am Leben bleiben wollte. Wenn Asami sie finden sollte, wäre Roy derjenige, der diese Begegnung nicht überleben würde, denn Akihito zweifelte daran, dass Asami ihn umbringen würde. Viel wahrscheinlicher wäre es, dass er Akihito für seine Flucht bestraft wurde, und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihr erstes Zusammentreffen dagegen wie eine freundliche Unterhaltung aussehen würde.

„Okay, dann also nach Osaka", entschied Roy, als ob es darum gehen würde einen spontanen Urlaub zu planen, anstatt sich dort ein neues Leben aufzubauen. „Ich werde meine Sachen zusammen packen, das dauert nicht lange. In Osaka suchen wir uns erst mal ein Hotel, bis wir eine nette Wohnung gefunden haben."

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange Roys Sachen zusammen zu packen. In nicht ganz einer viertel Stunde stand alles draußen im Gang. Am Ende war es eine Reisetasche mit Roys persönlichen Sachen, die große, schwarze Tasche, in der Roys Gewehr war, zwei kleine Aluminiumkoffer, der rote Boxsack, der in seinem Schlafzimmer gehangen hatte, die Soundanlage zusammen mit den Lautsprechern und einer Kiste voller CDs und Spot, der neugierig durch die Gitter seiner Transportkiste schaute. Nachdem jeder zwei Mal gegangen war, hatten sie alles in den Kofferraum und auf die Rückbank von Roys weißem BMW geladen und schließlich stand Akihito unten auf dem Bürgersteig, während Roy bereits eingestiegen war.

Er war seit 5 Jahren Tokio gewesen, seit er von zu Hause ausgezogen war, um hier Fotograf zu werden. Dieser Abschnitt seines Lebens war jetzt vorbei und Akihito fragte sich, wie es soweit hatte kommen können. Noch vor einer Woche hatte er versucht sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen und jetzt verließ er an der Seite eines Auftragskillers die Stadt. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht gehen, aber das hier war etwas, das er tun musste. Roy schien keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben einfach so mit einem Kofferraum voller Sachen und seiner Katze in eine neue Stadt zu fahren und Akihito versuchte sich ein Beispiel an ihm zu nehmen. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg in das Auto, bevor Roy den Motor anließ und losfuhr.

**+++ XXX +++**

„Was soll das heißen, ihr konntet ihn nicht finden?"

Der gefährliche Ton in Asamis Stimme, ließ die beiden Männer, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen, die Köpfe einziehen. Keiner der beiden wollte riskieren dem scharfen Blick ihres Bosses zu begegnen, vor allem nicht, da Asami die Antwort auf seine Frage ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

Asami drückte seine Zigarette mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig in seinem Aschenbecher auf der Schreibtischplatte aus, während er Kirishima und Hajime wütend ansah.

In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte er versucht das Vakuum zu beseitigen, das durch Tohru Matsushitas Tod entstanden war und den Oberstaatsanwalt davon abzuhalten, seine Geschäfte lahmzulegen. Glücklicherweise hatte sich alles so entwickelt, wie er es geplant hatte. Nachdem der Polizeichef den Oberstaatsanwalt öffentlich der Korruption beschuldigt hatte und obendrein gezielt platzierte Beweise aufgetaucht waren, hatte man ihn seines Amtes enthoben. In fünf Tagen würde ein neuer Oberstaatsanwalt ernannt werden und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, würde die Wahl auf den Kandidaten fallen, den Asami im Amt sehen wollte.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Akihito bereits gestern wieder vor seiner Tür auftauchen würde, aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Er selbst hatte schlichtweg nicht die Zeit gehabt dem Jungen einen Besuch abzustatten, auch wenn diese Aussicht äußerst verlockend gewesen wäre. Erst jetzt, nachdem der lästige Oberstaatsanwalt aus dem Weg geräumt worden war, erlaubte er seinen Gedanken wieder zu Akihito abzuschweifen, was er sich in den letzten Tagen strikt verboten hatte. Vor einer Stunde hatte er schließlich seine Leute losgeschickt, um Akihito zu ihm zu bringen, aber Kirishima und Hajime waren ohne den Jungen wieder gekommen.

„Er war nicht in seiner Wohnung", berichtete Kirishima ohne aufzusehen. „Seine Freunde hatten ebenfalls keine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte und er ist heute Morgen nicht zur Arbeit erschienen."

Asamis Augen verengten sich, als er das hörte. Gleichzeitig begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. Es sah Akihito nicht ähnlich, einfach so zu verschwinden. Der Junge wusste genau, dass Asami ihn überall finden würde und er würde es nicht wagen wegzulaufen, nicht nachdem Asami ihn aus Hong Kong gerettet hatte. Akihito brauchte ihn.

Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in Asami auf und er ging in Gedanken die Liste derer durch, die sich einen Vorteil davon versprechen könnten, Akihito zu entführen. Diese Liste war lang, aber ganz oben stand der Name Feilong. Allerdings war Feilong nicht lebensmüde und er wusste, dass Asami ihm ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen würde, falls er Akihito noch ein Mal zu nahe kommen sollte.

„Lasst meinen Wagen vorfahren", befahl Asami und Kirishima und Hajime verbeugten sich tief, bevor sie das Büro verließen.

Zwanzig Minuten später stand Asami in Akihitos kleiner Wohnung. Die Fahrt war ihm endlos lang vorgekommen und das ungute Gefühl, war mit jedem Kilometer, den sich seine Limousine durch den Verkehr gequält hatte, stärker geworden. Kirishima und Hajime hatten ihm gesagt, dass die Tür verschlossen gewesen war und es gab keine Spuren, die darauf hindeuteten, dass jemand versucht hätte, sie aufzubrechen. Auch gab es in der Wohnung keinerlei Anzeichen für einen Kampf.

Asami hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass das kleine Apartment seltsam leer aussah, doch er wusste nicht, ob tatsächlich einige Sachen fehlten, oder ob es nur Akihitos Abwesenheit war, die diesen Eindruck erweckte. Er holte sein Handy aus der Innentasche seiner Anzugsjacke hervor und wählte Akihitos Nummer. Beim ersten Ton des Freizeichens, begann es im Zimmer zu klingeln und Asami entdeckte Akihitos Handy auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch zwischen mehreren anderen Sachen.

Spätestens jetzt war Asami sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Junge ging niemals ohne sein Handy irgendwo hin. Allerdings gab es bis jetzt keine Hinweise darauf, dass Akihito entführt worden war und das ungute Gefühl, das Asami den ganzen Weg hier her zu schaffen gemacht hatte, verstärkte sich. Er ging zu Akihitos Kleiderschrank und öffnete die Tür. Er war bis auf ein paar T-Shirt und eine Jeans vollkommen leer.

Asami wurde mit einem Mal eiskalt und eine schreckliche Ahnung breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus.

„Hajime, sieh nach, ob seine Kamera in der Dunkelkammer ist", befahl Asami und seine Stimme klang seltsam dumpf in seinen eigenen Ohren.

„Was?", fragte Hajime, der den Sinn hinter dieser Anweisung offenbar nicht verstand und tatsächlich den Nerv hatte nachzufragen.

„Du sollst nachsehen, ob seine verdammte Kamera noch da ist!", entgegnete Asami wütend und lauter als beabsichtig und Hajime beeilte sich Asamis Befehl dieses Mal nachzukommen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hajime die Tür zu Akihitos Dunkelkammer geöffnet und sich umgesehen hatte, doch Asami kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er eine Antwort bekam.

„Nein, Boss."

In diesem Augenblick wurde Asami klar, dass Akihito ihn verlassen hatte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über eine Ahnung gehabt, dass der Junge davon gelaufen war, aber er hatte es bis gerade eben nicht wahrhaben wollen. Jetzt gab es allerdings keinen Zweifel mehr. Akihitos Kamera war ein Geschenk von seinem Vater gewesen und die Tatsache, dass Akihito sie mitgenommen hatte, machte Asami bewusste, dass der Junge es dieses Mal wirklich ernst meinte.

Asami spürte wie eine unglaubliche Wut in ihm aufstieg und er war nahe dran sein Handy, das er immer noch in der Hand hatte, mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Wand zu werfen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Akihito ihn verlassen hatte und der bloße Gedanken daran, brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Akihito gehörte ihm und er würde nicht zulassen, dass er davon lief!

Mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck in den goldenen Augen drehte sich Asami zu Kirishima und Hajime um.

„Ich will, dass ihr ihn findet! Habt ihr mich verstanden? Findet ihn!", befahl er außer sich vor Wut, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten die Wohnung verließ.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihm etwas seine Kontrolle entriss, aber die Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung darüber, dass Akihito ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte, machte ihn unsagbar wütend und ließ ihn alles andere vergessen.

Eines war jedoch klar: Er würde Akihito finden und dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass der Junge es nicht noch einmal wagen würde wegzulaufen.

tbc.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Teil 2**

**Stronger**

There's nothing you can do or say.

I've had enough.

I'm not your property as from today.

You might think that I won't make it on my own.

But now I'm stronger than yesterday.

Now it's nothing but my way.

I am stronger than I ever thought that I could be.

I used to go with the flow,

Didn't really care about me.

You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong.

Because now I'm stronger.

* * *

**Stronger**

**by CarpeDiem**

**1**

Akihito verlagerte das Gewicht der schweren, braunen Papiertüte auf seinen linken Arm, während er mit seiner anderen Hand in der Hosentasche seiner Jeans nach dem Haustürschlüssel suchte.

In der Tüte befanden sich die Einkäufe für diese Woche und Akihito hatte noch nie verstanden, warum die braunen Papiertüten, die man in den kleineren Geschäften immer noch bekam, nicht auch endlich durch Plastiktüten mit Tragegriffen ersetzt wurden. Das würde es einem viel leichter machen die Sachen nach Hause zu bringen. Akihito hoffte inständig, dass der Boden der Tüte nicht reißen würde, bevor er in der Wohnung war und sie auf dem Küchentisch abstellen konnte. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen noch eine zweite Tüte zu nehmen und nicht zu versuchen alles in eine zu packen, aber zwei waren noch umständlicher zu tragen als eine.

Akihitos Finger ertasteten in seiner Hosentasche den Schlüssel und er zog ihn umständlich heraus, während er aufpasste, dass nichts aus der Tüte fiel. Dann steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und sperrte auf.

Die Wohnung, die Roy vor knapp zwei Monaten gemietet hatte, war nichts Besonderes. Das Haus war einer der typischen Plattenbauten, die es in Osaka zu hunderten gab und obwohl die blaue Fassade ziemlich hässlich war, hatte die Wohnung einen gewissen Charme. Sie war zwar nicht ganz so groß wie Roys alte Wohnung, aber dennoch mindestens doppelt so groß wie Akihitos früheres Apartment. Der einzige Schönheitsfehler war, dass sie sich im neunten Stock befand und es keinen Aufzug gab. Am Anfang war Akihito regelmäßig vollkommen außer Atem gewesen, wenn er die unzähligen Treppen hinauf gegangen war, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnte. Das tägliche Lauftraining musste schließlich für irgendetwas gut sein.

Seit sie in diese Wohnung gezogen waren, hatte Roy damit begonnen jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück mit Akihito laufen zu gehen. Angefangen hatten sie mit fünf Kilometern und mittlerweile hatten sie sich auf zehn gesteigert. Akihito hatte schon immer eine gute Ausdauer gehabt und so hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis er mit Roy hatte mithalten können. Bis vor drei Wochen war Roy noch jeden Morgen mit ihm zusammen gelaufen, aber mittlerweile beschränkte er sich darauf höchstens drei Mal die Woche laufen zu gehen, während er Akihito jeden Tag in der Früh aus der Wohnung jagte und selbst bis Mittag schlief. Allerdings hatte Roy auch noch einen Job als Barkeeper in einem Club und arbeitete mehrere Abende in der Woche bis spät in die Nacht, sodass man es ihm nicht verdenken konnte, dass er in der Früh keine Lust zum Aufstehen hatte. Akihito glaubte jedoch, dass das nur ein Vorwand war, um nicht mit ihm Laufen gehen zu müssen, und dass Roy im Allgemeinen ziemlich faul war. Den Job machte er nur, weil er sagte, dass ihm sonst zu langweilig werden würde, wenn er die ganze Woche nichts zu tun hatte. Das wiederrum glaubte Akihito ihm, denn der Lohn, den er dafür bekam, war nicht einmal ein zehntel von den Honoraren, die man ihm für seine Aufträge bezahlte.

Akihito hatte mit dieser speziellen Art von Arbeit bisher noch nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Roy sagte ihm nur, wo er einen Auftrag hatte und wie lange es ungefähr dauern würde, bis er wieder zurück kam. Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihn erst auf einen Auftrag mitnehmen würde, wenn er soweit war. Wann genau das allerdings sein würde, wusste Akihito nicht.

Im Moment verbrachten sie ihre Tage hauptsächlich mit Kickboxen und anderem Kampftraining. Soweit Akihito das beurteilen konnte, war Roy ziemlich gut, aber Roy meinte, dass er gegen einen geübten Kämpfer regelmäßig den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Akihito konnte jedoch eine ganze Menge von ihm lernen, auch wenn Roy nicht unbedingt der geduldigste Lehrer war. Er schien manchmal zu vergessen, dass Akihito noch nie vorher Kampftraining gehabt hatte und erwartete von ihm, dass er keinen Fehler ein zweites Mal machte. Das wiederrum führte des Öfteren zu kleineren Auseinandersetzungen und zu mehreren blauen Flecken, wenn Roy ungeduldig wurde und sich nicht scheute Akihito zu treffen, wenn er seiner Meinung nach zu langsam war. Akihito hatte bereits ein paar Mal große Lust gehabt alles hin zu schmeißen und einfach zu gehen. Er wusste, dass Roy ihn nicht daran hindern würde, aber er wusste auch, dass er das nicht tun konnte. In sein altes Leben konnte er nicht zurück und er wusste nicht, wo er sonst hingehen sollte. Zum Glück besaß Roy genügend Feingefühl, um ihn nach einer ihrer Auseinandersetzungen für ein paar Tage nicht zu überfordern, damit er Zeit hatte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Obwohl Akihito versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und vor Roy keine Schwäche zu zeigen, wusste der andere dennoch scheinbar ganz genau, wo seine Grenzen lagen und er achtete darauf Akihito nie zu nahe an eine von ihnen heran zu bringen. Akihito war dankbar dafür. Das Training gab ihm wieder mehr Selbstvertrauen und da Roy ihn permanent auf Trab hielt, hatte er kaum Zeit zu viel nachzudenken. Wenn er abends ins Bett fiel, schlief er beinahe auf der Stelle ein und mittlerweile konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich sicher in Roys Gegenwart und langsam fühlte er sich wieder wie er selbst.

Ansonsten brachte Roy ihm die unterschiedlichsten Dinge bei, angefangen bei Messerwerfen, wofür Akihito eindeutig eine Begabung hatte, über unzählige Knoten, bis hin zum Einsatz verschiedener Gifte und sämtlicher technischer Geräte, die man bei einem Job brauchen konnte. Das einzige, was Roy ihm bis jetzt nicht in die Hand gegeben hatte, war eine Waffe.

Akihito fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Roy ihm beibringen würde, wie man mit einer Pistole umging oder mit seinem Präzisionsgewehr schoss. Er hatte ihn vor zwei Wochen ein Mal danach gefragt und Roy hatte ihm geantwortet, dass es bereits zu spät wäre, wenn jemand eine Waffe auf einen richtete. In so einer Situation entschied der Bruchteil einer Sekunde über Leben und Tod. Man musste abdrücken, ohne zu Zögern und solange man das nicht konnte, war es besser es gar nicht erst so weit kommen zu lassen. Wenn Akihito soweit wäre, würde er ihm beibringen zu schießen, und wann das wiederum sein würde, war Roys Entscheidung.

Akihito zog den Haustürschlüssel ab, bevor er der Tür einen Tritt versetzte, damit sie hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel. Den Schlüssel hängte er anschließend an einen der Hacken an einem kleinen Brett über dem Schuhschrank.

Er hatte noch keine drei Schritte in die Wohnung gemacht, als unvermittelt das leise Klicken einer Pistole ertönte und einen Augenblick darauf hörte Akihito eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Keine Bewegung."

Akihito zuckte zusammen, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte und um ein Haar hätte er die Tüte fallen gelassen. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, doch dann begann sein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten und er entspannte sich, als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Roy", stellte Akihito erleichtert fest und er schloss die Augen, während er tief durchatmete.

„Wen hast du denn erwartet?", fragte Roy spöttisch und Akihito fiel augenblicklich ein Name ein, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach.

Asami. Genau genommen wartete Akihito jeden Tag darauf, dass Asami vor ihrer Tür auftauchen und ihn zurück nach Tokio schleifen würde. Doch das war seit zwei Monaten nicht passiert und langsam teilte er Roys Zuversicht, dass Asami sie nicht finden würde. Er konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass sich ein Teil von ihm genau das beinahe verzweifelt wünschte.

„Also gut, dann überrasch mich mal", forderte Roy ihn auf und riss Akihito aus seinen Gedanken. „Jemand bedroht dich hinter deinem Rücken mit einer Waffe, was tust du?"

Akihito versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und dachte nach. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Waffe nicht geladen war und da das hier eine weitere Lektion war, versuchte er seinen Kopf zu benutzen. Er könnte versuchen sich umzudrehen und Roy die Waffe aus der Hand zu reißen. Wenn er schnell genug wäre, könnte es klappen, aber er hatte immer noch die Tüte mit den Einkäufen in der Hand.

„Kann ich vorher die Tüte abstellen?", fragte Akihito deshalb, doch Roy lachte leise, bevor er ihm trocken antwortete.

„Nein."

„Da ist unser Abendessen drin!", protestierte Akihito entrüstet und Roy ließ sich angesichts dieser Tatsache seine Antwort noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

„Na gut, aber langsam", entschied er schließlich und Akihito machte einen Schritt nach vorne, um die Tüte auf dem Schuhschrank abzustellen. Dann ging er wieder einen Schritt zurück und blieb kurz stehen, bevor er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung umdrehte und versuchte nach Roys Waffe zu greifen.

Roy hatte scheinbar damit gerechnet, dass Akihito genau das tun würde und als er einen Schritt zurück machte, griff Akihito ins Leere und stolperte dabei fast. Er schaffte es mit Mühe und Not nicht der Länge nach hinzufallen und als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, entschied er, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, die Tüte vorher abzustellen.

Roy ließ seine Pistole sinken. „Gute Reaktion", meinte er anerkennend. „Aber leider falsch. Warum hast du es nicht geschafft, mir die Waffe wegzunehmen?"

Akihito verzog das Gesicht. „Weil ich zu langsam war?", fragte er, als läge das klar auf der Hand. Wenn er schneller gewesen wäre, hätte er es vermutlich geschafft.

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Roy den Kopf. „Nein, weil du zu schnell warst", erklärte er. „Du hast weder gesehen, wo die Waffe war, noch wo genau ich gestanden habe, als du dich umgedreht hast. Du kannst dich nicht auf Vermutungen verlassen, wenn dich jemand mit einer Waffe bedroht. Wenn du dich umdrehst, musst du zuerst feststellen, wie weit dein Angreifer von dir entfernt ist und auf welcher Höhe er die Waffe hält. Erst dann kannst du danach greifen."

Akihito nickte etwas zerknirscht. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war und es nicht geschafft hatte Roy die Waffe abzunehmen. Roy schien jedoch nicht erwartet zu haben, dass Akihito es schaffen würde und war deswegen offensichtlich nicht enttäuscht von ihm.

Nachdem sie beide ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatten, gingen sie in die Küche, wo Roy sich eine Dose Cola aus dem Kühlschrank holte, während Akihito die Einkaufstüte ausräumte.

„Wie war dein Job?", fragte Akihito, als er Butter und Käse in den Kühlschrank räumte und sah zu Roy hinüber, der am Küchentisch lehnte.

„Einfach. Sonst wäre ich doch kaum schon wieder hier oder?", entgegnete Roy mit einem Grinsen und Akihito zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Im Grunde war es Routinearbeit", erzählte Roy unbeeindruckt. „Und Routinearbeit ist nie besonders spannend. Nicht dass ich scharf auf Schwierigkeiten wäre - bestimmt nicht, das kannst du mir glauben - aber ich weiß eine Herausforderung von Zeit zu Zeit durchaus zu schätzen."

Roy trank einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Dose Cola und Akihito stellte eine Packung Reis in einen der Schränke über der Küchenzeile.

„Ich war in Tokio noch bei einem alten Freund und habe ihn gefragt, was wir wegen deinem Tattoo unternehmen könnten", erzählte Roy weiter. „Er ist Tätowierer und er hat gemeint, dass es nur etwa zwei Dutzend Studios in ganz Japan gibt, die Laserentfernungen vornehmen. Und dass die sich die Tattoos, die sie entfernen, sehr genau ansehen, sofern man keine Beziehungen hat. Da wir die nicht haben, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Asami uns finden würde, falls wir zu einem dieser Studios fahren."

Akihito senkte seinen Blick auf das breite Lederarmband, das im Moment das Tattoo, mit dem Feilong ihn als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet hatte, verdeckte. Er wollte dieses Zeichen endlich loswerden und es nicht mehr jeden Tag auf seinem Handgelenk sehen. Es war wie eine permanente Erinnerung an alles, was in Hong Kong passiert war und schließlich auch daran, dass Asami deswegen das Interesse an ihm verloren hatte.

Roys Stimme ließ Akihito wieder auf sehen, als er weitersprach.

„Als ich dann gefragt habe, was wir stattdessen tun könnten, hat er vorgeschlagen, dass du dir ein anderes Tattoo drüber stechen lässt. Er hat mir die Nummer von seinem Cousin hier in Osaka gegeben und versprochen ihn anzurufen. Er wird keine Fragen stellen, wenn wir dort auftauchen."

Akihito blieb unschlüssig mitten in der Küche stehen, während er über diesen Vorschlag nachdachte. Im Moment wollte er nichts mehr, als Feilongs Zeichen nicht länger auf seiner Haut zu tragen, aber er wollte, dass es verschwand und nicht mit etwas anderem überdeckt wurde. Trotz des Lederarmbandes, das er zurzeit trug, konnte er nie vergessen, was sich darunter befand. Allerdings konnten sie es nicht riskieren, dass Asami sie fand und da Akihito dieses Tattoo unter allen Umständen loswerden wollte, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl.

Er sah zu Roy und nickte. „Dann machen wir es so, wie ein Freund gesagt hat."

**+++ XXX +++**

Die Glocke über ihnen gab ein helles Klingeln von sich, als Roy mit einer Hand die kleine Tür aufstieß. Die Adresse, die er von Norio bekommen hatte, hatte sie in eines der Viertel von Osaka geführt, die bekannt für ihr Nachleben waren und zwischen mehreren Clubs, die angesichts der frühen Stunde alle noch geschlossen waren, hatten sie die kleine Tür gefunden auf der in großen Buchstaben _Tattoostudio Black Sun_ stand.

Während Roy gefolgt von Akihito das Studio betrat, warf er einen Blick durch das kleine Zimmer. Rechts an der Wand stand ein schwarzes Ledersofa mit Leopardenfellkissen und in den Regalen daneben befanden sich zahlreiche Ordner. Über dem Sofa und an jedem freien Platz der Wand hingen Bilder von Tattoos, die der Künstler gestochen hatte und hinter dem blickdichten, schwarzen Vorhand auf der linken Seite, hörte man das leise und beständige Summen einer Tattoomaschine.

Roy ging zu dem kleinen Empfangstresen gegenüber der Eingangstür, hinter dem eine junge Frau in einer schwarzen Korsage und mit pinken, hochgesteckten Haaren stand. Sie blätterte gelangweilt in einem Magazin und kaute dabei auf ihrem Kaugummi herum, was Roy einen genaueren Blick auf ihr Zungenpiercing bescherte, als ihm lieb war. Als Akihito und er vor ihr stehen blieben, sah sie auf.

„Hi, haben Sie einen Termin?", fragte sie, ohne sich aufzurichten und musterte erst Roy und dann Akihito mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

Roy rang sich angesichts des Tons mit dem sie potentielle Kunden begrüßte ein höfliches Lächeln ab, bevor er antwortete. „Nein."

„Okay, einen Moment bitte", entgegnete sie desinteressiert und verschwand anschließend hinter dem Tresen durch einen Vorhang, der dort in der Tür hing. Kurz darauf hörte Roy ihre Stimme wieder, als sie jemanden fragte, wie lange es noch dauern würde. Roy nahm an, dass sie den Raum auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Vorhangs wieder betreten hatte und mit Norios Cousin redete, der gerade dabei war ein Tattoo zu stechen.

„Ich komme gleich. Noch fünf Minuten", antwortete eine Männerstimme leise und kurz darauf war die junge Frau wieder bei ihnen.

„Sie können da drüben warten", sagte sie und zeigte in Richtung des schwarzen Ledersofas.

Roy nickte und setzte sich zusammen mit Akihito auf das Sofa, während die junge Frau geräuschvoll weiter in ihrem Magazin blätterte.

Während sie wartete, ließ Roy seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und sah sich die Bilder an den Wänden an. Einige der Tattoos waren sehr bunt und aufwändig und Roy konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm manche davon tatsächlich gefielen. Andere wiederrum fand er einfach nur geschmacklos. Viele der Jungs mit denen er bei der Army gewesen war, hatten Tattoos gehabt, aber Roy konnte sich nicht vorstellen sich ein Zeichen für immer auf seine Haut stechen zu lassen. Er verurteilte niemanden, der sich ein Tattoo machen ließ, aber für ihn persönlich kam es nicht in Frage. Ein Piercing würde schon eher seinen Geschmack treffen, vorausgesetzt es war nicht im Gesicht, aber darüber hatte er sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht.

Roy warf einen Blick auf Akihito. Der Junge sah nervös aus und Roy konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Abgesehen davon, dass es zwangsläufig weh tat, sich ein Tattoo stechen zu lassen, war es eine Entscheidung, die man für sein ganzes Leben traf. In Akihitos Fall war diese Entscheidung noch nicht einmal freiwillig, denn das Zeichen der Baishe Triade auf seinem Handgelenk musste verschwinden, sonst würde er früher oder später Probleme bekommen.

Nach einiger Zeit verstummte das Summen der Maschine schließlich und nachdem die junge Frau wieder ins Nebenzimmer gegangen war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis der schwarze Vorhang bei Seite gezogen wurde und zwei Männer dahinter hervor kamen. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem Handschlag, bevor der Ältere von ihnen, der mehrere Tattoos auf seinem Arm und ein Piercing an der Lippe hatte, das Studio verließ. Der andere, ein junger Kerl mit kurzen, blonden Haaren, kam auf Roy und Akihito zu und blieb vor dem Sofa stehen.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Tatsuki Makino, was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte er mit einem einladenden Lächeln und Roy musterte ihn interessiert.

Norios Cousin entsprach in keinster Weise dem Bild, das man im Allgemeinen von einem Tätowierer hatte. Er trug eine weiße Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt und bis auf zwei unscheinbare, silberne Ohrringe hatte er keine Piercings oder Tattoos - zumindest keine, die sichtbar gewesen wären. Außerdem war er noch ziemlich jung und wenn Roy ehrlich gewesen war, hatte er den vorherigen Kunden, der gerade das Studio verlassen hatte, für den Tätowierer gehalten. Er wusste, dass man Leute nicht nach ihrem Aussehen beurteilen durfte, aber manchmal wurde man trotz dieses Wissens überrascht.

„Norio hat uns hergeschickt", antwortete Roy als Erklärung, ohne seinen Namen oder den von Akihito zu nennen und Tatsuki nickte wissend.

„Verstehe", sagte er knapp. „Also, worum geht es?"

Roy warf Akihito einen auffordernden Blick zu, woraufhin der Junge zögerlich die Schnalle des Lederarmbandes öffnete und dem anderen das Tattoo zeigte.

„Wir würden gerne ein anderes Tattoo drüber stechen lassen, damit das hier nicht mehr zu sehen ist."

Tatsuki griff nach Akihitos Hand, um sich das Tattoo anzusehen und Roy beobachtete ihn aufmerksam dabei. Er schien das Zeichen auf Akihitos Handgelenk nicht zu erkennen, aber das hatte Roy auch nicht erwartet, immerhin waren sie hier in Japan und nicht in China. Die wenigsten Leute hatten hier schon einmal etwas mit den chinesischen Triaden zu tun gehabt.

„Okay, das ist kein Problem", antwortete Tatsuki, nachdem er sich das Tattoo angesehen hatte. „Es ist nicht mehr sehr viel Farbe vorhanden, aber es müsste trotzdem etwas relativ Dunkles sein, um es ganz zu verdecken. Am besten ein Bild mit vielen Schattierung oder ein Tribal", riet er und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Akihito.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht genau…", entgegnete Akihito unschlüssig, doch Tatsuki schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, dass er sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte.

„Ich werde dir einfach mal ein paar Motive zeigen, okay?", schlug er vor und holte anschließend drei dicke Ordner aus den Regalen neben dem Sofa, die er auf den Tisch legte.

Der erste Ordner, den er aufschlug, enthielt verschiedene Bilder. Es waren alles Fotos von Tattoos, die auf verschiedene Teile des Körpers gestochen worden waren und alle waren schwarz und besaßen großflächige Schattierungen.

„Ich kann jede Form und jedes Bild stechen, das du gerne hättest. Von einem Stern über Blumen bis hin zu Micheal Jackson."

Akihito sah sich die Bilder an, aber keins davon schien ihm wirklich zu gefallen, weshalb Tatsuki nach dem nächsten Ordner griff. Die Bilder in den Folien zeigten verschiedene Tribals, die sich an den Armen oder Beinen befanden und von denen die meisten schwarz ausgefüllt waren. Roy musste zugeben, dass ihm so etwas besser gefiel, als ein Bild und Akihito schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Das gefällt mir", sagte er und zeigte auf eines der Bilder mit einem Tribal, das etwa bis zur Mitte des Unterarms und rund herum ging. Tatsuki zeigte ihm daraufhin noch einige ähnliche Motive und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eine Form gefunden hatten, die der ersten sehr nahe kam, aber in großen Teilen schraffiert war und Tatsuki per Hand das Tribal in der entsprechenden Größe auf leicht transparentes Papier aufzeichnete, sodass es genau auf Akihitos Arm passte und das Zeichen der Baishe überdeckte.

„Das sollte in einer Sitzung zu schaffen sein - etwa zweieinhalb Stunden schätze ich", informierte Tatsuki, als er sich die fertige Vorlage ansah. „Das vorhin war eigentlich mein letzter Kunde für heute, aber weil ihr Freunde von meinem Cousin Norio seid, kann ich es gleich machen, wenn ihr wollt."

Akihito war damit einverstanden, da er die ganze Sache verständlicherweise schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. Tatsuki brachte sie in den anderen Teil des Raumes und zog den Vorhang wieder zu, bevor er Akihito anwies sich auf einen niedrigen Stuhl zu setzen und seinen Arm auf eine gepolsterte Bank zu legen. Während Tatsuki und die junge Frau mit den pinken Haaren alles vorbereiteten, nahm Roy sich einen weiteren Stuhl und setzte sich neben Akihito.

„Du musst nicht hierbleiben", sagte Akihito, als er sah, dass das Roys Absicht war, aber Roy winkte ab.

„Ich muss heute nicht arbeiten und ich hab nichts anderes zu tun. Außerdem würde ich gerne zusehen", entgegnete er mit einem Schulterzucken. Er konnte Akihito deutlich ansehen, dass er nervös war und nur versuchte keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Roy hatte allerdings tatsächlich nichts zu tun und er wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen.

Als Tatsuki die Tattoomaschine das erste Mal ansetzte, verzog Akihito das Gesicht und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Ich hab deine Kamera gesehen", begann Roy beiläufig. „Ist das eine von den Teuren?"

„Ja, mein Vater hat sie mir geschenkt", entgegnete Akihito knapp. „Er war auch Fotograph."

„Das ist aber noch eine mit Film oder? Ich hab nie genau verstanden wo eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen einer analogen und einer digitalen Kamera liegt", gab er wahrheitsgemäß zu und als Akihito anfing zu erklären, dass es dabei um Unterschiede in der Auflösung ging, hatte Roy seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, was bedeutete, dass er sich nicht mehr zu sehr auf Tatsuki und das Tattoo konzentrierte.

Roy hörte Akihitos detaillierten Ausführungen aufmerksam zu und stellte hin und wieder eine Frage und ihn am Erzählen zu halten. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung von Fotografie, aber er war sich sicher, dass das ein Thema war, über das Akihito mindestens zweieinhalb Stunden reden konnte. Das würde ein langer Abend werden, aber Roy hatte es schon immer spannend gefunden neue Dinge zu lernen und wenn Tatsuki mit dem Tattoo fertig war, würde er bestimmt Experte in Sachen Kameras und Fotografie sein.

tbc.

Akihito verlagerte das Gewicht der schweren, braunen Papiertüte auf seinen linken Arm, während er mit seiner anderen Hand in der Hosentasche seiner Jeans nach dem Haustürschlüssel suchte.

In der Tüte befanden sich die Einkäufe für diese Woche und Akihito hatte noch nie verstanden, warum die braunen Papiertüten, die man in den kleineren Geschäften immer noch bekam, nicht auch endlich durch Plastiktüten mit Tragegriffen ersetzt wurden. Das würde es einem viel leichter machen die Sachen nach Hause zu bringen. Akihito hoffte inständig, dass der Boden der Tüte nicht reißen würde, bevor er in der Wohnung war und sie auf dem Küchentisch abstellen konnte. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen noch eine zweite Tüte zu nehmen und nicht zu versuchen alles in eine zu packen, aber zwei waren noch umständlicher zu tragen als eine.

Akihitos Finger ertasteten in seiner Hosentasche den Schlüssel und er zog ihn umständlich heraus, während er aufpasste, dass nichts aus der Tüte fiel. Dann steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und sperrte auf.

Die Wohnung, die Roy vor knapp zwei Monaten gemietet hatte, war nichts Besonderes. Das Haus war einer der typischen Plattenbauten, die es in Osaka zu hunderten gab und obwohl die blaue Fassade ziemlich hässlich war, hatte die Wohnung einen gewissen Charme. Sie war zwar nicht ganz so groß wie Roys alte Wohnung, aber dennoch mindestens doppelt so groß wie Akihitos früheres Apartment. Der einzige Schönheitsfehler war, dass sie sich im neunten Stock befand und es keinen Aufzug gab. Am Anfang war Akihito regelmäßig vollkommen außer Atem gewesen, wenn er die unzähligen Treppen hinauf gegangen war, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnte. Das tägliche Lauftraining musste schließlich für irgendetwas gut sein.

Seit sie in diese Wohnung gezogen waren, hatte Roy damit begonnen jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück mit Akihito laufen zu gehen. Angefangen hatten sie mit fünf Kilometern und mittlerweile hatten sie sich auf zehn gesteigert. Akihito hatte schon immer eine gute Ausdauer gehabt und so hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis er mit Roy hatte mithalten können. Bis vor drei Wochen war Roy noch jeden Morgen mit ihm zusammen gelaufen, aber mittlerweile beschränkte er sich darauf höchstens drei Mal die Woche laufen zu gehen, während er Akihito jeden Tag in der Früh aus der Wohnung jagte und selbst bis Mittag schlief. Allerdings hatte Roy auch noch einen Job als Barkeeper in einem Club und arbeitete mehrere Abende in der Woche bis spät in die Nacht, sodass man es ihm nicht verdenken konnte, dass er in der Früh keine Lust zum Aufstehen hatte. Akihito glaubte jedoch, dass das nur ein Vorwand war, um nicht mit ihm Laufen gehen zu müssen, und dass Roy im Allgemeinen ziemlich faul war. Den Job machte er nur, weil er sagte, dass ihm sonst zu langweilig werden würde, wenn er die ganze Woche nichts zu tun hatte. Das wiederrum glaubte Akihito ihm, denn der Lohn, den er dafür bekam, war nicht einmal ein zehntel von den Honoraren, die man ihm für seine Aufträge bezahlte.

Akihito hatte mit dieser speziellen Art von Arbeit bisher noch nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Roy sagte ihm nur, wo er einen Auftrag hatte und wie lange es ungefähr dauern würde, bis er wieder zurück kam. Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihn erst auf einen Auftrag mitnehmen würde, wenn er soweit war. Wann genau das allerdings sein würde, wusste Akihito nicht.

Im Moment verbrachten sie ihre Tage hauptsächlich mit Kickboxen und anderem Kampftraining. Soweit Akihito das beurteilen konnte, war Roy ziemlich gut, aber Roy meinte, dass er gegen einen geübten Kämpfer regelmäßig den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Akihito konnte jedoch eine ganze Menge von ihm lernen, auch wenn Roy nicht unbedingt der geduldigste Lehrer war. Er schien manchmal zu vergessen, dass Akihito noch nie vorher Kampftraining gehabt hatte und erwartete von ihm, dass er keinen Fehler ein zweites Mal machte. Das wiederrum führte des Öfteren zu kleineren Auseinandersetzungen und zu mehreren blauen Flecken, wenn Roy ungeduldig wurde und sich nicht scheute Akihito zu treffen, wenn er seiner Meinung nach zu langsam war. Akihito hatte bereits ein paar Mal große Lust gehabt alles hin zu schmeißen und einfach zu gehen. Er wusste, dass Roy ihn nicht daran hindern würde, aber er wusste auch, dass er das nicht tun konnte. In sein altes Leben konnte er nicht zurück und er wusste nicht, wo er sonst hingehen sollte. Zum Glück besaß Roy genügend Feingefühl, um ihn nach einer ihrer Auseinandersetzungen für ein paar Tage nicht zu überfordern, damit er Zeit hatte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Obwohl Akihito versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und vor Roy keine Schwäche zu zeigen, wusste der andere dennoch scheinbar ganz genau, wo seine Grenzen lagen und er achtete darauf Akihito nie zu nahe an eine von ihnen heran zu bringen. Akihito war dankbar dafür. Das Training gab ihm wieder mehr Selbstvertrauen und da Roy ihn permanent auf Trab hielt, hatte er kaum Zeit zu viel nachzudenken. Wenn er abends ins Bett fiel, schlief er beinahe auf der Stelle ein und mittlerweile konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich sicher in Roys Gegenwart und langsam fühlte er sich wieder wie er selbst.

Ansonsten brachte Roy ihm die unterschiedlichsten Dinge bei, angefangen bei Messerwerfen, wofür Akihito eindeutig eine Begabung hatte, über unzählige Knoten, bis hin zum Einsatz verschiedener Gifte und sämtlicher technischer Geräte, die man bei einem Job brauchen konnte. Das einzige, was Roy ihm bis jetzt nicht in die Hand gegeben hatte, war eine Waffe.

Akihito fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Roy ihm beibringen würde, wie man mit einer Pistole umging oder mit seinem Präzisionsgewehr schoss. Er hatte ihn vor zwei Wochen ein Mal danach gefragt und Roy hatte ihm geantwortet, dass es bereits zu spät wäre, wenn jemand eine Waffe auf einen richtete. In so einer Situation entschied der Bruchteil einer Sekunde über Leben und Tod. Man musste abdrücken, ohne zu Zögern und solange man das nicht konnte, war es besser es gar nicht erst so weit kommen zu lassen. Wenn Akihito soweit wäre, würde er ihm beibringen zu schießen, und wann das wiederum sein würde, war Roys Entscheidung.

Akihito zog den Haustürschlüssel ab, bevor er der Tür einen Tritt versetzte, damit sie hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel. Den Schlüssel hängte er anschließend an einen der Hacken an einem kleinen Brett über dem Schuhschrank.

Er hatte noch keine drei Schritte in die Wohnung gemacht, als unvermittelt das leise Klicken einer Pistole ertönte und einen Augenblick darauf hörte Akihito eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Keine Bewegung."

Akihito zuckte zusammen, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte und um ein Haar hätte er die Tüte fallen gelassen. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, doch dann begann sein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten und er entspannte sich, als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Roy", stellte Akihito erleichtert fest und er schloss die Augen, während er tief durchatmete.

„Wen hast du denn erwartet?", fragte Roy spöttisch und Akihito fiel augenblicklich ein Name ein, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach.

Asami. Genau genommen wartete Akihito jeden Tag darauf, dass Asami vor ihrer Tür auftauchen und ihn zurück nach Tokio schleifen würde. Doch das war seit zwei Monaten nicht passiert und langsam teilte er Roys Zuversicht, dass Asami sie nicht finden würde. Er konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass sich ein Teil von ihm genau das beinahe verzweifelt wünschte.

„Also gut, dann überrasch mich mal", forderte Roy ihn auf und riss Akihito aus seinen Gedanken. „Jemand bedroht dich hinter deinem Rücken mit einer Waffe, was tust du?"

Akihito versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und dachte nach. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Waffe nicht geladen war und da das hier eine weitere Lektion war, versuchte er seinen Kopf zu benutzen. Er könnte versuchen sich umzudrehen und Roy die Waffe aus der Hand zu reißen. Wenn er schnell genug wäre, könnte es klappen, aber er hatte immer noch die Tüte mit den Einkäufen in der Hand.

„Kann ich vorher die Tüte abstellen?", fragte Akihito deshalb, doch Roy lachte leise, bevor er ihm trocken antwortete.

„Nein."

„Da ist unser Abendessen drin!", protestierte Akihito entrüstet und Roy ließ sich angesichts dieser Tatsache seine Antwort noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

„Na gut, aber langsam", entschied er schließlich und Akihito machte einen Schritt nach vorne, um die Tüte auf dem Schuhschrank abzustellen. Dann ging er wieder einen Schritt zurück und blieb kurz stehen, bevor er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung umdrehte und versuchte nach Roys Waffe zu greifen.

Roy hatte scheinbar damit gerechnet, dass Akihito genau das tun würde und als er einen Schritt zurück machte, griff Akihito ins Leere und stolperte dabei fast. Er schaffte es mit Mühe und Not nicht der Länge nach hinzufallen und als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, entschied er, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, die Tüte vorher abzustellen.

Roy ließ seine Pistole sinken. „Gute Reaktion", meinte er anerkennend. „Aber leider falsch. Warum hast du es nicht geschafft, mir die Waffe wegzunehmen?"

Akihito verzog das Gesicht. „Weil ich zu langsam war?", fragte er, als läge das klar auf der Hand. Wenn er schneller gewesen wäre, hätte er es vermutlich geschafft.

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Roy den Kopf. „Nein, weil du zu schnell warst", erklärte er. „Du hast weder gesehen, wo die Waffe war, noch wo genau ich gestanden habe, als du dich umgedreht hast. Du kannst dich nicht auf Vermutungen verlassen, wenn dich jemand mit einer Waffe bedroht. Wenn du dich umdrehst, musst du zuerst feststellen, wie weit dein Angreifer von dir entfernt ist und auf welcher Höhe er die Waffe hält. Erst dann kannst du danach greifen."

Akihito nickte etwas zerknirscht. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war und es nicht geschafft hatte Roy die Waffe abzunehmen. Roy schien jedoch nicht erwartet zu haben, dass Akihito es schaffen würde und war deswegen offensichtlich nicht enttäuscht von ihm.

Nachdem sie beide ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatten, gingen sie in die Küche, wo Roy sich eine Dose Cola aus dem Kühlschrank holte, während Akihito die Einkaufstüte ausräumte.

„Wie war dein Job?", fragte Akihito, als er Butter und Käse in den Kühlschrank räumte und sah zu Roy hinüber, der am Küchentisch lehnte.

„Einfach. Sonst wäre ich doch kaum schon wieder hier oder?", entgegnete Roy mit einem Grinsen und Akihito zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Im Grunde war es Routinearbeit", erzählte Roy unbeeindruckt. „Und Routinearbeit ist nie besonders spannend. Nicht dass ich scharf auf Schwierigkeiten wäre - bestimmt nicht, das kannst du mir glauben - aber ich weiß eine Herausforderung von Zeit zu Zeit durchaus zu schätzen."

Roy trank einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Dose Cola und Akihito stellte eine Packung Reis in einen der Schränke über der Küchenzeile.

„Ich war in Tokio noch bei einem alten Freund und habe ihn gefragt, was wir wegen deinem Tattoo unternehmen könnten", erzählte Roy weiter. „Er ist Tätowierer und er hat gemeint, dass es nur etwa zwei Dutzend Studios in ganz Japan gibt, die Laserentfernungen vornehmen. Und dass die sich die Tattoos, die sie entfernen, sehr genau ansehen, sofern man keine Beziehungen hat. Da wir die nicht haben, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Asami uns finden würde, falls wir zu einem dieser Studios fahren."

Akihito senkte seinen Blick auf das breite Lederarmband, das im Moment das Tattoo, mit dem Feilong ihn als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet hatte, verdeckte. Er wollte dieses Zeichen endlich loswerden und es nicht mehr jeden Tag auf seinem Handgelenk sehen. Es war wie eine permanente Erinnerung an alles, was in Hong Kong passiert war und schließlich auch daran, dass Asami deswegen das Interesse an ihm verloren hatte.

Roys Stimme ließ Akihito wieder auf sehen, als er weitersprach.

„Als ich dann gefragt habe, was wir stattdessen tun könnten, hat er vorgeschlagen, dass du dir ein anderes Tattoo drüber stechen lässt. Er hat mir die Nummer von seinem Cousin hier in Osaka gegeben und versprochen ihn anzurufen. Er wird keine Fragen stellen, wenn wir dort auftauchen."

Akihito blieb unschlüssig mitten in der Küche stehen, während er über diesen Vorschlag nachdachte. Im Moment wollte er nichts mehr, als Feilongs Zeichen nicht länger auf seiner Haut zu tragen, aber er wollte, dass es verschwand und nicht mit etwas anderem überdeckt wurde. Trotz des Lederarmbandes, das er zurzeit trug, konnte er nie vergessen, was sich darunter befand. Allerdings konnten sie es nicht riskieren, dass Asami sie fand und da Akihito dieses Tattoo unter allen Umständen loswerden wollte, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl.

Er sah zu Roy und nickte. „Dann machen wir es so, wie ein Freund gesagt hat."

**+++ XXX +++**

Die Glocke über ihnen gab ein helles Klingeln von sich, als Roy mit einer Hand die kleine Tür aufstieß. Die Adresse, die er von Norio bekommen hatte, hatte sie in eines der Viertel von Osaka geführt, die bekannt für ihr Nachleben waren und zwischen mehreren Clubs, die angesichts der frühen Stunde alle noch geschlossen waren, hatten sie die kleine Tür gefunden auf der in großen Buchstaben _Tattoostudio Black Sun_ stand.

Während Roy gefolgt von Akihito das Studio betrat, warf er einen Blick durch das kleine Zimmer. Rechts an der Wand stand ein schwarzes Ledersofa mit Leopardenfellkissen und in den Regalen daneben befanden sich zahlreiche Ordner. Über dem Sofa und an jedem freien Platz der Wand hingen Bilder von Tattoos, die der Künstler gestochen hatte und hinter dem blickdichten, schwarzen Vorhand auf der linken Seite, hörte man das leise und beständige Summen einer Tattoomaschine.

Roy ging zu dem kleinen Empfangstresen gegenüber der Eingangstür, hinter dem eine junge Frau in einer schwarzen Korsage und mit pinken, hochgesteckten Haaren stand. Sie blätterte gelangweilt in einem Magazin und kaute dabei auf ihrem Kaugummi herum, was Roy einen genaueren Blick auf ihr Zungenpiercing bescherte, als ihm lieb war. Als Akihito und er vor ihr stehen blieben, sah sie auf.

„Hi, haben Sie einen Termin?", fragte sie, ohne sich aufzurichten und musterte erst Roy und dann Akihito mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

Roy rang sich angesichts des Tons mit dem sie potentielle Kunden begrüßte ein höfliches Lächeln ab, bevor er antwortete. „Nein."

„Okay, einen Moment bitte", entgegnete sie desinteressiert und verschwand anschließend hinter dem Tresen durch einen Vorhang, der dort in der Tür hing. Kurz darauf hörte Roy ihre Stimme wieder, als sie jemanden fragte, wie lange es noch dauern würde. Roy nahm an, dass sie den Raum auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Vorhangs wieder betreten hatte und mit Norios Cousin redete, der gerade dabei war ein Tattoo zu stechen.

„Ich komme gleich. Noch fünf Minuten", antwortete eine Männerstimme leise und kurz darauf war die junge Frau wieder bei ihnen.

„Sie können da drüben warten", sagte sie und zeigte in Richtung des schwarzen Ledersofas.

Roy nickte und setzte sich zusammen mit Akihito auf das Sofa, während die junge Frau geräuschvoll weiter in ihrem Magazin blätterte.

Während sie wartete, ließ Roy seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und sah sich die Bilder an den Wänden an. Einige der Tattoos waren sehr bunt und aufwändig und Roy konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm manche davon tatsächlich gefielen. Andere wiederrum fand er einfach nur geschmacklos. Viele der Jungs mit denen er bei der Army gewesen war, hatten Tattoos gehabt, aber Roy konnte sich nicht vorstellen sich ein Zeichen für immer auf seine Haut stechen zu lassen. Er verurteilte niemanden, der sich ein Tattoo machen ließ, aber für ihn persönlich kam es nicht in Frage. Ein Piercing würde schon eher seinen Geschmack treffen, vorausgesetzt es war nicht im Gesicht, aber darüber hatte er sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht.

Roy warf einen Blick auf Akihito. Der Junge sah nervös aus und Roy konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Abgesehen davon, dass es zwangsläufig weh tat, sich ein Tattoo stechen zu lassen, war es eine Entscheidung, die man für sein ganzes Leben traf. In Akihitos Fall war diese Entscheidung noch nicht einmal freiwillig, denn das Zeichen der Baishe Triade auf seinem Handgelenk musste verschwinden, sonst würde er früher oder später Probleme bekommen.

Nach einiger Zeit verstummte das Summen der Maschine schließlich und nachdem die junge Frau wieder ins Nebenzimmer gegangen war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis der schwarze Vorhang bei Seite gezogen wurde und zwei Männer dahinter hervor kamen. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem Handschlag, bevor der Ältere von ihnen, der mehrere Tattoos auf seinem Arm und ein Piercing an der Lippe hatte, das Studio verließ. Der andere, ein junger Kerl mit kurzen, blonden Haaren, kam auf Roy und Akihito zu und blieb vor dem Sofa stehen.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Tatsuki Makino, was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte er mit einem einladenden Lächeln und Roy musterte ihn interessiert.

Norios Cousin entsprach in keinster Weise dem Bild, das man im Allgemeinen von einem Tätowierer hatte. Er trug eine weiße Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt und bis auf zwei unscheinbare, silberne Ohrringe hatte er keine Piercings oder Tattoos - zumindest keine, die sichtbar gewesen wären. Außerdem war er noch ziemlich jung und wenn Roy ehrlich gewesen war, hatte er den vorherigen Kunden, der gerade das Studio verlassen hatte, für den Tätowierer gehalten. Er wusste, dass man Leute nicht nach ihrem Aussehen beurteilen durfte, aber manchmal wurde man trotz dieses Wissens überrascht.

„Norio hat uns hergeschickt", antwortete Roy als Erklärung, ohne seinen Namen oder den von Akihito zu nennen und Tatsuki nickte wissend.

„Verstehe", sagte er knapp. „Also, worum geht es?"

Roy warf Akihito einen auffordernden Blick zu, woraufhin der Junge zögerlich die Schnalle des Lederarmbandes öffnete und dem anderen das Tattoo zeigte.

„Wir würden gerne ein anderes Tattoo drüber stechen lassen, damit das hier nicht mehr zu sehen ist."

Tatsuki griff nach Akihitos Hand, um sich das Tattoo anzusehen und Roy beobachtete ihn aufmerksam dabei. Er schien das Zeichen auf Akihitos Handgelenk nicht zu erkennen, aber das hatte Roy auch nicht erwartet, immerhin waren sie hier in Japan und nicht in China. Die wenigsten Leute hatten hier schon einmal etwas mit den chinesischen Triaden zu tun gehabt.

„Okay, das ist kein Problem", antwortete Tatsuki, nachdem er sich das Tattoo angesehen hatte. „Es ist nicht mehr sehr viel Farbe vorhanden, aber es müsste trotzdem etwas relativ Dunkles sein, um es ganz zu verdecken. Am besten ein Bild mit vielen Schattierung oder ein Tribal", riet er und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Akihito.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht genau…", entgegnete Akihito unschlüssig, doch Tatsuki schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, dass er sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte.

„Ich werde dir einfach mal ein paar Motive zeigen, okay?", schlug er vor und holte anschließend drei dicke Ordner aus den Regalen neben dem Sofa, die er auf den Tisch legte.

Der erste Ordner, den er aufschlug, enthielt verschiedene Bilder. Es waren alles Fotos von Tattoos, die auf verschiedene Teile des Körpers gestochen worden waren und alle waren schwarz und besaßen großflächige Schattierungen.

„Ich kann jede Form und jedes Bild stechen, das du gerne hättest. Von einem Stern über Blumen bis hin zu Micheal Jackson."

Akihito sah sich die Bilder an, aber keins davon schien ihm wirklich zu gefallen, weshalb Tatsuki nach dem nächsten Ordner griff. Die Bilder in den Folien zeigten verschiedene Tribals, die sich an den Armen oder Beinen befanden und von denen die meisten schwarz ausgefüllt waren. Roy musste zugeben, dass ihm so etwas besser gefiel, als ein Bild und Akihito schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Das gefällt mir", sagte er und zeigte auf eines der Bilder mit einem Tribal, das etwa bis zur Mitte des Unterarms und rund herum ging. Tatsuki zeigte ihm daraufhin noch einige ähnliche Motive und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eine Form gefunden hatten, die der ersten sehr nahe kam, aber in großen Teilen schraffiert war und Tatsuki per Hand das Tribal in der entsprechenden Größe auf leicht transparentes Papier aufzeichnete, sodass es genau auf Akihitos Arm passte und das Zeichen der Baishe überdeckte.

„Das sollte in einer Sitzung zu schaffen sein - etwa zweieinhalb Stunden schätze ich", informierte Tatsuki, als er sich die fertige Vorlage ansah. „Das vorhin war eigentlich mein letzter Kunde für heute, aber weil ihr Freunde von meinem Cousin Norio seid, kann ich es gleich machen, wenn ihr wollt."

Akihito war damit einverstanden, da er die ganze Sache verständlicherweise schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. Tatsuki brachte sie in den anderen Teil des Raumes und zog den Vorhang wieder zu, bevor er Akihito anwies sich auf einen niedrigen Stuhl zu setzen und seinen Arm auf eine gepolsterte Bank zu legen. Während Tatsuki und die junge Frau mit den pinken Haaren alles vorbereiteten, nahm Roy sich einen weiteren Stuhl und setzte sich neben Akihito.

„Du musst nicht hierbleiben", sagte Akihito, als er sah, dass das Roys Absicht war, aber Roy winkte ab.

„Ich muss heute nicht arbeiten und ich hab nichts anderes zu tun. Außerdem würde ich gerne zusehen", entgegnete er mit einem Schulterzucken. Er konnte Akihito deutlich ansehen, dass er nervös war und nur versuchte keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Roy hatte allerdings tatsächlich nichts zu tun und er wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen.

Als Tatsuki die Tattoomaschine das erste Mal ansetzte, verzog Akihito das Gesicht und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Ich hab deine Kamera gesehen", begann Roy beiläufig. „Ist das eine von den Teuren?"

„Ja, mein Vater hat sie mir geschenkt", entgegnete Akihito knapp. „Er war auch Fotograph."

„Das ist aber noch eine mit Film oder? Ich hab nie genau verstanden wo eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen einer analogen und einer digitalen Kamera liegt", gab er wahrheitsgemäß zu und als Akihito anfing zu erklären, dass es dabei um Unterschiede in der Auflösung ging, hatte Roy seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, was bedeutete, dass er sich nicht mehr zu sehr auf Tatsuki und das Tattoo konzentrierte.

Roy hörte Akihitos detaillierten Ausführungen aufmerksam zu und stellte hin und wieder eine Frage und ihn am Erzählen zu halten. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung von Fotografie, aber er war sich sicher, dass das ein Thema war, über das Akihito mindestens zweieinhalb Stunden reden konnte. Das würde ein langer Abend werden, aber Roy hatte es schon immer spannend gefunden neue Dinge zu lernen und wenn Tatsuki mit dem Tattoo fertig war, würde er bestimmt Experte in Sachen Kameras und Fotografie sein.

tbc.


	10. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Stronger**

**by CarpeDiem**

**2**

Akihito hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das kalte Wasser, das über sein Gesicht und seinen Körper rann und dabei den Schweiß von seiner Haut spülte. Er war direkt nach seinem morgendlichen Training unter die Dusche gestiegen und das eiskalte Wasser, das aus dem Duschkopf kam, war ungemein erfrischend. Nach dem Aufstehen war er, wie jeden Morgen, laufen gegangen und anschließend hatte er an dem Boxsack, der mittlerweile im Wohnzimmer hing, an seiner Schlagkraft und seiner Schnelligkeit gearbeitet, während er nebenbei mit Roys iPod Musik gehört hatte.

Als er heute Morgen in die Küche gekommen war, hatte er einen Zettel auf dem Tisch gefunden, dass er wieder einmal alleine laufen gehen sollte. Vermutlich hatte Roy ihn dorthin gelegt, nachdem er aus der Bar gekommen war und anstatt den Zettel wegzuschmeißen, hatte Akihito ihn an seinen üblichen Platz auf die Mikrowelle gelegt. Obwohl Roy eigentlich an drei Tagen in der Woche mit ihm zusammen laufen gehen wollte, kam er für gewöhnlich nur mit, wenn er zufällig aus dem Bett fiel, weil eine mittlere Katastrophe passiert war. Mittlerweile hatte Akihito seine Versuche etwas gegen Roy zunehmende Faulheit zu unternehmen aufgegeben. Vermutlich war er am Anfang nur mit Akihito zusammen laufen gegangen, um ihm zu zeigen wie toll er war. Das gemeine war jedoch, dass Roy für seine Muskeln und seine Kondition so gut wie gar nichts tun musste und er Akihito nach wie vor regelmäßig beim Kampftraining fertig machte.

Akihito drehte das Wasser ab und schnappte sich ein Handtuch, um sich abzutrocknen. Als er vom Laufen wieder nach Hause gekommen war, war Roy nicht zu Hause gewesen, aber das war nichts Besonderes und Akihito begann sich regelmäßig erst nach vierundzwanzig Stunden Sorgen und zu machen und auf Roys Handy anzurufen, nur um dann von ihm ausgelacht zu werden. Obwohl Akihito nie in einer WG gewohnt hatte, glaubte er, dass das Zusammenleben mit Roy dem vermutlich sehr nahe kam und er fragte sich, warum er nie auf die Idee gekommen war, sich mit einem seiner Freunde eine Wohnung zu teilen, um nicht so viel Miete zahlen zu müssen.

Nachdem Akihito sich wieder angezogen hatte, ging er in die Küche, schaltete den Radio ein und richtete sich eine Schüssel Cornflakes her, mit der er sich an den Tisch setzte. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er, wie die Wohnungstür aufgesperrt wurde und anschließend wieder zufiel. Er hörte Schritte durch die Wohnung und dann tauchte Roy im Türrahmen auf.

„Hey, wenn du fertig bist, komm rauf aufs Dach. Ich warte oben auf dich."

Akihito schluckte einen Löffel Cornflakes hinunter, während er Roy verständnislos ansah.

„Warum?"

Roy legte angesichts dieser Frage genervt den Kopf schief und Akihito hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ist ja gut. Ich bin gleich fertig", antwortete er beschwichtigend. Roy hasste es, wenn er jede seiner Anordnungen hinterfragte, besonders wenn man ihn in der falschen Stimmung erwischte. Das war meistens dann der Fall, wenn ihm zuvor jemand auf die Nerven gegangen war, auch wenn Akihito sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wer heute schon seine Geduld strapaziert haben sollte.

Während Roy sich wieder umdrehte, und zurück zur Haustür ging, schob Akihito sich den letzten Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund, bevor er aufstehen wollte, um Roy aufs Dach zu folgen. Roy Stimme, die aus dem Gang kam, ließ ihn jedoch mitten in der Bewegung Inne halten.

„Und spül dein Zeug ab!"

Dann wurde die Haustür geöffnet und fiel im nächsten Moment mit einem Knall wieder ins Schloss. Akihito gab ein vernehmliches Stöhnen von sich. Manchmal erinnerte ihn Roy auf erschreckende Art und Weise an seine Mutter, bis auf den Unterschied, dass er sich besser durchsetzen konnte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln machte sich Akihito daran seine Schüssel abzuspülen, bevor er sich Schuhe anzog und dann ebenfalls die Wohnung verließ.

Als Akihito die Metalltür, die auf das Dach ihres Hauses führte, hinter sich zu fallen ließ, sah er sich aufmerksam um. Er war noch nie hier oben gewesen, aber im Allgemeinen sah es wohl so aus, wie auf jedem anderen Dach auch. Rund herum war eine hüfthohe Begrenzung und auf den Bodenplatten des großen Flachdaches befanden sich mehrere Kabel und ein paar kleinere Antennen. Was man allerdings nicht auf jedem Dach zu sehen bekam, war die alte Matratze, die zwischen zwei größeren Kaminen lehnte und die kleine Zielscheibe, die darauf befestigt worden war. Jetzt war Akihito klar, was sie hier oben tun würden.

Roy kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihm eine Waffe in die Hand. Es war eine schwarze Pistole mit Schalldämpfer und Akihito spürte das kalte Metall des Griffs an seinen Fingern, während er die Waffe anstarrte. Unweigerlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie er das letzte Mal eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten hatte. Es war auf Feilongs Casinoschiff gewesen und kurz darauf hatte er auf diesen Kerl geschossen. All das kam ihm auf einmal fürchterlich weit weg vor. Es war ein Teil eines anderen Lebens und es fühlte sich so an, als wäre es bereits Jahre her, obwohl gerade einmal vier Monate vergangen waren. Im Gegensatz zu damals, löste der Anblick der Waffe in seiner Hand jedoch kein Gefühl von grenzenloser Macht ihn ihm aus, sondern lediglich leichte Aufregung.

„Das ist eine Walther CP-88 - eine der realistischsten Luftpistolen, die es gibt", erklärte Roy und Akihito sah auf. „Ich hab sie extra für dich besorgt. Alles andere wäre einfach zu laut, aber mit dem Schalldämpfer ist das Geräusch in etwa mit einem Händeklatschen zu vergleichen. Bis auf das Nachladen und den fehlenden Rückstoß funktioniert sie genau wie eine echte Waffe. Einfach auf alles zielen, was du nicht magst und abdrücken. In unserem Fall die Zielscheibe da vorne."

Roy griff nach Akihitos Arm und zog in zu einer weißen Markierung auf dem Boden. Er zeigte ihm, wie er sich hinstellen sollte und wie man sein Ziel anvisierte, bevor er ein paar Schritte zurück ging und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Dann los. Drück einfach ab und versuch die Mitte zu treffen. Ich hab so viel Munition, dass wir das den ganzen Nachmittag lang machen können."

Akihito nickte und konzentrierte sich darauf den kleinen schwarzen Kreis in der Mitte der Zielscheibe zu treffen. Er machte alles genauso, wie Roy es ihm gerade erklärt hatte und drückte dann mehrmals hintereinander ab. Die kleinen Projektile trafen die Zielscheibe in den Ringen um den mittleren Kreis herum und Akihito ließ die Waffe wieder sinken. Er konnte spüren wir sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt hatte und er atmete schneller als sonst, aber es war in keinster Weise mit dem zu vergleichen, was er gefühlt hatte, nachdem er damals auf diesen Typen geschossen hatte. Es war etwas vollkommen anderes mit einer Luftpistole auf einem Dach Schießübungen zu machen, als zu wissen, dass man mit dem Betätigen des Abzuges einem Menschen das Leben nehmen konnte.

Nun wurde ihm auch klar, warum Roy ihm erst jetzt eine Waffe in die Hand gegeben hatte. Es nützte einem nicht das Geringste eine Pistole zu haben, wenn man nicht abdrücken konnte und Akihito fragte sich, ob er jemals in der Lage sein würde mit der Absicht zu Töten auf einen Menschen zu schießen.

**+++ XXX +++**

Das Nerv tötende Piepen des Weckers wurde unaufhörlich lauter und riss Akihito unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Mit einem leisen Murren tasteten seine Finger nach dem Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch und er stellte ihn ab, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Dann ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und blieb noch einen Moment lang bewegungslos liegen.

Er hasste es früh aufzustehen, aber er wollte sich heute bei ein paar Presseagenturen als freischaffender Fotograph vorstellen und deswegen musste er wohl oder übel aus den Federn kommen.

Am Anfang hatte er nicht verstehen können, warum Roy diesen Job in der Bar angenommen hatte, obwohl er so schlecht bezahlt wurde, aber mittlerweile fiel Akihito die Decke auf den Kopf und wenn er nicht bald wieder etwas tun konnte, würde er noch durchdrehen. Roy hatte gesagt, er würde ihn erst mit auf einen Auftrag nehmen, wenn er soweit war und bis er soweit sein würde, konnte er genauso gut wieder als Fotograph arbeiten. Außerdem hatte er vorgestern seinen neuen Pass bekommen, der ihn als Aki Takashima auswies und somit hatte er keinen Grund mehr in der Wohnung herumzusitzen. Er fragte sich, wie Roy es geschafft hatte einen gefälschten Pass für ihn aufzutreiben, aber Roy kannte vermutlich noch eine ganze Menge anderer Leute, die alle möglichen illegalen Dinge für ihn beschaffen konnten, und ein neuer Pass war dabei wohl eine seiner leichtesten Übungen.

Akihito stieg aus dem Bett und gähnte laut, während er sein Zimmer verließ. Er hörte Geräusche aus der Küche und wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass Roy schon auf war. Das bedeutete allerdings, dass er Frühstück und Kaffee bekommen würde, also war ihm der Grund, weshalb Roy aus dem Bett gefallen war, ziemlich egal.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er, als er die Küche betrat und rieb sich die Augen, doch als er sah, dass es nicht Roy war, der vor dem Herd stand, blieb er im ersten Moment wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen. Mit einem Mal war er hellwach und seine Augen suchten die Küche nach einer möglichen Bedrohung ab. Der schwarzhaarige Typ mit dem Pferdeschwanz, der vor dem Ofen stand, hatte jedoch keine Waffe in der Hand, wenn man einmal von der Pfanne und dem Pfannenwender absah, und er machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als hätte Akihito ihn bei irgendetwas überrascht. Vielmehr war er anscheinend gerade dabei gewesen in aller Ruhe in ihrer Küche Frühstück zu machen.

„Guten Morgen, du musst Aki sein", sagte er gut gelaunt und hob die Pfanne an. „Pancakes?"

Akihito hatte den Kerl noch nie zuvor gesehen und starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an, bevor er in der Lage war etwas zu erwidern.

„Wer bist du? Und wo ist Roy?", fragte er misstrauisch, doch sein Gegenüber ließ sich von dieser Frage nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Roy ist unter der Dusche", antwortete er, während er ihm den Rücken zudrehte und den nächsten Pancake mit dem Pfannenwender auf einen kleinen Teller mit bereits fertigen Pancakes stapelte, bevor er sich wieder zu Akihito umdrehte. „Und ich bin Jared Keyton. Hat Roy dir nicht von mir erzählt?"

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich daran erinnern würde, falls Roy erwähnt hätte, dass er jemanden traf, aber das hatte er nicht. Jetzt wo Jared es sagte, konnte Akihito das Wasser in der Dusche rauschen hören, aber er war sich dennoch nicht ganz sicher, was er hiervon halten sollte. Roy war gestern Abend noch weg gegangen und Akihito hatte nicht gehört, wie er wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass Jared eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft war, denn er war davon ausgegangen, dass Roy ihn schon einmal erwähnt hätte und außerdem stand er in ihrer Küche und machte Pancakes.

Jared zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern, bevor er den nächsten Schöpfer Teig in die Pfanne gab. Er schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Roy ihn mit keinem Wort gegenüber seinem Mitbewohner erwähnt hatte. Stattdessen stellte er den Teller mit den fertigen Pancakes auf den Tisch. Als Akihitos Magen bei diesem Anblick laut knurrte, entscheid er, dass er sich später darüber Gedanken machen konnte, warum Roy nichts von Jared erzählt hatte. Die Pancakes rochen einfach zu gut und Akihito konnte niemandem gegenüber weiterhin misstrauisch sein, der ihm Frühstück gemacht hatte.

Er holte sich daraufhin eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und schenkte sich Kaffee ein, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte und sich einen Pancake nahm. Roy liebte die Dinger und obwohl Akihito sie ebenfalls mochte, konnte er nicht verstehen, warum Roy immer Unmengen an Sirup darüber schütten musste.

„Seid ihr zusammen, Roy und du?", fragte er Jared, bevor er anfing zu essen.

„Nein, wir haben nur Sex zusammen."

Akihito verschluckte sich angesichts dieser Antwort beinahe an seinem Pancake und begann zu Husten. Er griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken und verbrannte sich dabei prompt die Zunge. Jared kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas auf Akihitos geschockte Reaktion zu erwidern, denn in diesem Moment kam Roy zur Tür herein. Er trug Jeans und T-Shirt und seine Haare waren noch feucht von der Dusche.

Als Jared ihm einen Teller hinhielt, schloss Roy genießerisch die Augen.

„Mmh Pancakes", sagte er begeistert und nahm den Teller entgegen.

„Nur für dich", antwortete Jared mit einem Grinsen und Roy gab ihm daraufhin einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er sich zu Akihito, der immer noch versuchte wieder Luft zu bekommen, an den Tisch setzte.

Jared machte unterdessen den Herd aus und lehnte sich dann mit einer Tasse Kaffee gegen die Küchenzeile.

„Isst du nichts?", fragte Roy überrascht und Jared schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich muss gleich los. Ich bin eh schon spät dran, weil du dich nicht beherrschen konntest."

„Ich kann eben nicht genug von deinem Schwanz bekommen", antwortete Roy mit einem Schulterzucken und das schmutzige Grinsen mit dem er Jared dabei ansah, ließ Akihito dunkelrot anlaufen. Er tat sein Bestes, um sich hinter seiner Kaffeetasse zu verstecken, während er die Bilder verdrängte, die bei dieser Andeutung in seinem Kopf entstanden.

Jared lachte dunkel, bevor er seine Kaffeetasse in die Spüle stellte und sich von der Küchenzeile abstieß.

„Ich ruf dich an", sagte er schließlich und Roy nickte nur und wünschte ihm einen schönen Tag, bevor Jared die Küche verließ. Ein paar Augenblicke darauf, hörte Akihito die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

Roy aß währenddessen seelenruhig weiter, so als ob es nicht das Geringste passiert wäre und es nicht im Mindesten ungewöhnlich war, dass sein Lover, den er Akihito gegenüber mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, plötzlich in ihrer Küche stand und Frühstück machte. Einen Moment lang war es still zwischen ihnen, während Akihito Roy über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg anblickte. Schließlich sah Roy auf und legte den Kopf schief.

„Jetzt guck nicht so blöd. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du eben erst heraus gefunden hättest, dass ich schwul bin", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und Akihito spürte, wie ihm erneut das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Ähm, nein… aber…", stotterte er zusammenhangslos und entschied dann, dass es wohl das Beste war, wenn er einfach den Mund hielt.

Natürlich hatte er bereits gewusst, das Roy schwul war, aber es war etwas ganz anderes nur etwas zu wissen oder plötzlich dem Kerl gegenüber zu stehen, mit dem Roy sich letzte Nacht im Zimmer nebenan vergnügt hatte. Dass diese Beziehung anscheinend nur auf Sex basierte, war dabei der nächste Punkt, den Akihito etwas eigenartig fand. Außerdem war er sich angesichts von Roys Kommentar ziemlich sicher, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der unten gelegen hatte und das hatte Akihito nicht erwartet.

Roy schien jedoch zu gute Laune zu haben, um das Thema einfach fallen zu lassen und sah Akihito auffordernd an.

„Aber was?", fragte er und Akihito sah sich gezwungen sich zu verteidigen.

„Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können, bevor ich diesem Kerl hier in unserer Küche begegne."

Roy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Unsere Küche?", wiederholte er verblüfft. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern wer die Rechnungen für diese Wohnung bezahlt?", fragte er rein rhetorisch, bevor er mit einem Grinsen auf sich selbst zeigte und dann weiter aß.

Akihito legte die Gabel weg und sah Roy entrüstet an. „Hey, das ist nicht fair! Du hast gesagt, dass es dir nichts ausmacht. Und aus dem Grund will ich mir ja auch wieder einen Job suchen. Wenn alles gut geht, bin ich in ein paar Stunden wieder Teil der hartarbeitenden Bevölkerung."

„Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir noch reden", antwortete Roy einen Augenblick drauf und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du wieder als Fotograf arbeitest, aber solange du mit mir zusammen wohnst, wirst du weder für die Polizei noch für die Zeitungen Fotos machen."

Akihito wollte gerade wieder nach seiner Gabel greifen und hielt mitten in der Bewegung Inne. „Ist das ein Ernst?", fragte er mit offenem Mund und Roy sah ihn nüchtern an.

„Sieht ganz so aus, oder nicht?"

Akihito konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als wieder mit seiner Kamera auf die Jagd nach einer Story gehen.

„Aber ich habe schon immer als Pressefotograf gearbeitet", hielt er beharrlich dagegen, doch im Grunde wusste er, dass er diese Diskussion bereits verloren hatte.

„Dann wirst du dir eben jetzt eine neue Sparte suchen müssen", antwortete Roy unbarmherzig. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich als Modefotograf versuchst? Halbnackte Mädchen im Bikini - wäre das nichts?", meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und Akihito sah ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an.

„Nein!", sagte er schließlich empört.

Roys Grinsen wurde daraufhin eine Spur breiter und er sah Akihito mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Erst da wurde Akihito bewusst, wie sich diese Aussage angehört haben musste und er ruderte zurück.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint!"

Roy grinste lediglich, während er seine Kaffeetasse austrank.

„Ich finde Mädchen im Bikini toll!", versicherte Akihito nachdrücklich, doch Roy hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Hör zu, das ist mir völlig egal, okay?", sagte er lachend. „Aber du wirst keine Fotos für die Zeitungen machen. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Akihito verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog ein langes Gesicht. „Aber die Fotografen sind die letzte, die bei einem Artikel erwähnt werden", sagte er in einem letzten Versuch Roy umzustimmen, doch damit hatte er kein Glück.

„Nein, Akihito", entgegnete Roy bestimmt. „Kein Fotos für die Zeitungen. Du hast ein bemerkenswertes Talent dafür dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und ich habe keine Lust dir den Hals zu retten, wenn du wieder einmal Fotos von Leuten machst, die dir dafür eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen wollen."

Akihito antwortete nicht, weil er wusste, dass Roy damit nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Schließlich war das der Grund dafür, dass er jetzt hier in Osaka war.

Dann also doch Mädchen im Bikini.

tbc.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Stronger**

**by CarpeDiem**

**3**

„Und dann nimmt sie die schwarze Lederpeitsche, die Aiko ihr gegeben hat und sagt: Natürlich weiß ich was das ist. Das ist doch dieses Spiel mit den schwarzen Steine auf denen diese weißen Punkte drauf sind oder?"

Roy fing an zu lachen und gab sich dabei Mühe die Papiertüte mit den Lebensmitteln, die er auf dem Arm hatte, nicht versehentlich fallen zu lassen. Er konnte sich die Situation nur zu gut vorstellen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es in Natura noch lustiger gewesen war, als es in Akihitos Erzählung klang.

Akihito, der neben ihm die Straße entlang ging, stimmte mit ein und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Die Kleine ist echt der Wahnsinn", sagte er ungläubig. „Sie sieht aus wie ein Pin-up-girl mit einer riesen Oberweite und endlos langen Beinen, aber sie ist so hohl wie eine Kokosnuss vom letzten Jahr."

Während Roy neben ihm immer noch leise lachte, strich sich Akihito mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare. Es war heiß draußen und die Sonne strahlte vom wolkenlosen Himmel auf die Stadt hinunter. Seine Haare waren im vergangenen halben Jahr ein gutes Stück gewachsen und er überlegte sich, ob er nicht auch einmal versuchen sollte, sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen zu binden. Allerdings waren sie dafür wohl noch nicht lang genug. Er hatte sich schon vor ein paar Wochen Strähnen färben lassen, sodass seine Haare nun braun waren, aber er hatte sich nicht dazu bringen können, sie abschneiden zu lassen. Wenn er sich morgens im Spiegel sah, erkannte er sich kaum noch wieder. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an das Tattoo auf seinem Unterarm und die Muskeln an seinen Oberarmen gewöhnt, aber es war nicht nur sein Äußeres, das sich verändert hatte.

Am Anfang war es ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, aber nach und nach hatten die Leute um ihn herum angefangen, ihn nicht mehr wie ein Kind zu behandeln. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass er ausgeglichener und selbstbewusster geworden war und das hatte er Roy zu verdanken. Er hatte viel von ihm gelernt und das Wissen, sich in jeder denkbaren Situation verteidigen zu können, gab ihm Sicherheit. Mittlerweile konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen Albtraum gehabt hatte und er schaffte es immer besser die Schatten seines alten Lebens hinter sich zu lassen. Roy machte es ihm in dieser Beziehung einfach. Sie waren gute Freunde geworden und seine lebensfrohe und unbeschwerte Art war geradezu ansteckend.

Die Arbeit in dem kleinen Studio ein paar Blocks von ihrer Wohnung entfernt, machte Akihito ebenfalls Spaß und er musste zugeben, dass es durchaus seinen Reiz hatte, bei diesem Wetter in einem klimatisierten Studio Fotos für kleinere Kataloge und Magazine zu machen, anstatt in der prallen Sonne auf irgendeinem Dach zu liegen und darauf zu warten, dass er einen Drogendealer oder Waffenhändler vor die Linse bekam.

„Du scheinst in deinem Job ja mehr Spaß zu haben, als ich", meinte Roy grinsend und die Sonne spiegelte sich in den dunkeln Gläsern seiner Ray Ban Sonnenbrille.

„Das ist Ansichtssache", entgegnete Akihito mit einem Schulterzucken.

Es war ganz in Ordnung Models zu fotografieren, aber es war nicht sonderlich spannend und wenn er ehrlich war, vermisste er den Nervenkitzel, den es ihm gegeben hatte, auf der Lauer zu liegen, um ein gutes Foto zu bekommen und sich anschließend eine Verfolgungsjagd mit den Verbrechern, die er fotografiert hatte, durch die Straßen der Stadt zu liefern. Roy wusste das, aber Akihito machte ihm dennoch keine Vorwürfe, weil er ihm nicht erlaubte, als Pressefotograf zu arbeiten. Das Risiko, dass er sich in Schwierigkeiten brachte und ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide zog, war einfach zu groß.

Je näher sie zurück zu ihrer Wohnung kamen, desto mehr Leute und vor allem Kinder kamen ihnen in einem Kimono oder Kinagashi entgegen und als Akihito die Süßigkeiten und Leckereien sah, die vielen von ihnen dabei hatten, bekam er unweigerlich Hunger. Er wusste, dass seit ein paar Tagen in der Nähe ein kleines Volksfest war, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich dort etwas umzusehen. Früher war er mit seiner Familie jedes Jahr auf dem großen Volksfest in ihrer Stadt gewesen, aber seit er von zu Hause ausgezogen war, hatte er keines dieser Feste mehr besucht.

Er fragte Roy, ob sie noch einen Abstecher über das Fest machen könnten und da er nichts dagegen hatte, schlossen sie sich dem Storm der Menschen an. Ein paar Querstraßen weiter gingen sie schließlich durch einen mit kleinen Lampions geschmückten Torbogen und dahinter befanden sich in kleinen Gängen viele bunte Stände an denen Essen oder verschiedene Spiele angeboten wurden. Kinder liefen lachend zwischen den Leuten hin und her und auf einigen kleinen Bühnen wurden Showeinlagen gezeigt.

Akihito sah sich begeistert um, und die ausgelassene Stimmung, die dort herrschte, riss ihn schnell mit. Seine Augen blieben schließlich an einem Schießstand hängen. Ein Junge ließ sich gerade von dem Besitzer der Bude ein Luftgewehr geben, während seine Freundin neben ihm stand und mit leuchtenden Augen auf einen großen, weißen Teddybären zeigte, der im oberen Bereich der Bude hing. Die Regale an den Seiten waren mit allen möglichen Preisen vollgestellt, von kleinen Ansteckern über verschiedene Spiele und Schreibwaren, bis hin zu riesigen Plüschtieren wie dem weißen Teddy, der bestimmt halb so groß war, wie Akihito.

Der Junge legte das Gewehr an und versuchte die kleinen, gelben Enten zu treffen, die in mäßiger Geschwindigkeit in verschiedenen Höhen und hinter kleinen Hindernissen an der Rückwand der Bude entlang liefen. Er drückte ein paar Mal ab, aber nur ein Schuss traf sein Ziel und seine Freundin bekam schließlich nur einen kleinen Anhänger.

Akihito stieß Roy an, damit er stehen blieb. „Sieh dir das an", sagte er und nickte mit einem Grinsen zu der Schießbude hinüber. „Den würden wir doch vollkommen ausnehmen."

Roy blieb stehen und sah sich durch die Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille die kleinen Entchen an, die an der Rückwand der Bude ihre Runden drehten.

„Willst du es ausprobieren?", fragte er und Akihito sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was?"

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Roys Gesicht aus. „Lust auf eine kleine Wette?"

Auch wenn das Grinsen auf Roys Gesicht bestimmt nichts Gutes verhieß, zuckte Akihito mit den Schultern. Er war mittlerweile ziemlich gut mit der Luftpistole und beinahe jeder Schuss traf sein Ziel. Mit Roys Präzisionsgewehr hatte er zwar immer noch Probleme die kleinen Dosen auf dem Dach des Nachbarhauses zu treffen, aber das hier war nur ein kleines Gewehr und die Enten waren keine fünf Meter entfernt.

„Ja sicher, von mir aus gerne", antwortete er selbstsicher und Roy warf einen Blick auf die kleine Tafel mit den Preisen, bevor er antwortete.

„Okay, ich zahle dir fünfzehn Schuss. Wenn du alles triffst, dann…?", schlug er vor und sah Akihito auffordernd an, damit er sich einen Einsatz aussuchte.

Akihito überlegte kurz, aber ihm fiel sehr schnell etwas ein. „Gehen wir uns heute Abend betrinken und du zahlst", verkündete er und Roy verzog kurz das Gesicht, nickte dann aber.

Akihito versuchte bereits seit Wochen Roy dazu zu bringen mit ihm weg zu gehen und so richtig zu feiern, aber bis jetzt hatte er es noch nie geschafft ihn zu überreden, was auch immer der Grund dafür war.

„Einverstanden", stimmte Roy zu. „Und wenn du auch nur einen Schuss verfehlst, dann machst du für die nächsten zwei Wochen den Abwasch."

Akihito legte den Kopf schief und überlegte kurz. Er hasste abwaschen, genau wie Roy auch, weshalb er sich wahrscheinlich gerade diesen Einsatz ausgesucht hatte. Roy kochte sehr gerne, aber das einzige, was er daran nicht leiden konnte, war die Sachen anschließend wieder abzuwaschen und wenn Akihito das die nächsten zwei Wochen übernehmen würde, bedeutete das, dass Roy noch aufwändigere Sachen kochen würde, bei denen noch mehr Geschirr anfiel. Allerdings konnte er auch sehr gut kochen und Akihito würde für das Abspülen mit leckeren Gerichten entschädigt. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, gewann er also so oder so.

„Einverstanden", antwortete er und Roy und er gaben sich die Hand, um ihre Wette zu besiegeln.

Sie gingen zu der Schießbude hinüber und während Akihito seine Tür mit den Einkäufen auf die Klappe des Standes stellte, winkte Roy den Besitzer der Bude zu sich heran.

„Fünfzehn Schuss, bitte. Und könnten Sie die Geschwindigkeit auf die höchste Stufe stellen? Mein Freund ist Sportschütze", meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern, als er bezahlte und der Besitzer der Bude nicke und betätigte anschließend einen Schalter.

Akihito hatte bereits eines der Gewehre in der Hand und sah ungläubig dabei zu, wie die Entchen daraufhin ihr Tempo beschleunigten nun um einiges schneller an der Rückwand der Bude entlang liefen, als noch vor einer Minute. Was vorher noch wie ein Kinderspiel ausgesehen hatte, war jetzt mit einem Mal zu einer ziemlich schwierigen Aufgabe geworden.

„Hey, das ist nicht fair!", beschwerte sich Akihito entrüstet und drehte sich zu Roy um, der seine beste Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt hatte.

„Wir hatten nicht ausgemacht wie schnell die Enten sein würde", antwortete er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. „Und da wir auch keine Zeit ausgemacht haben, lege ich jetzt eine fest. Du hast 30 Sekunden. Die Zeit läuft ab dem ersten Schuss."

Akihito klappte der Mund auf, doch er schloss ihn einen Moment darauf wieder und konzentrierte sich, während er das Gewehr anlegte. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit Roy zu streiten, immerhin war er selbst schuld, dass er die Eckdaten ihrer Wette nicht genauer festgelegt hatte. Während er auf die erste Ente zielte, nahm er sich vor nie wieder mit Roy zu wetten und stellte sich schon einmal darauf ein für die nächsten zwei Wochen den Abwasch zu machen.

Dann gab er den ersten Schuss ab und traf sein Ziel, sodass es die kleine Ente nach hinten umlegte und nachdem er auch die zweite Ente getroffen hatte, kam ihm die Aufgabe nicht mehr so unlösbar vor wie am Anfang. Die Enten bewegten sich ziemlich schnell und er musste sich nach jedem Schuss einen Augenblick Zeit lassen, um auf die nächste zu zielen, aber er konnte die Schüssen relativ schnell hintereinander abgeben und als er schließlich die letzte Ente getroffen hatte, war kein Schuss danebengegangen.

Akihito ließ das Gewehr sinken und drehte sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zu Roy um, der ihm anerkennend zunickte.

„Nicht schlecht", gab er zu und Akihito glaubte so etwas wie Stolz in seiner Stimme zu hören, woraufhin sein Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter wurde.

Der Budenbesitzer überreichte Akihito daraufhin eine Dartscheibe aus Kork und den großen, weißen Teddybären, der ganz oben in der Bude gehangen hatte.

**+++ XXX +++**

Die silberne Klinge des schmalen Wurfmessers blitzte im schwachen Licht des Raumes kurz auf, bevor sie in dem schwarzen Feld, über dem die Nummer achtzehn stand, in der Scheibe stecken blieb.

Als Akihitos Augen sich nach diesem Wurf scharf gestellt hatten und er sah, dass er sein Ziel getroffen hatte, grinste er breit. Das Messer steckte im äußeren Kreis der Scheibe in der Mitte des Feldes Nummer achtzehn, das von oben aus gesehen das zweite Feld auf der rechten Seite war. Die Dartscheibe hatte er heute Nachmittag auf dem Fest gewonnen und auch wenn er am Anfang nicht gewusst hatte, was er mit diesem Kinderspielzeug machen sollte, hatten sie nun doch eine interessante Verwendungsmöglichkeit dafür gefunden.

Akihito ging auf die Scheibe zu, die sie an die Küchentür gehängt hatten, und zog das kleine Messer wieder aus dem Kork, bevor er zurück zu Roy wankte und sich in den anderen Sessel hinter dem Wohnzimmertisch fallen ließ. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, sah er Roy an, der bereits die Flasche Wodka in der Hand hatte und das kleine Schnapsglas bis unter den Rand füllte. Er stellte die halbleere Flasche wieder bei Seite und griff nach dem Glas, bevor er die Augen schloss und den klaren Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter kippte.

Roy schüttelte sich ein wenig und verzog das Gesicht, als er das kleine Glas wieder abstellte und anschließend das Messer vom Tisch nahm. Mit sichtlicher Anstrengung stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und ging schwankend zur Dartscheibe hinüber, um sich mit dem Rücken genau davor zu stellen.

„Drei", sagte Akihito, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Es war einfach die erst beste Zahl, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war und zu hintergründigen Überlegungen war sein Gehirn ohnehin bereits seit Stunden nicht mehr fähig.

Roy ging daraufhin fünf Schritte mehr oder weniger gerade aus von der Scheibe weg, bevor er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung umdrehte und das Messer auf die Dartscheibe warf. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er es nach dieser Drehung noch schaffte auf seinen Füßen stehen zu bleiben und nicht augenblicklich umkippte. Als sein Gleichgewichtssinn wieder zum Stehen gekommen war und er sah, wo das Messer steckte, stöhnte er gequält auf. Die silberne Klinge steckte nicht in dem schwarzen Feld unter dem die Nummer drei stand, sondern ein gutes Stück weiter links in dem gelben Feld mit der Nummer sechzehn - ganze drei Felder weiter.

Akihito konnte die Scheibe von seinem Platz auf dem Sessel aus kaum noch richtig sehen, aber schon alleine Roys Reaktion reichte aus, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht getroffen hatte. Wo das Messer tatsächlich stecken geblieben war, interessierte ihn dabei nicht im Geringsten.

Akihito hielt sich den Bauch und lachte Roy aus, der mit unsicheren Bewegungen zuerst das Messer holte und dann zurück zu seinem Sessel stolperte, um sich in das Polster fallen zu lassen. Wieder griff er nach der Wodkaflasche und füllte das kleine Glas, bevor er es in einem Zug austrank.

Nachdem er das Glas wieder auf den Tisch gestellt und sich angewidert geschüttelt hatte, schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels fallen.

„Okay, das war's. Ich geb auf", verkündete er. „Wenn ich noch einen Schluck von diesem Zeug trinken muss, kotz ich auf den Fußboden."

Akihito lachte immer noch und gab sich mit Roys Niederlage zufrieden, auch wenn das Spiel damit schon beendet war. Er konnte sich nicht genau daran erinnern, wie viele Gläser er selbst getrunken hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass Roy mindestens doppelt so oft hatte trinken müssen wie er. Das waren immerhin die Regeln dieses Spiels. Wer die von dem anderen angesagte Zahl nicht traf, musste trinken. Traf das Messer wiederrum sein Ziel, musste der andere ein Glas trinken. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es ausgesprochen blöd von Roy gewesen, dieses Spiel vorzuschlagen, aber er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zu betrunken gewesen, um sich noch mit der Tatsache auseinander zu setzen, dass er mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit der Verlierer sein würde.

Roy hatte seinen Teil der Wette eingehalten und war zusammen mit Akihito am Abend durch die Clubs von Osakas beliebtestem Vergnügungsviertel gezogen. Am Anfang hatte er noch versucht nicht zu viel zu trinken, aber mit jedem Glas, zu dem Akihito ihn überredet hatte, war er lockerer und dementsprechend trinkfreudiger geworden. Schließlich waren sie beide spät in der Nacht oder früh am Morgen, je nachdem wie man es nennen wollte, Arm in Arm zurück nach Hause gewankt. Da jedoch keiner von ihnen Lust gehabt hatte, den Abend bereits zu beenden und ins Bett zu gehen, war Roy, nachdem er die Dartscheibe auf dem Tisch gesehen hatte, auf die Idee gekommen noch eine Runde zu spielen. Allerdings waren sich beide einig gewesen, dass es mit den Pfeilen eindeutig zu langweilig war und schließlich hatte Roy seine Wurfmesser geholt und die Spielregeln etwas modifiziert.

Wenn Akihito jetzt darüber nachdachte, hätte Roy klar sein müssen, dass er verlieren würde. Akihito hatte ein Talent fürs Messerwerfen und er war um Längen besser als Roy. Dafür hatte er es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft auf mehr als dreihundert Meter eine Dose auf dem anderen Dach zu treffen. Das war einfach etwas, das er nicht konnte. Roy traf die Dosen auf die dreifache Entfernung und weiter genau in die Mitte und Akihito wusste, dass er noch eine ganze Weile üben musste, bis er das auch nur ansatzweise schaffen würde. Roy meinte, dass er mit der Zeit besser werden würde. Für manche Sachen hatte man einfach Talent und für andere wiederrum nicht. Der Unterschied zwischen einem guten und einem schlechten Auftragskiller war, dass er seine Schwächen kannte und seine Stärken zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzte.

„Mit Wurfmessern war ich noch nie gut", gab Roy einen Moment darauf erschöpft zu. „Sogar Jack war immer besser als ich und er mochte die Dinger noch nicht einmal. Gerade deshalb hat er ständig damit trainiert, obwohl er immer gesagt hat, dass es dämlich wäre seine Waffen quer durch den Raum zu werfen."

Akihito dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er sein Messer auch dann werfen würde, wenn es seine einzige Verteidigungsmöglichkeit wäre und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es in dem Fall vermutlich nicht tun würde, allerdings war nachdenken im Moment ziemlich schwierig.

„Wer ist Jack?", fragte er deshalb und Roy atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete.

„Der Mann, der mit alles beigebracht hat, was ich weiß", sagte er leise. „Naja zumindest das meiste davon. Er hat mir gezeigt wie man diesen Job macht und was es bedeutet diesen Job zu machen. Ich hab ihn das letzte Mal vor fünf Jahren gesehen."

Roy starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Wodkaflasche auf dem Tisch, während er mit seinen Gedanken offensichtlich meilenweit weg war.

Akihito wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass Roy diesen Jack bis jetzt noch nie erwähnt hatte, obwohl er ihm anscheinend sehr wichtig war. Immerhin war er sein Lehrer gewesen, vermutlich bevor er zur Army gegangen war und Akihito war neugierig, warum Roy noch nie von ihm erzählt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Roy begann das Wurfmesser, das neben ihm auf der Armlehne des Sessels gelegen hatte, geistesabwesend durch die Finger zu spielen.

„Er wollte nicht, dass ich diesen Job mache", sagte er mit bitterer Stimme. „Er wollte nicht, dass ich so werde wie er."

„Hat ja nicht besonders toll geklappt", entgegnete Akihito daraufhin, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass dieser Kommentar alles andere als sensibel war.

Roy war jedoch betrunken genug, dass ihn das nicht mehr störte oder er hatte mit der ganzen Sache offensichtlich bereits seinen Frieden gemacht, denn er lachte leise, bevor er antwortete. „Nein, hat es nicht."

Einen Moment lang war es still zwischen ihnen, bis Roy erneut tief durchatmete und dann weiter sprach, so als hätte er vollkommen vergessen, dass Akihito immer noch neben ihm saß.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und dieser Job war damals wirklich nichts für mich. Jetzt ist es dafür ohnehin zu spät. Ich bin gut in dem, was ich tue. Und so dämlich es klingen mag, jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Waffe in der Hand habe, fühle ich mich ihm so unglaublich nahe, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe wo er ist, oder ob er überhaupt noch lebt."

Wieder machte Roy eine Pause. Das Messer bewegte sich unablässig durch seine Finger und sein Blick blieb auf die klare Flüssigkeit in der halbleeren Flasche gerichtet, bis ein entschiedener Ausdruck in seine Augen trat.

„Nein, er lebt noch. Das weiß ich. Jack würde sich nicht so einfach umbringen lassen."

Akihito sah Roy einen langen Moment an. Er kannte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen und er wusste, was er bedeutete.

„Du hast ihn geliebt, nicht wahr?", fragte Akihito, doch Roy schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er leise und Akihito sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Aber ich dachte du…"

„Ich liebe ihn immer noch", fiel Roy ihm unbeirrt ins Wort. „Und ich werde ihn immer lieben. Solange ich lebe."

Akihito antwortete nicht, weil Roys Worte so unglaublich entschlossen geklungen hatten, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte Mitleid mit Roy, während der andere Teil ihn für seinen Mut bewunderte. Er hatte sein Herz an einen Menschen verschenkt, der es ihm nie wieder zurückgeben, noch jemals eine Gegenleistung dafür erbringen würde und Roy schien mit dieser Entscheidung seinen Frieden gemacht zu haben. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Jack ihn verlassen hatte, und dass er seine Liebe niemals erwidern würde, aber dennoch liebte er ihn. Akihito fand das sehr mutig und er bewunderte Roy für seine Stärke, denn er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte.

„Hast du schon einmal jemanden geliebt, so aussichtslos die Lage auch gewesen ist?", fragte Roy und riss Akihito damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Akihito hob den Kopf und nickte kaum merklich. „Ja."

Dieses eine leise Wort hatte seine Lippen verlassen, ohne dass er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, aber als er es aussprach, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er liebte Asami, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. Er hatte immer Angst davor gehabt, dieses Gefühl Liebe zu nennen, aber letzten Endes war es genau das. Er hatte vorgehabt diese Erkenntnis so lange zu verleugnen wie er konnte, um den Schmerz nicht fühlen zu müssen, aber dafür war es ohnehin längst zu spät. Er fühlte den Schmerz immer wenn er seine Gedanken nicht davon abhalten konnte zu Asami zu wandern. Roy hatte ihn mit seiner Frage unvorbereitet erwischt und der Alkohol hatte dazu beigetragen, dass Akihito nicht schnell genug eine Lüge vor die Wahrheit hatte schieben können. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob es jetzt besser werden würde, nachdem er sich eingestanden hatte - falls er sich am nächsten Morgen überhaupt noch daran erinnern konnte - aber er bezweifelte es.

„Und wie ist es ausgegangen?", wollte Roy daraufhin wissen und Akihito atmete ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus.

„Nicht gut."

Roy lachte kurz auf, aber es war ein bitteres Lachen. „Das ist meistens so. Die Liebe gibt einem anderen Menschen eine erschreckende Macht über einen selbst. Es ist schon komisch, wie jemand einem das Herz brechen kann, und man ihn hinterher immer noch mit all den kleinen Splittern liebt."

Akihito antwortete nicht, aber so schmerzhaft es auch war, er musste zugeben, dass Roy damit recht hatte. Ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Akihito bewusst geworden war, dass er etwas für Asami empfand, hatte er nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch sein Herz und seine Seele verletzen können und schließlich hatte er genau das getan, als er Akihito von sich gestoßen hatte. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Akihito immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte, auch wenn er im Moment nicht genau wusste, ob ihn mehr hasste, als er ihn liebte, oder umgekehrt.

Roy war ebenfalls still geworden. Das Messer ruhte in seiner Hand, während sein Blick auf den Wohnzimmertisch gerichtet blieb. Genau wie Akihito war er zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, um noch irgendetwas anderes um ihn herum wahrzunehmen.

Akihito spürte, wie ihm langsam die Augen zu klappten und das Letzte, an das er dachte, bevor er langsam in einem unruhigen Schlaf fiel, war Asami.

tbc.


	12. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Stronger**

**by CarpeDiem**

**4**

Akihito schob mit einem hörbaren Klicken das Magazin in Roys schwarze Baretta 90two und legte die Waffe anschließend vor sich auf den Küchentisch, bevor er die Hände in die Höhe nahm.

Roy, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß, hob seinen Blick von dem Waffenkatalog, den er vor ein paar Tagen gekauft hatte, und drückte auf den Touchscreen seines iPhones, um mit einem leisen Piepen die Stoppuhr anzuhalten. Dann sah er auf.

„Du bist langsam heute", stellte er fest, während er nach seiner Kaffeetasse griff, doch es klang nicht wie eine Feststellung, sondern eher wie ein Vorwurf.

Akihito legte den Kopf schief und warf Roy einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Oh, tut mir leid", entgegnete er spitze. „Ich habe mir gestern aus unerfindlichen Gründen den Kopf an einer Flasche Wodka gestoßen."

Roy verzog bei der Erwähnung des gestrigen Abends das Gesicht und trank daraufhin einen besonders großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, der heute Morgen ausnahmsweise pechschwarz war. Akihito registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass es Roy keinen Deut besser ging, als ihm selbst. Er hatte einen grauenvollen Kater und er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sich sein Kopf wieder einigermaßen normal anfühlte. Dass Roy ihn dennoch heute Morgen seine Waffe zerlegen und wieder zusammenbauen ließ, empfand er als ziemliche Sklaventreiberei. Wenn er jetzt auch noch anfing ihn zu kritisieren, dann würde er ihm die Waffe an den Kopf halten. Zwar wusste er, dass er gegen Roy keine Chance hatte, aber er würde sich anschließend weitaus besser fühlen.

Es war noch keine vier Stunden her, seit Akihito in dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer aufgewacht war und ihm jeder Knochen in seinem Körper weh getan hatte. Dummerweise konnte er sich noch an alles erinnern, was am Abend zuvor passiert war, auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass er es vergessen hätte. Aber das Leben war nun einmal nicht gerecht und das war vermutlich auch der Grund dafür, weshalb Roy darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie an diesem Morgen Joggen gingen. Er hatte irgendetwas von Sauerstoff und chemischen Reaktionen und irgendwelchen Aldehyden geredet, als er ein Gebräu aus Milch, Quark, Bananen, Zucker und drei rohen Eiern zusammengemixt hatte. Zu Akihitos Entsetzen hatte Roy ein ganzes Glas davon in einem Zug ausgetrunken, ohne sich anschließend zu übergeben, was seiner Meinung nach an ein Wunder grenzte. Er selbst hatte sich mit zwei Aspirin zufrieden gegeben, bevor sie das Haus verlassen hatten.

Ihre üblichen zehn Kilometer waren Akihito heute um einiges länger vorgekommen als sonst, aber er musste es Roy zu Gute halten, dass er sich, nachdem er aus der Dusche gestiegen war und sein Müsli gegessen hatte, wieder einigermaßen fit fühlte. Anscheinend wusste Roy tatsächlich, was am besten gegen einen Kater half. Akihito hatte diesbezüglich die Vermutung, dass Roy nur sehr selten betrunken war, aber wenn er sich dazu überreden ließ etwas zu trinken, so wie gestern Nacht, dann ließ er sich volllaufen wie einen Stausee.

Akihito unterdrückte ein Gähnen und den Impuls sich mit dem Kopf auf den Küchentisch zu legen und augenblicklich einzuschlafen. Roy stellte währenddessen seine Kaffeetasse wieder auf den Tisch und stand dann auf.

„Dann wollen wir das ganze doch mal etwas interessanter machen", verkündete er, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und Akihito sah ihm mit einem Stirnrunzeln hinterher. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Roy damit meinte und blieb deshalb einfach am Tisch sitzen, um darauf zu warten, dass Roy wieder zurück kam.

Als Roy die Küche wieder betrat, hatte er ein langes, schwarzes Stück Stoff mit einer kleinen, runden Aussparung in der Mitte in der Hand und im ersten Moment wusste Akihito nicht, was er damit vorhatte. Dann stellte Roy sich jedoch hinter ihn und forderte ihn auf die Augen zu schließen.

Akihito schnappte nach Luft, als ihm klar wurde, dass der schwarze Stoff eine Augenbinde war. Sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe, aber er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Seine Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten und er schluckte schwer, als Roy die Augenbinde hinter seinem Kopf verknotete und die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Er fühlte sich unwohl, denn die Situation erinnerte ihn unweigerlich daran, wie Feilong ihm ein paar Mal die Augen verbunden hatte, damit er sich besser darauf konzentrierte ihm einen zu blasen. Akihito hatte jeden Augenblick davon gehasst, denn der Verlust seiner Sehkraft hatte seine anderen Sinne schärfer werden lassen und ihn gezwungen alles intensiver zu erleben, worauf er gut und gerne hätte verzichten können. Was er jedoch am meisten gehasst hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er Feilong mit verbundenen Augen jedes Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten mit einem lauten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte.

Akihito schob diese Gedanken von sich und versuchte langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Das hier war eine vollkommen andere Situation und wenn er wollte, konnte er sich die Augenbinde jederzeit wieder vom Kopf ziehen. Außerdem saß er immer noch in ihrer Küche am Tisch und es gab nichts, wovor er Angst haben müsste.

Akihito hörte, wie Roy um den Tisch herum ging und sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte, bevor er eine weitere Seite in seinem Katalog umblätterte. Akihito fragte sich, warum er überhaupt Geld dafür ausgegeben hatte. Er würde sich das, was er haben wollte, sowieso auf dem Schwarzmarkt beschaffen, damit es nicht registriert war.

„Na los, fang an", forderte Roy ihn anschließend auf und Akihito griff mit unsicheren Fingern nach der Waffe auf dem Tisch.

Er atmete noch ein Mal tief durch, bevor er anfing die Waffe mit geübten Handgriffen auseinander zu nehmen. Zuerst das Magazin, dann die Patrone aus dem Lauf nehmen, und dann mit der rechten Hand das Gehäuse nach hinten ziehen, den Druckknopf betätigen und gleichzeitig den kleinen Hebel an der linken Seite der Waffe neunzig Grad nach unten drehen, um das Gehäuse nach vorne abzuziehen. Führungsstange mit Feder herausnehmen, Knopf drücken und dann den Lauf herausziehen. Akihito legte alles in einer Reihe vor sich auf den Tisch und baute die Baretta dann in der umgekehrten Reihenfolge wieder zusammen. Als er fertig war, legte er die Pistole wieder auf den Tisch und hob die Hände.

Er wartete darauf, dass er das leise Piepen von Roys iPhone hören würde, aber es blieb still in der Küche und Akihito zog sich schließlich die Augenbinde vom Kopf.

„Hey, ich bin fertig!", beschwerte er sich, als er einen Moment darauf sah, dass Roy immer noch über seinem Katalog saß.

Roys Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Oh", sagte er überrascht und er drückte hastig auf den Bildschirm seines iPhones, um die Stoppuhr anzuhalten.

„Und?", fragte Akihito neugierig und Roy sah mit einem Grinsen wieder auf.

„Das war schneller als vorher."

Akihito gestattete sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen, auch wenn es irgendwie einen schalen Beigeschmack hatte, dass er sich mit verbundenen Augen anscheinend tatsächlich besser konzentrieren konnte. Trotzdem war er stolz auf sich, dass er die Baretta selbst ohne hinzusehen auseinander nehmen und wieder zusammen bauen konnte, auch wenn er nicht recht wusste, wozu das überhaupt gut sein sollte. Er hatte es allerdings aufgegeben Roy in Frage zu stellen, denn er bekam sowieso nie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort.

Roy war währenddessen wieder in seinen Katalog vertieft und schüttelte über was auch immer ihn vorher abgelenkt hatte den Kopf.

„Was hast du da?", wollte Akihito wissen und Roy schob im den Katalog über den Tisch.

„Hier", sagte er und zeigte auf die Abbildung einer silbernen Pistole mit schwarzem Griff. „Das ist eine Desert Eagle Mk-XIX. Man kann sie mit nur einem Handgriff in 1,25 Sekunden zerlegen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die immer noch gebaut wird."

Akihito las sich die Beschreibung durch und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wozu soll das denn bitte gut sein?", fragte er verständnislos und Roy lachte leise.

„Viel interessanter finde ich die Frage, wer sich so ein Teil kauft."

Akihito nickte nachdenklich, während er einen Augenblick lang überlegte, welchen Sinn es haben sollte, wenn man eine Pistole mit einem Handgriff zerlegen konnte und wann es wohl nützlich sein könnte. Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort darauf fand oder Roy danach fragen konnte, klappte Roy den Katalog zu und stand auf.

„Sind wir fertig?", fragte Akihito hoffnungsvoll, aber Roy schüttelte den Kopf, als er seine Kaffeetasse in die Spüle stellte.

„Nein, noch nicht ganz", antwortete er. „Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Dann verließ Roy die Küche erneut und Akihito sah ihm mit einem unguten Gefühl hinterher. Er fragte sich, was Roy jetzt schon wieder vorhatte. Ihm war bereits die Sache mit der Augenbinde nicht geheuer gewesen und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Roys nächste Lektion ihm noch weniger gefallen würde. Trotzdem blieb Akihito auf dem Stuhl sitzen und wartete darauf, dass Roy zurück kam. Er wusste, dass er Roy vertrauen konnte und sein neu gewonnenes Selbstvertrauen sagte ihm, dass er alles bewältigen konnte, mit dem Roy ihn konfrontieren würde. Akihito hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass Roy am Anfang genau aufgepasst hatte, dass er ihn nicht überforderte, aber er hatte immer darauf gewartet, dass diese Rücksichtnahme ein Ende haben würde. Roy konnte ihn nicht ewig mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, nicht wenn er diesen Job machen sollte. Und Akihito hatte das Gefühl, dass er bereit dazu war. Er war vielleicht nicht so gut wie Roy, aber er hatte viel gelernt und er hatte es geschafft sein altes Leben zu vergessen. Er hatte wieder zu sich selbst zurück gefunden und er war stark geworden, so wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte.

Als Roy zurück in die Küche kam, blickte Akihito auf und als er sah, was Roy in der Hand hatte, erstarrte er. Es waren silberne Handschellen. Akihito konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und vor Roy zurückwich, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Küchenzeile stieß. Roy hatte jedoch gar nicht die Absicht gehabt zu ihm zu gehen, sondern blieb auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stehen und warf die Handschellen mit einem Klappern auf die Tischplatte. In der anderen Hand hatte er ein schwarzes Etui aus Leder, das er neben die Handschellen auf den Tisch legte, bevor er seinen Stuhl herauszog und sich hinsetzte.

Akihitos Puls war wieder in die Höhe geschossen und er starrte die Handschellen an, als wären sie eine giftige Schlange, die jeden Moment nach ihm schnappen könnte. Er atmete schwer, während sich seine Finger hinter ihm an den Rand der Küchenzeile klammerten, aber obwohl er es wollte, konnte er sich nicht dazu zwingen wieder zum Tisch zurück zu gehen. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht und er biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Der rationale Teil seines Gehirns sagte ihm, dass er vor ein paar Handschellen keine Angst haben musste, aber sein Unterbewusstsein weigerte sich schlichtweg auf logische Argumente zu hören. Akihito stöhnte frustriert auf und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nicht in der Lage war seine Angst zu überwinden.

Roy saß währenddessen geduldig auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete Akihito aufmerksam. Er versuchte nicht ihn zu drängen und er machte sich auch nicht über ihn lustig und dafür war Akihito ihm unendlich dankbar. Roy wusste, dass Akihito geradezu panische Angst vor Fesseln jeglicher Art hatte, seit er ihn bei einem Trainingskampf zu Boden geworfen und ihm seine Handgelenke mit einem Stock über den Kopf gedrückt hatte. Akihito war daraufhin vollkommen panisch geworden und Roy hatte ihn augenblicklich wieder losgelassen. Er hatte Akihito nicht darauf angesprochen und Akihito hatte nur ein Mal von seiner Gefangenschaft in Hong Kong erzählt, aber Roy konnte sich anscheinend problemlos zusammenreimen, dass Handschellen Akihitos größte Angst waren.

Akihito kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem mehrere Minuten vergangen waren und er sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte.

„Ich kann nicht, Roy", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme und er spürte wie ihm vor Wut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Doch du kannst, Akihito", antwortete Roy mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Sieh mich an."

Akihito öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf. Roy griff nach den Handschellen, die in der Mitte des Tisches lagen und schloss die Bügel um seine eigenen Handgelenke. Dann nahm er das schwarze Etui in die Hand und öffnete es. Darin befanden sich mehrere kleine Werkzeuge, Picks, die man dazu benutzte, Schlösser zu knacken. Akihito wusste, wie jedes davon mit Namen hieß und wie man es einsetzte, seit Roy ihm vor etwa zwei Woche gezeigt hatte, wie man verschiedene Schlösser damit öffnen konnte. Mit einem Spanner und einem Hook hatte Roy innerhalb von zehn Sekunden das Stiftschloss ihrer Haustür geknackt. Akihito hatte mehrere Minuten dafür gebraucht, aber da Roy ihm seinen Haustürschlüssel weggenommen hatte, wurde er jedes Mal, wenn er die Tür nun mit den Picks öffnen musste, ein bisschen schneller.

Roy öffnete einen kleinen Reißverschluss an der Seite des Etuis und nahm ein dünnes Mettallstück heraus, das aussah wie ein Spanner. Ein Spanner war normalerweise an beiden Enden einige Millimeter rechteckig in verschiedene Richtungen gebogen, aber dieser hier hatte an einem Ende noch einen weiteren Knick.

„Hiermit kannst du alle normalen Handschellen in weniger als fünf Sekunde öffnen", erklärte Roy, als er Akihito das kleine Stück Metall zeigte. „Ich hab immer einen davon in meiner Hosentasche, wenn ich aus dem Haus gehe."

Akihito beobachtete Roy dabei, wie er den doppelten Knick in das Schlüsselloch an einer Seite der Handschellen steckte und dann in die andere Richtung umbog. Im selben Moment löste sich das Schloss und Roy zog den Bügel mühelos auf. Dasselbe machte er mit dem anderen Bügel, bevor er die Handschellen zusammen mit dem Spanner wieder in die Mitte des Tisches legte.

Akihito war erstaunt darüber, wie schnell Roy es mit diesem kleinen Metallstück geschafft hatte sich zu befreien. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass so etwas viel schwieriger wäre. Hätte er in Hong Kong gewusst wie man das machte, hätte er sich bestimmt etwas Ähnliches besorgen können, um die Handschellen aufzubekommen. Mit allem, was er von Roy gelernt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass er es jetzt schaffen würde aus dem Baishe Hautquartier zu entkommen, anstatt darauf zu warten, dass irgendjemand kam, um ihn zu retten.

Als Akihito aufsah, begegnete er Roys Blick und er war sich sicher, dass Roy wusste, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Er lächelte.

„Setz dich", forderte er mit ruhiger Stimme und Akihito schaffte es nach einem Moment sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und zurück zum Tisch zu gehen. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, aber er so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte seine Hände einfach nicht dazu bringen mit dem Zittern aufzuhören.

„Mach die Handschellen um."

Als hätte Akihito nur darauf gewartet, dass Roy ihm sagen würde, was er als nächstes tun sollte, griff er nach den Handschellen. Seine Handflächen waren feucht und seine Finger zitterten unaufhörlich, als er das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut spürte. Mit ungeschickten Bewegungen legte er den ersten Bügel um sein Handgelenk und ließ die Zahnrasten einschnappen. Er zog die Handschellen nicht ganz zu, sondern ließ so viel Platz, dass er seine Hand wenn nötig noch hätte herausziehen können. Dasselbe machte er mit dem anderen Bügel und schließlich lagen die Handschellen um seine Handgelenke.

„Und jetzt mach sie wieder auf", sagte Roy anschließend und Akihito griff nach dem modifizierten Spanner.

Das Kettenglied der Handschellen klimperte bei dieser Bewegung und Akihito musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Er brauchte drei Versuche, bis er den Knick des Spanners in das Schlüsselloch gesteckt hatte und bog ihn anschließend in die andere Richtung um. Die Verriegelung öffnete sich und der Bügel gab nach, sodass Akihito ihn wieder aufmachen konnte. Das Gleiche machte er mit dem anderen Bügel und schließlich lagen die Handschellen wieder vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

Akihito atmete tief durch. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und seine Finger zitterten immer noch, aber langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Er hatte es geschafft die Handschellen ohne einen Schlüssel selbst zu öffnen. Es war ihm gelungen seine größte Angst zu überwinden er fühlte sich seltsam befreit, als die letzten Schatten seiner Entführung endlich von ihm abfielen.

**+++ XXX +++**

Die Spitze des teuren Füllfederhalters kratzte mit einem gleichmäßigen Geräusch über das Papier, als Asami seine Unterschrift unter eines der Dokumente setzte, die Kirishima ihm vor einer viertel Stunde gebracht hatte. Die schwarze Tinte hinterließ geradlinige und saubere Buchstaben und Asami legte den Bericht zur Seite, bevor er nach dem nächsten griff. Er setzte die Feder erneut an und schrieb mit einem schnellen Schwung seinen Namen ein weiteres Mal. Seine Finger führten den Füller mit einer geradezu mechanischen Bewegung und er musste nicht einmal hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass seine Unterschrift vollkommen identisch mit der vorhergehenden und der darauf folgenden war.

Hinter ihm war Tokio bereits vor Stunden in Dunkelheit versunken und zur selben Zeit waren die Lichter der Stadt angegangen und verliehen dem schwarzen Himmel über den Hochhäusern seitdem einen hellen Schimmer. Mit dem Einbruch der Nacht war zwar das Licht des Tages verschwunden, aber nicht die drückende Hitze, die seit Sonnenaufgang in der Luft lag. Im Inneren der Gebäude merkte man davon allerdings nichts, denn die Klimaanlagen in der Innenstadt von Shinjuku liefen auf Hochtouren, um die zahlreichen Büros herunter zu kühlen. Asami hatte, wie jeden Tag, wenn er in seinem Büro über dem Club Sion saß, seine Anzugsjacke ausgezogen, und auch wenn ihm ohne sie beinahe zu kalt war, zog er sie aus purer Gewohnheit heraus nicht wieder an. Sein Leben folgte einem stetigen Rhythmus, nach dem man seine Uhr stellen könnte, wenn man einmal von seinem wechselnden Terminkalender absah.

Asamis rechte Hand führte den Füllfederhalten ein weiteres Mal über das Papier, als er seine Unterschrift unter das letzte Dokument setzte und den Füller anschließend verschloss und bei Seite legte. Während er die Berichte wieder zurück in eine schwarze Mappe legte, fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Visitenkarte, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, und einen Moment lang, fragte er sich, wie sie dorthin gekommen war.

Er schloss die Augen und griff sich mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel, als es ihm wieder einfiel. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er eindeutig schon zu lange hier saß, wenn er sich nicht mehr an Dinge erinnern konnte, die gerade einmal zwei Tage her waren. Er selbst hatte sie dorthin gelegt, nachdem er sie von Kiichi bekommen hatte.

Asami griff nach der unscheinbaren, weißen Visitenkarte, auf der Kiichis Telefonnummern, seine Adresse und seine Arbeitszeiten standen, und drehte sie um. Auf der Rückseite war eine weitere Nummer mit Kugelschreiber notiert worden und Asami war sich sicher gewesen, dass Kiichi sich einen Scherz erlaubte, als ihm klar geworden war, dass diese Nummer zu dem Host Club seines Bruders Reiji Aoe gehörte. Er war im ersten Moment schlichtweg zu überrascht gewesen, um Kiichi für diese Beleidigung noch auf der Straße vor dem Restaurant, in dem sie Mittag gegessen hatten, augenblicklich eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen, bevor er in seinen Wagen gestiegen war.

Ryuichi Asami bezahlte niemanden für Sex. Das hatte er nicht nötig.

Kiichi schien anderer Meinung zu sein und wieder einmal fragte sich Asami, warum er überhaupt mit ihm befreundet war. Die Antwort darauf war einfach, denn auch wenn man es Kiichi auf den ersten Blick nicht ansah, waren er und Asami sich ziemlich ähnlich und darüber hinaus schien Kiichi, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, beschloss zu haben, dass Asami einen Freund gebrauchen konnte. Seitdem hatte er die lästige Angewohnheit entwickelt sich selbst einzuladen und mit Freuden seine Nase in Asamis Angelegenheiten zu stecken. Wenn es allerdings darauf ankam, konnte man sich auf Kiichi verlassen und genau genommen war er der einzige wirkliche Freund, den Asami hatte.

Asamis Blick blieb auf die Telefonnummer auf der Karte gerichtet und er spielte wieder mit dem Gedanken das Stück Papier einfach zu zerreißen. Allerdings hatte er es bis jetzt immer noch nicht getan und das musste einen Grund haben. Vielleicht hatte Kiichi Recht und ein wenig Ablenkung war genau das, was er brauchte. Er arbeitete in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu viel und er wusste nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal mehr als vier Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von dieser inneren Unruhe und Rastlosigkeit die einfach nicht verschwinden wollten.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen schloss Asami für einen Moment die Augen und griff anschließend nach dem Hörer seines Telefons.

**+++ XXX +++**

Asami nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette, bevor er zur Tür des Hotelzimmers ging und sie öffnete. Er trat einen Schritt bei Seite, um den jungen Mann, der draußen vor der Tür stand, herein zu lassen und musterte ihn eingehend, als er das Zimmer betrat. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder und sperrte sie von innen ab.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Takeru."

Asami blickte ein Mal an ihm hinauf und wieder hinunter und nickte dann knapp. Takeru hatte kurze, blonde Haare und war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als er. Zwar verdeckte seine Kleidung seinen Körper, aber er war schlank und gut gebaut. Außerdem hatte er etwas Provokantes an sich, das Asami gefiel. Er schätzte es, wenn seine Spielzeuge hübsch anzusehen waren und er war sich sicher, dass Takeru nicht gleich vor Schmerz aufschreien würde, wenn er ihn ein wenig härter anpackte.

Asami zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie in einem Kristallaschenbecher, der auf dem Nachttisch neben dem großen Bett stand, ausdrückte. Dann sah er wieder auf und blickte Takeru auffordernd an.

„Zieh dich aus."

Ohne zu Zögern begannen Takerus Finger die Knöpfe seines dunkelblauen Hemdes zu öffnen und Asami ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Obwohl es ihm durchaus gefiel, dass der Junge ihm gehorchte, war es im Grunde nicht das, was er wollte. Er beobachtete Takeru dabei, wie er sich das Hemd auszog und es auf einen Stuhl legte, bevor er den Knopf seiner Jeans öffnete.

„Tust du immer alles, was man dir sagt?", fragte Asami spöttisch und die Finger des Jungen stoppten. Er sah auf und grinste, als er Asamis Blick begegnete.

„Normalerweise schon, aber ich lasse mich gerne eines Besseren belehren", antwortete er anzüglich und ließ seine Hände sinken, während er darauf wartete, dass Asami den nächsten Schritt tun würde.

Asami ging auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, bevor er mit einer Hand in die blonden Haare des Jungen griff und anschließend seine Lippen mit einem harten Kuss verschloss. Während er seine Zunge nachdrücklich in Takerus Mund schob, drängte er ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand des Hotelzimmers. Er griff nach seinen Handgelenken und drückte sie ihm neben seinem Kopf gegen die Wand, bevor er den Kuss löste und seine Zähne Takerus Hals attackierten.

Takeru stöhnte leise auf, als Asami ihn nicht gerade sanft in den Hals biss, doch das Stöhnen klang in Asamis Ohren vollkommen falsch und er unterbrach sein Tun mit einem Mal. Es war nicht das süße, hilflose Stöhnen auf das er gewartet hatte und die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt darauf gewartet hatte, machte ihn augenblicklich wütend.

Asami ließ Takerus Handgelenke los und drückte ihn mit einer Hand zu Boden. Der Junge wusste, was Asami von ihm wollte und sank auf die Knie, bevor seine Finger mit geschickten Bewegungen Asamis Hose öffneten. Asami beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seinen Penis befreite und dann ohne zu Zögern tief in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Er griff mit einer Hand in Takerus Haare, um ihm den Rhythmus vorzugeben, während er die Augen schloss. Takeru war sehr talentiert mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen und Asami blendete alles um sich herum aus, und genoss es so lange es dauerte. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es schließlich zu gut, um noch länger zu dauern und Asami hielt Takeru fest, um ein paar Mal tief in seinen Mund zu stoßen, bevor er mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen zum Höhepunkt kam.

Nachdem Takeru ihn saubergeleckt und seinen Penis wieder freigegeben hatte, öffnete Asami die Augen, doch als er zu ihm hinunter sah, stutzte er. Die Strähnen zwischen den Fingern seiner Hand waren immer noch blond, aber das Gesicht in das er blickte, war nicht das Gesicht, das er erwartet hatte zu sehen und das er sehen wollte. Wieder stieg Wut in ihm auf, doch dieses Mal war das Gefühl noch viel stärker als zuvor und er spürte eine Leere tief in seinem Inneren, die ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet traf.

Wie gelähmt starrte Asami einen Augenblick lang auf der den Mann, der immer noch vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete, bevor er seine Hose wieder schloss und sich dann umdrehte.

„Verschwinde", brachte er mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme hervor und einen Moment darauf hörte er das Rascheln von Kleidung und dann Schritte auf dem Boden. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick musste Takeru dazu gebracht haben, keine Fragen zu stellen, denn er verließ das Hotelzimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort. Asami hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und dann wieder schloss. Dann war er allein.

Er spürte immer noch dieses seltsame Gefühl einer plötzlichen Leere in sich, während er sich auf das Bett sinken ließ und seinen Blick starr an die weiße Wand richtete. Er wusste nicht genau, was gerade passiert war, aber er fühlte den Schmerz von Sekunde zu Sekunde deutlicher und er führte ihm erbarmungslos vor Augen, dass es Akihito war, den er wollte und niemanden sonst.

Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen, seit der Junge spurlos verschwunden war. Asami war sich sicher gewesen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis seine Männer ihn fanden, aber sie hatten ihn nicht gefunden. Am Anfang war er wütend gewesen, dass Akihito es gewagt hatte ihn zu verlassen, aber mit der Zeit war er in seine alten Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen und hatte so getan, als wäre Akihito nur eines seiner Spielzeuge gewesen, das ihm nicht das Geringste bedeutet hatte.

Aber sich selbst zu belügen funktionierte nur solange einem die Wahrheit nicht direkt ins Gesicht lachte und Asami wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass er den einzigen Menschen, der ihm jemals wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, verloren hatte. Und dass er schuld daran war, weil er ihn an diesem Abend weggeschickt hatte.

Er spürte diesen Schmerz in seinem Inneren wie er niemals zuvor in seinem Leben etwas gespürt hatte und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. In dem verzweifelten Wunsch es irgendwie erträglicher zu machen, griffen seine Finger nach dem Aschenbecher und er warf ihn gegen die Wand des Hotelzimmers, wo er genau wie sein Herz in diesem Moment in tausend kleine Splitter zersprang.

tbc.


	13. Part 2 Chapter 5

**Stronger**

**by CarpeDiem**

**5**

Akihito fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine feuchten Haare, die noch dunkler aussahen, wenn sie nass waren, während er mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch um die Hüften, aus dem Badezimmer kam. Er hatte noch keine zwei Schritte gemacht, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah, dass etwas Blaues auch ihn zugeflogen kam und er zuckte kurz zusammen, fing es aber instinktiv auf. Es war eines seiner T-Shirts und es war Roy gewesen, der es ihm zugeworfen hatte.

„Los, zieh dich an", verlangte Roy mit in die Hüften gestemmten Hände. „Wir müssen in zehn Minuten los."

Akihito verzog das Gesicht, ohne sich ansonsten von der Stelle zu bewegen.

„Warum?", fragte er stattdessen und wenn Roy keine gute Erklärung dafür hatte, dass er ihn an einem Sonntagmorgen noch vor dem Frühstück herumkommandierte, konnte er etwas erleben.

Roy grinste, als wisse er genau, was Akihito durch den Kopf ging. „Dein erster Job."

Das ließ Akihito aufhorchen und ihn sämtliche patzigen Kommentare, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge gelegen hatten, vergessen. Während Roy in seinem Zimmer verschwand, zog sich Akihito das blaue T-Shirt über den Kopf und machte sich anschließend hastig daran sich anzuziehen. Er hatte schon seit Wochen darauf gewartet, dass Roy entscheiden würde, dass er soweit war und nachdem er es geschafft hatte sein Angst zu überwinden, und die Handschellen allein zu öffnen, fühlte er sich mehr als bereit dazu.

Akihito rubbelte gerade seine Haare trocken, als er im Türrahmen von Roys Zimmer, das genau gegenüber von seinem lag, stehen blieb und sah, wie Roy die doppelte Wand seines Schrankes öffnete. Er holte das große Präzisionsgewehr heraus und nahm es mit ein paar Handgriffen auseinander, bevor er es in die schwarze Tasche packte, die Akihito das erste Mal gesehen hatte, als Roy vor einem halben Jahr vor ihm auf diese Gasse gesprungen war. Die Erinnerung an diesen Abend kam ihm vor wie der Blick in ein anderes Leben. Damals hatte er nicht gewusst, was sich in der Tasche befand, obwohl es geradezu offensichtlich war, wenn man eins und eins zusammenzählte.

„Wer ist das Ziel?", fragte Akihito und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unweigerlich, als er daran dachte, dass er in wenigen Stunden mit diesem Gewehr seinen ersten Auftrag erledigen würde. Er fühlte eine gewisse Befriedigung in sich aufsteigen, dass Roy ihm zutraute diesen Job zu machen. Am Anfang hatte er sich mit den weiten Distanzschüssen nicht anfreunden können, aber mittlerweile verfehlte er kaum noch eine der kleinen Dosen auf dem Nachbardach.

„Dein Ziel ist ein Mitglied der Kudo-kai", antwortete Roy und sah auf, nachdem er das Gewehr in die Tasche gepackt hatte. „Naruki Ikeda ist ein ganz böser Junge gewesen. Normalerweise beseitigt er den Müll seines Clans, aber letzte Woche hat er ein paar Leute abgeknallt, ohne dass diese Hinrichtungen von oben abgesegnet waren. Und das war schon das zweite Mal innerhalb eines Monats, dass er Anweisungen missachtet hat. Das Oberhaupt des Clans will diesen Störenfried beseitigt haben, ohne sich dabei selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen und damit eine Warnung für alle aussprechen, die in Zukunft mit dem Gedanken spielen sollten, eigenmächtig zu handeln. Frei nach dem Motto: Tanz aus der Reihe und es wird das Letzte sein was du tust."

Roy grinste und schloss den Reißverschluss der schwarzen Tasche, bevor er sie sich über die Schulter warf.

„Du wirst einen Schuss aus 70 Meter Entfernung durch eine Fensterscheibe abgeben, genau zwischen die Augen. Bis zum Abendessen sollten wir wieder zu Hause sein."

**+++ XXX +++**

Akihito hob das schwarze Gewehr an und richtete es durch den gemauerten Rahmen auf eine der Fensterscheiben im zweiten Stock des Nachbargebäudes.

Das Haus in dem sie sich befanden, war offensichtlich noch in der Bauphase und bis auf die Außenmauern und einige Kabel waren die Bauarbeiten noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten. Roy und er waren durch einige Absperrgitter hinter dem Gebäude geklettert und das einzige, das sie daran gehindert hatte, sich Zutritt zu verschaffen, war ein verrostetes Vorhängeschloss gewesen.

Vom dritten Stockwerk aus, hatte Akihito ein freies Schussfeld auf das Hauptquartier der Kudo-kai, das sich genau auf der anderen Straßenseite befand. Akihito war sich sicher, dass Roy bereits gewusst hatte, dass der Schuss leicht abzugeben wäre, was bedeutete, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war, um die Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er nahm es ihm allerdings nicht übel, dass er für Akihitos ersten Job einen Auftrag ausgewählt hatte, den jeder Auftragskiller mit verbundenen Augen ausführen konnte und bei dem wohl kaum etwas schief gehen würde.

Akihito hielt seinen Blick durch das Zielfernrohr gerichtet und beobachtete durch die drei Fenster an der Längsseite des Gebäudes, was im Raum vor sich ging. Er konnte drei Männer sehen, die auf Stühlen in dem Büro saßen und zwei weitere, die im Zimmer auf und ab gingen. Einer davon war Akihitos Zielperson.

Naruki Ikeda sah genauso aus wie sich Akihito jemanden vorgestellt hatte, der die Drecksarbeit für seinen Clan machte. Er hatte einen kahlrasierten Schädel und mehrere Tattoos am Hals und an den Armen. Akihito war froh, dass er ihn auf eine Distanz von 70 Metern erschießen würde, denn er hatte kein Verlangen danach, sich mit jemanden, der gebaut war wie eine Wand auf Rädern, einen Nahkampf zu liefern. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dabei selbst mit Roys Hilfe den Kürzeren ziehen würde.

Anscheinend war im Büro gerade eine Diskussion im Gange und wenn sich Ikeda hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzen würde, dann wäre das hier wirklich ein Kinderspiel. Diesen Gefallen schien er Akihito allerdings nicht tun zu wollen und Akihito konnte nicht ewig darauf warten, dass er sich hinsetzen würde. Das Risiko, dass er vorher das Büro verließ, war einfach zu groß.

Roy stand neben ihm, zur Hälfte hinter der Mauer verborgen, und beobachtete die Vorgänge auf der anderen Straßenseite mit einem Spotting Scope. (Spezielles Fernglas mit Abmessungen)

„Du hast nur einen Schuss, Akihito", erinnerte Roy ihn leise. „Lass dir Zeit. Du hast schon auf Dosen in der zehnfachen Entfernung geschossen, auch wenn die sich nicht bewegt haben. Du kannst das. Aber versau es nicht."

Akihito verzog kurz das Gesicht. Roy hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür Leute aufzubauen. Er konzentrierte sich wieder und atmete tief durch, während er Ikeda bei seinen Bewegungen durch das Zimmer folgte. Sein Finger, der am Abzug lag, zitterte kaum merklich und er musst ein weiteres Mal tief durchatmen, um das Gewehr ruhig halten zu können. Er fragte sich, was Ikeda getan hatte, dass man ihm einen Auftragskiller vorbei schickte, um ihn zu beseitigen. Akihito wusste gar nichts über ihn, nur dass irgendjemand den Befehl gegeben hatte, ihn zu töten.

„Nicht denken - schießen!", sagte Roy in diesem Moment und holte Akihito damit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder auf den Schuss zu konzentrieren. Dieser Kerl im Gebäude dort drüben hatte es bestimmt hundert Mal verdient zu sterben. Akihito wartete noch einen Moment, bis Ikeda wieder vor einem der Fenster stehen blieb, wie er es die letzten fünf Mal, als er durch das Zimmer gelaufen war, auch getan hatte. Dann drückte er ab.

Akihito spürte den Rückstoß des Gewehrs, als die Kugel aus dem Lauf schoss und er sah durch das Zielfernrohr, wie das Projektil einen Wimpernschlag darauf die Fensterscheibe durchschlug und Ikeda genau zwischen die Augen traf. Blut spritzte hinter ihm an die weiße Wand des Büros und einen Moment darauf brach Ikeda zusammen und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Im selben Augenblick brach im Zimmer das Chaos los und Akihito beobachtete vollkommen versteinert, wie zwei der Männer zu Ikeda liefen, während zwei weitere Pistolen aus ihren Jacketts zogen und in Deckung gingen.

Akihito war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Alles was er tat, war die dunkelroten Blutspritzer an der hinteren Wand des Büros anzustarren. Sein Finger lag immer noch am Abzug und sein Blick blieb wie gebannt durch das Zielfernrohr gerichtet. Es sah aus wie eine Szene aus einem Film.

Erst als Roy ihn am Kragen packte, und vom Fenster wegzog, erwachte Akihito wieder teilweise aus seiner Starre. Roy nahm ihm das Gewehr ab und zerlegte es mit geübten Handgriffen, bevor er es wieder in der Tasche verstaute.

„Los, beweg dich!", befahl Roy scharf und schubste Akihito anschließend in Richtung Tür, bevor er ihn am Arm packte und mit sich die Stufen hinunter und nach draußen zu ihrem Auto zog.

Akihito stolperte neben ihn her und er saß immer noch wie benommen auf dem Beifahrersitz, als Roy den Motor anließ und losfuhr.

**+++ XXX +++**

Alles fühlte sich seltsam unwirklich und taub an. Akihito hatte die Knie angezogen und die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen, während er in einem der beiden Sessel im Wohnzimmer saß und durch das Fenster neben ihm sah. Es war spät am Abend und draußen war es bereits seit Stunden dunkel. Akihito hatte seinen Blick starr durch die Fensterscheibe gerichtet, ohne jedoch auch nur das Geringste von dem, was draußen vor sich ging, zu sehen. Die meisten der kleinen Fenster in dem Wohnblock auf der anderen Seite der Straße waren noch erhellt, aber mit jeder Stunde, die verging, wurden es weniger.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in dem Sessel saß und blicklos in die Dunkelheit starrte, aber er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass es noch hell gewesen war, als sie wieder nach Hause gekommen waren. Seitdem Roy ihm gesagt hatte, er solle Duschen gehen und sich umziehen, hatte Akihito ihn nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl er in der Zwischenzeit im Zimmer gewesen sein musste, denn irgendjemand hatte die kleine Stehlampe in der Ecke eingeschaltet, als es dunkel geworden war.

Akihitos Gedanken kreisten unablässig um das, was heute Nachmittag passiert war und wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er die Bilder, wie die Kugel ihr Ziel getroffen hatte, klar und deutlich vor sich. Sein Schuss war nicht einen Zentimeter danebengegangen und das Projektil hatte Ikedas Stirn genau zwischen seinen Augen durchschlagen. Akihito erinnerte sich an das dunkelrote Blut, das durchs Zimmer gespritzt und anschließend langsam an der weißen Wand hinunter getropft war, bevor Roy ihn vom Fenster weggezogen hatte.

Akihito schloss für einen Moment die Augen und zog die Beine fester an seine Brust. Obwohl sie Sommer hatten und es draußen immer noch über zwanzig Grad hatte, war ihm eiskalt.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so sein würde, aber er hatte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er fühlen würde, wenn der Job erledigt war. Er hatte einen Menschen erschossen und er tat sich schwer damit, das mit seinem Gewissen zu vereinbaren. Es war so einfach gewesen abzudrücken und mit an zu sehen wie Ikeda zu Boden gegangen war. Wenn er Akihito angegriffen hätte und er gezwungen gewesen wäre zu schießen, um sich zu verteidigen, wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, aber Akihito hatte ihn nur aus dem Grund erschossen, weil er den Auftrag bekommen hatte es zu tun.

Jemand legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Akihito zuckte zusammen. Er drehte ruckartig den Kopf und entdeckte Roy, der hinter ihm stand. Er wusste nicht, wen er erwartet hatte, aber er war so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass er Roy nicht gehört hatte.

Roy sah ihn aufmunternd an und hielt ihm eine Tasse entgegen.

„Hier, mein Spezialrezept", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und Akihitos Finger schlossen sich um die Tasse. Sie war warm und der Geruch von Kakao stieg ihm in die Nase, doch er hielt sie lediglich fest und richtete seinen Blick dann ohne ein Wort wieder nach draußen.

Roy setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und beobachtete Akihito von der Seite her, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Mit der Tasse in der Hand fühlte sich Akihito wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt, an den Abend, als er vollkommen durchnässt vor Roys Wohnung aufgetaucht war. Ihm war genauso wie jetzt eiskalt gewesen und Roy hatte ihm wie gerade eben eine Tasse Kakao in die Hand gedrückt. Akihitos Finger schlossen sich fester um die Tasse und er spürte die Wärme, die langsam in seine kalten Finger kroch. Dieser Abend hatte sein Leben für immer verändert, als er beschlossen hatte von Roy zu lernen wie man ein Auftragskiller wurde. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, auf was er sich damit eingelassen hatte. Jetzt wusste er es, aber nun war es zu spät, um noch etwas daran zu ändern. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und er bereute es nicht, aber wenn er gewusst hätte, welchen Preis er dafür zahlen würde, hätte er vielleicht anders gehandelt.

An diesem Abend hatte er sich geschworen, dass er sich nie wieder schwach fühlen würde, aber gerade jetzt fühlte er dieselbe Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit wie damals, obwohl er nicht das Opfer gewesen war. Er war derjenige gewesen, der abgedrückt und das Leben eines anderen Menschen beendet hatte. Er war der Überlegene gewesen, der die Situation unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, aber dennoch schaffte er es nicht dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit zu verdrängen.

„Rede mit mir Akihito", sagte Roy neben ihm leise und Akihito antwortete ihm, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

„Ich habe einen Menschen erschossen."

Das war eine Tatsache und Akihitos Stimme war dennoch vollkommen ruhig. Wenn er seine Worte gehört hätte, wäre er erschrocken darüber gewesen, wie leblos seine Stimme klang.

„Ich wusste nichts über ihn", sagte er leise. „Ich wusste nicht, ob er etwas getan hat, das seinen Tod rechtfertigen würde."

„Hör auf", unterbracht Roy ihn sanft, doch Akihito hörte ihn gar nicht, sondern sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich hatte keinen Grund ihn zu erschießen und ich habe es trotzdem getan. Ich habe einfach abgedrückt."

„Akihito, hör auf", sagte Roy erneut, doch sein Ton war schärfer und dieses Mal verstummte Akihito und drehte anschließend den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Fang gar nicht erst an nach einem Grund zu suchen. Du wirst keinen finden, denn es gibt keine Rechtfertigung für das was wir tun", sagte Roy eindringlich und blickte Akihito mit einem verständnisvollen, aber bestimmten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„Wir sind Auftragskiller, wir töten Menschen für Geld. Wenn du anfängst dir die Frage zu stellen, ob dein Ziel den Tod verdient hat, gerätst du in einen Teufelskreislauf, aus dem du nie wieder herauskommst. Wir sorgen nicht für Gerechtigkeit, das ist Aufgabe der Polizei. Wenn du an Gerechtigkeit glauben willst, dann kannst du dir die Waffe selbst an den Kopf halten. Von mir ganz zu schweigen. Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit. Das Leben ist nicht gerecht und wir sind nur ein kleines Rädchen in diesem ganzen Kreislauf. Wir schwingen uns nicht zu Richtern über Leben und Tod auf - das bleibt nach wie vor Gott überlassen. Wir tun nur unseren Job."

Akihito konnte nicht glauben, dass es so einfach sein sollte. Was Roy gesagt hatte, klang in seinen Ohren nach genau den Worten, die er gerade hören wollte, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet, ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben und da er es nicht rückgängig machen konnte, musste er versuchen damit zu leben.

„Glaubst du wirklich daran?", fragte Akihito zweifelnd, aber gleichzeitig schwang in seiner Stimme ein hoffnungsvoller Unterton mit.

Roy nickte ohne zu Zögern. „Ja", sagte er voller Überzeugung. „Ja, das tue ich. Und ich rate dir es auch zu tun. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass dir die Realität gefällt. Ich verlange nur von dir, dass du sie akzeptierst. Das Leben wird dadurch um einiges einfacher."

Akihito sah Roy noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er den Kopf wieder zurück zum Fenster drehte. Er wollte daran glauben, dass Roys Worte die Wahrheit waren und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise waren sie es auch. Das Leben war nicht gerecht und das letzte, was er wollte, war darüber zu entscheiden, wer den Tod verdient hatte und wer nicht. Allerdings fühlte er sich nicht besser dabei jemand anderen darüber entscheiden zu lassen und lediglich das Werkzeug zu sein, das den Abzug betätigte. Er konnte seine Taten nicht vor sich selbst rechtfertigen, indem er die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt für sein Handeln verantwortlich machte. Er wollte einen Grund für das, was er getan hatte, aber wenn irgendetwas an Roys Worten tatsächlich die Wahrheit gewesen war, dann das, dass es keinen Grund gab und Akihito wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Akihito drehte den Kopf, als Roy mit einem Mal vor ihm stand und ihm die Tasse aus der Hand nahm. Er hatte keinen einzigen Schluck von dem Kakao getrunken und Roy stellte die Tasse auf den flachen Wohnzimmertisch. Akihito beobachtete ihn dabei und er konnte den Ausdruck, der in Roys blauen Augen stand, nicht deuten, als er eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und sie in Akihitos Nacken gleiten ließ. Dann zog Roy ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

Akihito erstarrte, als er Roys Lippen auf seinen spürte und sein erste Impuls war nach hinten auszuweichen. Roy hielt ihn jedoch mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken fest und ließ es nicht zu, sodass es Akihito nicht gelang sich zu entziehen.

Der Kuss war sanft und einfühlsam und Akihito empfand Roys Nähe als seltsam tröstend. Er küsste ihn unendlich langsam und legte gerade so viel Druck in den Kuss, dass Akihito seine Lippen öffnete und Roy seine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten lassen konnte.

Akihito seufzte leise und erstickt. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, als dass er einen Gedanken daran verschwenden wollte, warum das hier passierte. Der Kuss ließ ihn vergessen, was am Nachmittag passiert war und gab ihm das Gefühl lebendig zu sein.

Akihito löste seine Arme, die er immer noch um seine Knie geschlungen hatte und stützte sich auf der Sitzfläche des Sessels ab, um sich hinzuknien. Er richtete sich etwas auf, um Roy besser erreichen zu können und streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus. Seine Finger griffen in Roys weiche Haare und Akihito glitt von dem Sessel hinunter und sich vor ihn zu stellen. Roy schlang seine Arme um Akihito und schob ihn anschließend behutsam rückwärts an dem Sessel vorbei, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Nach ein paar Schritten stieß Akihito mit den Kniekehlen gegen das Sofa und Roy drückte ihn sanft nach unten, bis er darauf zum Liegen kam. Roy kniete sich halb über ihn und seine Lippen verließen Akihitos Mund, um an seinem Hals entlang zu wandern.

Akihito hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Er vertraute Roy und er ließ sich vollkommen fallen. Alles, was er wollte, war nicht länger über die die Ereignisse dieses Nachmittags nachdenken zu müssen und Roy gab ihm genau das, also entschied er, nicht nach dem Warum zu fragen.

Roys Finger öffneten Akihitos Hose, während seine Lippen sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen machten und er anschließend mit seinen Händen Akihitos T-Shirt nach oben schob. Er hob kurz den Kopf, um Akihito von seiner Trainingshose und seinen Shorts zu befreien, bevor sich seine Lippen um eine von Akihitos Brustwarzen schlossen und sich seine Finger um Akihitos beginnende Erektion legten.

Akihito stöhnte leise und versuchte seine Hüften anzuheben. Er wollte mehr und die sanften und zärtlichen Berührungen, mit denen Roy ihn anfasste, reichten dazu bei weitem nicht aus. Es war vollkommen anders, als der Sex mit Asami, der ihm regelmäßig innerhalb von Sekunden den Verstand geraubt und seinen Körper in Flammen gesetzt hatte. Das hier war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise viel intensiver, als alles, was er je erlebt hatte und doch wiederum nicht. Er genoss jede von Roys Berührungen, aber sie erregten ihn langsam und stetig und obwohl Akihito immer geglaubt hatte, dass es genau das war, was er wollte, war er sich da plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Ihm war heiß und er stöhnte leise, während Roy seine Finger über seine Eichel gleiten ließ und mit seinen Zähnen spielerisch über seine Brustwarze kratzte, aber er wünschte sich, dass die Berührungen härter und fordernder wären, um ihn alles um sich herum vollkommen vergessen zu lassen.

„Roy…", flehte Akihito leise, denn obwohl er zu mehr einfach nicht mehr in der Lage war, war es dennoch nicht genug.

Roy schien ihm diesen Gefallen jedoch nicht zu tun. Stattdessen lösten sich seine Finger um Akihitos Erektion und seine Lippen wanderten zu Akihitos anderer Brustwarze. Akihito wollte gerade protestieren, als sich ein kühler Finger an seinem Eingang zu schaffen machte und einen Moment darauf in ihn eindrang. Akihito hatte keine Ahnung woher Roy das Gleitmittel hatte, aber es war ihm egal und er schnappte nach Luft, während er seine Hüften anhob. Roys andere Hand beschäftigte sich wieder mit seiner Erektion, aber die Bewegungen waren immer noch viel zu sanft. Akihito drehte den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, während er versuchte Roy mehr Widerstand zu bieten, doch auch das brachte den anderen nicht dazu, ihm zu geben, was er wollte.

Roy nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu und Akihito machte ein ersticktes Geräusch, weil Roys Bewegungen immer noch zum verrückt werden sanft waren.

„Roy bitte - mach endlich…", bettelte Akihito verzweifelt und diese Mal schien Roy Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.

Er zog seine Finger zurück und die Lippen um Akihitos Brustwarze verschwanden. Dafür drückte einen Moment darauf die Spitze von Roys harter Erektion gegen seine Öffnung und er drang mit einer fließenden Bewegung in Akihito ein.

Akihito stöhnte laut auf und hob seine Hüften an, um Roy noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz nur das unbeschreibliche Verlangen endlich zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

Roys Stöße waren langsam und kraftvoll und Akihito quittierte jede Bewegung mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Polster des Sofas, während er sich in den Empfindungen, die durch seinen Körper jagten, vollkommen verlor.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis Roys Finger endlich nach seiner Erektion griffen und sie im selben Rhythmus seiner immer schneller werdenden Stöße auf und ab rieben. Akihito kam beinahe auf der Stelle mit einem lautlosen Schrei auf seinen Lippen zum Höhepunkt und er spürte nur undeutlich wie Roy ihm einige Stöße darauf mit einem lauten Stöhnen folgte.

Danach ließ Roy sich nach vorne fallen und stütze sich auf seinen Armen ab, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Akihito blieb einfach bewegungslos auf dem Sofa ließen und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Er wollte noch nicht wieder in die Realität zurück und auch als Roy sich aus ihm zurück zog, machte er keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

Dann spürte er Roys Lippen über seinen und Akihito erwiderte den Kuss sanft und unglaublich dankbar, bevor Roy den Kopf wieder hob und Akihito seine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr hörte.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte er leise und Akihito nickte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Die Leere in seinem Inneren war beinahe verschwunden und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper fühlte sich kraftlos und entspannt an. Seine Gedanken waren von seinem nachklingenden Orgasmus immer noch lahmgelegt und Akihito war sich sicher, dass er auf der Stelle einschlafen könnte.

Roy bewegte sich über ihm, doch Akihitos Augenlieder waren zu schwer, um sie zu öffnen. Er spürte, wie Roy ihn mit einem Papiertaschentuch säuberte und ihm anschließend eine dünne Decke über den Körper legte.

„Dann schlaf", sagte Roy leise und Akihito nutzte die Gelegenheit in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten, solange sein Gehirn nicht wieder in der Lage war zu denken und ihn mit Fragen zu quälen, auf die er keine Antworten hatte.

Das letzte, was er hörte, war das leise Klicken, mit dem Roy die Stehlampe ausschaltete, bevor er das Wohnzimmer verließ.

tbc.


	14. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Stronger **

**by CarpeDiem**

**6**

Akihito kroch langsam vor sich durch den dunklen Lüftungsschacht und unterdrückte alle paar Meter den Impuls sich aufzurichten. Er wusste, dass er sich dabei nur den Kopf an der Decke des Schachtes anstoßen würde, aber obwohl er noch keine fünf Minuten hier drin war, sehnte er bereits den Moment herbei, in dem er den Schacht wieder verlassen und sich aufrecht hinstellen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass er unter Klaustrophobie leiden würde - sonst wäre er wohl kaum hier drin - aber der Schacht war gerade so groß, dass Akihito auf allen Vieren hinein passte und sein Rücken und seine Knie taten weh, als er sich im Schein der kleinen Lampe an seinem Headset langsam vorwärts durch die Dunkelheit bewegte.

Der Grund, warum er durch diesen Lüftungsschacht koch war, dass Roy und er gerade dabei waren einen Job zu erledigen und Akihito hatte diesen Teil ihres Auftrages bekommen. Zum einen war er kleiner als Roy - wenn auch nicht viel, aber genug, dass es in dem engen Lüftungsschacht einen Unterschied machte - und zum anderen überließ er es lieber Roy ihrem Ziel eine Kugel in den Kopf zu schießen. Es war nicht so, dass er in den vergangenen zwei Jahren, in denen er mittlerweile Roys Partner war, niemanden erschossen hätte, aber wenn er es vermeiden konnte bei ihren Aufträgen persönlich abzudrücken, dann ergriff er diese Gelegenheit dankbar.

Ihr Ziel war ein relativ unbekannter, aber ziemlich reicher Holländer namens Adriaan van der Woude. Er gab vor mit Antiquitäten zu handeln, hatte seine Finger aber stattdessen tief im organisierten Menschenhandel. Was auf seinen Schiffen transportiert wurde, waren so gut wie nie Kunstgegenstände, außer wenn es darum ging, den Zoll auf eine falsche Fährte zu führen. Ihr Auftraggeber hatte, soweit Akihito wusste, eine persönliche Rechnung mit van der Woude zu begleichen und wollte ihn deshalb tot sehen. Was jedoch auf den ersten Blick wie ein simples Attentat aussah, hatte sich als scheinbar unlösbare Aufgabe herausgestellt, womit auch geklärt wäre, warum man dafür Profis angeheuert hatte.

Van der Woude hatte Agoraphobie, was bedeutete, dass er sein Stadthaus, in das er vor acht Jahren eingezogen war, seitdem nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Außerdem war der Kerl was seine Sicherheit anging geradezu paranoid. Sämtliche Fenster des Hauses waren aus Panzerglas, und obwohl er gelegentlich ein kleines Fenster im zweiten Stock für etwas Frischluft aufmachte, gab es keine Möglichkeit dadurch ins Innere zu gelangen. Damit war die einzige Möglichkeit die Vordertür und die war mit einem Codeschloss gesichert und wurde von einer Sicherheitsfirma rund um die Uhr überwacht. Das System zu hacken, hatte sich als praktisch unmöglich herausgestellt, denn es bestand aus zwei Servern, die van der Woude in einer Titanverkleidung neben seinem Bett stehen hatte. Außerdem war das ganze Haus Innen sowie Außen mit Überwachungskameras gesichert, auf dem Dach befanden sich Drucksensoren und die Tür des Notausgangs war mit einem Netz aus Lasern gesichert. Selbst Roy hatte noch nie solche ausgeklügelten Sicherheitsmaßnamen gesehen.

Akihito war bereits soweit gewesen diesen Auftrag als unmöglich abzuhacken, aber Roy hatte schließlich den einzigen wunden Punkt in van der Woudes Sicherheitssystem gefunden: die Sicherheitsfirma, die alles überwachte, hatte einen Mastercode, der sämtliche Eingänge öffnete und den Alarm deaktivierte. Und bei genau dieser Sicherheitsfirma brach Akihito gerade ein, um sich den Mastercode aus dem Safe des Direktors zu besorgen. Da das Hauptgebäude der Firme und van der Woudes Haus jedoch zu weit auseinander lagen und der Code eine halbe Stunde nach einem Sicherheitsproblem bei der Firma deaktiviert wurde, hatten sie sich aufgeteilt. Akihito brach bei der Sicherheitsfirma ein, während Roy ihn von einem Lieferwagen einige Querstraße von van der Woudes Haus entfernt, durch das Belüftungssystem leitete, bevor er sich mit dem Mastercode Zutritt zum Haus verschaffen und van der Woude erschießen würde.

„Okay und jetzt nach rechts", hörte Akihito Roys Stimme über sein Headset.

Er hatte die Pläne des Gebäudes der Sicherheitsfirme vor sich auf dem Laptop und verfolgte Akihitos Bewegungen durch die Lüftungsschächte, die der einzige Weg gewesen waren in das Gebäude zu gelangen.

Akihito blieb stehen und sah nach rechts, doch da war kein Gang, sondern lediglich die silberne Wand des Lüftungsschachtes.

„Geht nicht", informierte er Roy leise und wartete einen Moment, bis er eine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Was meinst du mit ‚geht nicht'?"

Akihito rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Dass es nicht geht. Es gibt hier kein rechts."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?", fragte Roy ungehalten und Akihito griff nach dem Headset, um es sich vom Kopf zu ziehen. Er richtete die Kamera auf sein Gesicht, wobei ihn das Licht der kleinen Lampe blendete.

„Dass es hier kein rechts gibt. Es gibt geradeaus, links und da, wo ich hergekommen bin", entgegnete Akihito ungeduldig und schwenkte die Kamera anschließend nach rechts, bevor er mit dem Handrücken gegen die Mauer des Schachtes klopfte. Es ertönte ein dumpfes Geräusch, da Akihito dünne Lederhandschuhe trug, aber Roy konnte es über die Funkverbindung hören.

„Ich kann nicht nach rechts, siehst du?", machte Akihito deutlich. „Hier ist eine Wand. Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Akihito setzte das Headset wieder auf und wartete, doch über den Kanal zu Roy herrschte Stille. Er stöhnte leise und wartete noch einen Augenblick lang. Der Lüftungsschacht war nicht gerade gemütlich und er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder nach draußen wo er aufrecht stehen konnte. Außerdem kostete das hier Zeit und der Direktor der Sicherheitsfirma würde nicht den ganzen Tag lang beim Mittagessen sein.

„Hallo?"

„Ja, Moment noch!", schnappte Roy zurück und Akihito konnte hören wie Roy auf seinem Laptop verschiedene Tasten drückte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was da passiert ist", gab Roy schließlich zu. „Laut meinem Plan müsste es hier einen Gang nach rechts geben."

„Tut es aber nicht", antwortete Akihito überflüssigerweise, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und dann weiter geradeaus durch den Schacht krabbelte. Er konnte nicht ewig darauf warten, dass Roy das Problem finden würde.

„Hey, was machst du da? Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst warten!", beschwerte sich Roy, als er über die kleine Kamera sah, wie Akihito sich wieder bewegte.

„Ich improvisiere", antwortete Akihito trocken und kroch im Halbdunkeln langsam weiter vorwärts.

Er wartete nur darauf, dass Roy ihn wieder zur Schnecke machen würde, weil er vom Plan abwich. Roy hasste es, wenn er eine Situation nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, aber Akihito war der Meinung, dass Roy immer viel zu viel Wert auf seine Planung legte. Selbstverständlich brauchte man einen gut durchdachten Plan, um einen Auftrag zu erledigen, aber Roy war geradezu besessen von Details und ließ keinen Platz für Fehler, egal ob technische oder menschliche.

„Welchen Gang hast du genommen?", wollte Roy daraufhin wissen und Akihito antwortete ihm.

„Geradeaus."

Wieder herrschte Stille und das einzige, was Akihito in dem Lüftungsschacht hören konnte, war das Geräusch seines Atems.

„Stopp! Sofort!"

Roys laute Stimme versetzte Akihito einen gehörigen Schreck und er zuckte zusammen, während er automatisch in seinen Bewegungen Inne hielt. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Trommelfell wäre geplatzt und er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, während er eine Hand über sein Ohr legte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", fuhr er Roy gepresst an, als nichts weiter passierte.

„Da vorne geht es etwa zehn Meter senkrecht nach unten!", antwortete Roy etwas heftiger, als beabsichtigt und Akihito kniff die Augen zusammen, um in dem schwachen Licht seiner Lampe etwas sehen zu können.

Im ersten Moment glaubte er, dass Roy sich schon wieder geirrt hatte, aber dann sah er den breiten Schacht, der etwa einen Meter vor ihm in die Tiefe führte. Dahinter ging der Gang geradeaus weiter und das silberne Metall des Schachtes spiegelte sich im schwachen Licht gerade so, dass Akihito den Abgrund vor ihm nicht gesehen hatte. Wenn er da hinunter gefallen wäre, hätte er sich das Genick gebrochen.

Akihito atmete tief durch, als ihm klar wurde, wie nahe er seinem eigenen Tod gerade gewesen war. „Scheiße."

„Oh ja", bestätigte Roy leise und er klang genauso erleichtert, wie Akihito sich fühlte. „Du musst zurück und nach links."

Akihito krabbelte daraufhin rückwärts durch den Schacht zurück, da es hier drin so eng war, dass er sich nicht umdrehen konnte. Als er wieder an der Kreuzung von vorhin angekommen war, wandte er sich nach links.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach, während er sich langsam vorwärts tastete. Der Schreck saß ihm immer noch in der Knochen und er bewegte sich jetzt viel vorsichtiger durch den Lüftungsschacht als vorher.

„Ja", antwortete Roy überzeugt. „Ich war auf dem falschen Stockwerk."

„Na super", murmelte Akihito leise, während er sich weiter durch den Schacht bewegte.

Als er vor sich eine weitere Kreuzung sah, wollte er Roy gerade fragen, wo er hin musste, als er bereits eine Antwort bekam.

„Geradeaus und dann nach rechts. Am Ende des Schachtes ist das Gitter, durch das du in die Putzkammer kommst."

„Ja, ich sehe es", sagte Akihito, nachdem er Roys Anweisungen befolgt hatte und schließlich hielt er vor dem Gitter, das genau vor ihm den Weg blockierte, an.

Akihito holte einen kleinen Akkuschrauber mit einem passenden Aufsatz aus der Tasche, die er um den Bauch trug. Er steckte den Aufsatz, der so gebogen war, dass er die Schrauben von außen erreichen konnte, durch die Streben des Gitters und öffnete die Schrauben, die daraufhin mit einem kaum hörbaren Klimpern zu Boden fielen. Bevor er die letzte löste, knotete er ein dünnes Seil an das Gitter und als die letzte Schraube entfernt war, ließ Akihito es langsam auf den Boden hinunter. Die Putzkammer war kaum größer als vier Quadratmeter und das Gitter landete lautlos neben einem Putzwagen. Anschließend verstaute Akihito den Akkuschrauber wieder und holte zwei Saugknöpfe mit Griffen aus der Tasche hervor. Er drehte sich um, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag und schob sich dann mit den Füßen langsam an den Rand des Lüftungsschachtes. Als er die Arme hinausstrecken konnte, heftete er die Saugknöpfe an die Decke der Putzkammer und bewegte sich dann mit den Saugknöpfen langsam nach hinten, bis er die Füße aus dem Lüftungsschacht ziehen konnte und sich dann vorsichtig auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er landete genau über dem Gitter und grinste. Das war besser gelaufen, als er gedacht hatte.

„Okay, ich bin in der Kammer. Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg", informierte er Roy über das Headset, bevor er zur Tür ging und das Schloss mit den Picks aus seiner Tasche knackte.

Er brauchte keine fünf Sekunden, bis ein leises Klicken ertönte und er die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnen konnte. Mit einem kleinen Spiegel sah er in den Korridor vor der Putzkammer, aber es war in beiden Richtungen niemand zu sehen. Er wusste, wo sich das Büro des Direktors befand, da er sich den Grundriss des Gebäudes eingeprägt hatte, aber mit dem Belüftungssystem, das einem Labyrinth glich, hatte er sein Glück lieber nicht versuchen wollen. Nächstes Mal wusste er es besser.

Akihito schlüpfte aus der Putzkammer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, bevor er sich auf den Weg den Korridor entlang machte. Er hatte die Uniform eines Technikers der Sicherheitsfirma angezogen und wenn niemand gesehen hatte, wie er aus der Putzkammer gekommen war, hatte er gute Chancen unbemerkt durch das Stockwerk zu gelangen, während er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt um sein Gesicht unter der Kappe vor den Kameras zu verbergen. Akihito schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er sich die Farbe an den Wänden ansah. Er hatte zwar irgendwo einmal gelesen, dass Ocker beruhigend wirken sollte, aber er fand es einfach geschmacklos einen Flur in dieser Farbe zu streichen.

Nachdem Akihito um mehrere Biegungen gegangen und dabei niemandem begegnet war, erreichte er die Tür, die zum Büro des Direktors führte. Er wollte gerade nach der Sicherheitskarte an seiner Uniform greifen, um die Tür damit zu öffnen, als sein Blick auf das Schloss der Tür fiel und er unterdrückt fluchte. Der Kartenleser war nicht mehr da und dafür befand sich nun ein Codeschloss an der Tür.

„Ich sehe es", sagte Roy über das Headset alarmiert. „Verdammt, die müssen in den letzten Tagen ein neues System installiert haben. Gib mir einen Moment. Ich kenne das Modell nicht. Muss wohl etwas ganz Neues sein."

Akihito warf einen Blick den Gang hinauf und hinunter, während er darauf wartete, dass Roy das richtige Modell finden würde. Es konnte jeden Moment jemand kommen, und Akihito stand hier trotz seiner Verkleidung wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

„Okay, ich hab es. Gerade erst auf den Markt gekommen. Mmh… das wird schwierig. Du musst zuerst die Abdeckung entfernen. Da müssten zwei kleine Schrauben an der Unterseite des Kästchens sein. Anschließend musst du das Panel neu verkabeln indem du…"

Akihito hörte Roy jedoch bereits nicht mehr zu. Nachdem er Roys Ausführung einen Moment lang ungläubig gefolgt war, schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf und nahm sein Messer aus einer Halterung an seinem Gürtel, bevor er es kurzerhand in das Tastenfeld steckte. Es funkte kurz, bevor ein leises Piepen ertönte und Akihito zog das Messer mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wieder heraus und öffnete die Tür.

„Oder du zerstörst es einfach", kommentierte Roy diese Vorgehensweise trocken, als er sah, was Akihito getan hatte.

Akihito schlüpfte in das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich wieder zu. „Hat doch funktioniert, oder nicht?"

„Ja, spitzen Idee Einstein. Damit hast du unter Garantie den stummen Alarm ausgelöst. Also quatsch nicht und sieh zu, dass du den Mastercode findest."

Akihito verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre, bis ihn jemand dabei entdeckt hätte, wie er versuchte dieses Codeschloss kurzzuschließen. Roy hatte allerdings Recht, er hatte mit Sicherheit den Alarm ausgelöst, was bedeutete, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte diesen Safe aufzubekommen. Zum Glück wussten sie die Kombination, denn Roy hatte sich letzte Woche als Mitarbeiter der Reinigungsfirma ausgegeben und eine Kamera im Büro des Direktors angebracht.

Akihito ging um den Schreibtisch des Direktors herum und öffnete mit den Picks die hölzerne Tür unterhalb einiger Schubladen, in der sich der Safe befand. An der Tür des Safes war ein Zahlencodeschloss und Akihito tippte den siebenstelligen Code ein. Mit einem leisen Klicken ging das Schloss auf und Akihito öffnete die Tür. Er begann die Papiere zu durchsuchen, die der Direktor in seinem Safe gelagert hatte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Mastercode gefunden hatte.

„Ich hab ihn", teilte er Roy mit. „Der Code lautet 7374886032517."

„Okay, dann los. Mach, dass du da raus kommst. Ich schalte jetzt ab."

Akihito nickte. „Alles klar, viel Glück."

„Dir auch", antwortete Roy, bevor ein kurzes Rauschen ertönte und die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde.

Akihito machte die Tür des Safes wieder zu und ging dann zurück zur Tür, doch als er nach der Klinke greifen wollte, hörte er Stimmen und Schritte draußen auf dem Gang. Also konnte er seinen Plan, still und leise durch einen der Notausgänge zu verschwinden, wohl vergessen. Akihito griff nach seiner Waffe in der Tasche um seinen Bauch und stellte sich neben die Tür, während er darauf wartete, dass die Sicherheitsleute hereinkommen würden. Den Schritten auf dem Gang nach zu urteilen, waren es höchstens zwei.

Einen Moment darauf wurde die Tür bereits aufgestoßen und Akihito rammte dem ersten Kerl seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht, bevor er ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand schlug und gleichzeitig zwei Schüsse auf den anderen Typen abgab, der hinter dem ersten durch die Tür kam. Die Tranquilizer-Pfeile aus Akihitos Waffe trafen den zweiten Wachmann in die Brust und er stolperte zurück. Währenddessen verpasste Akihito dem ersten Kerl einen Schlag in den Bauch und schlug ihm danach mit dem Griff seiner Waffe in den Nacken, was ihn zu Boden gehen ließ. Hinter ihm war dem zweiten Wachmann seine Pistole aus den Händen gefallen und er sackte mit einem Stöhnen zusammen. Akihito wartete einen Moment, aber keiner der beiden stand wieder auf und das reichte ihm. Er hatte noch ein Magazin mit scharfer Munition in seiner Tasche, aber solange er es vermeiden konnte, würde er auf seinem Weg nach draußen niemanden umbringen, denn die oberste Regel für einen Auftragskiller lautete, dass man Kollateralschäden möglichst vermeiden sollte.

Akihito verließ das Büro und lief durch den Korridor zur Tür des Treppenhauses. Als er es fast erreicht hatte, ging die Fahrstuhltür am anderen Ende des Ganges auf und zwei weitere Sicherheitsleute kamen heraus. Einer von ihnen begann auf Akihito zu schießen, aber Akihito war schneller und riss bereits die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf. Mit der Axt aus dem Feuerlöscherkasten blockierte er die Tür und er hörte noch, wie die beiden Kerle dagegen traten, als er bereits die Stufen hinunter rannte. Ein Stockwerk unter ihm befand sich ein Fenster, das auf eine Feuerleiter hinaus führte und Akihito schlug die Scheibe ein, bevor er es öffnete und nach draußen sprang. Er kletterte die Feuerleiter hinunter und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Auto ein paar Querstraßen weiter, ohne dass ihn jemand verfolgte.

**+++ XXX +++**

Roy gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als das Display an der Wand neben van der Woudes Eingangstür ihm mitteilte, dass das System den Mastercode angenommen hatte und ihm nun Zugang gewähren würde. Ein leises Summen ertönte daraufhin und die Tür, die man von außen nicht öffnen konnte, da es keinen Türgriff gab, ging anstandslos auf.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich wieder leise ins Schloss gezogen hatte, holte Roy seine Waffe mit Schalldämpfer hervor und ging dann vorsichtig durch den Eingangsbereich von van der Woudes Haus. Dabei bewegte er sich langsam von einer Wand zur nächsten und hielt seine Pistole schussbereit vor sich.

Das Innere des Hauses war in dunklem Holz gehalten und mit viktorianischen Möbeln eingerichtet. An den Wänden hingen dutzende von Gemälden und auch wenn Roy keine Ahnung von Malerei hatte, konnte er mühelos erkennen, dass jedes einzelne ein Vermögen wert sein musste. Der teure Teppich auf dem Boden dämpfte seine Schritte, sodass er sich lautlos durch das Haus bewegen konnte. Er hörte kein Geräusch, das ihm einen Anhaltspunkt dafür geben würde, wo im Haus sich van der Woude gerade aufhielt und so durchsuchte er zuerst die Räume im Erdgeschoss.

Er ging gerade in einen großzügigen Salon, als er das unverkennbare Klicken einer Waffe gefolgt von einer tiefen Stimme mit einem schweren Akzent hinter sich hörte.

„Stehen bleiben. Die Pistole weg und die Hände hinter den Kopf."

Roy schloss kurz verärgert die Augen, während er gezwungenermaßen stehen blieb. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich von van der Woude hatte überraschen lassen, auch wenn die dunkle und verwinkelte Einrichtung es schwer machte die Räume genau zu überblicken. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sein Glück versuchen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und warf seine Waffe auf den Boden, bevor er die Hände hinter den Kopf nahm.

„Und jetzt langsam umdrehen", sagte van der Woude anschließend und Roy drehte sich langsam auf der Stelle um.

Van der Woude stand nur einen knappen Meter von ihm entfernt mit einer Pistole in der Hand. Er war ein älterer Mann in seinen spätem Sechzigern mit schneeweißen, nach hinten gekämmten Haaren und gefurchten, starren Gesichtszügen. Ein höhnisches Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, als er Roy musterte.

„Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, es wäre so einfach hier einzudringen? Niemand betritt dieses Haus, ohne dass ich es bemerke, nicht einmal mit einem zulässigen Sicherheitscode. Sobald jemand diese Tür öffnet, sehe ich auf mehreren Monitoren im ganzen Haus wer sich Zutritt verschafft hat. Sie hätten sich besser informieren sollen, bevor sie versucht haben hier einzudringen und mich zu töten."

Roy verzog keine Miene, aber innerlich schalt er sich einen Idioten, dass er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen war. Er hatte gewusst, dass im ganzen Haus Kameras installiert waren, aber er war der Meinung gewesen, dass er van der Woude überraschen könnte, wenn kein Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Anscheinend hatte er unterschätzt wie paranoid dieser Kerl wirklich war. Allerdings fragte er sich, ob man van der Woudes Verhalten überhaupt als Paranoia bezeichnen konnte, denn immerhin war er der lebende Beweis dafür, dass seine Feinde ihn tatsächlich umbringen wollten.

Van der Woude hob seine Waffe an, sodass sie genau auf Roys Herz gerichtet war und Roy überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Pistole in van der Woudes Hand und als er erkannte, um was für ein Modell es sich dabei handelte, hätte er beinahe laut aufgelacht.

„Und Sie hätten sich besser informieren sollen, bevor Sie sich eine Desert Eagle Mk-XIX kaufen", antwortete Roy und ging anschließend einen Schritt zur Seite, bevor er mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach dem hinteren Teil des Gehäuses griff, dabei einen kleinen Hebel an der Seite umlegte und das Gehäuse nach hinten abzog, wobei die ganze Waffe praktisch auseinander fiel.

Van der Woude starrte vollkommen entsetzt auf den Rest seiner Pistole, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, unfähig zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war.

„Diese Waffe zerlegt man ihn 1,25 Sekunden, steht ihm Katalog", informierte Roy ihn mit einem Grinsen, bevor er van der Woude einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht versetzte, der ihn bewusstlos zu Boden gehen ließ.

Anschließend hob Roy seine eigene Waffe wieder vom Boden auf und schoss van der Woude in den Kopf. Jetzt musste er nur noch den Hauptspeicher der Überwachungskameras löschen und anschließend von hier verschwinden. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach oben zu van der Woudes Server machen, als er spürte, wie sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche anfing zu vibrieren. Er zog es heraus und sah Akihitos Nummer auf dem Display, bevor er ranging.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin's. Ich bin am Treffpunkt. Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Akihito und Roy warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Alles lief genau nach Zeitplan.

„Ja, Auftrag erledigt", antwortete Roy knapp und auf dem Weg nach oben in den zweiten Stock schüttelte er mit einem leisen Lachen den Kopf. „Du wirst mir nicht glauben, was für eine Waffe der Kerl hatte!"

**+++ XXX +++**

Asami blies den Rauch seiner Zigarette in die kalte, klare Luft. Der gräuliche Dunst löste sich bereits nach einem Moment wieder auf, aber sein Atem stob weiterhin jedes Mal in kleinen Rauchwölkchen aus seinem Mund, wenn er ausatmete.

Es war Mitte April und der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und dunkelgrau. Es hatte die letzten Tage ununterbrochen geregnet und obwohl es im Moment trocken war, sah es so aus, als würde der Himmel seine Schleusen jeden Augenblick wieder öffnen.

Asami nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und lies seinen Blick über den Friedhof wandern, auf dem er stand. Er hasste diesen Ort, denn er führte ihm vor Augen, dass es etwas gab, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Den Tod. Irgendwann würde eine Laune des Schicksals sein Leben und alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte, beenden. Alles was er tat, würde am Ende nur alles sein, was er getan hatte. Das Leben war vollkommen sinnlos und an Tagen wie diesen kam es ihm einmal mehr vor, wie ein schlechter Scherz. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann gab es in seinem Leben nichts, das für ihn von besonders großem Wert war, obwohl er in seinem Leben alles hatte, was er wollte. Zumindest hatte er das bis vor zwei Jahren immer geglaubt. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er auf der Suche nach etwas gewesen war, bis er es gefunden hatte. Und als er es wieder verloren hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass ihm schon immer etwas gefehlt hatte. Seitdem war sein Leben vollkommen leer und alles, was er tat, schien seltsam bedeutungslos.

Es war zwei Jahre her, seit Akihito spurlos verschwunden war, aber er war schon lange an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er den einzigen Menschen, der ihm jemals wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, an diesem Tag für immer verloren hatte.

Am Anfang war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr es ihn getroffen hatte. Er war wütend gewesen, dass Akihito es gewagt hatte ihn zu verlassen, aber danach war er in seine alten Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen und hatte so getan, als ob Akihito ihm nicht mehr bedeutet hätte, als all die anderen vor ihm. Es war ein Versuch gewesen sich vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu verstecken, aber die Wahrheit hatte ihn schließlich eingeholt, als er in dem Hotelzimmer in das Gesicht dieses Hosts gestarrt hatte.

Er würde den Schmerz, den er in diesem Moment gespürt hatte, nie vergessen, denn innerhalb eines Herzschlages war ihm bewusst geworden, was er tatsächlich verloren hatte. Er liebte Akihito und er hatte ihn verloren und er hatte niemanden, dem er die Schuld daran geben konnte, außer sich selbst.

An den Rest dieses Abends, nach seiner Begegnung mit dem Host, konnte Asami sich nur noch schemenhaft erinnern. Er hatte alle seine Termine für den nächsten Tag abgesagt und Kirishima sämtliche Aufgaben übertragen. Danach hatte er sich vollkommen betrunken. Das war normalerweise etwas, das er nie tat, denn er hasste es die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, aber ihm war kein anderer Weg eingefallen dem Schmerz wieder zu entkommen. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er sich grauenvoll gefühlt und feststellen müssen, dass der Schmerz nicht verschwunden war. Dafür war ihm klar geworden, dass er Akihito liebte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass der Junge ihm wichtig geworden war, aber er hatte bis zu dem Moment, als er ihn verlassen hatte, nicht gewusst, dass er ihn liebte. Er hatte dieses Gefühl nicht gekannt, aber die Leer und der Schmerz, den es ihm bereitet hatte zu wissen, dass Akihito nicht mehr da war, hatte ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich verstehen lassen, was Liebe war. Gleichzeitig war ihm klar geworden, warum Akihito ihn verlassen hatte. Er allein war der Grund dafür gewesen, sowohl mit etwas, das er getan hatte, als auch mit etwas, das er nicht getan hatte. Er hatte Akihito nie gesagt, wie viel er ihm bedeutete und war stattdessen davon ausgegangen, dass es offensichtlich sei, nachdem er ihn immer wieder gerettet und sich schließlich sogar zwei Kugeln für ihn eingefangen hatte. Aber etwas anzunehmen, war nicht das Gleich, wie etwas zu wissen. Und schließlich hatte er ihn an diesem Abend, als er zu ihm gekommen war, weggeschickt. Er hatte gewusst in welch labilem Zustand der Junge gewesen war, nachdem er ihn aus Hong Kong gerettet hatte, aber er hatte ihn dennoch weggeschickt, als er ihn gebraucht hatte, nur aus dem Grund, weil ihm der Zeitpunkt gerade ungünstig gewesen war. Er hatte seine Organisation über alles andere gestellt, so wie er es immer getan hatte.

Asamis Blick wanderte nach unten auf die weiße Grabplatte aus Marmor vor seinen Füßen und zu dem Namen, der dort stand.

_Das ist dein Verdienst, Vater_, dachte er mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, bevor er ein weiteres Mal an seine Zigarette zog.

Dieser Mann, der nie sein Vater gewesen war, hatte alles daran gesetzt, dass Asami so wurde wie er und obwohl Asami sich geschworen hatte, nie so zu werden, war er genau so geworden. Er hatte den Mann, den man seinen Vater genannt hatte, bis zu dem Tag verachtet, an dem er ihn erschossen hatte. Asami erinnerte sich noch genau an diesen Abend. Er war aus Amerika zurück gekommen, nachdem er dort seinen Abschluss in Wirtschaftsinformatik gemacht hatte. Sein Vater hatte versucht seinen missratenen Sohn so weit wie möglich wegzuschicken, um ihm nach den Verfehlungen seiner Jugend, wie er es immer genannt hatte, nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Er war ein verbitterter, alter Mann geworden und die Angst seine Organisation und seine Macht verlieren zu können, hatte ihn paranoid werden lassen. Als Asami an diesem Abend nach Hause gekommen war, war sein Vater betrunken gewesen und nachdem er ihm seine übliche Predigt gehalten hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen sich selbst von der Schande seines unwürdigen Sohnes zu befreien und ihn zu erschießen. Asami war ihm zuvor gekommen.

Ein Jahr darauf hatte er versucht seinen Platz in der Unterwelt zu festigen und war nach Hong Kong gegangen. Seine Begegnung mit Feilong hatte ihn gelehrt vorsichtig und misstrauisch zu sein und nicht zu zögern, wenn sich einem eine Gelegenheit bot. Man musste sich das nehmen, was man wollte, denn sonst bekam man gar nichts. Mit Befehlen kam man schneller ans Ziel, als mit höflichen Fragen und mit einer Waffe ging es noch einmal beträchtlich schneller. Feilongs Sturz hatte ihn gelehrt, dass man sich in der Welt in der er lebte nicht von seinen Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen durfte. Gefühle zuzulassen, war ein Ausdruck von Schwäche und kostete einen beinahe immer den Tod.

Asami hatte sich die Lektionen, die das Leben ihn gelehrt hatte, zu Herzen genommen. Er hatte versucht Akihito mit Gewalt bei sich zu behalten, obwohl es dazu so viel weniger bedurft hätte. Je wichtiger ihm der Junge geworden war, desto mehr Angst hatte er davor bekommen, dass er ihn wieder verlieren könnte. Und aus dieser Angst heraus, hatte er versucht so viel Kontrolle über Akihito auszuüben, wie er konnte, um zu verhindern, dass er ihm genommen wurde. Er hatte versucht etwas zu erzwingen, das man nicht erzwingen konnte und Akihito hatte ihn daraufhin für immer verlassen.

Asami führte seine Zigarette an den Mund und nahm einen letzten tiefen Zug, bevor er sie auf die marmorne Grabblatte zu seinen Füßen fallen ließ und anschließend mit der Spitze seiner teuren, schwarzen Lederschuhe austrat. Dann drehte er sich um und ging über den verlassenen Friedhof zurück zum Eingang, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Er hatte sich geschworen niemals in der Vergangenheit zu leben, denn man verlor darüber nur allzu leicht den Bezug zur Gegenwart. Die Dinge, die geschehen waren, ließen sich nicht mehr ändern, aber die Zukunft, die noch vor einem lag, konnte man beeinflussen.

Als Asami das Eingangstor des Friedhofes passierte, begann es wieder zu regnen und er sah Kirishima, der ihm entgegen gelaufen kam und einen schwarzen Regenschirm über ihm aufspannte. Sie gingen schweigend zur Limousine zurück und als Asami ins Innere des Wagens stieg, fragte er sich, warum er jedes Jahr wieder an diesen Ort kam, obwohl er seinen Vater sein ganzes Leben lang gehasst und verachtet hatte. Vermutlich war gerade das der Grund dafür. Immer wenn er hier her kam, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nie so werden wollte wie sein Vater. Manchmal fragte er sich allerdings, ob es dafür nicht bereits zu spät war.

tbc.


	15. Part 3 Chapter 1

**Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Teil 3**

**In the End**

I don´t know why,  
It doesn´t even matter how hard you try.

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how  
I tried so hard.

In spite of the way you were mocking me.  
Acting like I was part of your property.  
Remembering all the times you fought with me.  
I´m surprised  
I got so far.

Things aren´t the way they were before.  
You wouldn´t even recognize me anymore.

Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end.

I tried so hard  
and got so far,  
but in the end  
it doesn't even matter.

I had to fall,  
to lose it all,  
but in the end  
it doesn't even matter.

* * *

**In the End**

**by CarpeDiem**

**1**

Akihito unterdrückte ein Gähnen und nahm stattdessen einen weiteren, großen Schluck von seinem Kaffeebecher, während er vom Beifahrersitz aus durch das Fenster nach draußen auf die hell erleuchtete Straße sah. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl wieder in Tokio zu sein, nachdem er vor zwei Jahren mit seinem Leben hier abgeschlossen hatte. Natürlich kannte er nicht jede Straße und jeden Bürgersteig, und in dem Teil von Tokio, durch den sie gerade fuhren, war er früher nur selten gewesen, aber das Gefühl, das einem die Stadt gab, war anders als in Osaka. Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber auch nur ein. Tatsache war jedoch, dass er nicht die geringste Lust hatte jemandem aus seiner Vergangenheit zu begegnen. Er hatte zu viel Zeit und Energie darauf verwendet dieser Vergangenheit zu entkommen, nur um sich jetzt durch einen dummen Zufall wieder von ihr einholen zu lassen.

Akihito warf einen kurzen Blick zu Roy, der neben ihm am Steuer seines BMW saß, bevor er noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee trank. Er war immer noch müde. Als er heute Morgen zur Tür ihres Apartments herein gestolpert war, hatte er nur den Wunsch gehabt in sein Bett zu fallen und die nächsten zwölf Stunden durchzuschlafen. Daraus war allerdings nichts geworden, denn Roy hatte ihn vier Stunden später wieder aus dem Bett geworfen, da er einen Auftrag in Tokio angenommen hatte und noch nicht genau wusste, ob er dabei Hilfe brauchen würde. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man erst vor Ort den Namen der Zielperson und die Details erfuhr, aber es erschwerte die Planung um ein Vielfaches. Also war Akihito ins Auto gestiegen, wo er wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf während der Fahrt bekommen hatte und jetzt, kurz vor sehr Uhr am Abend, waren sie in Tokio.

Roy bog an der nächsten Ampel rechts ab und dann noch ein weiteres Mal nach links, bevor er an der Seite der Straße hielt. Akihito kannte sich in der Gegend nicht aus, aber es gab viele Geschäfte und Restaurants und auf den Straßen und den Bürgersteigen war noch einiges los.

Nachdem Roy den Motor abgestellt hatte, stieg Akihito aus dem Wagen und streckte sich ausgiebig. Es war beinahe dunkel draußen und mit der Sonne, die beinahe den ganzen Tag vom Himmel hinab gestrahlt hatte, war auch die Wärme des Tages verschwunden. Die letzten Wochen hatte es ausnahmslos geregnet aber jetzt, Ende April, wurde das Wetter wieder etwas freundlicher und man kam mit einer dünnen Jacke aus.

„Na, wieder aufgewacht?", fragte Roy mit einem schiefen Grinsen, als er um den Wagen herum ging und seine Autoschlüssel in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans steckte.

Akihito enthielt sich einer Antwort und gähnte stattdessen laut. Er war gestern Abend mit einem Freund zusammen in einem Club gewesen und hinterher waren sie in Seijis Wohnung gemeinsam im Bett gelandet. Genau genommen war Seiji mehr als nur ein Freund, aber Akihito wusste nicht, was für einen Namen er ihm stattdessen geben sollte. Sie gingen öfter zusammen weg und hatten anschließend die ganze restliche Nacht wilden Sex zusammen, aber Akihito war bis jetzt noch jedes Mal am Morgen danach wieder verschwunden. Er mochte Seiji, aber er konnte sich keine ernsthafte Beziehung mit ihm vorstellen, schon allein deswegen nicht, da Seiji nicht einmal seinen echten Vornamen wusste. Der einzige, der seinen echten Namen kannte, war Roy, denn für den Rest der Welt war er Aki Takashima und das würde er auch bleiben, solange Roy und er Partner waren. Die Geschichte mit Roy damals auf ihrer Couch vor eineinhalb Jahren war allerdings eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Es war genau das gewesen, was Akihito nach seinem ersten Auftrag gebraucht hatte und Roy schien genau das gespürt zu haben. Akihito war bereits am nächsten Morgen klar gewesen, dass sich das nicht wiederholen würde. Roy war sein Partner und sein Freund und Akihito würde ihm sein Leben anvertrauen, aber mehr war nicht zwischen ihnen.

„Was glaubst du wie lange das heute dauern wird?", fragte Akihito ohne besondere Begeisterung, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Roy hatte ihm bis jetzt noch keine Details gegeben, zum einen weil Akihito fast die ganze Fahrt über geschlafen hatte und zum anderen, weil er vermutlich selbst keine hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das werden wir gleich herausfinden. Das da ist es", antwortete Roy und zeigte auf ein großes, weißes Gebäude auf ihrer Seite der Straße.

Sie gingen zu eine schwarzen Doppeltür an der Vorderseite, vor dem zwei Wachleute in schwarzen Anzügen standen. Der eine war noch ziemlich jung und hatte schwarze Haare und der andere war blond und trug eine Brille.

„Mein Name ist Tashiro", sagte Roy, als sie die beiden Gorillas erreicht hatten. „Wir haben einen Termin mit Shimasaki."

Anscheinend hatte man sie bereits erwartet, denn der Blonde mit der Brille nickte einen Augenblick darauf und ging voraus, als der andere Anzugträger die Tür öffnete. Roy und Akihito wurden durch einen kurzen Eingangsbereich in einen hohen Saal, der Akihito an eine westliche Kirche erinnerte, geführt. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine lange Bar, aus dunklem Holz auf der in gleichmäßigen Abständen mehrere schwarze Hocker standen und auf der anderen Seite führte eine breite, geschwungene Treppe mit einem blauen Teppich nach oben in den zweiten Stock. Ein paar Leute waren gerade dabei alles für den abendlichen Betrieb herzurichten und eine junge Frau stellte die Hocker von der Bar herunter. Anscheinend war das hier ein Nachtclub und die Einrichtung ließ darauf schließen, dass er nur für Leute mit dicken Geldbeuteln geöffnet war.

Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatten, blieb der blonde Bodyguard stehen und versperrte Akihito den Weg.

„Er nicht, nur du", sagte er zu Roy, der daraufhin ungläubig den Kopf schief legte.

„Er ist mein Partner", antwortete er, doch der Kerl mit der Brille schüttelte den Kopf.

„Befehl vom Boss."

Akihito brauchte nicht mehr als einen Blick, um zu erkennen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihrem Begleiter zu debattieren. Anscheinend hatte es sich nach zwei Jahren immer noch nicht herumgesprochen, dass Tashiro jetzt einen Partner hatte und da er diesen Auftrag so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte, um wieder in sein Bett zu kommen, hatte er keine Lust sich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen.

„Dann werde ich einfach hier unten warten", schlug Akihito mit einem gutmütigen Grinsen vor und während der Blonde mit der Brille Roy nach oben führte, blieb der andere Kerl mitten auf der Treppe stehen, um sicher zu stellen, dass Akihito nicht auf dumme Ideen kam.

Akihito drehte sich um und setzte sich auf die weiße Ledercouch einer Sitzecke, um auf Roy zu warten, während er sich überlegte, wie er Roy dazu bringen könnte sich noch etwas zu Essen zu holen, bevor sie ihren Auftrag erledigen würden.

Eine knappe viertel Stunde später kam Roy die Treppe wieder hinunter und bedeutete Akihito ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Akihito stand auf und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, während sie den Club wieder verließen.

„Und, was hat der große Boss gesprochen?"

Roy warf ihm einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu. „Das Übliche", antwortete er und blieb dann draußen vor der Tür des Gebäudes stehen. „Hör zu der Job wird der reinste Spaziergang werden. Ich hab einen Namen, einen Ort und eine Uhrzeit. Die haben mich im Grunde nur angeheuert, um abzudrücken und das schaffe ich problemlos auch alleine. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich um deinen Schlaf gebracht habe. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dir hier irgendwo was zum Essen kaufst und ich hol dich in drei Stunden wieder ab, wenn ich mir von Shimasaki das Geld hole und wir fahren nach Hause."

Akihito sah Roy überrascht an, aber sein Magen knurrte angesichts dieser Idee. Er hatte kein Frühstück gehabt und zum Mittagessen hatten sie nur ein paar Sandwiches im Auto gegessen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und Roy nickte.

„Ja sicher. Ich habe nicht das Geringste davon, wenn du neben mir auf diesem Dach liegst. Außerdem geht es schneller, wenn ich alleine bin."

Akihito zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Es war nicht so, dass er Roy aufhalten würde, aber wenn man alleine war, musst man auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen und das sparte Zeit. Vor allem machte es wirklich keinerlei Sinn, wenn er einfach nur hinter Roy herlief.

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns später", entgegnete Akihito gut gelaunt. „Ruf mich an, wenn du fertig bist."

Roy nickte, bevor er zu seinem Wagen ging, sich dann aber noch einmal umdrehte.

„Und nimm mir was zu Essen für die Heimfahrt mit. Aber kein Sushi", bat er und Akihito lachte daraufhin leise.

„Alles klar", antwortete er und Roy stieg in den Wagen, bevor er den Motor anließ und losfuhr.

Akihito blieb noch einen Moment lang auf dem Bürgersteig stehen, während er sich umsah und überlegte in welches Restaurant er gehen sollte. Da Roy gesagt hatte, er wäre erst in drei Stunden wieder zurück, entschied Akihito sich dafür ein Stück die Straße entlang zu gehen und sich erst einmal ein wenig umzusehen. Er wandte sich aus einer Laune heraus nach links und ging los, während er in seine Jackentasche griff. Er wollte seinen Geldbeutel herausholen, um zu sehen wie viel Bargeld er noch hatte, doch als er spürte, wie ihm dabei versehentlich ein Päckchen Kaugummis mit heraus fiel, blieb er am Rand des Bürgersteiges stehen.

„Verdammt", fluchte er leise, als er sah, dass das Päckchen genau in einer kleinen Pfütze gelandet war. Er ging in die Knie, um es vorsichtig wieder aus dem dunklen Wasser zu fischen, als er Stimmen aus der kleinen Seitengasse neben sich hörte und dabei Roys Name fiel.

„Hoffentlich klappt es dieses Mal."

„Dieser Tashiro sah doch ziemlich professionell aus."

Akihito zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er nach dem Päckchen Kaugummi griff. Es war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Stimme des zweiten Mannes, die des blonden Bodyguards mit der Brille von vorhin gewesen war.

„Das hast du von dem Letzten auch gesagt und mit dem hat Asami nach allem, was ich gehört habe, kurzen Prozess gemacht."

Das Klicken eines Feuerzeuges ertönte, bevor der andere wieder sprach.

„Das habe ich auch gehört, aber dieses Mal hat der Boss dafür gesorgt, dass Asami ihm auf dem Silbertablett serviert wird. Alles, was er tun muss, ist zu warten, dass Asami das Sion verlässt, um sich mit dem Boss zum Abendessen zu treffen und abzudrücken. Das sollte ein Kinderspiel werden."

Akihito verharrte bewegungslos in der Gasse, das Päckchen Kaugummi zwischen zwei Fingern, während er nichts anderes tun konnte, als vor sich auf den Boden des Bürgersteiges zu starren. Währenddessen setzte sich das Gespräch, das er gerade mit angehört hatte, langsam in seinem Kopf zusammen.

Asami war Roys Zielperson. Roy würde vor dem Sion auf Asami warten und ihm mit dem Präzisionsgewehr genau zwischen die Augen schießen, wenn er den Club verließ, um sich zum Abendessen mit Shimasaki zu treffen. Akihito konnte die Szene förmlich vor sich sehen. Das war der Grund, weshalb er darauf bestanden hatte den Job allein zu erledigen. Roy hatte ihn angelogen.

Akihito spürte Enttäuschung und Wut in sich aufsteigen. Roy hatte vor Asami zu erschießen und weil er genau wusste, dass Akihito das nicht zulassen würde, hatte er ihn angelogen. Er wollte ihn so weit wie möglich von seiner Zielperson entfernt wissen, damit er seinen Auftrag erledigen und Asami töten konnte, ohne dass Akihito versuchen würde es zu verhindern.

Akihitos Überlegungen stockten für einen Augenblick und er fragte sich, ob er wirklich vorhatte zu verhindern, dass Roy Asami erschoss. Roy war sein Partner und er vertraute ihm. Zumindest hatte Akihito das geglaubt, bis Roy ihn gerade eben angelogen hatte. Allerdings hatte er Akihito vor zwei Jahren aus dem Trümmerhaufen, den er sein Leben genannt hatte, gerettet, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu erwarten und Akihito wusste nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn Roy ihm nicht geholfen hätte. Er war ihm unendlich dankbar für alles, was er für ihn getan hatte und ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran ihm in den Rücken zu fallen.

Der andere Teil von ihm, konnte die Bilder wie Asami mit einer Kugel zwischen den Augen zu Boden ging, jedoch nicht verdrängen. Roy hatte Recht gehabt, dieser Auftrag war ein Spaziergang und Roy war zu gut dafür, um danebenzuschießen.

Akihito fragte sich jedoch im selben Moment, warum es eigentlich sein Problem war, wenn Asami von irgendeinem Auftragskiller erschossen wurde. Akihito hatte Asami vor zwei Jahren verlassen, nachdem ihn das Leben an seiner Seite, oder vielmehr in seinem Schatten, beinahe zu Grunde gerichtet hatte. Dieser Mann hatte sein Leben zerstört und Akihito bedeutete ihm nicht das Geringste. Es sollte ihm egal sein, ob irgendein Auftragskiller ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte.

Nur war Roy nicht irgendein Auftragskiller, sondern sein Partner und so sehr Akihito auch versuchte das alles von einem logischen Standpunkt aus zu betrachten, konnte er es nicht. Es war ihm nicht egal. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen einfach tatenlos zuzusehen wie Roy Asami umbringen würde. Allein der Gedanke daran, was passieren würde, brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

Akihito zwang sich jedoch auch dazu noch einen Schritt weiter zu denken. Wenn er jetzt eingreifen würde, dann wäre alles um sonst gewesen. Er hatte Tokio vor zwei Jahren verlassen und alle Kontakte zu seinen Freunden und seiner Familie abgebrochen, um seiner Vergangenheit zu entkommen. Er wollte das alles nicht aufs Spiel setzen und wenn er Roy in die Quere kam, dann könnte er nie wieder in sein jetziges Leben zurück, vorausgesetzt er würde die Konfrontation mit Roy überleben.

Doch wie Akihito es auch drehte und wendete, er wusste, dass er Roy aufhalten musste. Er liebte Asami immer noch und er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass Roy ihn erschießen würde.

„Hey du!"

Akihito zuckte zusammen und ließ vor Schreck das Päckchen Kaugummi wieder in die Pfütze auf dem Boden fallen, bevor sein Kopf in die Höhe ruckte. Er sah die beiden Bodyguards in der Gasse stehen. Ein paar Mülltonnen hatten Akihito bisher vor ihren Blicken verborgen, aber der Kerl mit den blonden Haaren war anscheinend ein Stück nach vorne gegangen, um seine Zigarette auszutreten und hatte Akihito dabei entdeckt.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er misstrauisch und Akihito fing sich schnell genug wieder, um einen unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Er nahm das Päckchen Kaugummi vorsichtig wieder aus der Pfütze heraus und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Mir ist was runtergefallen", sagte und hielt das Päckchen in die Höhe, bevor er es in die Tasche seiner Jacke steckte.

Akihito konnte im schwachen Licht der Gasse sehen, dass der Kerl überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte, doch schließlich glätteten sich die argwöhnischen Falten auf seiner Stirn wieder und er sah Akihito ungeduldig an.

„Mach, dass du weg kommst!", befahl er und Akihito hob kurz abwehrend die Hände, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte.

„War das nicht der Partner von diesem Tashiro?", hörte Akihito die Stimme des zweiten Bodyguards einen Moment darauf und er bemühte sich so unauffällig und gleichzeitig so schnell wie möglich zwischen den Menschen auf dem Bürgersteig zu verschwinden.

Als er sich ein paar Meter weiter noch einmal umdrehte, war von den beiden Gorillas nichts zu sehen, aber Akihito ging dennoch weiter, während er überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er musste herausfinden, wann Roy versuchen würde Asami zu erschießen, sich eine Waffe besorgen und dorthin kommen. Und er hatte nur etwa eineinhalb Stunden Zeit dafür.

+++ XXX +++

Akihito war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Leiter jedes Mal einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab, wenn er seinen Fuß auf die nächste, höhere Sprosse setzte, aber er wusste, dass jedes Geräusch, das er machte, als er die Leiter nach oben kletterte, mühelos im Straßenlärm unterging. Es war mittlerweile vollkommen dunkel draußen, aber die Scheinwerfer der Autos auf der Straße und die zahllosen Leuchtreklamen an den Wänden der Häuser, tauchten die Stadt in helle, bunte Lichter.

In die Seitengasse neben der Hauptstraße fiel jedoch so gut wie kein Lichtstrahl und so bestand keine Gefahr, dass jemand von unten sehen würde, wie Akihito diese Feuerleiter hinauf kletterte, vorausgesetzt jemand sollte zufällig die schmale Gasse unter ihm entlang kommen. Akihitos Ziel war das Dach eines niedrigen Gebäudes, das von einer hüfthohen Balustrade umgeben war. Es war nur ein paar Meter breit und umrahmte das Hochhaus dahinter wie eine Art Vordach. Auf der anderen Straßenseite schräg gegenüber befand sich der Eingang zum Sion und Akihito war sich verdammt sicher, dass Roy diesen Platz ausgewählt hatte, um seinen Schuss abzugeben. Er zumindest hätte diesen Platz ausgewählt und da er als Roys Schüler gelernt hatte so zu denken wie er, standen die Chancen ziemlich gut, dass er Recht behalten würde. Zumindest gab es keinen anderen Platz, der auch nur annähernd so gut wäre, wie das Dach dieses Gebäudes. Roy war vermutlich ebenfalls über diese Leiter nach oben gekommen, denn Akihito hatte sie vom Boden der Gasse aus problemlos erreichen können, und er glaubte nicht daran, dass jemand genau an diesem Abend zufällig diese Leiter nach unten gezogen hatte.

Als Akihito das Ende der Leiter erreicht hatte, kletterte er über die Balustrade und landete anschließend lautlos auf dem schmalen Vordach. Er befand sich auf der hinteren Seite des Gebäudes und bewegte sich langsam an der Wand entlang nach vorne zu dem Teil des Daches, von dem aus man ein freies Schussfeld auf die andere Straßenseite hatte.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war fünfzehn Minuten vor acht Uhr, was bedeutete, dass er sich beeilen musste, wenn er Roy aufzuhalten wollte. Er hatte sein Problem mit der Zeit gelöst, indem er Asamis Sekretär Kirishima angerufen und vorgegeben hatte, der neue Assistent von Hayato Shimasaki zu sein, der bedauerlicherweise einen Fehler in seinem Terminkalender gemacht und die genaue Uhrzeit des vereinbarten Abendessens falsch notiert hatte. Zum Glück hatte Kirishima seine Stimme nicht erkannt, sonst hätte es nicht funktioniert. Innerhalb von einer Minute hatte er schließlich erfahren, dass sich Asami um halb neun mit Shimasaki im Restaurant Diwan treffen wollte. Einen Moment lang hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt Kirishima vor einem bevorstehenden Attentat zu warnen, aber das hätte nur Fragen aufgeworfen, die er nicht hätte beantworten können.

Akihito hielt sich hinter der Wand des Gebäudes und zog die Waffe, die er sich besorgt hatte, aus dem Bund seiner Hose. Roy hatte ein Safehouse in Tokio und Akihito hatte gerade genug Zeit gehabt sich eine Waffe aus der kleinen Wohnung zu besorgen. Roy hatte sie für den Fall gemietet, dass er einen Auftrag in der Stadt erledigen musste und aus irgendeinem Grund keine Waffen dabei hatte. Allerdings hätte sich Akihito gewünscht, dass in dem Magazin seiner Waffe Tranquilizerpfeile wären, anstatt scharfer Munition.

Im Licht der Leuchtreklamen an den Wänden der benachbarten Häuser entdeckte Akihito einen Augenblick darauf Roy, der auf dem Boden hinter der Balustrade kauerte. Die schwarze Tasche stand neben ihm und er hatte sein Gewehr in den Händen, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Ziel das Gebäude auf der andere Seite der Straße verlassen würde. Akihito überlegte einen Moment lang, was er jetzt tun sollte, aber ihm lief die Zeit davon. Schließlich entsicherte er die Waffe und ging und geduckter Haltung langsam auf Roy zu.

„Leg das Gewehr auf den Boden, Roy", befahl er gerade so laut, dass Roy ihn hören konnte, aber er rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass Roy es tatsächlich tun würde.

Roy drehte den Kopf zu ihm, ohne sich ansonsten zu bewegen und Akihito konnte im Schein der Lichter sehen wie sich seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln verzogen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du tatsächlich hier auftauchen würdest. Wie hast du es rausgefunden?", fragte er interessiert und ließ seinen Blick wieder hinunter auf die Straße wandern, vollkommen unbeeindruckt davon, dass eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Ich hab Shimasakis Gorillas durch Zufall belauscht und dann habe ich Asamis Sekretär angerufen", antwortete Akihito unbeeindruckt und Roy nickte daraufhin anerkennend.

„Nicht schlecht."

„Danke. Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer."

Diese Antwort entlockte Roy ein leises Lachen. „Ja, sieht ganz so aus. Und was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du mich erschießen, wenn ich mich weigere den Auftrag fallen zu lassen?"

Roy sah Akihito fragend an und Akihito hielt seinem Blick einen Moment lang stand, doch dann schloss er die Augen und atmete hörbar aus. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass Roys Verrat an ihm alles verändert hätte, aber das war seltsamerweise nicht der Fall. Für Roy war Asami nur ein Ziel, auch wenn er wusste, was er Akihito bedeutete. Er hatte ihn belogen und er leugnete es nicht einmal, aber er war trotzdem immer noch Akihitos Freund und Akihito konnte nicht so einfach vergessen, was Roy alles für ihn getan hatte.

„Ich will dich nicht erschießen", antwortete Akihito wahrheitsgemäß und Roy zuckte mit den Schultern, während er den Kopf schief legte.

„Dir wird leider nichts anderes übrig bleiben, denn ich habe nicht vor Asami am Leben zu lassen."

Akihito biss die Zähne zusammen und fluchte. „Verdammt Roy! Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du Asami erschießt!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Roy gerade heraus und sah Akihito direkt in die Augen. „Asami ist ein mieser Bastard. Er hat dich unter Drogen gesetzt, vergewaltigt und dein Leben zerstört. Mag sein, dass er dich ein paar Mal vor seinen Feinden gerettet hat, weil du sein Sexspielzeug warst, aber als er keine Verwendung mehr für dich hatte, hat er dich einfach fallen gelassen. Warum willst du ihm jetzt das Leben retten?"

Akihito musste zugeben, dass das eine verdammt gute Frage war und wenn Roy es so darstellte, dann sah es eindeutig so aus, als hätte Akihito vollkommen den Verstand verloren. Er konnte sogar verstehen, dass Roy wütend darüber war, dass er versuchte, ausgerechnet dem Mann das Leben zu retten, der das seine zerstört hatte. Roy hatte gesehen wie kaputt er damals gewesen war, denn er hatte ihn wieder zusammen gesetzt und das hatte ziemlich lange gedauert. Die ganze Sache war jedoch nicht so einfach und obwohl Akihito klar war, dass es keinerlei Sinn ergab, wusste er die Antwort auf Roys Frage.

„Ich liebe ihn", sagte Akihito leise und es war das erste Mal, dass er diese Tatsache laut aussprach, was sie für ihn noch realer werden ließ.

Roy sah ihn spöttisch an. „Dann haben wir ein Problem."

Akihito verzog angesichts von Roys Tonfall das Gesicht. „Bitte, Roy. Es muss nicht so enden!"

„Doch, das muss es", entgegnete Roy unnachgiebig. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten diesen Auftrag fallen zu lassen."

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal", warf Akihito ein, doch Roy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich schieße nicht auf Kinder und das weißt du. Das hier ist etwas anderes. Ich kann nicht einfach einen Auftrag annehmen und ihn dann ohne einen Grund nicht ausführen."

„Du bist Auftragskiller, verdammt nochmal!", beschwerte sich Akihito aufgebracht. „Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst!"

Roy lachte daraufhin leise. „Schön wär's", antwortete er und sah Akihito einen Moment lang mitfühlend an, bevor er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf. „Acht Uhr, Akihito. Asami wird jeden Moment durch diese Tür kommen. Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen."

Akihito biss die Zähne zusammen und sah nach unten auf die Straße, um den Eingang des Sion im Auge zu behalten, während er verzweifelt überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Roy hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er den Auftrag durchziehen würde, aber Akihito konnte nicht zulassen, dass Roy Asami eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte.

Schließlich hob Akihito seine Waffe. „Verdammt Roy! Ich will nicht auf dich schießen!"

„Dann solltest du keine Waffe auf mich richten, wenn du nicht vorhast abzudrücken. Zumindest habe ich dir das beigebracht", antwortete Roy unbarmherzig, bevor er sich ein Stück aufrichtete und langsam sein Gewehr nach oben nahm.

Akihito wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Geschehnissen unten auf der Straße zu. Asamis schwarze Limousine war gerade vorgefahren und er konnte zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen sehen, die in diesem Augenblick das Sion verließen. Einer von ihnen war Kirishima und Akihito wusste, dass ihm nur noch Sekundenbruchteile Zeit blieben, bis Asami hinaus auf die Straße treten würde. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Roy abdrückte, aber er konnte genauso wenig selbst abdrücken.

Im nächsten Moment ließ Akihito seine Waffe sinken und hechtete nach vorne, um Roy, der das Gewehr bereits angelegte hatte, aus dem Weg zu stoßen. Genau in dem Augenblick, als sie gegeneinander krachten, drückte Roy ab. Akihito konnte den Rückstoß des Gewehrs spüren und sein Herz blieb stehen, während er mit Roy zusammen auf dem Boden landete.

Akihito hatte das Gefühl die Zeit um ihn herum würde plötzlich in Zeitlupe weiter laufen und er fühlte sich wie gelähmt, als er sich so schnell er konnte wieder aufrichtete, um nach unten auf die Straße zu sehen. Er war in gewisser Weise auf das vorbereitet gewesen, was er dort unten sehen würde, doch Asami lag nicht auf dem Boden und an der weißen Wand des Sion waren keine Blutspritzer zu sehen. Stattdessen war die Fensterscheibe der Eingangstür einen guten Meter neben dem Platz, an dem Asami gestanden hatte, zersplittert.

Es dauerte einen langen Moment, bis Akihito klar wurde, was geschehen war. Die Wucht mit der Akihito Roy zur Seite gestoßen hatte, war ausreichend gewesen, um ihn das Gewehr verreißen und den Schuss danebengehen zu lassen.

Asami war bereits hinter seinem Wagen in Deckung gegangen und seine Bodyguards hatten ihre Waffen gezogen, während sie in die Richtung sahen, aus der der Schuss gekommen war und zwei von ihnen zu dem Gebäude liefen, auf dessen Dach sich Roy und Akihito befanden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Akihito wie Roy versuchen wollte noch einmal auf Asami anzulegen, um einen weiteren Schuss abzugeben, aber er kam nicht dazu. Von unten wurden einen Moment darauf Schüsse auf die Balustrade abgefeuert und Roy schaffte es gerade noch dahinter in Deckung zu gehen, bevor er von den Kugeln getroffen wurde.

„Verflucht! Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Wenn die uns erwischen, bringen sie uns um!", fuhr Roy Akihito mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an, während er mit schnellen Handgriffen sein Gewehr auseinander nahm und die Tasche zu sich heran zog, um die Teile hinein zu werfen. Er wusste, dass das seine einzige Chance gewesen war, Asami zu treffen.

Akihito saß währenddessen mit dem Rücken an der Balustrade und hielt den Kopf unten. Er hatte verhindert, dass Roy Asami erschoss, aber er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass er sich damit auch selbst zur Zielscheibe machen würde. Er wusste nicht, wie Roy geplant hatte von dem Dach wieder herunter zu kommen, aber was auch immer er sich hatte einfallen lassen, würde nicht mehr funktionieren, da sie jetzt zu zweit waren und nicht mehr von dieser Balustrade wegkamen, ohne von Kugeln durchlöchert zu werden.

Roy zog eilig den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche zu, packte dann den Griff und bewegte sich an der Balustrade entlang, auf die Wand des Gebäudes zu ihrer Rechten zu. Akihito überlegte nicht lang und folgte ihm. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass Roy ihn nicht erschießen würde, sonst hätte er es bereits getan und die Chancen, dass er von diesem Dach wieder lebend runter kam, wenn er sich hinter Roy hielt, waren relativ hoch. Als Akihito die Wand erreichte, hatte Roy bereits seine Pistole gezogen und schoss mehrere Male auf das Schloss einer Tür, die dort ins Innere des Gebäudes führte. Dann stieß er die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und rannte hinein, während Akihito sich bemühte ihm hinterher zu kommen.

Im Inneren des Gebäudes fand sich Akihito in einem schmalen Treppenhaus wieder und stieß beinahe mit Roy zusammen, der stehen geblieben war und sich über das Geländer gebeugt hatte. Von unten konnte Akihito laute Schritte hören, die vermutlich nur noch ein Stockwerk unter ihnen waren.

Roy richtete sich wieder auf und fluchte, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder nach draußen auf das Dach lief. Vermutlich wollte er versuchen über die Feuerleiter wieder nach unten zu kommen. Wenn er Glück hatte und Asamis Leute nicht wussten, dass dort eine Leiter war, könnte das sogar klappen.

Akihito drehte sich ebenfalls um, und wollte Roy hinterher laufen, doch er kam nicht weit, denn als er wieder draußen auf dem Dach war, fand er sich zwei von Asamis Männern gegenüber, die ihre Pistolen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Roy stand einige Meter vor ihm, aber obwohl er seine Waffe noch in der Hand hielt, wusste er bereits genauso gut wie Akihito, dass sie aus dieser Situation nicht mehr heraus kommen würden. Einen Moment darauf wurde die Tür hinter ihnen aufgestoßen und zwei weitere Männer betraten das Dach.

„Die Waffe runter und die Tasche auf den Boden stellen, sofort!", befahl einer der Männer vor ihnen und Akihito erkannte den blonden Schrank einen Augenblick darauf. Es war Suoh, einer von Asamis loyalsten Männern. Er hatte einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, während er seine Waffe auf ihn und Roy richtete, aber er schien Akihito nicht zu erkennen.

Neben sich sah Akihito wie Roy die Tasche auf den Boden fallen ließ und anschließend seine Waffe sicherte und sie von sich weg warf. Danach nahm er die Hände hinter den Kopf. Akihito tat es ihm gleich und als die Typen ihnen die Hände mit Kabelbindern hinter dem Rücken fesselten, warf er Roy einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid. Aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du ihn erschießt", sagte Akihito leise und Roy funkelte ihn wütend an, während ihm einer von Asamis Gorillas befahl den Mund zu halten.

Danach wurden sie beide über das Treppenhaus nach unten gebracht und Akihito hatte keine Ahnung was Asami jetzt mit ihnen anstellen würde. Dass seine Männer sie nicht einfach erschossen hatten, bedeutete, dass Asami Antworten wollte und er würde vor keinem Mittel zurückschrecken, um diese Antworten zu bekommen. Akihito fragte sich zwangsläufig, ob er besser dran war als Roy, wenn Asami heraus finden würde, wer er war, aber er bezweifelte es. Er wusste, dass er mit seiner Aktion vermutlich sein und Roys Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte, aber zumindest hatte er ein reines Gewissen.

tbc.


	16. Part 3 Chapter 2

**In the End**

**by CarpeDiem**

**2**

Das dünne Plastik der Kabelbinder schnitt Akihito in die Handgelenke, obwohl er sich still hielt und nicht versuchte sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

Man hatte ihn und Roy ins Sion gebracht und über eine Treppe hinunter in den Keller. Der Raum, in den man sich geführt hatte, war nur ein paar Quadratmeter groß und das einzige Licht kam von einer einzelnen Glühbirne an der Decke. Suoh und ein anderer Kerl, den Akihito nicht kannte, hatten ihn und Roy jeweils an den Händen und Füßen an einen kleinen Hocker aus Metall gefesselt. Danach waren sie wieder verschwunden und hatten sie allein gelassen. Der Raum war kahl und bis auf einen Stuhl aus Holz, der vor ihnen stand, gab es nur die Tür, durch die sie hinein gekommen waren. Der Zweck dieses Raumes war geradezu offensichtlich und Akihito war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie hier unten niemand schreien hören würde.

Neben ihm versuchte Roy bereits seit ein paar Minuten unablässig seine Hände zu bewegen, um die Kabelbinder etwas zu lockern und sich zu befreien. Er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und Akihito war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich bei diesen sinnlosen Versuchen bereits die Handgelenke aufgebscheuert hatte. Die Kabelbinder waren so fest zugemacht worden, dass Akihito seine Hände kaum bewegen konnte und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie nicht so einfach nachgaben. Roy sollte das eigentlich auch wissen, aber er hatte sich im Gegensatz zu Akihito mit ihrer Situation noch nicht abgefunden. Selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollten sich zu befreien, musste sie immer noch irgendwie wieder hier raus kommen und das war so gut wie unmöglich, da Asamis Männer unter Garantie vor der Tür standen. Akihito sah also keinerlei Sinn darin sich mit unnützen Versuchen, die ihn kein Stück weiter bringen würden, die Handgelenke blutig zu scheuern.

Er hatte nicht versucht mit Roy zu reden, seit man sie hier her gebracht hatte, denn Roy würde ihn im Moment am liebsten mit bloßen Händen erwürgen und Akihito konnte auch verstehen warum. Er war schuld daran, dass sie in diese Lage geraten waren, aber Roy hatte ihn immerhin zuerst verraten und so fand Akihito, dass sie in gewisser Weise Quitt waren - vorausgesetzt Asami würde sie nicht umbringen.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf, ohne dass man Schritte von draußen gehört hätte, was Akihitos Vermutung, dass der Raum aus guten Gründen schalldicht war, bestätigte. Asami betrat den Raum und Akihito konnte Suoh, der die Tür von draußen wieder schloss, im Korridor stehen sehen.

Akihito schluckte schwer, als er Asami dabei beobachtete, wie er mit geschmeidigen Schritten in die Mitte des Raumes ging und vor Roy und ihm stehen blieb. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, zog er sein schwarzes Jackett aus und hängte es über die Lehne des Stuhles. Darunter trug er ein Schulterhalfter aus braunem Leder in dem seine Waffe steckte. Anschließend begann er in aller Ruhe die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes einen nach dem anderen nach oben zu krempeln. Akihito wusste, dass Asami das mit voller Absicht tat, aber diese kleine Vorstellung verfehlte ihre Wirkung zumindest auf ihn nicht. Er spürte, wie ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief und gleichzeitig wurde ihm unglaublich heiß. Er war nicht in der Lage seine Augen von Asami zu nehmen und er bewunderte die muskulösen Unterarme, die unter dem Hemd zum Vorschein kamen genauso wie die gefährliche Aura, die Asami umgab und die er beinahe mit den Händen greifen konnte.

Akihito wusste, dass er um sein Leben fürchten sollte, immerhin hatte Roy versucht auf Asami zu schießen und sie waren beide an einen Hocker gefesselt, aber alle diese Gedanken waren im Moment zweitrangig. Das einzige, was zählte war, dass sich Asami keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt befand. Zwei Jahre war es her, seit er Asami das Letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber der Mann schaffte es immer noch Akihito allein durch seine Anwesenheit vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er hätte gedacht, dass Asami nicht mehr diese Art von Macht über ihn haben würde, immerhin war Akihito nicht mehr der naive Junge von damals, der sich von so etwas beeinflussen ließ, aber er spürte das Kribbeln, das durch seinen Körper lief und es war stärker, als je zuvor. Ein Teil von ihm hatte sich während dieser ganzen zwei Jahre sehnsüchtig gewünscht Asami wieder zu sehen, obwohl er wusste, dass der andere gefährlich für ihn war. Aber rückwirkend betrachtet war Akihito vermutlich schon immer ein Adrenalin-Junkie gewesen und er war gerade deshalb so fasziniert von Asami, weil es das ultimative Spiel mit dem Feuer war. Allerdings war er der Meinung gewesen, dass es ihn nicht mehr so sehr reizen würde, nachdem er sich verbrannt hatte.

Als Asami damit fertig war seine Ärmel hoch zu krempeln, bückte er sich und zog ein Messer aus einer Halterung an seinem Knöchel. Die silberne Klinge blitzte im Licht der Lampe an der Decke für einen Moment hell auf und holte Akihito in die Realität zurück. Er wusste, dass Asami eiskalt und skrupellos sein konnte und Akihito wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was er mit dem Messer in seiner Hand vorhatte.

Wieder fragte er sich, was Asami tun würde, wenn er ihn erkannte. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das geschehen würde. Akihito hatte sich in den vergangenen zwei Jahren sehr verändert, das war ihm klar, aber in gewisser Weise fühlte er dennoch einen schmerzhaften Stich, dass Asami direkt vor ihm stand und ihn nicht erkannte. Allerdings glaubte er, dass es für ihn im Moment besser war, unerkannt zu bleiben. Asami hatte stets betont, dass Akihito allein ihm gehörte und er war bestimmt unglaublich wütend gewesen, als er von einem Tag auf den anderen einfach verschwunden war. Sein Spielzeug hatte es gewagt sich ihm zu entziehen und Akihito wusste nicht, ob Asami ihn jetzt dafür bestrafen oder ob er versuchen würde ihn wieder mit Gewalt bei sich zu behalten. Akihito hatte jedoch gelernt auf sich selbst aufzupassen und er würde nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass Asami ihn an den Abgrund trieb. Er hatte seine Lektion beim ersten Mal gelernt und dass er Asami liebte, änderte daran überhaupt nichts.

Nachdem Asami das Messer in seine Hand einen Augenblich lang betrachtet hatte, richtete er seine Aufmerksam schließlich auf Roy.

„Es gibt nur eine Frage, auf die ich eine Antwort haben will. Und ich werde eine Antwort bekommen", informierte Asami ihn mit eiskalter Stimme. „Wer hat euch geschickt?"

Roy saß vollkommen ruhig auf seinem Hocker und obwohl er an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und Asami damit ausgeliefert war, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln. Im Gegensatz zu Akihito hatte er sich von Asamis kleiner Vorstellung nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken lassen.

„Ich werde Ihnen gar nichts sagen", antwortete Roy und Akihito konnte nicht umhin ihn für die Arroganz, mit der er zu Asami hinauf blickte, zu bewundern. Andererseits war er sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass das keine besonders gute Idee war.

Das gefährliche Grinsen, das sich auf Asamis Gesicht ausbreitete, bestätigte diese Vermutung und als Asami daraufhin langsam auf Roy zuging, entschied Akihito, dass es das nicht wert war. Sie hatten den Auftrag bereits vermasselt und obwohl die oberste Regel eines Auftragskillers lautete, niemals seinen Auftraggeber zu verraten, spielte das jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Außerdem würde Asami seine Antwort zwangsläufig irgendwann bekommen und Akihito hatte nicht vor tatenlos daneben zu sitzen, während Asami Roy foltern würde.

„Hayato Shimasaki hat den Auftrag erteilt", sagte Akihito und er beobachtete wie Asami bei diesen Worten stehen blieb.

„Verflucht Aki! Kannst du nicht wenigstens deine Klappe halten, wenn du mir schon in den Rücken fällst?", fuhr Roy ihn einen Moment darauf an und Akihito wurde klar, dass Asami das von Anfang an geplant hatte. Irgendwie war ihm klar gewesen, dass Akihito ihm die Informationen, die er haben wollte, geben würde, um zu verhindern, dass Roy etwas passierte. Normalerweise hätte Akihito sich darüber geärgert, dass man in so einfach durchschaut hatte, aber das hier war immerhin Asami und er hatte im Moment andere Probleme, als sich über so etwas zu ärgern.

Asami drehte sich langsam zu Akihito um, ohne Roy weiterhin Beachtung zu schenken und für einen Augenblick konnte Akihito so etwas wie Erstaunen in den goldenen Augen sehen, als Asami ihn musterte und schließlich direkt anblickte. Indem Roy seinen Namen gesagt hatte, hatte er Asami verraten, wer er war und Akihito konnte sehen, wie Asami versuchte den Jungen in ihm zu sehen, der ihm vor zwei Jahren davon gelaufen war. Anscheinend war es nicht einfach und Akihito fühlte eine gewisse Genugtuung in sich aufsteigen.

Dann war der Ausdruck in Asamis Augen jedoch plötzlich wieder verschwunden und sein Gesicht wirkte wie in Stein gemeißelt. Für einen langen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, bis Asami langsam zu Akihito hinüber ging und sich schließlich vor ihn auf den Boden kniete.

Akihito schluckte schwer, aber er schaffte es nicht seine Augen von Asami abzuwenden. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was jetzt passieren würde, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich auch erleichtert, denn im Grunde hatte er zwei Jahre lang jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass Asami ihn finden und dafür bestrafen würde, dass er weg gelaufen war.

Akihito sah die Klinge des Messers in Asamis Hand im Licht der Glühbirne aufblitzen und er kniff die Augen zusammen, während sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte. Er wartete auf den Schmerz, doch er kam nicht. Stattdessen hörte er ein kurzes, schneidendes Geräusch und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er sah, wie Asami mit dem Messer bereits das Plastik des nächsten Kabelbinders durchtrennte und seine Füße waren nicht länger an den Hocker gefesselt. Einen Moment darauf spürte Akihito das kalte Metall des Messers an seinen Handgelenken und Asami schnitt die letzten beiden Kabelbinder durch.

Akihito starrte Asami ungläubig an, als er das Messer wieder einsteckte und sich dann aufrichtete, doch er kam nicht dazu irgendetwas zu sagen, denn bevor er reagieren konnte, packte Asami ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Akihito war zu überrascht, um sich in irgendeiner Form zu wehren, als Asami ihn zur Tür schleifte, sie aufstieß und ihn mit nach draußen zog.

„Pass auf ihn auf", befahl er Suoh, bevor er Akihito weiter mit sich zerrte, den Korridor entlang und ein paar Türen weiter in einen möblierten Raum mit Sitzecke und Minibar.

Bevor Akihito überhaupt wusste, was als nächstes geschah, drückte Asami ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem harten Kuss.

Akihito brauchte einen Moment, bis er in der Lage war zu reagieren, doch dann begann er sich gegen Asami zu wehren. Es war mehr Instinkt, als eine konkrete Entscheidung. Der Kuss war geradezu brutal und Akihito versuchte seine Hände zwischen ihn und Asami zu bekommen. Als er es geschafft hatte, versetzte er ihm einen Stoß und schnappte nach Luft, als Asamis Lippen sich von seinen lösten. Einen Augenblick darauf packten Asamis Hände jedoch seine Handgelenke und drückten sie Akihito mit einem eisernen Griff neben seinen Kopf an die Tür. Dann lagen Asamis Lippen wieder auf seinen und er presste Akihito mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen das Holz in seinem Rücken.

Akihito schluchzte verzweifelt auf und versuchte seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, doch Asami gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu und küsste ihn stattdessen noch härter.

Er wollte das nicht und er kämpfte mit letzter Kraft gegen das Verlangen an, seinen Widerstand einzustellen und sich Asami hinzugeben. Er spürte Asamis starken Körper dicht an seinem und mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, verabschiedete sich sein Verstand ein Stückchen mehr, während sein Herz ihn anschrie nicht aufzugeben. Doch es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an und Asamis unnachgiebiger Kuss und seine verlangenden Lippen waren zu viel für Akihito und schließlich gab er seine Gegenwehr auf. Sämtliche Anspannung wich aus seinem Körper und er hörte auf gegen Asamis harten Griff um seine Handgelenke herum anzukämpfen und ließ es einfach geschehen.

Einen Moment darauf wurde der Kuss sanfter und Akihito öffnete seine Lippen, was Asami zum Anlass nahm, seine Zunge in Akihitos Mund gleiten zu lassen und alles von ihm zu verlangen, was er hatte. Akihito ließ sich gegen die Tür sinken und stöhnte leise, während sein ganzer Körper zu kribbeln begann.

Das war es, was er gewollt hatte.

Er spürte wie Asami seine Handgelenke wieder los ließ und mit seinen Händen Akihitos Gesicht festhielt, um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen, während er sich näher an ihn drückte. Akihito ließ es geschehen und er wollte Asami geben, was er von ihm wollte, aber ein paar Momente darauf, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es nicht konnte. Nicht noch einmal. Beim letzten Mal, war er gerade so noch davon gekommen, aber wenn er das hier nicht augenblicklich beendete, würde er dieses Mal nicht so viel Glück haben.

So langsam er konnte, bewegte Akihito seine rechte Hand und griff nach Asamis Pistole. Er entsicherte sie mit einem leisen Klicken und drückte sie anschließend direkt über Asamis Herz an seine Brust.

Ein Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann löste Asami langsam den Kuss und ließ Akihito los. Akihito öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Asami langsam seine Hände nach oben nahm und sie rechts und links von Akihitos Kopf an die Tür lehnte.

Asami hatte seine Augen geschlossen und ein schmales Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Na los, mach schon", sagte er leise und obwohl seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein Flüstern war, trafen Akihito die Worte genauso, als hätte er ihn angeschrien. Der spöttische Unterton in Asamis Stimme fehlte vollkommen und stattdessen klang er einfach nur seltsam gefasst.

„Was?", fragte Akihito verwirrt und Asami hob den Kopf, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Drück ab", wiederholte er ruhig. „Das ist es doch, was du willst."

Akihito starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, doch dann spürte er einen unsagbare Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Du weißt gar nichts über mich!", zischte Akihito leise, bevor er Asami mit der Waffe anstieß und ihn zwang mehrere Schritte rückwärts zu gehen. Dann entfernte sich Akihito wieder von ihm und blieb anschließend einige Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen, um etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Wenn ich dich tot sehen wollte, hätte ich Roy einfach seinen Auftrag er ledigen lassen", informierte Akihito ihn grimmig und ließ die Waffe einen Moment darauf sinken. „Ich habe dir nicht das Leben gerettet, um dich jetzt selbst zu erschießen."

Akihito beobachtete Asami genau und er glaubte eine Regung in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Warum hast du es dann getan?", wollte Asami wissen und die emotionslose Stimme, mit der er diese Frage stellte, passte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zu dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Akihito atmete tief durch, bevor er sich dazu entschied Asami seine Antwort zu geben. „Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Roy dich erschießt."

Asamis Mine verdunkelte sich. „Ist das der einzige Grund, warum du hier bist?"

„Ja", antwortete Akihito knapp, obwohl er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Das war nicht der einzige Grund, aber es war der einzige Grund, den er Asami nennen konnte.

Asami antwortete nicht, doch er begann auf Akihito zuzugehen und Akihito nahm mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Waffe wieder nach oben.

„Asami, bleib stehen! Ich meine es ernst!", befahl er scharf, doch seine Stimme zitterte, da er nicht wusste, was Asami vorhatte und er hatte Angst davor, dass Asami wieder etwas tun würde, auf das er nicht vorbereitet war.

Asami blieb erst stehen, als er nur noch eine Armlänge von Akihito entfernt war und die Waffe, die Akihitos Finger immer noch umklammerten, erneut genau auf sein Herz gerichtet war. Er sah Akihito direkt an und Akihito konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzustarren. Ein manischer Glanz, den er nicht im Geringsten einordnen konnte hatte sich in die goldenen Augen geschlichen.

„Dann erschieß mich", forderte Asami tonlos. „Wenn das der einzige Grund ist, warum du zurück gekommen bist, dann erschieß mich."

Einen langen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille und die Worte ergaben keinerlei Sinn für Akihito, bis Asami mit kaum hörbarer Stimme weiter sprach.

„Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren."

Akihito traute seinen Ohren nicht, als er das hörte. Die Worte hatten so geklungen, als ob Asami gerade zugegeben hätte, dass er ihn brauchte, aber Akihito war sich sicher, dass er sich das nur einbildete, denn es war das, was er hören wollte. Es war jedoch vollkommen ausgeschlossen, dass Asami Gefühle für ihn hatte und Akihito gestattete sich nicht, das auch nur einen Augenblick lang in Betracht zu ziehen, obwohl er nichts mehr wollte, als diesen Worten Glauben schenken. Aber er hatte seine Lektion gelernt und er würde nicht zu Asami zurück kehren, ganz gleich was Asami tun oder sagen würde.

Akihito sicherte Asamis Waffe, während er ein paar Schritte rückwärtsging. Dann warf er sie ihm vor die Füße auf den Boden.

„Ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich nicht vorhabe auf dich zu schießen", stellte Akihito klar, während er Asami unentwegt ansah. Das war heute schon das zweite Mal, dass er eine Waffe auf jemanden richtete, obwohl er nicht abdrücken wollte und es war schon beim ersten Mal keine gute Idee gewesen.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen", fuhr Akihito fort. „Versuch nicht mich zu finden. Wenn ich einen deiner Männer dabei erwische, wie er mir hinterher spioniert, dann leg ich ihn um. Was Roy angeht - er arbeitet für jeden, der ihn bezahlt und in den zwei Jahren, in denen ich sein Partner war, hat er nicht ein Mal sein Ziel verfehlt. Bis auf vorhin zumindest, aber daran war ich Schuld. Ich schlage vor, du gibst ihm das Doppelte von dem, was Shimasaki ihm bezahlen wollte, dann ist die Sache für ihn erledigt. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie viel Shimasaki ihm versprochen hat, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dir schwer fallen sollte ihn zu überbieten."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Akihito um und ging zur Tür zurück. Es widerstrebte ihm Roy zurückzulassen, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl und er musste sofort hier raus. Außerdem hatte sich Roy selbst in diese Situation gebracht, indem er den Auftrag angenommen hatte.

Akihitos Hand lag bereits auf dem Türgriff, als ihn Asamis Stimme hinter sich inne halten ließ.

„Bleib stehen, Akihito."

Akihito schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während er versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen einfach die Tür zu öffnen und zu gehen. Doch er konnte es nicht und schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu Asami um. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, doch mit dem, was er sah, als er sich wieder umdrehte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sein ganzer Körper erstarrte und seine Finger glitten kraftlos vom dem Griff der Tür hinunter.

Asami hatte seine Waffe vom Boden aufgehoben und hielt sie sich mit einer Hand an die Schläfe.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Du gehörst mir und du wirst mich nicht noch einmal verlassen", sagte Asami entschieden und obwohl Akihito weder mit dem Unterton in seiner Stimme, noch mit dem seltsamen Glitzern in seinen Augen etwas anfangen konnte, machte ihm beides Angst.

Akihito stand wie gelähmt an der Tür und starrte Asami an, der sich seine eigene Waffe an den Kopf hielt. Die ganze Situation war so vollkommen absurd, dass Akihito nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Asami sich auf keinen Fall selbst erschießen würde. Das hier nur ein weiterer Versuch ihn zu kontrollieren. Obwohl Akihito sich die größte Mühe gegeben hatte Asami nicht sehen zu lassen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft ihn zu durchschauen und jetzt verwendete er dieses Wissen gnadenlos gegen ihn. Akihito wurde beinahe schlecht. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Asami ihm damit drohen konnte sich selbst umzubringen, zumal Akihito ganz genau wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde.

„Ich nehme keine Befehle entgegen. Nicht von dir und von niemandem sonst", entgegnete er ungerührt und bemühte sich eine ausdruckslose Miene aufzusetzen. „Du wirst sowieso nicht abdrücken."

Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich an, und schließlich breitete sich langsam ein Grinsen auf Asamis Gesicht aus.

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?", fragte er und Akihito sah, wie sich einen Herzschlag darauf sein Zeigefinger bewegte, der am Abzug der Waffe lang. Mit einem Schlag wurde Akihito eiskalt und er stürzte nach vorne.

„Asami! Nein!", schrie er und als Asami abdrückte, blieb Akihito wie erstarrt stehen.

Es hatte geklickt, aber mehr war nicht zu hören gewesen. Kein Schuss. Kein Blut. Akihito atmete schwer und sein Herzschlag raste, während er Asami ansah und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Dann ließ Asami die Waffe sinken und öffnete seine linke Hand, in der das Magazin lag, während ein zufriedenes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielte.

Akihito schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, während er sich ungemein erleichtert fühlte. Für einen Augenblick hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Asami würde sich umbringen und der Schock, den es ihm versetzt hatte, zu sehen, wie er abdrückte, saß ihm noch immer in den Knochen. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Asami musste das Magazin aus der Waffe getan haben, als Akihito sich umgedreht hatte und er wunderte sich einen Moment lang, dass er es nicht gehört hatte. Er hatte nie vorgehabt sich umzubringen. Das hier war nur wieder eines von Asamis Spielchen gewesen und es war ihm dabei vollkommen gleichgültig mit wessen Leben er spielte. Es hatte sich nichts geändert.

„Leb wohl, Asami", sagte Akihito leise. „Falls du Roy nicht umbringst, sag ihm, er findet mich im Washington Hotel."

Dann drehte sich Akihito um und öffnete die Tür. Er ließ sie offen stehen und weder Asami noch seinen Leute hielten ihn auf, als er das Sion verließ.

+++ XXX +++

Akihito hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, während er auf dem weichen Bett des Hotelzimmers lag. Sein Blick war ziellos an die Decke gerichtet und wann immer er die Augen schloss, sah er Asamis Gesicht vor sich. Das feine Lächeln auf den eleganten Zügen und der manische Glanz in den goldenen Augen hatten Akihito für einen Moment tatsächlich glauben lassen, dass Asami sich umbringen würde, wenn er nicht bei ihm blieb. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, fragte sich Akihito, wie er ernsthaft auf den Gedanken gekommen war, dass Asami sich selbst erschießen könnte. Die ganze Situation kam ihm vor wie eine Szene aus einem schlechten Film und selbst auf der Leinwand hatte so eine Drohung noch nie funktioniert, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie vollkommen schwachsinnig war.

Akihito hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es ihm so sehr zu schaffen machen würde Asami wieder zu sehen. Er hatte sich schon vor zwei Jahren eingestanden, dass er Asami liebte und er war der Meinung gewesen, dass es von da an leichter werden würde. In gewisser Weise hatte er damit auch Recht gehabt, aber es war etwas ganz anderes gewesen, Asami plötzlich wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Er konnte noch immer spüren wie seine Lippen von dem harten Kuss prickelten, aber mittlerweile hatte er wieder einen klaren Kopf und er fragte sich, warum er Asami nicht schon viel eher von sich gestoßen hatte. Er hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen sich in dem Kuss zu verlieren, aber es hatte sich einfach zu gut angefühlt.

Akihito wusste, dass er gegen seine Gefühle machtlos war, aber er wusste auch, dass Asami ihn zerstören würde, wenn er zu ihm zurück ging. Zwar war er stärker als früher, aber er würde sich das nicht noch einmal antun. Er hatte wieder zu sich selbst zurück gefunden, nachdem Asami ihn in seine Welt, von der Akihito mittlerweile wusste, dass er sie nie hätte betreten dürfen, gezogen hatte. Jetzt war sie auch seine Welt geworden und Akihito hatte gelernt auf sich aufzupassen. Aber trotz allem hatte er zu viel riskiert, um seine Vergangenheit und Asami hinter sich zu lassen, als dass er das jetzt alles wieder aufs Spiel setzen würde. Er hatte verhindert, dass Roy Asami eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er wieder zu ihm zurückkommen würde.

Akihito atmete tief durch. Er hatte Roy verraten, obwohl er ihm sein Leben verdankte und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Roy tun würde, wenn er durch diese Tür kam. Akihito hatte an der Rezeption eine Key Card für ihn hinterlegen und ihm ausrichten lassen, wo er ihn finden konnte, weil er sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte. Zwar wusste er, dass das nichts ändern würde, aber er fand, dass er Roy das schuldig war. Er hatte viel für ihn getan und Akihito fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Roy ihm damals nicht geholfen hätte. Er hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage, aber er war froh, dass er es nie hatte herausfinden müssen.

Akihito warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Es war schon spät und Roy war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Akihito glaubte jedoch nicht, dass Asami ihn umgebracht hatte. Nachdem er ihren Auftraggeber verraten hatte, gab es keinen Grund mehr für Roy Asami nicht alles zu erzählen was er wusste und Roy war kein Idiot. Er spielte dieses Spiel schon zu lange, um zu wissen, wann er verloren hatte. Außerdem war er Asami lebendig viel nützlicher, als tot. Wenn er Roy bezahlte, dann stand er in Asamis Schuld und Roy war einer der besten Auftragskiller, die es gab. Seine Loyalität gehörte demjenigen, der ihn bezahlte. So funktionierte dieser Job. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Ziel seinen Auftraggeber überboten hatte, um sein Leben zu retten.

Akihito sah zu seiner Lederjacke hinüber, die mehrere Meter entfernt von ihm entfernt über einem Stuhl hing. Darunter lag seine Waffe und es juckte ihn in den Fingern aufzustehen und sie zu holen. Es war seltsam wie sehr er sich daran gewöhnt hatte immer eine Waffe in Reichweite zu haben, sei es im Bund seiner Hose oder unter seinem Bett. Indem er die Waffe nicht bei sich hatte, brach er eine von Roys obersten Regeln, aber er hatte einen guten Grund dafür. Er wollte nicht in Versuchung kommen seine Waffe zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag auf jemanden zu richten, wenn er nicht vorhatte abzudrücken. Spätestens nach dem zweiten Mal hatte er seine Lektion endgültig gelernt. Und er würde nicht abdrücken, nicht einmal um sein eigenes Leben zu retten, das wusste er. Wenn Roy ihn erschießen wollte, dann sollte er es tun.

Akihito hob den Kopf und er setzte sich auf, als er draußen vor der Tür Geräusche hörte. Eine Key Card wurde in den Kartenschlitz gesteckt, dann wurde die Klinke hinunter gedrückt und die Tür ging auf. Wie Akihito erwartet hatte, war es Roy, der das Hotelzimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss warf. Es war offensichtlich, dass er wütend war und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte Roy das Zimmer und kam genau auf Akihito zu, der vom Bett aufstand und abwehrend die Hände hob, um Roy zu zeigen, dass er keine Waffe hatte.

„Roy, bitte. Hör mir zu", bat Akihito, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, packte Roy ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhacken.

Akihito reagierte zu langsam, um sich zu verteidigen und der Schlag ließ ihn zu Boden gehen, wo er auf allen Vieren einen Moment lang liegen blieb. Sein Kiefer schmerzte höllisch und er schmeckte Blut, aber als er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund fuhr, stellte er fest, dass seine Lippe wie durch ein Wunder nicht aufgeplatzt war. Als Akihito den Kopf hob, sah er, dass Roy über ihm stand und die Zähne zusammen gebissen hatte, aber anscheinend hatte er nicht vor Akihito noch einmal zu schlagen. Das war zumindest ein Anfang.

„Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient", sagte Akihito leise, aber er konnte nichts gegen den Gedanken tun, dass Roy es ebenso verdient hätte. Er hatte jedoch nicht vor sich für diesen Schlag zu revanchieren, denn er hatte die unbestimmte Vermutung, dass Roy keine Skrupel haben würde ihn nach den Ereignissen dieses Abends doch noch zu erschießen.

Akihito rappelte sich langsam wieder hoch und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Dass Asami mir das Doppelte von dem, was Shimasaki mir zahlen wollte, angeboten hat, war deine Idee, nehme ich an?", fragte Roy mit einem spöttischen Unterton, aber er wusste im Grunde bereits, dass es so war.

„Ja", bestätigte Akihito mit einem Nicken. „Und ich bin froh, dass er es getan hat."

Roy schnaubte abfällig. „Ja klar. So musst du kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dass du mich an ihn ausgeliefert hast. Wie überaus praktisch für dich."

„Roy bitte, lass mich erklären", begann Akihito, doch Roy ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Als ob das jetzt noch etwas ändern würde!", fuhr er ihn mühsam kontrolliert an. „Du hast mich verraten - mich und meinen Auftraggeber. Du warst mein Partner, verdammt nochmal! Du hättest zumindest deine Klappe halten können!"

Akihito erinnerte sich zwar noch daran, dass er sich eigentlich bei Roy hatte entschuldigen wollen, aber dieselbe heiße Wut, die in ihm aufgestiegen war, als er Shimasakis Gorillas belauscht hatte, kam wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Du hast mich zuerst verraten, als du mich angelogen hast!", gab Akihito heftig zurück. „Dir hätte klar sein müssen, was ich tun würde, als du den Auftrag angenommen hast!"

„Was glaubst du denn, warum ich dich da raus halten wollte? Ich wusste, dass du es nicht tun könntest!"

Akihito ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und jetzt war er froh, dass seine Waffe am anderen Ende des Raumes lag, sonst hätte er Roy womöglich doch noch erschossen.

„Natürlich hätte ich es nicht tun können!", entgegnete er lauter als beabsichtig. „Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte daneben stehen können und zusehen wie du in aller Ruhe den Mann umbringst, den ich liebe?"

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, bis Roys Lippen sich schließlich zu einem bitteren Lächeln verzogen.

„Glaub mir Akihito, ich hätte dir damit einen Gefallen getan. Wenn du zu Asami zurück gehst, wird er dich wieder zerstören."

Akihito warf aufgebracht die Hände in die Luft. „Ich habe nicht vor wieder zu Asami zurück zu gehen! Wieso glaubst du denn, dass ich so blöd wäre, das zu tun?"

„Du hast es selbst gesagt", entgegnete Roy unbarmherzig. „Du liebst ihn und wenn man einen Menschen liebt, dann tut man eine Menge blöder Sachen. Wie zum Beispiel seinem Partner in den Rücken zu fallen!"

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du ihn erschießt und das war der einzige Weg, dich daran zu hindern", antwortete Akihito. Was geschehen war, war nun einmal geschehen, aber selbst wenn er es jetzt hätte ändern können, würde er es nicht tun.

„Du hättest zumindest die Courage haben können mir eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen, anstatt mich Asami zu überlassen und zu hoffen, dass alles gut gehen würde", entgegnete Roy spitz. „Du warst ein guter Partner Akihito, aber du hattest schon immer Skrupel abzudrücken. Deswegen hast du hier auch nicht mit einer Waffe in der Hand auf mich gewartet."

„Ich wollte nicht noch einmal eine Waffe auf jemanden richten, wenn ich nicht abdrücken will. Zumindest das habe ich jetzt begriffen", antwortete Akihito spöttisch und funkelte Roy wütend an.

Einen Moment darauf schloss er jedoch die Augen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, während er tief durchatmete, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Hör zu, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe", sagte Akihito schließlich und er meinte jedes Wort ernst. „Ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar, für alles, was du für mich getan hast, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders handeln und das weißt du."

Akihito sah Roy an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch der andere hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und antwortete nicht. Schließlich wandte Akihito den Blick ab und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Wenn du willst, dann erschieß mich", bot er Roy an. „Ist mir egal."

Einen Moment lang war es still im Zimmer, bis Roy das Wort ergriff.

„Ich fahre jetzt zurück nach Osaka und packe meine Sachen. Dann verlasse ich diese verdammte Insel mit dem nächsten Flug nach Amerika", informierte er Akihito mit gepresster Stimme. „Ich werde dich nicht erschießen, aber wenn du mir jemals wieder in die Quere kommst, dann schwöre ich bei Gott, jag ich dir eine Kugel in den Kopf."

Dann drehte sich Roy um und öffnete die Tür, die er mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu zog, als er Akihito in dem Hotelzimmer allein zurück ließ.

tbc.


	17. Part 3 Chapter 3

**In the End**

**by CarpeDiem**

**3**

Als Akihito das kleine Restaurant betrat, konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Augen den Raum innerhalb weniger Sekunden durchstreiften und er anschließend wusste, wie viele Gäste auf den Stühlen saßen, welche Haarfarbe die Kellnerin hatte - sie war blond - und dass es neben der Glastür, durch die er gerade gekommen war, zwei weitere Ausgänge gab. Er nahm diese Details nicht bewusst in sich auf, aber man hätte ihm einen Augenblick darauf jede beliebige Frage über den Banker mit der Zeitung oder die ältere Dame mit dem kleinen Kind neben sich auf dem Stuhl stellen können und Akihito hätte sie ohne zu Zögern richtig beantwortet. Roy hatte ihm beigebracht wie man das machte und es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis er gelernt hatte so aufmerksam zu sein und jetzt, da er es nicht mehr brauchte, konnte er es nicht abstellen.

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte alles, was er mit ein paar Blicken beobachtet hatte, wieder zu vergessen. Das alles war Teil eines anderen Lebens und er würde nicht wieder in dieses Leben zurückkehren. In gewisser Weise war er sogar froh darüber, dass er nicht länger als Auftragskiller an Roys Seite arbeitete. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er nicht dazu geschaffen war diesen Job zu machen, aber er war gerne Roys Partner gewesen und das Leben als Auftragskiller hatte ihn praktisch gerettet. Roy hatte jedoch Recht gehabt, Akihito hatte Skrupel abzudrücken, das war immer der Unterschied zwischen ihnen gewesen, aber er hatte sein Bestes getan, um Roy dennoch ein guter Partner zu sein. Roy hatte sich nie über ihn beschwert und deshalb glaubte Akihito, dass ihm das ziemlich gut gelungen war.

Akihito durchquerte das Restaurant und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand an einen der Tische, von dem aus er die Tür im Blick hatte. An die Wahl dieses Platzes hatte er nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet. Das war auch ein Relikt aus seiner Zeit als Auftragskiller, aber genauso wie alles andere, was er von Roy gelernt hatte, würde auch diese Angewohnheit bestimmt weiterhin nützlich sein. Allerdings war er der Meinung, dass er nach dem gestrigen Tag langsam paranoid wurde, denn auf dem Weg vom Hotel hierher hatte er mehrere Male das Gefühl gehabt verfolgt zu werden, ohne dass er jemanden gesehen hatte. Vermutlich war es die Tatsache, dass er wieder in Tokio war, die ihm zu schaffen machte. Er hatte diese Stadt zwei Jahre lang gemieden, um zu verhindern, dass Asami und seine Vergangenheit ihn wieder einholen würden, aber anscheinend waren diese Versuche letzten Endes vollkommen sinnlos gewesen.

Akihito hatte beinahe die ganze Nacht über wachgelegen und überlegt, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Als es draußen bereits wieder hell geworden war, hatte er schließlich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt, da er ohnehin wieder in Tokio war und seine Vergangenheit ihn bereits eingeholt hatte und es vermutlich immer wieder tun würde, konnte er genauso gut hier bleiben. Seine Freunde waren hier und er hatte sie während der letzten beiden Jahren sehr vermisst. Seine Drohung, dass er jeden von Asamis Männern erschießen würde, hatte er jedoch todernst gemeint. Er würde nicht zu ihm zurück gehen und diese Stadt sollte groß genug sein, um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er sich wieder einen Job als Fotograf suchen, aber er hatte genug Geld, dass er sich darüber im Moment noch keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte. Eines musste man dem Job als Auftragskiller lassen, er war äußerst lukrativ und Akihitos Lebensstandart hatte sich in den letzten beiden Jahren ziemlich verändert.

Wenn er jedoch hier bleiben wollte, brauchte er auch wieder eine Wohnung, denn nach all den Nächten in irgendwelchen Hotels wollte er keinen Tag länger als unbedingt nötig im Washington Hotel bleiben. Und genau das war der Grund, warum er jetzt hier in diesem Restaurant saß.

Die blonde Kellnerin, die Akihito vorhin dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie die Gäste bediente, kam an seinen Tisch und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Gute Morgen. Was kann ich Ihnen Gutes tun?", fragte sie gut gelaunt und hielt einen kleinen Block und einen Stift bereit.

„Einen Kaffee, bitte. Mit Milch und Zucker", erwiderte Akihito und die Kellnerin ließ angesichts dieser einfachen Bestellung den Block wieder sinken.

„Kommt sofort", versprach sie, bevor sie Akihito wieder alleine ließ.

Als Akihito gerade darüber nachdachte, dass das Personal deutlich hübscher geworden war, auch wenn sich das Restaurant im Gegensatz zu früher nicht verändert hatte, kam jemand durch die Tür und zog Akihitos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war die Person, auf die Akihito gewartet hatte.

Kou sah noch genauso aus wie Akihito ihn in Erinnerung hatte, während er an der Tür stand und seinen Blick suchend über die Gäste schweifen ließ. Es versetzte Akihito einen Stich, dass sie sich unter solchen Umständen wieder sahen, nachdem er damals einfach so verschwunden war. Er war kein besonders guter Freund gewesen, das wusste er und er hoffte, dass sein ehemals bester Freund ihm vergeben würde.

Akihito hob eine Hand und winkte kurz, um Kou auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen. Der Blick seines Freundes blieb daraufhin an ihm hängen und seine Augen verengten sich, als er einen Moment brauchte, um ihn zu erkennen. Akihito wusste, dass er sich sehr verändert hatte und er hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass Kou ihn nicht erkennen würde, weshalb es nicht ganz so schwer zu ertragen war, dass er direkt an ihm vorbei laufen könnte und er ihn nicht erkennen würde.

Akihito hatte heute Morgen bei Kou angerufen und im ersten Moment hatte er geglaubt, dass er mittlerweile eine falsche Nummer von ihm hatte. Es hatte sich dann jedoch herausgestellt, dass Kous Freundin Mayuka am Telefon gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass Kou unter der Dusche sei und Akihito hatte ihr seinen Namen gesagt und Kou ausrichten lassen, dass er sich in einer Stunde mit ihm in diesem Restaurant treffen wollte. Mayuka hatte offensichtlich nicht gewusst mit wem sie gerade sprach, aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass Kou Zeit hätte und dorthin kommen würde. Sie hatte sich sehr nett angehört und Akihito war der Meinung, dass Kou es verdient hatte ein nettes Mädchen abzukriegen, aber es tat weh, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Aber das war seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen.

Kou durchquerte das Restaurant und setzte sich Akihito gegenüber auf den freien Stuhl, während er ihn ununterbrochen musterte. Akihito versuchte nicht den Blicken auszuweichen, denn er hatte es verdient so angesehen zu werden.

„Hi", sagte er vorsichtig und versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, was ihm sogar halbwegs gelang.

Kou sah ihn misstrauisch an und nach allem was in der Vergangenheit passiert war, konnte Akihito es ihm nicht verdenken. Bevor Kou jedoch dazu kam zu antworten, kam die Kellnerin wieder an den Tisch und stellte eine Tasse Kaffee vor Akihito ab.

„Hier bitte", sagte sie, bevor sie sich an Kou wandte. „Und was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

„Nichts, danke", antwortete Kou knapp und die Kellnerin nickte.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Meinung ändern sollten, sagen Sie einfach Bescheid", ließ sie ihn wissen, bevor sie wieder verschwand.

Kou sah ihr einen Moment lang nach, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Akihito richtete und ihn unschlüssig ansah. Anscheinend wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte und Akihito ging es nicht viel anders. Da er jedoch dieses Treffen gewollt hatte, war er auch derjenige, der zuerst irgendetwas sagen musste.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Akihito schließlich. Er wusste, dass es eine bescheuerte Frage war, aber ihm war nichts Besseres eingefallen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an ausgerechnet mit Kou hier zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen sollte. Sie waren immer beste Freunde gewesen und hatten über alles reden können und jetzt kam es Akihito so vor, als würde er einem Fremden gegenüber sitzen.

„Du fragst mich wie es mir geht?", wiederholte Kou zweifelnd und schüttelte anschließend den Kopf. „Als ich heute Morgen aus der Dusche komme, sagt mir Mayuka, dass du angerufen hast und dich hier mit mir treffen willst. Und das nachdem du vor zwei Jahren von einem Tag auf den anderen einfach verschwunden bist. Zwei Jahre Akihito! Du hast dich bei keinem von uns gemeldet. Wir hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob du überhaupt noch lebst! Selbst deine Eltern wussten nicht wo du bist. Das einzige, was sie uns sagen konnten war, dass du ihnen einen Brief geschrieben hast, in dem stand, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssten. Und jetzt tauchst du plötzlich wieder auf und das einzige, was dir einfällt ist mich zu fragen wie es mir geht?"

Kou sah ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an und machte eine verzweifelte Geste mit seinen Händen.

Akihitos Finger beschäftigten sich mit der Tasse vor ihm, während er auf die Oberfläche seines Kaffees starrte, um Kou nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er hatte nicht wirklich gewusst wie Kou reagieren würde, wenn er ihn wieder sah. Jetzt wusste er es. Der anklagende Blick in den Augen seines Freundes war allerdings nur sehr schwer zu ertragen, obwohl Akihito wusste, dass Kou jedes Recht hatte wütend zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid Kou", sagte Akihito aufrichtig und sah wieder auf. „Du bist immer mein bester Freund gewesen und ich weiß, dass es nicht in Ordnung war, einfach zu verschwinden. Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist und ich kann verstehen warum, aber ich hatte meine Gründe, warum ich gegangen bin."

„Ach ja, und welche?", forderte Kou ihn heraus. Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er nicht damit rechnete, dass Akihito ihm einen Grund nennen könnte, der ihn zufrieden stellen würde.

Akihito machte den Mund auf, um Kou die Erklärung, die er hören wollte, zu geben, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte und selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte, wüsste er nicht wo er anfangen sollte und schließlich schloss er seinen Mund wieder und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen…", begann er, doch Kou unterbrach ihn noch im selben Moment.

„Was soll das, Akihito?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Du bist derjenige, der mich angerufen hat!"

Akihito sah ihn an, doch dann senkte er seinen Blick wieder und atmete hörbar aus. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen hier her zu kommen. Er wollte Kou alles erklären, genauso wie er sich schon früher gewünscht hatte, ihm alles erklären zu können, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Er hatte Kou vermisst, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatten sie sich, schon bevor er Tokio verlassen hatte, immer weiter voneinander entfernt. Das passierte nun einmal, wenn man seine Freunde anlügen und von sich fernhalten musste, um sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Akihito wünschte sich, dass sie einfach wieder Freunde sein könnten, aber ihm wurde klar, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Er konnte Kou nicht die Wahrheit sagen und jede Lüge, die er ihm erzählte, würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Es tut mir leid, Kou. Es war ein Fehler hier her zu kommen. Ich hätte dich nicht anrufen sollen", sagte Akihito schließlich, doch Kou schüttelte mit einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Oh nein, Akihito. Das wirst du nicht tun. Dieses Mal will ich eine Erklärung von dir haben. Das bist du mir schuldig."

„Ich weiß", gab Akihito zurück. „Aber ich kann dir keine geben."

Kou warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft.

„Warum nicht?", verlangte er zu wissen und Akihito schloss gequält die Augen.

„Weil du es nicht verstehen würdest", sagte er mit verzweifelter Stimme. „Und weil ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringen will."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille und Akihito fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er wusste, dass er das nicht hätte sagen sollen, aber die Worte waren einfach so aus seinem Mund gesprudelt.

Als Akihito wieder aufsah, war er überrascht einen verständnisvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes zu begegnen. Selbst in seinen Ohren klagen die Worte wie eine billige Ausrede, aber anscheinend hatte er Kou in dieser Beziehung falsch eingeschätzt.

„Ich bin dein bester Freund, Akihito", begann Kou mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Zumindest war ich das mal…"

„Das bist du immer noch", versicherte ihm Akihito hastig und sah ihn bestimmt an.

„Dann vertrau mir", bat Kou. „Du kannst mir erzählen was los war. Ich weiß, dass du in ein paar üble Geschichten hinein geraten bist und dass du Schwierigkeiten hattest. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass du einfach verschwunden bist, erinnerst du dich? Und als du damals nach einem Monat wieder aufgetaucht bist, warst du vollkommen verändert. Ich hab dich kaum noch wieder erkannt. Wir haben versucht dir zu helfen, aber du hast keinen von uns an dich ran gelassen. Und dann bist du plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, dass dir dieses Mal wirklich etwas passiert ist. Und jetzt sitzt du hier in einem Lacoste T-Shirt und mit einer Uhr am Handgelenk, die mehr kostet, als ich in einem Monat verdiene und willst mir nicht sagen, was zum Teufel eigentlich los war."

Akihito starrte wieder in seine Kaffeetasse. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen wie viel seine Freunde damals tatsächlich von seinen Schwierigkeiten mitbekommen hatten, aber es war wohl eine ganze Menge gewesen. Er war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass seine Freunde sich Sorgen um ihn machen könnten, denn so etwas taten Freunde nun einmal. Kou war immer für ihn dagewesen und er hatte versucht ihm zu helfen so gut er konnte, obwohl Akihito ihm immer nur mit Ausflüchten gekommen war und versucht hatte ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Er war ein schlechter Freund gewesen und er verdiente es nicht, dass Kou nach allem, was er getan hatte, noch einmal eine Chance geben wollte. Akihito war sich jedoch nicht sicher, wie Kou auf die Wahrheit reagieren würde und er hatte Angst vor dieser Reaktion.

„Komm schon, Aki", sagte Kou auffordernd und Akihito sah wieder auf. „Ich bin's Kou. Rede mit mir."

Akihito zögerte noch einen Moment lang, doch dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Kou hatte die Wahrheit verdient. Er hatte Angst, dass er seinen Freund verlieren würde, wenn er ihm alles erzählte, aber er würde ihn genauso verlieren, wenn er ihm nichts erzählte. Vielleicht musste er nur ein wenig Vertrauen haben.

„Okay", gab Akihito schließlich nach und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, wo er anfangen sollte. Dann senkte er seine Stimme etwas, damit die Gäste an den Nachbartischen nichts von dem, was er Kou erzählen würde, hören konnten und begann am Anfang.

„Angefangen hat alles damit, dass ich Fotos von jemandem gemacht haben, von dem man besser keine Fotos macht. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Kerl, der mich damals an Silvester abgeholt hat?"

Kou nickte langsam und Akihito sprach leise weiter. „Sein Name ist Asami. Ihm gehört der Club Sion und er ist eine ziemlich große Nummer in der japanischen Unterwelt. Die Fotos sind nicht veröffentlicht worden, aber Asami hat mir trotzdem einen Denkzettel verpasst, den man nicht so schnell vergisst. Ich hab versucht anschließend einen weiten Bogen um ihn zu machen, aber irgendwie hat das nicht geklappt und ich bin in eine Art Revierkrieg hineingezogen worden. Als ich damals für einen Monat verschwunden bin, hatte mich die chinesische Mafia entführt und nach Hong Kong verschleppt, weil sie dachten ich sei einer von Asamis Leuten."

Akihito beobachtete angespannt wie Kou zuerst die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und ihn misstrauisch ansah, doch als niemand mit einer Kamera hinter einer Topfpflanze hervor sprang oder reingefallen rief, starrte er Akihito vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Was?", fragte er lauter als beabsichtigt und Akihito hob hastig die Hände.

„Nicht so laut!", zischte er und sah sich schnell nach allen Seiten um, doch niemand schien sich für ihr Gespräch zu interessieren.

„Ist das dein ernst?", fragte Kou einen Moment darauf beinahe entsetzt und dieses Mal versuchte er seine Stimme unten zu halten.

Akihito nickte mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Ja, leider."

Kou brauchte noch einen Augenblick, um das, was er gerade gehört hatte, zu verarbeiten, und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wow. Das ist - echt krass. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass du Ärger hattest, aber das habe ich nicht erwartet", sagte er und Akihito sah ihm an, dass er sich schwer tat das alles zu glauben.

„Wie bist du da wieder rausgekommen?", wollte er anschließend wissen und Akihito fuhr sich erneut mit einer Hand durch die Haare, bevor er weiter erzählte.

„Asami hat mich gerettet. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass ich in diese ganze Sache überhaupt hinein geraten bin. Das Alles hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen, aber das brauche ich dir ja nicht zu erzählen. Du weißt wie fertig ich damals war. Ich habe versucht mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, aber das war nicht so einfach. Ich war ziemlich am Ende, aber dann habe ich jemanden getroffen, der mir helfen wollte. Der Preis dafür war Tokio zu verlassen und mein altes Leben und alle, die ich kannte, aufzugeben. Diese Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber ich habe keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Die letzten beiden Jahre habe ich mehrere fragwürdige Aufträge erledigt, bei denen man eine Menge Geld verdienen kann, wenn man gut in diesem Job ist. Mein Partner war einer der besten und ich habe gelernt mich selbst um meine Probleme zu kümmern."

Kou hatte erneut die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, aber etwas in Akihitos Blick hielt ihn davon ab nachzufragen, was Akihito mit fragwürdigen Aufträgen gemeint hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Tatsache, dass diese ganze Geschichte mehr nach einem Film klang, als nach der Realität. Im wirklichen Leben passierten solche Dinge für gewöhnlich nicht.

Akihito ließ seinem Freund Zeit sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und trank ein paar Schluck von seinem Kaffee, während er darauf wartete, dass Kou etwas sagen würde. Das, was er ihm erzählt hatte, war die Wahrheit gewesen, auch wenn er einige Dinge ausgelassen hatte. Kou vermutete das zweifellos, aber er respektierte es, dass Akihito ihm nicht mehr erzählen wollte.

„Warum bist du jetzt wieder hier?", fragte Kou ein paar Minuten drauf und Akihito stellte seine Tasse wieder auf den Unterteller.

„Ich hatte einen Job hier in Tokio", begann er. „Die ganze Sache ist allerdings etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Was genau passiert ist kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich habe vor jetzt wieder hierher zu ziehen. Vielleicht werde ich wieder als Fotograf arbeiten - ich weiß noch nicht genau. Bis ich eine neue Wohnung gefunden habe brauche ich eine Bleibe und ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir helfen würdest."

Akihito wusste, dass er damit ziemlich viel von Kou verlangte und dementsprechend überraschte es ihn, dass sein Freund ohne zu Zögern nickte.

„Klar helfe ich dir", antwortete er entschieden. „Es könnte zwar etwas eng werden, aber es wird schon gehen. Solange du dich mit der Couch zufrieden gibst und nicht vorhast dich das nächste halbe Jahr lang bei mir breit zu machen."

„Ja, so wie Kazumi damals bei Takato", entgegnete Akihito mit einem Grinsen und Kou lachte, als er sich daran erinnerte.

„Ja, genau", meinte er und Akihito schüttelte mit einem lachend den Kopf, bevor er seine rechte Hand in die Höhe hielt.

„Keine Angst. Ich verspreche dir, dass du mich spätestens in zwei Wochen wieder los bist", erklärte Akihito feierlich und Kou lachte daraufhin nur noch lauter.

Es fühlte sich gut an mit Kou an diesem Tisch zu sitzen und über etwas zu lachen, das vollkommen bedeutungslos war. Es kam Akihito vor wie eine Erinnerung aus einer besseren Zeit, in der sein Leben noch nicht so ernst und kompliziert gewesen war. Er fühlte sich, als hätte jemand ein schweres Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen, nachdem er Kou endlich einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Er hatte immer Angst davor gehabt, wie seine Freunde reagieren würden, wenn er ihnen gestattete einen Blick in sein Leben zu werfen und ihm wurde klar, dass ihm das sehr zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Er hatte Kou nur ein paar Bruchstücke erzählte und er wusste, dass er ihm nie alles erzählen würde, aber zumindest wollte er ihn nicht länger anlügen und das war ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

tbc.


	18. Part 3 Chapter 4

**In the End**

**by CarpeDiem**

**4**

Akihito hatte immer noch ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er seine Kaffeetasse anhob und den letzten Schluck austrank. Er überlegte einen Augenblick lang ob er sich von der blonden Kellnerin noch eine weitere Tasse bringen lassen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

Einen Moment darauf fing neben ihm ein Handy an zu klingeln und Kou holte daraufhin ein kleines, schwarzes Telefon aus seiner Jackentasche. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display und sah Akihito entschuldigend an.

„Das ist Mayuka", sagte er und Akihito nickte verständnisvoll.

„Geh ruhig ran, ich werde inzwischen kurz zur Toilette gehen", meinte er und Kou nickte, bevor er sich das Handy ans Ohr hielt und sich meldete.

Währenddessen stellte Akihito seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und stand dann auf. Er durchquerte das Restaurant und ging einen schmalen Gang entlang nach hinten zu den Toiletten.

Mit seinen Gedanken war er noch immer bei dem Gespräch mit Kou, als er die Herrentoilette betrat, sich an eines der Pissoirs stellte und seine Hose öffnete. Er war dankbar dafür, dass er einen Freund hatte, der ihn selbst nachdem er vor zwei Jahren ohne ein Lebenszeichen verschwunden war nicht im Stich ließ und er fragte sich womit er das verdient hatte. Bestimmt war es nichts von dem gewesen, was er in den vergangenen zwei Jahren getan hatte. Roy hatte immer gesagt, dass die Welt nicht gerecht war, aber in diesem Falle war diese Ungerechtigkeit ein Vorteil für den Akihito unglaublich dankbar war.

Akihito hörte wie die Tür der Toilette geöffnet wurde, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen, als er Schritte auf dem gefliesten Boden hörte und sich jemand an das Pissoir rechts neben ihm stellte. Im Vorraum drehte währenddessen jemand das Wasser auf und schaltete dann den Händetrockner an, der in den beiden kleinen, zusammenhängenden Räumen unangenehm laut war.

Nachdem Akihito fertig war, schloss er den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans wieder. Seine Finger beschäftigten sich gerade mit dem Knopf seiner Hose, als plötzlich ein Schuss direkt hinter ihm ertönte und im selben Moment eine Kugel in die weißen Fliesen ein paar Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf einschlug. Akihito zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und wirbelte im nächsten Augenblick herum. Daraufhin fand er sich zwei Männern gegenüber, die in einer schnellen Abfolge von Schlägen miteinander kämpften. Einer von ihnen war Roy. Akihito verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, wo Roy auf einmal hergekommen war, als er zusah, wie er einem Kerl mit blonden Haaren und einer Brille in diesem Moment einen harten Kinnhacken verpasste und Akihito dann direkt ansah.

„Akihito, neben dir!"

Akihito hörte die Worte über den Lärm des Händetrockners hinweg kaum, doch er reagierte dennoch, als ihm der Kerl, der sich vorhin neben ihn gestellt hatte, wieder einfiel. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige bereits nach seiner Waffe gegriffen hatte. Akihito schlug sie ihm aus der Hand, sodass sie von der Wand neben ihnen abprallte und auf den Boden fiel, bevor er dem anderen mit einem gezielten Schlag die Nase brach. Der Typ schrie auf und krümmte sich vorne über, während Akihito ihm einen weiteren Schlag versetzte, der ihn zu Boden gehen ließ, bevor er sich die Waffe vom Boden schnappte und sie auf ihn richtete.

Erst jetzt drehte Akihito den Kopf wieder zurück, um zu sehen, ob bei Roy alles in Ordnung war. Er sah gerade noch wie Roy den Kopf des blonden Typen, der versucht hatte auf Akihito zu schießen, gegen die Wand der Toilette schlug und ihn so ins Reich der Träume schickte.

Einen Moment darauf ging der Händetrockner im Vorraum aus und es war wieder still.

Akihito hörte ein Stöhnen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem schwarzhaarigen Kerl zu, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte und zwar in Shimasakis Club. Die beiden waren an der Tür gestanden und der Blonde hatte Roy nach oben zu ihrem Boss gebracht.

Akihito wollte den Schwarzhaarigen gerade mit dem Griff seiner Waffe bewusstlos schlagen, als Roys Stimme ihn inne halten ließ.

„Warte", sagte er und Akihito ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. Er sah Roy fragend an, doch er antwortete ihm nicht und kam stattdessen auf ihn zu, bis er neben Akihito stehen blieb. Dann versetzte er dem Schwarzhaarigen, der vor ihnen auf dem Boden kniete, einen leichten Tritt mit dem Fuß.

„Steh auf", befahl Roy ihm und der andere hob den Kopf. Aus seiner Nase tropfte Blut auf die weißen Fliesen des Bodens und seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Er sah Roy durch seine schwarzen Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand neben ihm abstützte und dann aufstand.

„Hayato Shimasaki hat euch geschickt, hab ich Recht?", wollte Roy wissen, als der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, doch er antwortete Roy nicht, sondern sah ihn stattdessen lediglich verächtlich an.

Mit einem Schritt trat Roy neben ihn, packte den Kerl am Nacken und schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.

Akihito verzog kurz das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um Roys Methoden in Frage zu stellen - noch dazu, da er damit in den meisten Fälle bekam, was er wollte.

Der Schwarzhaarige heulte auf und schlug eine Hand über seine blutende Nase, nachdem Roy ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. Roy hatte seinen Kopf gerade so fest gegen die Wand geschlagen, dass es richtig weh tat, ohne ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren zu lassen.

„Ahh! Verfluchte Scheiße! Meine Nase ist schon gebrochen du Arschloch!"

Roy sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Beantworte meine Frage. Ja oder Nein?"

„Fick dich!", schleuderte ihm der Schwarzhaarige entgegen, doch bevor er Roy noch weiter beschimpfen konnte - was er zweifellos getan hätte - packte Roy ihn erneut und schlug seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal gegen die bereits blutverschmierten Fliesen. Dieses Mal ließ er ihn jedoch nicht wieder los, sondern hielt ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts fest, um deutlich zu machen, dass er diese Aktion jederzeit wiederholen würde, falls er nicht die Antworten bekam, die er hören wollte.

„Ja! Verdammt, ja! Shimasaki hat uns geschickt!", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige einen Moment darauf mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme und Roy nickte zufrieden.

„Na also. Das war doch gar nicht so schwer. Probieren wir es doch gleich nochmal. Warum solltest ihr meinen Partner umbringen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nicht sofort und Roy legte mit einem genervten Blick den Kopf schief, während er den Kerl erneut ein Stück von der Wand wegzog, um ihn noch einmal daran zu erinnern, dass er eine Antwort haben wollte. Es war jedoch nicht nötig seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

„Okay, okay warte!", bettelte er hastig und Roy sah ihn auffordernd an. „Wir sollten deinen Partner kalt stellen, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen, weil du den Auftrag nicht erledigt hast."

Roy schüttelte mit einem abfälligen Schnauben den Kopf. „Das dachte ich mir. Du kannst deinem Boss ausrichten, dass es ziemlich dämlich von ihm war seine Schläger zu schicken, um zwei Profikiller auszuschalten. Und du kannst ihm noch etwas ausrichten. Ich arbeite für jeden, der mich bezahlt. Und Asami war sein Leben mehr wert, als deinem Boss sein Tod wert war. Und mir ist mehr Geld mehr wert, als weniger Geld."

In diesem Moment ertönte die gedämpfte Melodie eines japanischen Popsongs und Roy verzog das Gesicht. Akihito konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Roy hasste J-Pop und da dieser Klingelton folglich zu keinem ihrer Handys gehörte, musste es das Handy von dem schwarzhaarigen Typen sein.

Roy schnippte mit den Fingern und hielt seine Handfläche nach oben. „Her damit. Na, mach schon", befahl er dem Schwarzhaarigen, der daraufhin wiedewillig ein silbernes Handy aus seine Hosentasche zog und es Roy übergab.

Auf dem Display stand, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer um niemand geringeren als Shimasaki handelte und Roy gab dem anderen das Handy zurück.

„Geh ran. Den Lautsprecher an und pass auf was du sagst."

Akihito hob die Waffe an, die er immer noch in der Hand hatte, und hielt sie dem Typen an die Schläfe.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte und tat dann, was Roy ihm befohlen hatte, bevor er sich meldete. „Ja?"

„Wo seid ihr? Wieso dauert das so lange? Habt ihr den Typen endlich abgeknallt?"

Shimasaki klang ziemlich gereizt und der Schwarzhaarige warf einen Blick auf Roy. Roy schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf.

„Nein, Boss."

„Ihr unfähigen Vollidioten! Bis Morgen will ich, dass er Typ eine Kugel im Kopf hat, verstanden? Dieser Tashiro wird es noch bereuen, dass er mich hintergangen hat. Und heute Mittag ist Asami dran. Da anscheinend niemand in der Lage war diesen Bastard zu erschießen, soll die Polizei das erledigen. Um den Dealer haben wir uns schon gekümmert und die anderen sind bereits auf dem Weg zu Asamis Lagerhaus am Hafen. Und ihr beiden befördert diesen Typen ins Jenseits! Sofort!"

Damit legte Shimasaki auf und der Schwarzhaarige warf einen fragenden Blick zu Roy, der ihm das Handy aus der Hand nahm und es einsteckte.

„Das nehme ich", sagte er, bevor er sich zu Akihito umdrehte und nickte. „Jetzt darfst du."

Akihito musste nicht nachfragen, was Roy damit meinte, sondern hob die Waffe und schlug den Schwarzhaarigen damit auf den Hinterkopf. Der Typ ging zu Boden, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb und Akihito steckte die Waffe in den Bund seiner Hose.

„Ich muss Asami sofort warnen", sagte er und griff nach seinem Handy, um die Nummer zu wählen.

„Und du denkst er wird dir glauben?", fragte Roy überflüssigerweise und Akihito sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Vermutlich würde Asami ihm nicht glauben, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er musste dennoch versuchen ihn zu warnen, denn er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Asami in Shimasakis Falle lief. Akihito konnte sich nur ungefähr vorstellen, was Shimasaki mit seiner Bemerkung, dass er es der Polizei überlassen würde, Asami aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, gemeint hatte. Anscheinend hatte er einen Drogendealer als dem Weg geräumt und seine Leute als Köder zu dem Treffen in Asamis Lagerhalle geschickt, nachdem er den Deal der Polizei gesteckt hatte. Wenn es Akihito nicht gelang Asami zu warnen, würde er entweder von den Polizisten erschossen oder verhaftet werden.

Akihito wählte die Nummer und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr, während er Roy ignorierte. Egal wie die Sache ausging, Shimasaki würde sein Ziel erreichen und Akihito konnte nicht zulassen, dass das passierte.

Das Freizeichen ertönte und Akihito wartete angespannt darauf, dass Asami an sein Handy gehen würde, doch er wartete vergeblich.

„Verdammter Mist", fluchte Akihito leise und steckte sein Handy wieder in seine Jackentasche.

Er überlegte einen Moment lang, was er jetzt tun sollte, aber im Grunde hatte er seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Kou würde nicht glücklich darüber sein, dass er schon wieder verschwinden würde.

„Ich muss sofort zum Hafen", entschied Akihito und setzte sich bereits in Bewegung, als er sich noch einmal zu Roy umdrehte. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

Akihito hatte noch keine drei Schritte gemacht, als er Roys Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Und was willst du tun, wenn do dort bist? Vorausgesetzt zu schaffst es rechtzeitig. Willst du einfach mitten in die Lagerhalle platzen - ohne Rückendeckung? Die werden dich abknallen."

Akihito biss die Zähne zusammen und blieb langsam wieder stehen. Das wusste er auch, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er versuchen musste Asami zu retten. Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war, dass ihm jemand sinnlose Ratschläge gab, die ihn kein Stück weiter brachten. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich zu Roy um.

„Was interessiert dich das?", fragte er scharf. „Warum bist du überhaupt zurück gekommen?"

„Weil ich befürchtet habe, dass genau so etwas", sagte Roy und nickte zu dem bewusstlosen Kerl auf dem Boden, „passieren würde. Ich war schon fast wieder in Osaka, als ich umgedreht und zurückgefahren bin. Und als ich heute Morgen vor dem Hotel war, habe ich unsere beiden Freunde hier gesehen und bin ihnen gefolgt. Ohne mich wärst du jetzt tot, also beschwer dich nicht."

Akihito sah Roy trotzig an. „Vielen Dank."

Der spitze Tonfall in seiner Stimme ließ Roy vernehmlich aufstöhnen, doch dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, um sich von Akihitos Kommentar nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.

„Hör zu. Es tut mir leid, okay?", sagte er schließlich und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich hätte den Auftrag nicht annehmen sollen, das weiß ich jetzt. Ich habe dein Vertrauen missbraucht und du hattest allen Grund mich zu verraten. Allerdings bin ich immer noch der Meinung, dass ich dir mit Asamis Tod einen Gefallen getan hätte, aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr mein Problem. Du bist nicht mehr mein Partner und du kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen. Und ich verspreche dir, das nächste Mal, wenn jemand versuchen sollte Asami eine Kugle in den Kopf zu jagen, werde ich es ganz bestimmt nicht sein."

Akihito sah Roy einen Moment lang an, doch dann nickte er. „Danke."

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer es Roy gefallen sein musste, ihm das zu sagen, denn er wusste, dass dem anderen eine Entschuldigung nur sehr selten über die Lippen kam. Roy war niemand, dem es leicht fiel sich einzugestehen, dass er falsch lag. Akihito bedeutete diese Entschuldigung gerade deshalb sehr viel und er war froh darüber, dass sie sich nun doch im Guten trennen konnten. Außerdem rechnete er es Roy hoch an, dass er ihm praktisch versprochen hatte keinen Auftrag mehr anzunehmen, der beinhaltete Asami zu erschießen. Die Liste von Asamis Feinden war lang und so viele gute Auftragskiller gab es nicht, was bedeutet hätte, dass sie sich über kurz oder lang wieder als Feinde gegenübergestanden hätten. Akihito war sehr froh darüber, dass das nun nicht geschehen würde, denn Roy hatte viel für ihn getan und er war ihm in den letzten beiden Jahren ein guter Freund geworden. Der Gedanke, dass er gezwungen sein könnte irgendwann wieder vor der Entscheidung zu stehen auf ihn zu schießen, war für Akihito beinahe unerträglich gewesen.

„Gut. Dann los", entschied Roy schließlich und Akihito sah ihn fragend an.

Roy grinste. „Wenn wir rechtzeitig am Hafen sein wollen, um Asami das Leben zu retten, müssen wir uns beeilen. Mein Auto steht draußen. Ich nehme an du weißt wo dieses Lagerhaus ist."

Auf Akihitos Gesicht breitete sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen aus, als ihm klar wurde, dass Roy vorhatte ihm zu helfen. Er war bereit dazu gewesen allein zum Hafen zu gehen, obwohl ihm klar gewesen war, dass das Selbstmord sein würde. Mit Roy als Rückendeckung standen seine Chancen das Lagerhaus wieder lebend zu verlassen mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so schlecht.

+++ XXX +++

Akihito musste sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen das weiße Metall stemmen, bevor er in der Lage war eine Seite der großen Schiebetür des Lagerhauses zu öffnen. Mit einem lauten, rumpelnden Geräusch bewegte sich die Tür in der Führung mehrere Meter über ihm und als Akihito sie losließ, kam sie erst nach einem Moment wieder zum Stillstand.

Anschließend nahm Akihito die Hände über den Kopf und spazierte geradewegs in die Lagerhalle.

Es war immer eine ziemlich schlechte Idee direkt durch die Vordertür zu kommen, aber da er und Roy keine Zeit gehabt hatten, sich etwas besseres einfallen zu lassen, musste Akihito mit diesem machomäßig blöden Auftritt Vorlieb nehmen. Allerdings war das eine Rolle, die er sehr gut spielte und immer wenn Roy die Ideen ausgegangen waren - was glücklicherweise nur sehr selten der Fall gewesen war - hatten sie auf diese Vorgehensweise zurück gegriffen. Plan-B hatte dann im Allgemeinen darin bestanden Plan-A durchzuziehen. Diese Strategie hatte zwar ihre Schwächen, aber sie ließ sehr viel Platz für Improvisation und war darüber hinaus ziemlich einfach umzusetzen.

Das Laute Geräusch mit dem Akihito die Vordertür aufgeschoben hatten, war nicht zu überhören gewesen und als er die Lagerhalle betrat, richteten sich alle Augen sofort auf ihn. Im hinteren Teil der Halle standen fünf Männer um eine Holzpalette auf einem Gabelstapler herum und Akihito vermutete, dass sich in dem schwarzen Koffer, der oben auf der Palette lag, die Drogen befanden. Asami und Kirishima standen vor dem Gabelstapler, während sich Shimasakis Männer dahinter befanden. Sie alle hatten ihre Waffen gezogen und sich zu Akihito umgedreht, aber bis jetzt hatte noch niemand auf ihn geschossen. Wenn man sich nicht die Mühe machte sich anzuschleichen, waren die Leute von einem lautstarken Auftritt meist zu sehr verwirrt, um sofort um sich zu schießen.

Akihito ließ seinen Blick schnell durch die Halle schweifen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Überall standen Frachtcontainer, Kisten und Werkzeug herum, was bedeutete, dass Roy es von seinen Platz aus - einer Brüstung, die an der Außenwand des Lagerhauses herumführte - schwer haben würde durch die hochgelegenen Fenster ein klares Schussfeld zu bekommen. Roy war ein sehr guter Schütze, aber in diesem Fall könnte es trotz der Rückendeckung sehr eng werden, denn auch Roy konnte nur dann treffen, wenn er sein Ziel sehen konnte. Akihito musste versuchen etwas Zeit zu schinden, bis Roy eine Position gefunden hatte, von der aus er das Lagerhaus am besten im Blick hatte.

„Nicht schießen, ich bin unbewaffnet", sagte Akihito laut, während er die Lagerhalle durchquerte und auf die fünf Männer zuging. Zwar hatte er die Waffe, die er dem Schwarzhaarigen Typen in der Toilette abgenommen hatte, immer noch im Bund seiner Hose stecken, aber es würde nicht soweit kommen, dass man ihn durchsuchte.

„Wer bist du? Was zum Teufel hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte ein Kerl mit einer schwarzen Mütze auf dem Kopf, der offensichtlich den Dealer in dieser Scharade spielte. Er hatte seine Waffe in der einen und ein Messer in der anderen Hand.

Als Akihito näher kam, sah er, dass neben dem Koffer ein Stück Alufolie und ein Feuerzeug lagen. Anscheinend ging es bei diesem Deal um Kokain und Akihito hatte sie gestört, bevor sie dazu gekommen waren die Reinheit zu überprüfen.

Akihito blieb angesichts dieser Frage jedoch nicht stehen, sondern ging langsam weiter. Er sah zu Asami und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Akihito konnte sehen, wie sich seine Augen misstrauisch verengten, als er ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Vermutlich hatte Asami nicht damit gerechnet ihn so bald wieder zu sehen und Akihito konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihn nach ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht einfach erschießen würde. Nach einem langen Moment brach Asami den Blickkontakt wieder und nahm anschließend langsam seine Waffe runter, was Kirishima, der neben ihm stand, ihm gleich tat.

Der vermeintliche Dealer beobachtete die ganze Szene argwöhnisch, doch für ihn sah es lediglich so aus, als ob Asami Akihito für einen harmlosen Spinner halten würde.

„Ihr werdet es mir vermutlich nicht glauben, aber ich habe vor nicht ganz einer Stunde zufällig ein Telefongespräch mit angehört", begann Akihito beiläufig, als wäre ihm vollkommen entgangen, dass er hier gerade in einen Drogendeal hereinplatzt war und immer noch Waffen auf ihn gerichtet wurden. „Obwohl - zufällig mit angehört ist vielleicht nicht ganz richtig. Immerhin habe ich den Typen erst verprügelt und ihm dann das Handy abgenommen. Aber zumindest war es Zufall, dass sein Boss gerade in dem Moment angerufen hat."

„Was laberst du da für eine Scheiße?", fragte der Typ hinter dem Gabelstapler verärgert und ließ seine Waffe ein Stück sinken, während er eine genervte Geste mit seinen Händen machte. „Wer bist du?"

„Oh, ich bin nur jemand, der aufgeschnappt hat, dass die Polizei jeden Moment hier sein wird", eröffnete Akihito mit einem Grinsen. „Aber das wisst ihr natürlich schon, schließlich arbeitet ihr für Shimasaki und spielt die Lockvögel für diese Falle, nachdem ihr den echten Dealer umgelegt habt."

„Du verdammter Wixer!", schrie der Kerl daraufhin ärgerlich und riss seine Waffe wieder nach oben. Akihitos Hand zuckte augenblicklich hinter seinen Rücken, um nach der Waffe in seinem Hosenbund zu greifen, aber er wusste, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde. Bevor der andere jedoch auf Akihito schießen konnte, traf ihn eine Kugel genau zwischen die Augen und er sackte einen Moment darauf in sich zusammen.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen flogen überall Kugeln durch die Luft, als Shimasakis Männer anfingen auf Akihito zu schießen und Asami und Kirishima zurück feuerten. Akihito duckte sich eilig und lief zu mehreren Kisten links von ihm, um dahinter in Deckung zu gehen, während er seine Waffe zog. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Akihito eine Bewegung neben sich, doch als der den Kopf drehte, sah er, dass es Asami war. Ein schneller Blick sagte ihm, dass Kirishima auf der anderen Seite der Halle hinter einem Container in Deckung gegangen war. Shimasakis Männer waren wohl irgendwo im hinteren Teil der Halle, zumindest kamen die Schüsse aus dieser Richtung, aber Akihito war gezwungen seinen Kopf wieder einzuziehen, als eine Kugel direkt über ihm von der Kiste abprallte. Er lehnte sich daraufhin seitlich an der Kiste vorbei und gab mehrere Schüsse auf einen der beiden Kerle ab, doch er traf ihn nicht und musste einen Moment darauf wieder in Deckung gehen.

„Die Polizei wird jeden Moment hier sein, wir müssen sofort verschwinden", sagte Akihito nachdrücklich und drehte sich dann zu Asami um.

Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wurde, dass mit Asami irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er saß mit dem Rücken an die Kiste gelehnt, eine Hand auf seine Brust gepresst und seine Waffe lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand waren blutig und er hatte die Zähne zusammen gebissen.

Akihito wurde mit einem Mal eiskalt.

„Asami!", rief er entsetzt und vergaß alles um ihn herum, als er so schnell er konnte zu ihm hinüber krabbelte.

Als er Asami erreicht hatte, ließ er die Waffe auf den Boden fallen, doch er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Asamis Jackett war bereits blutdurchtränkt und er hatte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen zusammen gekniffen, während er mühsam nach Atem rang. Akihito wurde mit Entsetzen klar, dass die Kugel Asami sehr nahe am Herzen getroffen haben musste. Er wollte ihm helfen, doch er wusste nicht wie und seine Angst um Asami lähmte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper. Er fühle sich vollkommen hilflos, während er nichts anderes tun konnte, als da zu sitzen und Asamis blutige Hände anzustarren.

Dann hörte Akihito plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich und er drehte ruckartig den Kopf. Kirishima kam auf sie zugelaufen.

„Boss, Takaba! Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden", sagte er drängend und Akihito erwachte wieder aus seine Starre. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Kirishima und Roy die beiden Kerle erledigt hatten.

„Asami wurden angeschossen", informierte er Kirishima mit zittriger Stimme. „Wir müssen ihn sofort in ein Krankenhaus bringen!"

Akihito legte sich Asamis Arm um die Schulter, um ihn mühsam auf die Beine zu ziehen. Er schwankte etwas unter dem Gewicht, aber er schaffte es Asami zu stützen.

Kirishimas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er das hörte und er beeilten sich Akihito zu helfen, damit sie Asami hier raus bringen konnten, bevor die Polizei auftauchen würde.

„Der Wagen steht neben dem Lagerhaus", sagte Kirishima und Akihito nickte hastig.

Er wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als er Asamis Stimme neben sich hörte. „Akihito der… der Koffer..."

Akihito drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Asami sich bemühte die Augen offen zu halten, um ihn anzusehen. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweißtropfen gebildet, während er noch immer eine Hand auf seine Wunde gepresst hatte. Blut tropfte auf den Boden und Asami stöhnte leise und kniff die Augen wieder zusammen, während er darum kämpfte sich aufrecht zu halten.

In dem Moment, kam eine Gestalt durch die Vordertür gelaufen und Akihito sah, dass es Suoh war. Er hatte seine Waffe gezogen, doch als er sah, was passiert war, steckte er sie wieder ein und lief auf sie zu.

„Mach schon, Takaba! Wir bringen ihn hier raus", befahl Kirishima Akihito eindringlich und griff bereits nach Asamis Arm. Alles in Akihito wehrte sich dagegen Asami los zu lassen und er dachte einen Moment daran sich zu weigern, aber das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Diskussion.

Akihito biss die Zähne zusammen und überließ es Kirishima Asami zu halfen, während er zu dem Gabelstapler rannte. Er packte das Feuerzeug und die Alufolie, warf beides in den Koffer zu dem Päckchen Kokain und schlug den Deckel zu, bevor er hinter Kirishima und Suoh, die Asami nach draußen brachten, herlief. Vor der Tür der Lagehalle stand bereits die schwarze Limousine und Akihito öffnete die Tür, damit Kirishima Asami ins Innere des Wagens helfen konnte.

Währenddessen drehte Akihito den Kopf um sich umzusehen, aber von der Polizei fehlte bis jetzt jede Spur. Als er seinen Blick noch einmal zum Lagerhaus schweifen ließ, entdeckte er Roy, der auf der Brüstung am Rand des Daches stand. Er hatte seine schwarze Tasche in der Hand und nickte ihm mit einem schmalen Lächeln zu. Akihito erwiderte die Geste, während er sich fragte, ob sie sich wohl jemals wieder sehen würden. Er glaubte ehrlich gesagt nicht daran, aber bei Roy konnte man das nie so genau wissen.

„Takaba!"

Akihito wandte seinen Blick von Roy ab und sein Kopf fuhr herum, bevor er hastig ins Innere des Wagens kletterte und die Tür hinter sich zu zog. Einen Moment darauf rauschten sie bereits über den Pier des Hafens und hinaus auf die Straße.

Asami hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete unregelmäßig. Seine Wunde blutete stark und Akihito zog seine Lederjacke aus und drückte sie auf Asamis Brust, um die Blutung zu verlangsamen. Asami stöhnte leise und Akihito biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Alles wird gut, Asami", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Wir bringen dich ins Krankenhaus. Halte durch!"

Entschlossen versuchte Akihito die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen, wegzublinzeln, aber er schaffte es nicht. Auf die hellen Ledersitze der Limousine tropfte immer noch Blut und Akihito drückte seine Jacke fester auf Asamis Wunde, während der einzige Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging war, dass Asami nicht sterben durfte.

„Akihito…", flüsterte Asami kaum hörbar und seine blutigen Finger schlossen sich um Akihitos Handgelenk, während er Akihito mit einem verschwommenem Blick ansah. „Ich will… ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Ein freudloses Lächeln erschien auf Akihitos Lippen, als er das hörte.

„Schon wieder ein Befehl?", fragte er mit trauriger Stimme.

„Ich kann nicht fragen…", entgegnete Asami schwach und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder. „Ich kann nicht… riskieren, dass du nein sagst…"

Akihito starrte Asami an und wieder nahmen ihm die Tränen seine Sicht, doch er wischte sie mit seiner anderen Hand bei Seite. Er fühlte wie diese Worte etwas tief in seinem Inneren berührten, denn sie zeigten ihm einen Teil von Asami, den er bisher nicht verstanden hatte.

Asamis Griff um sein Handgelenk löste sich in diesem Moment und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Asami!", schluchzte Akihito verzweifelt. „Du verdammter Bastard, wage es ja nicht jetzt aufzugeben!", befahl er und drückte seine Jacke weiterhin so fest er konnte auf Asamis Brust, bevor er sich zu Suoh und Kirishima umdrehte.

„Verdammt! Beeilt euch!"

tbc.


	19. Part 3 Chapter 5

**In the End**

**by CarpeDiem**

**5**

Das Licht war immer noch rot.

Akihito hielt seinen Blick starr auf die rechteckige Lampe über den Türen des OPs gerichtet und wartete darauf, dass das rote Licht hinter dem milchigen Glas ausgehen würde. Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er schon auf dem unbequemen, grünen Plastikstuhl im Gang vor dem Operationssaal saß, aber es kam ihm so vor, als wären bereits Stunden vergangen. Während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte er nichts anderes getan, als auf dieses Licht zu starren und jeden Moment aufs Neue zu hoffen, dass es endlich ausgehen würde und die Ärzte mit der Operation fertig wurden. Er wusste, dass die Chancen, dass Asami überleben würde, immer schlechter wurden, je länger dieses Licht über der weißen Doppeltür brannte.

Akihito ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen und rieb sich die Augen. Er saß vorne über gebeugt auf dem harten Stuhl, die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt und obwohl sein Gehirn ihm sagte, dass ihm inzwischen jeder Knochen in seinem Körper weh tun sollte, fühlte er nicht das Geringste. Alles war seltsam taub. Er war sich sicher, dass er bald Blut schmecken würde, wenn er weiterhin auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute, aber das war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig. Seine Handflächen waren schweißnass und ihm war kalt, aber nichts davon könnte ihn dazu bringen seinen Platz auf diesem Stuhl auch nur für eine Minute zu verlassen.

Als Akihito die Augen wieder öffnete, starrte er auf den grauen Fußboden und einen Moment darauf zuckte sein Blick bereits wieder nach oben zu der Lampe. Das Licht war immer noch nicht ausgegangen und je länger er hier saß, desto mehr wuchs seine Angst um Asami. Er hatte immer noch die Bilder vor Augen, als man ihn in den OP gebracht hatte. Seine ganze Brust war blutverschmiert gewesen und eine Schwester hatte sein Hemd aufgeschnitten, während sie ihn auf einer Trage den Gang entlang geschoben hatten. Akihito konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was die Ärzte und Schwestern, die sofort zur Stelle gewesen waren, gesagt hatten, aber auch ohne dass er sie verstanden hätte, wusste er, dass es nicht gut um Asami stand. Die Kugel hatte ihn sehr nahe am Herzen getroffen und er hatte eine Menge Blut verloren.

Nachdem man die Türen des OPs vor Akihitos Nase zugemacht hatte, war er ein paar Minuten lang einfach nur davor gestanden und hatte ins Nichts gestarrt, bis Kirishima ihn schließlich zu einer Toilette gebracht hatte, damit er sich seine Hände waschen konnte. Das Blut war bereits getrocknet gewesen, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem T-Shirt, das immer noch voller Blutflecken war, waren Akihitos Hände mittlerweile wieder sauber. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Akihito Blut an den Händen gehabt hatte, aber es war etwas anderes, weil es Asamis Blut gewesen war. Zwar hatten sie ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht, aber es bestand weiterhin die Möglichkeit, dass er die Schussverletzung nicht überleben würde. Akihito weigerte sich jedoch auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran zu denken, dass Asami sterben könnte, denn das durfte einfach nicht passieren.

Ein brauner Plastikbecher mit Kaffee kam in Akihitos Blickfeld und er sah auf. Kirishima stand über ihm, einen weiteren Becher für sich selbst in der Hand. Auch er hatte das Krankenhaus bis jetzt nicht verlassen und Akihito wusste, dass er sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Asami machte. Trotzdem sah er nicht halb so mitgenommen aus wie Akihito selbst.

„Danke", murmelte Akihito, während er den Kaffeebecher an sich nahm. Der Becher war ziemlich heiß, aber Akihitos Finger schlossen sich dennoch um das Plastik und er spürte wie sich die Wärme langsam über seine Arme in seinen Körper ausbreitete.

Kirishima nickte nur, bevor er sich wieder neben Akihito auf einen der grünen Plastikstühle setzte und einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Becher trank.

Akihitos Blick wanderte wieder nach oben zu der roten Lampe über dem Operationssaal, doch dann drehte er den Kopf zu Kirishima, als er seine Stimme neben sich hörte.

„Der Boss ist zäh, Takaba", sagte er und sah Akihito durch die Gläser seine Brille bestimmt an. „Das hier ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er angeschossen wurde. Er wird es schaffen."

Akihito nickte, während er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als diesen Worten Glauben zu schenken, aber er wusste, dass Kirishima keinen Einfluss darauf hatte, was geschehen würde und lediglich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Das letzte Mal, als Asami angeschossen worden war, hatte er versuchte Akihito vor Feilong zu beschützten - zumindest war das das letzte Mal, von dem Akihito wusste. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre das schon eine Ewigkeit her, obwohl gerade einmal zwei Jahre vergangen waren. So viele Dinge hatte sich in dieser Zeit verändert und andere wiederum nicht.

Akihito drehte den Plastikbecher in den Händen, bevor er ihn an die Lippen führte und einen kleinen Schluck daraus trank. Der Kaffee schmeckte trotz Milch und Zucker einfach nur grauenvoll, aber Akihito war sich nicht sicher, ob das an dem Kaffe lag, oder ob für ihn im Moment nicht alles grauenvoll geschmeckt hätte. Zumindest war er heiß und erst jetzt bemerkte Akihito wie kalt ihm eigentlich war.

Auf dem Boden des Ganges waren mit einem Mal eilige Schritte zu hören, die immer lauter wurden und Akihito hob hastig den Kopf. Ein Arzt mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille kam auf sie zu. Er blieb vor ihnen stehen und Akihitos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes sah.

„Kirishima, ich hab es gerade gehört", sagte er leise. „Wie lange ist er schon im OP?"

Akihito brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Arzt anscheinend ein Freund von Asami war und nicht etwa zu ihnen gekommen war, um schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen.

Kirishima sah auf seine Uhr, bevor er dem Mann Antwortete. „Fast zwei Stunden."

Der Arzt nickte nachdenklich, doch dann sah er Kirishima aufmunternd an. „Ryuichi ist stark und die Ärzte tun ihr Bestes. Er wird es überleben, da bin ich sicher."

Kirishima nickte, doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde er wirklich daran glauben, obwohl er vor nicht ganz einer Minute selbst versucht hatte, Akihito mit beinahe denselben Worten Mut zu machen.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Kirishima den Kopf hob, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass Akihito neben ihm saß.

„Verzeihung", sagte an den Arzt gewandt. „Kiichi Aoe, das ist Akihito Takaba."

Kiichi musterte Akihito einen Moment lang, bevor er ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zunickte. „Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Takaba. Ich habe schon einiges von dir gehört."

Akihito hätte das Gleiche sagen können, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das keine besonders gute Idee gewesen wäre. Der Name Aoe war ihm in der Vergangenheit, als er noch als Fotograf gearbeitet hatte, schon ein paar Mal untergekommen. Reiji Aoe gehörten mehrere Etablissements in der Stadt, darunter auch das Blue Boy, ein Host Club, in dem sich jeder, der genug Geld hatte, einen attraktiven Begleiter für gesellschaftliche Anlässe oder für Sex kaufen konnte. Soweit Akihito wusste, war Kiichi Aoe Reijis älterer Bruder. Ihm gehörte lediglich das Familienanwesen, aber obwohl sein Name nie im Zusammenhang mit dubiosen Geschäften aufgetaucht war, schien er einen gewissen Einfluss zu haben.

Bevor Akihito jedoch dazu kam etwas zu erwidern, begann Kirishimas Handy zu klingeln und die Schwester hinter dem Empfang einige Meter entfernt, warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, als er das Telefon aus seinem Jackett zog.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte Kirishima, nachdem er auf das Display gesehen hatte und stand auf, bevor er den Gang entlang in Richtung Treppenhaus ging. Anscheinend war der Anruf wichtig.

Akihito sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, bis er Kiichis Stimme neben sich hörte.

„Darf ich?"

Akihito drehte den Kopf und sah, dass der Arzt auf den Platz neben ihm zeigte. Akihito nickte knapp und Kiichi ließ sich mit einem vernehmlichen Seufzen auf den Plastikstuhl neben ihm fallen.

Akihito beachtete ihn nicht weiter und trank stattdessen einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, was er jedoch augenblicklich bereute und das Gesicht verzog.

„Der Kaffee schmeckt grauenvoll, nicht wahr?", sagte Kiichi neben ihm mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Aber der aus der Kaffeemaschine im Ärztezimmer ist auch nicht besser."

Akihito drehte den Kopf, um den anderen anzusehen. In der Hoffnung sich ein wenig ablenken zu können, beschloss er sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihm einzulassen.

„Woher kennen Sie Asami?", fragte er und drehte den Becher zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. Er hatte mittlerweile wieder etwas Gefühl in seinen Fingern und langsam wurde ihm der Becher zu heiß.

Kiichis Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. „Er und mein Bruder Reiji hatten geschäftlich miteinander zu tun, nachdem er das Familienunternehmen von unserem Vater übernommen hat."

Um welche Art von Geschäften es dabei gegangen war, konnte Akihito sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Allerdings wusste er darüber nichts genaues, denn Reiji Aoe wurde von vielen angesehenen Persönlichkeiten und hochrangigen Politikern, die die Dienste seines Host Clubs in Anspruch nahmen, beschützt und dementsprechend gab es keine auffälligen Nachrichten über ihn. Akihito hätte sich eher vorstellen können, dass Asami mit dem jüngeren der beiden Aoe Brüder befreundet wäre, anstatt mit Kiichi. Der Arzt, der neben ihm saß, kam ihm nicht wie jemand vor, mit dem Asami sich besonders gut verstehen würde.

Akihitos Blick wanderte wieder zu der Lampe über dem Operationssaal, aber das Licht war immer noch rot und er atmete geräuschvoll ein und wieder aus.

„Er bedeutet dir sehr viel, hab ich Recht?", fragte Kiichi, dem Akihitos Blick nicht entgangen war, aber im Grunde war es keine Frage.

Akihito sah ihn abweisend an. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Kiichi ließ sich von dieser Reaktion nicht aus der Fassung bringen und wieder fand sich Akihito diesem sympathischen, schmalen Lächeln gegenüber.

„Wie gesagt, Ryuichi hat mir einiges von dir erzählt und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du ihm sehr wichtig bist."

Akihito wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und er sah den Arzt einen Moment lang misstrauisch an. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hätte er Kiichi kein Wort geglaubt, aber die Worte, die Asami in der Limousine auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus zu ihm gesagt hatte, hatten alles verändert. Zumindest wollte Akihito glauben, dass sie alles verändert hatten. Er wollte glauben, dass er sich die ganze Zeit über getäuscht hatte und dass Asami doch Gefühle für ihn hatte, aber jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, erinnerte er sich an den Schmerz, den er empfunden hatte, als Asami ihn vor zwei Jahren weggeschickt hatte und er schreckte davor zurück, noch einmal so verletzt zu werden wie damals.

Akihito ließ seinen Blick nach unten auf den Fußboden fallen, um Kiichi nicht länger ansehen zu müssen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die nächsten Worte seinen Mund verließen.

„Was hat er Ihnen denn erzählt?"

„Dass du sein Liebhaber bist - oder vielmehr, dass du es warst, bevor du von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden bist und ihm das Herz gebrochen hast."

Akihito lachte leise auf und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. „Ja klar", antwortete spöttisch.

Kiichis Worte klangen ganz und gar nicht nach etwas, das Asami sagen würde und noch dazu war es vollkommen unmöglich, dass Akihito ihm das Herz gebrochen haben sollte. Er erinnerte sich vielmehr daran, dass es andersherum gewesen war. Außerdem war er nicht einfach verschwunden, Asami hatte ihn weggeschickt und Akihito hatte die Splitter, die einmal sein Leben gewesen waren, aufgesammelt und war gegangen, um das zu retten, was ihm noch geblieben war.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das gesagt hat", sagte Akihito ohne Kiichi anzusehen.

„Vielleicht nicht wörtlich", gab Kiichi nach einem kurzen Zögern zu. „Aber es war ziemlich deutlich, was er gemeint hat."

Akihito hab den Kopf und sah Kiichi abfällig an. „Meint er immer Liebhaber, wenn er Spielzeug sagt?"

Er wusste nicht genau woher die Bitterkeit und die Verachtung in seiner Stimme gekommen waren, aber er bereute seine Worte, noch bevor er sah, wie Kiichis freundliches Lächeln mit einem Mal erstarb und sich seine Augen gefährlich verdunkelten.

„Nein, normalerweise nicht", antwortete er mit kalter Stimme und mit einem Mal hatte Akihito überhaupt kein Problem mehr damit sich vorzustellen, dass dieser Mann mit Asami befreundet war. „Aber für gewöhnlich sagt er auch nicht alle seine Termine ab und betrinkt sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit, wenn eines seiner Spielzeuge wieder aus seinem Leben verschwindet."

Akihito starrte Kiichi Aoe ungläubig an, als er das hörte und der Arzt erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer gewissen Genugtuung. Akihito vermutete, dass es nicht schwer war auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Er wusste, dass Asami sich niemals betrank, denn er hasste es die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren und Akihito konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich so sehr hatte gehen lassen, nachdem er ihn verlassen hatte, denn das würde bedeuten, dass Asami tatsächlich Gefühle für ihn hatte. Allerdings hatte der Arzt keinen Grund ihn anzulügen - zumindest keinen von dem Akihito wusste.

„Ryuichi war geradezu besessen von dir und das ist er immer noch", sprach Kiichi einen Moment darauf weiter. „Diese Besessenheit könnte ihn alles verlieren lassen, was er hat, aber das ist ihm egal. Er hat sich bereits zwei Kugeln für dich eingefangen und einen Krieg mit Feilong riskiert, als du entführt wurdest, aber wie viel du ihm tatsächlich bedeutest, ist ihm erst bewusst geworden, als du nicht mehr da warst."

Akihito sah Kiichi noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte und vor sich auf den Fußboden richtete. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte und die Worte des Arztes ließen ihn an allem, was er bis jetzt für die Wahrheit gehalten hatte, zweifeln. Er fragte sich allerdings auch, ob er nicht schon immer gewusst hatte, dass er Asami etwas bedeutete. Spätestens nachdem er ihn aus Hong Kong gerettet und dabei unendlich viel riskiert hatte, hätte Akihito klar sein müssen, dass er für den anderen mehr war, als nur ein Spielzeug. Allerdings hatte er das nie wahr haben wollen, denn auch wenn er akzeptiert hatte, dass er Asami liebte, war es etwas ganz anderes zu wissen, dass dieser Mann seine Gefühle erwiderte.

Als er gegangen war, war er nicht vor der Wahrheit davon gelaufen, sondern vor dem Schmerz, als ihm klar geworden war, dass die Wahrheit keine Bedeutung hatte. Selbst wenn Asami Gefühle für ihn hatte, war Akihito sich sicher, dass er es niemals zugeben würde, deshalb war es leichter gewesen sich einzureden, dass er Asami ohnehin nichts bedeutete. Auf diese Weise konnte er nicht enttäuscht werden. Das ganze hatte allerdings nicht besonders gut funktioniert, denn als Akihito nach seiner Entführung wieder in Tokio gewesen war, hatte er aus lauter Verzweiflung heraus angefangen zu hoffen, dass sich etwas geändert hätte und schließlich war genau das passiert, was er versucht hatte zu verhindern - er war enttäuscht worden.

„Ich war tatsächlich der Meinung, dass er über dich hinwegkommen würde, aber ich denke ich bin froh, dass ich damit falsch lag", sagte Kiichi als nächstes und Akihito hob den Kopf, als er ihn leise lachen hörte. Der harte Glanz ins Kiichis Augen war verschwunden und das einnehmende Lächeln lag wieder auf seinen Lippen. „Ryuichi macht es einem nicht leicht, aber er verdient es, jemanden zu finden, der ihn aufrichtig liebt."

Akihito kaute wieder auf seiner Unterlippe herum und schüttelte dann unsicher den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

Es sah so aus, als hätte Akihito Asami erst verlassen müssen, damit sich etwas zwischen ihnen ändern konnte, aber er wusste nicht, ob es genug sein würde. Er liebte Asami und er war stärker als damals, aber er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass sein Leben wieder so werden würde, wie es gewesen war, bevor er Tokio verlassen hatte.

„Du bist hier", entgegnete Kiichi unbeeindruckt. „Ich finde, das beweist einiges."

Akihito seufzte schwer, während sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wie ein Kreisel drehten. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und solange er nicht wusste, ob Asami seine Verletzung überleben würde, schaffte er es auch nicht klar zu denken.

Akihitos Blick wanderte wieder zu der Lampe über dem Operationssaal und als das rote Licht in diesem Moment ausging, brauchte er einen Augenblick, bis er in der Lage war zu reagieren. Dann war Akihito jedoch auf den Beinen und als Kiichi sah, was passiert war, stand er ebenfalls auf. Akihitos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als kurz darauf ein älterer Arzt mit einer Brille den OP verließ und auf sie zukam. Er hatte ein Klemmbrett unter dem Arm, aber seine Miene war nicht zu deuten.

„Dr. Sakamoto, wie geht es ihm?", fragte Kiichi, als der Arzt sie erreicht hatte und Akihito war dankbar dafür. Er wusste nicht, ob er seiner Stimme hätte trauen können.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut", antwortete der Arzt in erstem Tonfall. „Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren, aber er hat Glück gehabt. Die Kugel hat seine linke Herzkammer knapp verfehlt, deswegen hat es auch so lange gedauert sie zu entfernen. Wenn keine unvorhergesehenen Komplikationen auftreten, wird er keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen. Wir haben ihn dennoch in ein Zimmer auf der Intensivstation verlegt, nur um sicher zu gehen."

Akihito atmete auf als er das hörte und er spürte wie die Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden mit einem Mal von ihm abfiel. Asami lebte und er würde wieder vollkommen gesund werden. Akihito war unglaublich erleichtert das zu hören. Die Möglichkeit, dass Asami sterben könnte, hatte ihn beinahe verrückt gemacht. Er fragte sich womit er das verdient hatte, aber er hatte nicht die Energie jetzt nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage zu suchen.

„Vielen Dank", antwortete Kiichi und der Dr. Sakamoto verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken, bevor er zu der Schwester am Empfang.

Kiichi bedeutete Akihito ihm zu folgen und führte ihn zu einem Fahrstuhl, mit dem sie zwei Etagen nach oben fuhren. Nachdem sich die Türen wieder geöffnet hatten, gingen sie einen Gang entlang und Kiichi fragte eine Schwester hinter dem Empfang dieser Station nach der Zimmernummer. Anschließend brachte er Akihito zu einem Raum am Ende des Flurs. An der Innenseite der breiten Glasfront waren die Jalousien herunter gelassen worden, aber man konnte dennoch durch die schmalen Zwischenräume ins Innere des Zimmers sehen.

Akihito warf einen Blick auf Asami, der in dem einzigen Bett im Zimmer lag. Mehrere Monitoren zeichneten seine Vitalfunktionen auf, aber obwohl er immer noch bewusstlos war und ziemlich blass aussah, atmete er selbständig. Es war ein befremdlicher Anblick Asami so verwundbar und geschwächt dort liegen zu sehen, aber das Wissen, dass er außer Lebensgefahr war, machte es erträglicher. Dennoch wollte Akihito nichts mehr, als ihn zu berühren, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er am Leben war. Die Ungewissheit der vergangenen Stunden hatte Akihito beinahe den Verstand verlieren lassen und er fragte sich, ob Asami sich damals, als er auf Feilongs Schiff angeschossen worden war, für ein paar Momente genauso gefühlt hatte.

Akihito wandte seinen Blick von Asami ab und ging zu dem Teil der Glasfront, die eine Schiebtür war, um den Raum zu betreten. Er hatte seine Hand bereits am Türgriff liegen, als er die strenge Stimme einer Schwester hinter sich hörte.

„Einen Moment, junger Mann. Was tun Sie da? Sie dürfen dort nicht rein gehen!"

Akihito ließ seine Hand wieder vom Türgriff gleiten, als er sich umdrehte. Die Schwester schloss gerade die Tür eines Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, bevor sie auf ihn und Kiichi zukam. Akihito wollte ihr gerade sagen, dass ihm das ziemlich egal war und dass er das Zimmer dennoch betreten würde, als Kiichi ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und der Schwester mit einem Lächeln zunickte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

Die Schwester warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu, fügte sich aber dann mit einem Nicken. „Auf Ihre Verantwortung, Dr. Aoe."

„Natürlich", entgegnete Kiichi und die Schwester verschwand einen Augenblick darauf wieder.

Akihito wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und das Zimmer betreten, als Kiichi ihn zurückhielt.

„Warte. Ich will, dass du eine Entscheidung triffst, bevor du dieses Zimmer betrittst", sagte er mit ernster Stimme und sah Akihito eindringlich an. „Wenn du vorhast wieder aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden, schlage ich vor, dass du es sofort tust. Das würde vieles einfacher machen. Bitte denk darüber nach, bevor du diese Tür öffnest."

Kiichi sah Akihito noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er die Hand von seiner Schulter nahm und sich anschließend mit einem Nicken umdrehte und ihn alleine ließ.

Akihito sah ihm nach, und irgendetwas in dem Blick mit dem Kiichi ihn angesehen hatte, brachte ihn dazu über seine Worte nachzudenken, anstatt sofort das Zimmer zu betreten. Stattdessen blieb er vor der Glasfront stehen und ließ seinen Blick durch die Zwischenräume der Jalousien auf Asami ruhen.

Kiichi hatte Recht er würde ihnen beiden eine Menge ersparen, wenn er einfach diesen Korridor entlang ging und das Krankenhaus wieder verließ.

Aber er konnte es nicht.

Er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass er zu Roy gesagt hatte, dass er nicht zu Asami zurückgehren würde, und Roy hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst, dass er es trotzdem tun würde. Wie es aussah kannte Roy ihn besser, als er sich selbst. Akihito hatte immer gewusst, dass Asami ihn zerstören würde, falls er zu ihm zurück ging, aber er fragte sich, ob das immer noch der Fall war. Auch wenn er sich noch nicht sicher war, was genau sich geändert hatte, konnte er nicht länger ignorieren, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Asami hatte ihn darum gebeten, dass er bei ihm blieb und auch wenn er kaum noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, als er es gesagt hatte, wusste Akihito doch, dass er jedes Wort ernst gemeint hatte. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit versucht Akihito mit Gewalt bei sich zu behalten, weil er es nicht ertragen hätte ihn zu verlieren. Wenn man Angst vor etwas hatte, versuchte man so viel Kontrolle wie möglich darüber auszuüben, das hatte Akihito gelernt, als er Roys Partner gewesen war. Allerdings gab es Dinge, die man nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Akihito wusste, dass er selbst sich ebenfalls verändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr der naive Junge von damals und er wusste, dass er stärker geworden war. Er war Asami ebenbürtig geworden und vielleicht war es gerade diese Tatsache, die immer zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte.

Akihito atmete ein Mal tief durch und rieb sich dann mit einer Hand über seine Augen. Er konnte noch stundenlang darüber nachdenken, ob er dieses Zimmer betreten sollte oder nicht und er würde sich nie sicher sein können, ob er das Richtige tat. Er wusste nicht, ob das, was sich geändert hatte, genug sein würde, aber er wusste, dass es im Grunde keine Rolle spielte. Er hatte seine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen.

tbc.


	20. Part 3 Chapter 6

**In the End**

**by CarpeDiem**

**6**

Asami drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Apartment. Im Inneren der Wohnung war es dunkel - was angesichts der späten Tageszeit kein Wunder war - und Asami tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Kaltes, weißes Licht erhellte den Raum und Asami ließ die Tür achtlos hinter sich zufallen.

Draußen regnete es bereits seit heute Morgen, als er das Apartment verlassen hatte, um in sein Büro im Club Sion zu fahren. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und Asami spürte das bekannte Ziehen in seinen Schultern von den langen Stunden in denen er hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte. Obwohl sein Bürostuhl das Beste war, das man für Geld kaufen konnte, war sein Körper vollkommen steif, was wieder einmal bewies, dass man sich mit Geld eben doch nicht alles kaufen konnte. Als der Schmerz in seiner Brust von der Schussverletzung vor zwei Monaten schließlich zu stark geworden war, um ihn noch länger zu ignorieren, hatte Asami seine Arbeit bei Seite gelegt und den Befehl gegeben seine Limousine vorfahren lassen.

Asami durchquerte sein Apartment und stellte die Plastiktüte, die er mitgebracht hatte auf den Küchentisch, bevor er zur Bar hinüberging, um sich ein Glas Whiskey einzuschenken. Während er die Flasche zurückstellte und einen Schluck von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit trank, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das stilvolle und klare Design seiner Einrichtung gefiel - sonst hätte er wohl kaum ein kleines Vermögen für die Innenarchitektin und die Möbel ausgegeben - aber manchmal sehnte er sich nach etwas, das mehr Persönlichkeit hatte und ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit geben konnte.

Asamis Blick blieb an dem halbvollen Glas mit Orangensaft, das auf dem gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch stand, hängen. Daneben lag die Fernbedienung für seinen großen Plasmafernseher und auf der weißen Ledercouch davor war eine blaue Decke mit einem großen Superman-Logo ausgebreitet worden.

Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf Asamis Lippen und er stellte sein immer noch halbvolles Gals auf die Bar, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und das Licht von draußen auf die schlafende Gestalt in seinem Bett fiel, wurde sein Lächeln ohne, dass es ihm bewusst gewesen wäre, eine Spur breiter und unendlich viel zärtlicher.

Akihito lag auf dem Bauch, einen Arm unter einem der Kissen vergraben und er war noch immer vollständig in Jeans und T-Shirt angezogen. Es sah ganz so aus, als sei er eingeschlafen, während er darauf gewartet hatte, dass Asami nach Hause kommen würde. Dieses Wissen machte Asami unsagbar glücklich und er blieb mehrere Momente lang bewegungslos im Türrahmen stehen. Erst jetzt, nachdem er Akihito auf seinem Bett, das seit zwei Monaten ihr Bett war, liegen sah, hatte er das Gefühl wirklich nach Hause zu kommen und sein ganzer Körper entspannte sich bei diesem Anblick. Das war es, was ihm immer gefehlt hatte und es war ihm erst bewusst geworden, nachdem er es verloren hatte. Jetzt war Akihito wieder bei ihm und Asami hatte sich geschworen, dass er alles dafür tun würde, damit er bei ihm blieb.

Asami zog seine Krawatte und sein Jackett aus und ließ beides auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich zu Akihito aufs Bett setzte. Dann streckte er eine Hand nach ihm aus und ließ seine Finger durch die braunen Strähnen gleiten.

+++ XXX +++

Akihito spürte wie ihm jemand sanft durch die Haare strich, als er langsam aufwachte. Er wusste instinktiv wem die Finger, die ihn aus seinem Schlaf geweckt hatten, gehörten und er gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich.

„Ryuichi", murmelte er leise, bevor er die Augen öffnete und sich auf die Seite drehte.

Sein Blick fiel auf Asami, der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und mit einem Lächeln auf ihn hinab sah. Akihito liebte dieses schmale Lächeln und den warmen Glanz in Asamis Augen. Es gab ihm jedes Mal das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein, denn er wusste, dass er der einzige war, der dieses Lächeln zu sehen bekam.

Akihito streckte sich und gähnte. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte er und versuchte an Asami vorbei zum Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zu sehen, doch dazu hätte er sich bewegen müssen und so gab er es auf.

„Spät", antwortete Asami ohne seinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden und Akihito verzog missbilligend das Gesicht.

„Du sollst nicht so lange arbeiten. Deine Verletzung ist noch nicht ganz verheilt. Wenn du nicht auf mich hörte, muss ich Kiichi anrufen."

Früher hätte Asami auf diese Art von Drohung mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung reagiert oder Akihito einfach ignoriert. Jetzt dagegen seufzte er lediglich und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Das musst du nicht. Ich werde daran denken, versprochen."

Akihito zweifelte daran, dass Asami tatsächlich einen Gedanken an diese Drohung verschwenden würde, wenn er morgen Abend wieder bis spät in die Nacht in seinem Büro saß, und er nahm sich vor Asami persönlich durch mehrere Anrufe daran zu erinnern nach Hause zu kommen. Obwohl sich zwischen ihnen einiges geändert hatte, gab es dennoch Dinge, die sich wohl einfach nie ändern würden. Vielleicht hatte diese Drohung aber auch einfach ihre Wirkung verloren, nachdem Akihito sie schon zu oft ausgesprochen hatte, ohne sie wahr zu machen.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich habe was zu essen mitgebracht", fragte Asami und lenkte Akihito damit von seinen Überlegungen ab.

Akihito nickte. „Kling gut."

Asamis Finger strichen immer noch durch seine Haare und wanderten dann tiefer, bis in seinen Nacken. Akihito schloss für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen und lehnte sich in diese Berührung.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er entspannt. „Hast du jemanden umgebracht?"

„Nein, heute nicht", erwiderte Asami mit einem kaum sichtbaren Schmunzeln. „Und du?"

„Nicht mal annähernd. Das einzige, was ich den ganzen Tag getan habe, war einen Politiker zu verfolgen und darauf zu warten, dass er sich mit seiner Geliebten trifft und dann Fotos von den beiden beim Sex in einem Hotelzimmer zu machen."

Asami grinste schief. „Klingt ganz so, als wäre dein Job weitaus unterhaltsamer, als meiner. Ich hätte auch Privatdetektiv werden sollen."

„Das war eine Ausnahme", informierte Akihito ihn daraufhin trocken. „Meistens ist es ziemlich langweilig."

Asami sah ihn amüsiert an, doch gleich darauf wurde der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wieder ernst. „Du musst diesen Job nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte er leise und ließ seine Finger an Akihitos Hals entlang wandern.

Akihito verzog erneut das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass Asami es nicht gerne sah, dass er in Tokio als Privatdetektiv arbeitete, obwohl er um die Polizei einen weiten Bogen machte. Es war nicht das erst Mal, dass sie diese Diskussion führten und Akihito hatte bis jetzt erstaunlicherweise immer das letzte Wort behalten. Der Grund dafür war, dass Asami wusste, dass er Akihito nicht einsperren konnte, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass Asami nicht dennoch versuchte ihn wieder von dieser Idee abzubringen, wenn sich ihm eine Gelegenheit dazu bot. Bis jetzt war er damit allerdings nicht besonders erfolgreich gewesen und er würde es auch in Zukunft nicht sein, denn Akihito machte die Arbeit als Privatdetektiv Spaß. Kou hatte ihm vorgeschlagen diese Richtung einzuschlagen und Akihito fragte sich immer noch, warum er nicht von alleine darauf gekommen war. Er war wieder als Fotograph mit seiner Kamera unterwegs und die Arbeit, die einem Auftrag voraus ging, war beinahe dieselbe, wie bei der Planung eines Mordes. Akihito war schon immer gut darin gewesen Informationen zu beschaffen und die Dinge, die er von Roy gelernt hatte, kamen ihm dabei sehr gelegen. Das Beste daran war jedoch, dass er niemanden umbringen musste. Dafür nahm er sogar den Babysitter in Kauf.

„Ich weiß, dass ich diesen Job nicht machen muss, wenn ich nicht will", antwortete Akihito gelassen. „Aber was sollte ich denn sonst den ganzen Tag lang tun? Außerdem passt Suoh hervorragend auf mich auf. Du solltest ihm eine Gehaltserhöhung geben. Er hat mir heute Kaffee geholt, als wir auf der Lauer lagen."

Akihito wackelte mit den Augenbrauchen und ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte daraufhin um Asamis Mundwinkel.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", meinte er, bevor er sich zu Akihito hinunter beugte und seine Lippen an Akihitos Hals entlang wandern ließ. Gleichzeitig bewegte er seine Hand weiter nach unten und schob seine Finger unter den Saum von Akihitos T-Shirt.

„Ryuichi, das Essen wird kalt", protestierte Akihito halbherzig, doch er drehte sich dennoch auf den Rücken, um Asami besseren Zugang zu geben. Er rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass seine Worte Asami dazu bringen würden von ihm abzulassen, denn er wusste, dass der andere sich ihn als Vorspeise ausgesucht hatte und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er dagegen keinerlei Einwände.

Asamis Lippen wanderten zu Akihitos Ohrläppchen, während seine Hand zielstrebig unter Akihitos T-Shirt nach oben wanderte.

„Und wenn schon", sagte Asami leise, bevor er begann sanft an Akihitos Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Akihito seufzte leise und ließ Asami gewähren in dem Wissen, dass ihm im Grunde gar keine andere Wahl blieb. Und selbst wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte, fühlten sich die kleinen Schauer, die seinen Rücken hinunter liefen und die Finger, die sich an einer seiner Brustwarzen zu schaffen machten und sanft zudrückten, einfach zu gut an, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Stattdessen hob Akihito seine Hände und zog Asami von seinem Hals weg, um ihn zu küssen. Er öffnete seine Lippen und spürte wie Asamis Zunge in seinen Mund glitt, um sich dort jeden Zentimeter wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Asami küsste ihn so wie er ihn immer küsste, leidenschaftlich und besitzergreifend und Akihito liebte jede Sekunde davon. Er genoss die Dominanz und die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Asami seinen Körper berührte und er spürte wie er hart wurde.

Die Finger, die immer noch mit seiner Brustwarze spielte, drückten einen Moment darauf ein wenig fester zu und Akihito stöhnte in Asamis Mund, der dieses Geräusch begierig schluckte. Dann zog Asamis ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf, wobei er den Kuss kurz löste und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Asami bereits eine Hand in Akihitos Hose geschoben. Akihito stöhnte leise und fragte sich flüchtig warum er nicht mitbekommen hatte wie Asami seine Jeans aufgemacht hatte, doch er verfolgte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter, sondern legte eine Hand auf Asamis Arm und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

„Ryuichi, warte", bat er leise und richtete sich auf, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Asami zu bringen.

Asami sah ihn fragend an, als Akihito sich aufsetzte, ließ aber von ihm ab.

„Was ist los?"

Akihito antwortete ihm nicht, sondern stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Schrank hinüber. Asamis Augen folgten ihm, als er eine Schublade öffnete und sich dann mit ein paar Handschellen wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Akihito ging zurück zum Bett und warf die Handschellen darauf, während er Asami auffordernd ansah.

Er hatte seine Angst vor Handschellen und Fesseln schon vor langer Zeit besiegt, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er das hier tun musste. Das letzte Mal, als Asami versucht hatte ihn ans Bett zu fesseln, hatte Akihito Panik bekommen und jetzt wollte er Asami zeigen, dass er ihm vollkommen vertraute, denn das tat er. Sie waren seit zwei Monaten wieder zusammen und sämtliche Zweifel und Vorbehalte, die Akihito im Krankenhaus durch den Kopf gegangen waren, hatte sich als unbegründet erwiesen. Asami war nach außen hin immer noch derselbe wie früher, aber Akihito bekam eine andere Seite von ihm zu sehen.

Asami griff nach den Handschellen und er schien zu verstehen, warum Akihito das tun wollte. Er griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn aufs Bett, bevor er sich über ihn kniete und die Bügel der Handschellen um Akihitos Handgelenke schloss, nachdem er die Kette durch die Streben des Kopfteils gezogen hatte. Den kleinen Schlüssel legte er neben sich auf den Nachttisch und sah dann auf Akihito hinunter. Einen langen Moment sah er ihn einfach nur an, doch dann schlich sich ein amüsiertes Funkeln in die goldenen Augen.

„Das war nicht besonders klug von dir", informierte er ihn leise und Akihito zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ach ja? Warum?"

Asami griff nach unten an seinen Knöchel und hatte im nächsten Moment ein Messer in der Hand, dessen silberne Klinge im Licht, das von draußen in das Zimmer fiel, aufblitzte.

Akihito schluckte schwer und versuchte unwillkürlich seine Arme zu bewegen, was ihm selbstverständlich nicht gelang, immerhin hatte er sich gerade von Asami ans Bett fesseln lassen.

Asami lächelte wieder dieses schmale Lächeln. „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als du im Keller des Sion an diesen Hocker gefesselt warst?", fragte er, während er das Messer hin und her drehte. „Seit damals frage ich mich, was dir durch den Kopf gegangen ist, als ich mich mit dem Messer vor dich auf den Boden gekniet habe. Irgendwie hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass du damit gerechnet hättest, dass ich dich losschneide."

Das stimmte. Dass Asami seine Fesseln durchschneiden würde, war das Letzte, an das Akihito damals gedacht hatte. Vielmehr war er davon ausgegangen, dass Asami ihm die Kehle durchschneiden würde, weil er es gewagt hatte ihn zu verlassen.

Akihito bemerkte, dass er seit Asami das Messer hervorgeholt hatte die Luft angehalten hatte und er atmete tief ein. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich bei dem Anblick des Messers in Asamis Hand jeder Muskel in seinem Körper anspannte, noch dazu, da seine Hände gefesselt waren und er Asami damit völlig ausgeliefert war. Im Grunde wusste er jedoch, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte. Asami konnte eiskalt sein und er hatte keinerlei Skrupel jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen, der seine Geschäfte oder seine Stellung bedrohte, aber er würde Akihito niemals etwas antun. Vor zwei Monaten war Akihito sich da noch nicht so sicher gewesen, aber jetzt war er es. Zwar hatte Asami es nie ausgesprochen, aber Akihito wusste, dass er ihn liebte und er vertraute ihm. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, als er damals im Krankenhaus die Tür zu Asamis Zimmer geöffnet hatte.

Akihito atmete ein Mal tief durch und ließ sich dann in die Kissen sinken, während er sich wieder entspannte.

Asami hatte Akihito genau beobachtet und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Willst du nicht um Hilfe rufen?", fragte er milde überrascht und Akihito lachte leise.

„Als ob das etwas nützen würde", meinte er spöttisch, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst, als er direkt in Asamis goldene Augen blickte und in ihnen alles sah, was seine nächsten Worte zu nichts geringerem als der Wahrheit werden ließen.

„Nein, ich vertraue dir."

Akihito blickte zu Asami hinauf und einen langen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck war in Asamis Augen getreten und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ er das Messer schließlich auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich zu Akihito hinunter beugte und seine Lippen mit einem beinahe verzweifelten Kuss verschloss, der alles ausdrückte, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

**Ende**


End file.
